


Pictures on a Crooked Wall

by Diddle_Riddle



Series: A New Dawn [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU where teen!Edward and children!Jason and Stephanie met in Gotham City and bonded together, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Edward Nygma Has Issues, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bruce Wayne, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Siblings, So things go a little differently when Batman comes across Jason stealing the Batmobile's tires, Team Bonding, Trust Issues, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, but he tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 117,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: Finally the Bat spoke in a low, deep voice:"Do you want to come with me?"Jason arched an eyebrow at the surprising question. Then he got that the vigilante was being deadly serious about this, so he let out an outraged:"Ya're a weirdo dressed up like a vampire! And you are an adult who drives in a car that looks straight outta a gothic cartoon! Hell no big guy, I ain't coming with ya."
Relationships: Edward Nygma & Bruce Wayne, Edward Nygma & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Edward Nygma, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd
Series: A New Dawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846459
Comments: 158
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning, there was the Batmobile. Let's say that ;)

A positive point when looking for money: pretty much everything could get sold on the black market in Gotham.

Like... really _everything_.

Strangely enough, among said 'everything', car tires belong to one of the easiest merchandises thieves are assured to resell in the town's various smuggling rings, which concern all types of products.

And about the role itself of playing thief? Nine years old Jason Todd won't lie: he _loved_ the feeling that arose in his organism whenever he stole an item. This apprehension of being caught, the emergency while performing his intervention, and the _satisfaction_ when he manages to run away without anyone noticing his larceny.

Admittedly, he wasn't out stealing _that_ often; but still he called the rush and adrenaline provoked by this activity enjoyable.

Tonight Jason gave himself an objective: he _must_ come home with the booty he longed to collect.

He already heard Edward's disapproving comments and traditional warnings about how he shouldn't stay out late in Gotham's streets, and even less while _stealing_. Not that Eddie had anything against the act of robbing; on the contrary he did so himself whenever he could. But he worried over Jason's safety, and he couldn't help but act slightly _overprotective_ at times. Especially after the day Jay came back to the house limping and bleeding, dragging his broken ankle and an impressive display of scratches on his skin. To what the kid retorted that it was not his fault he fell from a house rooftop and had to walk around the blocks in his state. If he _had_ a phone, he would have _called_ to explain what took him so long. But without one? He failed to see what else he could have done...

Either ways, today his current plan remained simple.

At least simple... in theory.

In practice however? Jason had _no idea_ of how long it will take for Batman to return to the alley where he parked his odd car. He saw him leaving in a hurry earlier, most likely to go take care of a new scheme set by one of the villains. That's what Batman does, right?

So... Jay crossed his fingers for that the vigilante won't reappear before he finished here.

Because let's face it, frustrated Edward or not, this would be just _awesome_ if he happened to come home and show the car tires he would have successfully removed from the Batmobile.

________________

Naturally, Jason was in the middle of his let's-steal-the-Batmobile's-tires-it's-gonna-be-fun operation when he heard the sound of something massive landing in the alley below him. The first thought that occurred him in this situation was no other than: "Well well well. If it isn't my old friend, the dawning realization that I screwed up real bad."

Forcing himself to keep his cool nonetheless, he slowly turned around to be faced with a dark, tall figure... A _much taller one_ than what he supposed. An impression perhaps increased thanks to the spooky costume?

Batman tilted his head to the side, like a curious bird would upon witnessing an unknown line of conduct. He eyed the spark plug wrench Jason clutched in his left hand with a wondering expression.

"What were you doing?"

"... Seems kinda _obvious_.", the boy retorted with the usual cockiness what punctuated his replies.

He may feel intimidated right now, he'll be damned if he recognized it out loud or if he behaved other than provocative. There: no matter what happens or who he talks to, Jason Peter Todd always keeps a boastful and defiant attitude. This could stand as a... life philosophy for him, why not.

Therefore he pushed forward:

"Or are those white eyes of yars unable ta see _clearly?_ "

Silence lasted for almost a full minute between them; the total lack of emotion or responsiveness from the Dark Knight began to make Jay uncomfortable. He was about to relaunch by a _not quite so_ confident remark, when finally the Bat spoke in a low, deep voice:

"Do you want to come with me?"

Jason arched an eyebrow at the surprising question. Then he got that the vigilante was being deadly serious about this, so he let out an outraged:

"Ya're a weirdo dressed up like a vampire! And you are an adult who drives in a car that looks straight outta a gothic cartoon! Hell no big guy, I ain't coming with ya."

And the child turned around then ran out of the alley, more for the show than out of actual fear, before he disappeared into the nearest lanes.

His exit left Bruce staring at the spot from where the young boy vanished.

This was... not exactly the reaction he expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed-Steph-Jay = The A-Team  
> Yes they are!

"Pfff. Stop talking rubbish."

"Language, Steph.", the usual correction popped up, followed by a just as usual answer: Stephanie defiantly stuck out her tongue at him.

Edward rolled his eyes fondly. Who said _teenagers_ are the picture of 'moody'? Five years old Stephanie Brown behaves with some _typical_ adolescent crisis reactions which are... hilarious, at times. Moreover, the blonde girl was ahead of her age mentally speaking, what means she is a very clever child who shares her personal opinion on everything, always has her smug comment to add to any situation and never misses an occasion to display her energetic and confident self. No question, she is a delightful company.

"I can't believe ya don't believe me.", Jason announced dramatically, using the same tone as if he voiced fatalism.

Eddie smiled.

"I believe you.", he reassured him along with a frank nod. "We live in Gotham after all, seeing Batman shouldn't be _that_ exceptional."

"There's a difference between _seeing_ him one second when he flies between the buildings and _talking_ to him.", Stephie jeered. "There, you saw him once Eddie, yet he didn't invite you over for coffee."

"I admit... I would have _loved it_ if he proposed we hanged out.", Edward wondered, and the younger ones smiled.

Indeed, he came across a scene like what Stephanie described, a few months ago. He walked outside, late after an evening with a client, when he caught the vigilante firing of his grapple hook in the lane he just arrived at. The sight lasted mere seconds, before he left the ground by the airs flying, then disappeared into the night. But for as brief as the moment has been, to have approached the Bat like that, kinda... closely (at least by the standards of any Gotham City citizen who has no connection with neither the villain nor hero network), revealed itself to be a motivating and satisfying experience.

On the other hand, Batman, Batgirl and Robin before the sidekick quited (as it was rumored), were often to be seen at locations where rogues led their attacks. They could be spotted standing on the roof of the nearest tenement after a scheme, once the police arrested the culprits the bats and/or the bird defeated. But in this precise context, seeing them felt more like watching TV for Gothamites; it didn't 'count' as much as coming across a vigilante in an unpredicted circumstance.

"Next time he will.", Stephanie resumed their debate. "For now though...", she continued addressing back to Jason. "Tell me dummy, _why_ would Batman ask you to 'come with him' when he caught you failing at stealing his car tires?"

"Hell if I know! Guy might feel lonely now that Robin isn't 'round anymore, so he tries to talk ta strangers for a bit longer than by just saying 'hi'."

"... Could be.", she acknowledged.

What a peculiar encounter.

"So now, ya believe me!", he triumphed.

"Hu, lemme consider... Next time, do not try to steal the Batmobile's tires.", she replied with a smirk. "Take a chance with Catwoman's whip instead!"

"Hey! Ya are mocking me 'gain!"

"What gave you a clue, genius?"

The ensuing scene belonged to the recurrent sights observable between those kids: Jay and Steph running around in the living-room while throwing pillows at each other's face laughing. Edward eyed them with affection. He joined their pillow fights sometimes, albeit he won't today because of... well, _pain_.

He didn't doubt Jason told the truth, and to be honest he felt highly interested in this unexpected meeting with Batman.

Not that he waited for the vigilante to suddenly show up here in the Narrows and have tea with them in order to prolong the exchange initiated with Jason. Of course not. But... Batman! Whereas Edward was a scientist and a teenage genius who loves complex phrasings and detailed analysis, his only consideration there is that everything related to the Dark Knight is _so freaking cool!_

Afterwards when his kids calmed a bit, Ed carefully moved from the sofa to the kitchnette to make dinner. He forestalled to have them worrying the best he could, so he forced himself to keep his movements fluid regardless the state of his body underneath his clothing.

Today his back and upper legs hurt, but none of the fresh injuries was deep or thoroughly bothersome. These were only flesh wounds and he bandaged them as well as stitched meticulously those what required this specific attention. No acute pain or complications, plus it won't be as if these were his first lesions... and most certainly not his lasts. Still, it hurt and he felt _stupid_ and _weak_ not to be able to brush the ache aside to rather act _normally_ with his siblings.

Not that Stephanie and Jason were dupes. But Edward much preferred when he nurtured the impression they didn't notice the new wounds or bruises on his body and that they couldn't guess what fresh marks scarred on his skin under his clothes. Be that as it may, he performed his act of 'everything-is-alright' better when the cuts are a bit _older_ or when they are a bit _less numerous_.

Right now however, and even if they didn't comment, no ambiguity lied about the fact the children were aware his last talk with other human beings hadn't been pleasant to report.

_________

"Dick is right; I am not made to fight alone in the end."

"Words of wisdom you speak, Master Bruce."

The owner of the place and his butler shared a small smile.

How paradoxical for him who always claimed to be a lone crusader. Sure, Dick's departure affected him. Yet he won't have bet he would feel the _absence_ of a partner more strongly than the inner emptiness provoked by the natural order: his now adult son leaving the nest.

How... strange, those feelings were.

Bruce missed the time Dick was a child. He missed their meeting, their trainings, their bondings, their victories. Both as Batman and Robin the Dynamic Duo and as Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson, the father and his adopted son.

Luckily Dick didn't cut ties with him. But their interactions... spaced. Over the past two years, their relationship went downhill; and he got rid of his sidekick identity after a fight more violent than the previous ones against his mentor and father. He spent weeks out of the picture, refusing to talk to Bruce and Alfred.

Things progressively went back to civil between them. Dick called, and although he won't ever be Robin again, he didn't _leave_ his family. Only took some distance, to... help himself see clearer.

And Bruce really, _really_ missed the time he fought alongside with a laughing dark-haired acrobat dressed in bright colors who would have done and given anything to make him proud. He missed the bond his son and him shared at the beginning.

_________

Two knocks on the door.

"Everything's alright? You're in there for a while."

"Sure.", Edward responded instantly, controlling the shaking of his voice. "Do not worry, I just clean up. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Stephanie didn't insist, he heard her footsteps as she walked away from the bathroom, likely to join Jason in the bedroom upstairs.

Edward took a deep breath to calm down, then he crossed again his light green gaze in the mirror.

He finished to wash the blood that dried on his face.

He could lie all he wanted, Jason and Stephanie were not _blind_. The subject wasn't even a taboo. Hell, each _their_ fathers were the same kind of people as his dad. Only... for them it was part of the past. It's been months since Jason last saw his parents, and Arthur never raised a hand on his daughter when Ed was there.

He quickly fixed his grooming, applied some foundation to hide the bruises on his cheeks and neck, and put on clean pajamas. There. Almost convincing.

He activated the 'brother mode' while reaching the bedroom.

Of course his two kids saw the forming black eye that wasn't there this morning, which the makeup didn't succeed to fully wipe from visible.

They noticed, but they didn't say anything.

It was no use. What could they do anyway? Not because it revolted them every time their Eddie got hurt meant they could do something against that.

And they won't comment either. Especially since Edward always acted as if everything was fine and there was no problem whatsoever. Like tonight, when he introduced a joyous:

"Who's tempted by a bedtime story?"

"I ain't no kid."

"Me neither!", Stephie emphasized as well and the redhead smiled.

"Not my intention to suggest such affront.", he played along.

He even bowed down in some parody of a reverence.

The children laughed.

"But, sir and milady.", he went on. "I must say I would love to hear one. May you'll oblige me?"

The little scene amused them dearly, and soon they nested on the bed, Eddie on the middle with a too energetic kiddo on each side watching one of the pirate books they both loved, as Edward narrated the adventures.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He may isn't the Riddler here, Edward is true to himself. So he plays with fire and gets in... potential big troubles, all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this story is from the beautiful song "Pictures on a Crooked Wall" by Tenille Townes. Cf: her YouTube music video starring Brighton Sharbino.  
> It makes sense to specify it now.

Neat, pretty. Tidily dressed, impeccably coiffed.

A perfect image for two model children.

Sure thing, Stephanie and Jason were on the _wild side_ with their overflowing energy; so as soon as they entertained themselves in the playground or behaved naturally, their personality surfaced and they had nothing 'model' anymore. But they presented well. They went to a fine primary school. Not the best in Gotham but far from the worst, and most certainly _not_ the public establishment close to the Narrows' neighbourhood.

They looked beautiful, healthy and clean.

Although they acted provocative and boastful on a regular basis, they respected school. They knew Eddie pays for them to learn and spend their days in a secure place, they won't do anything that could cause them troubles here.

They never arrived late on the morning, never got involved in fights at the canteen, almost never talked back to their teachers. Given their temper, it was not _that_ easy to control these behaviour patterns sometimes, but they did their best. They worked, and they took everything seriously.

Jason was a street kid before he met Edward. He _lived_ what it implies not to have the opportunity to go to school; he saw what happens to the outcasts who are expelled, for multiple reasons, from the academic system. Albeit Ed looked after Stephanie since she was a baby, she was aware all the same of how children in her social and family situation usually end up in this town.

They realized their chance, consequently they won't waste it.

So they smiled, they made sure they looked good and they worked towards keeping the picture of 'everything goes smooth there' unsoiled.

They kept an impeccable facade on. No one at school, neither teachers nor pupils, suspected they live in the Narrows with absent, alcoholic parents, and that their family is a teen who provides for them without help or any form of financial assistance from anyone.

Who could have bet? They won't ever complain! The opposite: they recognized their luck they found each other and they loved their family. Just not their... blood family.

Thus they appeared model kids for school. They conveyed a perfect image. As the adage says nonetheless... appearances are no more than pictures on a crooked wall.

They can only be kept up until something falls and breaks.

____________

Do not talk to strangers.

Don't stay out late. The streets are dangerous in daylight, but they become deadly in the shadows of the night.

Don't trust. Don't answer to invitations. Never accept anything from anyone: if people are being nice it just means they want something in exchange.

Nothing is ever free, and the prices to pay are always too high.

Without dwelling too much on why these rules are essential for survival, Edward taught them to his kids and they... sorta observed those. They regularly made fun of his paranoia, but they understood the importance their Eddie grants to trying to keep them safe despite the environment.

Needless to say, the mentioned warnings apply the same for everyone. Even so-called 'heroes' living down there.

For example, the subject gets broached when they see the Dark Knight on the news, Edward jokes over how Batman and him would certainly get along if they met. His half-admitted admiration for the vigilante wasn't faked. But his main thoughts about him were in reality quite... _differents_ from what he let on: to him the caped crusader is a freakshow who used to put a child in danger by making him fight by his side dressed in panties and short sleeves.

Not at all the kind of brave hero Ed would have picked for an effigy, even if he won't specify why in detail to his siblings.

So... yes. The warnings for survival he displays to Stephanie and Jason are the same regardless of people's outfit or the supposedly 'hero' self they claim. What kind of hero trains a young boy to fight criminals and exposes him to injuries, traumas, potential death even? While dressing him with less clothes than a harlot and sharing... what kind of relationship with him? Mentor/protégé? Father/son? Teacher/student?

And to what extends?

Family? Teammates? Friends?... Lovers?

Edward hoped this last option only formed in his mind because of his severe paranoia. And that the reason Robin left was not when he found the courage to run away from a dubious situation, but when he opted for personal choices for his future.

Why was he pondering over these possibilites, again?

Hum... perhaps just because he fucks with the university professor who made his coming out as the _Scarecrow_ four years ago?

Edward shook his head.

Not that Crane mattered much.

Just... he couldn't help but speculate. Elementary curiosity.

"What did Robin see, usually?", he murmured while the scientist replenished his syringe with focused, precise movements.

The older man looked up from his work. Edward asked already, he wondered about many aspects of his activities. Yet Jon always refused to share his observations, tricks or any business-related information.

"Why would I answer today?"

"Why not?"

The doctor cocked his head to the side. He never spoke of his job. Still... may he could now, at least a little. After all, Eddie accepted more from him than what they did during their habitual meetings. So he probably deserved responses.

"His parents dying.", Jonathan explained eventually. "So does Batman, quite often. It's not the only scene this dear Dark Knight lives, but among what I isolated during his hallucinations, I am certain he pleads his parents not to die. The bat and the bird have that in common."

His tone sounded like closure after this small insight of his villain life. Getting it was no use, Ed didn't insist.

The doctor carefully cleaned the inside of his elbow with alcohol, then grabbed the expertly prepared needle filled of yellow, almost translucent toxin.

"The dose is reduced."

"So you've said..."

Edward shifted uncomfortably. He shouldn't be there. He shouldn't have agreed to this experiment. He should be doing... anything _else_ , after he ushered Stephanie and Jason to school this morning. Not be in a rogue's lair waiting for this _psychopath_ to decide what he'll do to him next.

"You are not afraid of needles, are you?"

The question Crane uttered with honeyed tenderness caused the hair on the back of his neck to raise and his heartbeat to increase significantly. It felt so... wrong.

"Aichmophobia, the fear of needles.", he recited to give himself some much needed courage, as he plunged his light gaze in Jon's mirror-like blue iris behind the professor's squared glasses. "I would have _told you_ if I had this one too."

Scarecrow offered him an appreciative smile.

"There is a reason why you count among my favorite humans.", he whispered lovingly.

His disturbing way to show affection was always much more terrifying than if he behaved violently.

He stroked an orange strand of hair on the side of Edward's face. Instead of having an instinctive gesture of recoil however, the teenager must have felt his confidence boosted because he immediately snapped:

"If you touch, you pay.", he reminded him severely. "No extras, if you take more you add it to the bill."

The professor laughed.

"You definitely _have_ business savvy.", he noted, somehow fond. "Alright, Nygma. 'No extras'."

After what he pursued the action at hand.

"That might hurt a little."

"I signed for it."

The paycheck was... nice, indeed. Edward _volunteered_ to play test subject for this new version of toxin, and of course he never worked for free. Yet he didn't plan Crane would pay... that much, for a special session like this.

Ed himself even saw it as rather flattering considering the fact the psychiatrist had recourse to test subjects for his experiments in people he _kidnapped_ , like every scientist villain who needs to improve their creations: he never asks for permission to utilize human guinea pigs. While there with Edward? He treats this as a simple session between them, what implies rules, a timing and a payroll. Only today's subject revolved not around sex but about a... different kind of intense involvement.

Edward kept his eyes riveted on the needle when it pierced his skin and when the liquid began to flow in his veins.

He knew he will lose consciousness; Jonathan made him sit on the large bed and promised he'll make sure he won't hurt himself 'more than necessary' to quote the rogue, while he'll hallucinate.

Acting like he did, Eddie sort of _normalized_ the situation, this being the sole defense mechanism he thought of to face what is about to come.

Edward woke up _exhausted_.

His first impression when opening his eyes could be compared to how he would feel if he had run a hours-long marathon in the desert under the hottest, most merciless sun without ingesting a drop of water. His throat was dry, his muscles sores, his whole body limp and he sensed the need to sleep fourty-eight hours straight to simply _recover_.

He didn't allow himself such luxury, he rather slowly sat on the bed.

Large bed. Kinda comfy.

What is this place again? ... Oh, yes. Sure. Jonathan Crane's current hideout. Crane with whom he experimented something... new, today.

Eddie sighed.

He didn't remember with exactness what the fear toxin made him see, all he could put into words is that it had been... vivid. The aftermath turned out stronger than after nightmares. As for the visions themselves? Those felt closer to what he lived during breakdowns, nevertheless he never came back to reality as _drained of energy_ as he was right now. With a 'reduced' dose moreover! After such unpleasant experience, Ed wished he will _never_ be gassed during a heist led by Scarecrow.

A plastic bottle waited for him on the bedside table at his left, along with a scrawled note: _"Just water. You'll need to rehydrate."_

"How thoughtful..."

Once he emptied the bottle, he focused on the rest of his immediate surroundings.

No surprise, Jonathan packed his things and left. He rarely stayed long, plus he only brought Edward to a lair once he found another one he could reach after their hours of interaction. Distrust is a common thing in town; although Eddie won't call the police or whatever, Jon never takes risks.

He put an envelope on the kitchen countertop of the studio: his habitual way to leave dollars after a service. From time to time, he also leaves food in the fridge, and Ed takes a shower before going back home when the apartment they meet at has running water.

Not every client has functioning electricity or running water at their place, and about rogues? Their hideouts change all the time, not each place they stay at proposes conveniences. Sometimes _far from it_.

Edward was not picky, though.

He tried to stand up. His legs almost gave up, he had to reiterate _three more times_. Great...

For now: shower, check to see if Jon left food, and then he'll leave with the envelope. If he had time, he will stop by the stores before school's over.

Anyway he'll be ready to go pick Jason and Stephanie up, and he absolutely _won't tell them_ what he did today.

Even if he didn't regret the session, quite the contrary: Jon payed more than he expected! He will be able to cook complete, tasty meals with meat and other expensive food products for _days_ thanks to that!

Really, everything is totally positive there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter about those babes being cuties before we get to the serious part.

"What is the _point_ of givin' us homeworks?!"

"Existential question, isn't it?", Edward replied while faking to be in deep consideration over the discussed issue.

Jason muttered, after what he shot a death glare to his notebook opened on the living-room table. Amused by the recurrent petty behavior, Ed ruffled Jay's hair with his hand... a gesture which created more grumbling from the child, even though he had to refrain a smile too.

"Why do you complain anyway?", Steph complemented. "It's always easy!"

"... Not quite."

"That must be because you are quite _stupid_ , then."

"Hey!"

"Not now.", Edward interrupted calmly before they initiated one of their usual babbling / argument. "Jason, instead of whining, why don't you show me what you didn't understand, so that we can see what poses you a problem?"

" _That's_ an easy one for you Jaybird!", Stephie laughed. "There, let me help you: you just have to answer that you never understand _anything_."

"Stephanie, that's enough.", Eddie lectured her with a smile, even holding back a chuckle upon seeing the comical offended expression Jason sported. "Go ahead.", he took back at the boy's intention. "Tell me and I'll clarify what you didn't get in your lesson."

Playing honesty, Jason exposed with a deadpan:

"I didn't understand anything."

This time the three of them bursted out laughing.

Doing homeworks together reveals itself to be an amusing moment they inevitably enjoy.

Once Jay focused on his present lesson and the attached exercises, Edward outlined those from the beginning and answered the kid's questions. Whereas dynamic and full of goodwill, Jason was not very attentive in class; and nothing close to a gifted pupil. With patience and an adequate follow-up however, he ended up understanding.

Eddie always saves time to check Stephanie and Jason's notebooks. Would they have homeworks or not, he makes sure to keep himself abreast of what they do at school, in order to be certain they won't face difficulties.

Steph rarely needed help, so he spent a little more time with Jason on this area. She was not in his class, yet she participated to the revising of his lessons practically every time. Once she finished her own homeworks, she loved to look at what her brother does three school years ahead. She already skipped a grade, and she gets the largest part of the curriculum effortlessly; both hers and Jason's. Additionally, she could count on Eddie to provide explanations and clarifications on... basically every topic, school-related and about general culture alike.

Thus among other family rituals, homeworks plus taking back what the children do at school and talking about it together, counts in the funny parts of their routine schedule.

_________

"And so... what are you doing now?"

Silence lasted during a handful of seconds on the phone, before the young adult said:

" _I'm fine_."

His father wished he could have shared anything _else_ instead of no more than this dull, flat confidence.

" _Do not worry. I_ _don't do anything illegal; and nothing like your..._ _activities._ "

"I don't 'worry' about you, Dick. Whatever you do, I trust you.", he assured truthfully. "I only..."

Bruce sighed openly.

"Will you... maybe... come by the Manor some day? You know... to say 'hi'?"

He hadn't meant to ask this for it to appear so pathetic and weak. Yet that's _exactly_ how the request sounded to his ears. Certainly how Dick received it as well, because next thing his tone softened:

" _Of course._ ", he swore. " _I_ will _visit, Bruce. Just... not right now. If that's okay_."

It was not like he asked for his mentor's opinion, though.

"Okay.", Bruce agreed nevertheless, doing his best not to seem too afflicted.

The communication ended soon afterwards.

"I should be proud of him for wanting to stand on his own feet.", Bruce declared later in the evening. "Is it... wrong, that I am not? That I act so selfish I only want to go back at the time things were simple?"

"It's not 'wrong'.", his Butler comforted him quietly. "But I must object against your definition of 'simple'. When has _anything_ ever been 'simple' in our way of life?"

"... Such a wise man you are, Alfred."

They shared a warm smile.

_________

"Why don't ya cut yours too, today?", Jason inquired when Ed put a white towel on his shoulders.

He sat on a chair in the middle of the small living-room, and was about to receive his haircut of the month. No rules applied there of course, Edward improvised himself hairdresser in response to what the children chose, not according to whatever form of model to follow.

"With your hair like da't, ya look like a _girl_ , Ginger.", Jason jested. "You should change."

"Not gonna happen.", Eddie retorted very seriously. "I look _handsome_ with mid-long hair, it would be a _shame_ to damage such stylish perfection."

Steph and Jay chuckled at the explanation. And nope, no way Ed would cut his hair, he liked it too much as it is, the silky orange strands falling past his shoulders to the middle of his chest.

"Now, Jaybird.", he went on using his businessman-like intonation. "Stay still while I play Edward Scissorhands."

The kids laughed some more at the comparison.

"That suits you.", Stephanie teased him. "I might call you that."

"I... would prefer not to.", Ed declined with delicacy. "It sounds a bit _too much_ like a villain name."

"A real _psycho name_ , you mean.", Jason concluded firmly.

Thus the hair cutting session saw itself delayed of much needed supplementary minutes to allow everyone to calm down; since they were back at laughing again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Crystal's A+ parenting

"I am... not sure about that."

"Nothing will happen to you! At least in theory."

Edward eyed him with disbelief.

"In _theory?!_ "

Arthur Brown answered by a shrug and a wide smile showing all his teeth, as per usual when he behaves friendly. Eddie restrained the urge to roll his eyes.

The prospect may didn't enchant him, he admitted this stayed... reasonable.

Somehow, he regularly does _more dangerous_ on his own. A dozen times, Crane could have tortured, gassed, dissected him... or whatever variants of these pleasant visions entertain the mad scientist he is.

A session with a client could have ended with worse than bruises, his father could have taken it too far during a beating... To what added the hazards coming from Gotham. Mob wars, fights in the streets, robberies, murders, kidnappings, attacks from rogues what imply fear gas, monstrous carnivorous plants, brainwashing, explosions, fire, deadly 'jokes' and many more.

Really, living an almost normal life in this town in spite of its charming peculiarities, fell within the prowess.

Thinking about those elements, Edward relativised the new potentially tricky situation he jumped in. He took more risks every time he met Scarecrow, he could have gotten killed every day while walking outside; two times over the years, he was in a store when shoppers have been taken hostage by thugs, and he lived in the _Narrows_.

Nevertheless, this felt... different.

"Okay, Art.", he validated regardless of his bad feeling. "I've got this."

Everything could get sold in the black market. Very often, Eddie went to the meeting point near his quarter to exchange what he stole here and there; against either dollars or products when it appeared attractive. The merchandises he picked mainly concerned clothes or toiletry items, at the strict condition those were unused previously, for hygiene matters. Pharmaceuticals were easier to obtain there too, because less expensive than in drugstores.

But the black market also includes other ranges of materials.

Smuggling networks are a _must_ in the city, so in the end it's just normal some are hinged on illicit drug selling, right? Normal by Gotham standards, that is.

Arthur and Crystal Brown, Stephanie's not-so-loving-at-all parents, are members of a smuggling ring offering those supplies. The first years and until Crystal got pregnant, they both worked as street vendors, before things went slightly out-of-hand. Sellers cannot be clients in these types of webs, otherwise they end up stealing the products. Despite the ban however, Crystal began to consume the merchandise shortly after childbirth, to face as she could her post-partum depression.

Needless to say, things didn't evolve well. Now five years and a half later, this woman whom was once a nurse at Gotham General stayed locked in her house at the Narrows, slouched over on the couch, drugged nearly seven days a week and rarely going out for anything.

At present time... Edward still didn't get why he agreed to take Arthur's place. The job itself was not difficult, he only had to reach each usual meeting point where the blond man sells heroin during the days. Yet he was not at ease. The number of 'accidents' due to unsatisfied junkies coming to collect their fix was way higher than corpses found after brawls caused by any other origin. Not that prostitution is a safe way to earn money, far from it. But while he practiced, and _hated_ it with every fiber of his being, Ed maintained he preferred it to drug dealing. As paradoxical as it may seem, drunk clients he met in bars and followed either to a dirty lane or to their apartment, among those _Jonathan Crane_ felt more... fine in security matters, than being approached by armed junkies desperate for what he carried in his bag.

He had _responsibilities_ , and he played with fire enough not to add drug trafficking to his 'stupid reasons I risk to die and that would have been my fault entirely' list. Since well, he just _couldn't_ die. Not especially for himself, but because if he disappeared one day... what would happen to Stephanie and Jason?

Therefore he was nervous as Hell when he arrived at the first spot of the day, clutching the canvas bag filled with heroin in his hands. As Arthur told him, it wasn't long before someone walked in.

"You're new? 'Never saw you here before."

This teenager was barely older than him but _much taller_ , and dressed like some cliché of the scum from a soiled suburb; he displayed the appearance of someone who tried but failed to look like a thug. What a _loser_ , Edward thought dismissively.

"And you should invest in a toothbrush." he replied, unimpressed. "Now that we are done enunciating boring facts, I may be 'new' I take the same as my colleagues. You are a regular customer, so bring out your purse and pay for your fix instead of forcing me to make conversation."

He couldn't help himself, he _had_ to behave and talk like a smug, scornful bastard all the time. While being aware it's with _these_ kinds of demeanors that he gets in troubles. Survival instinct: zero.

The junkie didn't make a problem out of it, though. He only frowned in a suspicious manner, called Ed a lovely nickname starting by 'son' and finishing by 'bitch', then handed in his money in exchange of a small plastic bag filled with yellowish-brown powder.

Eddie didn't let it show and kept a confident facade on, but inside he felt better when the guy turned around.

That went smooth. Who's next?

_________

"You are a drug dealer, now?"

"Oh, shut up.", Edward mumbled angrily while he threw his bag away.

Jonathan followed the gesture with his eyes, then gazed back at the redhead.

"You realize you just said 'shut up' to _me?_ "

Eddie glared at him.

"I had a _tough day_. Can't you let it slide?!"

Scarecrow seemed to consider the option, his face blank of any emotion and his lips tightly shut. Only his odd shining blue eyes shot daggers.

"... What happened to you?"

The relief invaded his organism after the doctor asked this innocent question instead of attacking him. Not because he knew Crane for a while meant he should lower his guard in his company like that! On the _contrary_.

"I replace a dealer this week, he is a... friend who's not quite a friend.", he responded, not entering into details but not seeing the point in lying either. "It's not a new job, only a temporary arrangement to make money before he gets his place back."

The older one huffed, as if he deemed he spent too much time listening to him already.

"I've got something for you.", he rather indicated, and Ed followed him cautiously.

Jonathan used to be a teacher before a villain, this showed up in many of his daily habits.

Thus it wasn't rare he improvised a _lesson_ when they were together. The major reason why Crane kept some semblance of a 'relation' with him and not with another prettier, more skilled or more... whatever else, boy or girl selling their services is evident: Edward is a quick study and an objectively very intelligent person.

Sure thing, neurons are not the body parts most used during sex. But _before?_ Jon and him often acted... almost like partners would, as far as Eddie believed. Jonathan talked about phobias, psychology and experiments, and Ed played the clever student asking _more_ from his teacher.

Not the weirdest line of conduct he witnessed. And not even an uncommon kink in itself. Only the _way_ they behaved? Sometimes... Well. Edward knew how silly that thought sounds. But _sometimes_ , he feels like he chats with a friend. They share over science, the ambiance is... pleasant.

But then Crane invariably: lets out a disturbing comment, caresses him in a delicate manner that is _terrifying_ , or whispers tender words in his ear while playing with his hair, what makes his whole body shiver with _fear_.

Only after those did they get to the physical interaction. And _sometimes_ this... almost feels good, too. It never does when with other clients. But it remains different, in a way Ed never managed to explain to himself, when with Jon.

Somehow.

Edward brushed these troubling ideas aside today once again. He showered after this session, and scrubbed his skin clean with the sensation to be _dirty_. Dirty because a small, minuscule part of him... what, _liked it?_ How could he 'like' being talked down, touched and used by a madman?!

Damn it, he must be just as insane as the rest of the lunatics haunting this crazy town.

_________

"You said you needed no more than a few _days!_ ", he hissed furiously. "I don't want to do your job for you! Why is that you..."

"Where is my daughter, Ed?", Arthur cut using a hard tone of voice that didn't quite match with his general outlook.

Edward stared, not getting what answer he bargained for.

"What?!"

"My daughter.", the man insisted, an intentionally mean smile growing on his face. "You know... blonde, blue-eyed. About this height, seven years old..."

"She is five and a half."

"Nevermind. Where is she?"

Edward crossed his arms on his chest.

"What do you want?", he rather asked back. "We have a deal concerning Stephanie, and it includes that you don't have to care about her anymore. She is under _my_ responsibility."

"How will you justify to the police that you are a minor not related to me who keeps a father from seeing his only child?"

"I don't 'keep you' from anything!", he growled, his patience snapping. "You know where I live and you see her every twice a month, plus _you_ said Crystal and you are the winning party when we agreed you won't have to provide for her, only to show up once a year at her school when she needs her legal guardians to sign documents! That's it! For the rest I..."

"I am planning something important.", his eldest interrupted again. "But in case it won't work, I must keep my job in the trafficking. So I need you to do my extras with the big buyers too."

"No _way!_ Why would I..."

"Because if you don't, I will ask a friend of mine who works at the GCPD to _remind you_ you have no official rights to live with my offspring."

Ed didn't see that one coming. But if Arthur intended to _blackmail him?!_ That would be... so easy: he just had to use his daughter.

Forcing the murderous rage that boiled in his veins to cool off, Edward repeated dryly:

"What do you want?"

"You to keep my business alive.", Art concluded, a victorious expression drawn onto his features as he understood he has the upper hand. "And once I'll be ready? I might require an _assistant_ for the final elaboration of my plan."

"What 'plan'?!"

"You'll see, kiddo. I will become the master of the clues.", he chanted.

He looked either ridiculous or worthy to be an Arkham asylum resident. Or both. These views saw themselves confirmed as he fulfilled:

"I want to play with the big boys now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batsy vol. 2.

"I don't like it when you are outside at night.", Stephanie pouted. "Both because it's dangerous and because you abandon us here alone when you leave like that."

Jason reinforced the blame by addressing him a sad look along with a pitiful nod. Those two have a natural affinity for drama and a thing for always _exaggerating_ , in a theatrical manner. Their big brother and them are alike on this point.

Be that as it may, they were also _right_ about the accusation they voiced there.

Edward looked away. While lying to his kids was something he loathed, he did so... every _day_. Every night, too. About so many subjects.

"You don't have to worry about a thing.", he stated instead of offering a justification. "You are not in danger here, would I be..."

"We know that.", the little girl shrugged and Jay nodded again. "We don't worry about ourselves when we're home, we just wish you would _stay_ with us because it sucks when you are not around."

It's after comments like those that Ed could never refuse anything (as far as possible) to the children.

"I'll be there tomorrow morning."

"If you add 'like everything is normal', ya will lose all credibility, Ginger.", Jason warned him seriously.

Eddie smiled.

"I... won't add anything else, then."

Besides, it was not like he left that often. Only every now and then when he was too broke to avoid doing extras at night.

The 'extras' he took from Arthur's job were of a different kind than what he usually does. These concern going to people's house with a more important quantity of heroin than what he sells during the days in the streets. Not a hard task to fulfill, and he met no complications over the week he began.

Still Edward was by no means at ease, and he hoped this new unpleasant situation _won't last_.

_________

Okay, this looked bad.

Jason's heart pounded fast in his chest. He felt hypersensitive, as if he perceived noises, visual stimuli and sensations in an increased manner.

What was he _thinking_ , again?! Hum... to quote Stephanie on a regular basis about whatever he does or says: 'something _stupid_ '.

Today's 'stupid' was not only silly, it could also cost him a wallop, or worse, if he got caught.

Yes, Jason plays thief and isn't bad at it. He doesn't practice regularly, but he rarely gets in big troubles when he does. Except that tonight while Edward wasn't home, he had the brilliant idea to break in a relatively nice house which seemed unoccupied. The owners must be out for the weekend, it will be easy to collect items there.

Indeed, he didn't come across the inhabitants of this property, but the _thieves_ whom chose the same house as a target to rob tonight. Such luck he had. At least if he left unnoticed he could have avoided a problem, but he _had_ to bump in a box full of silverware, what produced a maximum of noise and alarmed the three adults. They yelled something about how the intruder must have 'heard their plan', what Jason didn't get.

The most normal reaction would have been for them to let go, but apparently they were no ordinary thieves, they were members of a _gang_ and they discussed their boss' incoming scheme during their robbery. Amateurs. Jay didn't hear anything about the 'plan'. Thanks to this city's customary suspiciousness nonetheless, they were now convinced he must be a snitch sent by the rival group. And this town _doesn't go soft_ on fortuitous witnesses or snitches.

As a result: Jason was currently tracked across the alleys of a quarter he didn't know that well, at night, he more or less managed to get lost, with vengeful adults hot on his trail.

Wonderful.

What happened next seemed... surreal.

Again, seeing Batman isn't that uncommon in Gotham. But for villains, thugs or wannabe? It announces incoming _beating_. What was the vigilante doing in the neighbourhood, Jason didn't need to know; but he admired the good timing.

The Bat most likely flew around the blocks when he heard the perturbation: Jay just ran in a perpendicular lane, and those dumb thieves yelled they saw him leaving there. One of them even fired and _missed_. They were either new in the business or really _incompetent_. Or both.

They screamed when a tall, dark silhouette landed in the alley. Talking about having a thing for drama, Batman surely deserved a medal...

Jason's eyes opened wide as a guy shot again out of terror. Batman answered by a violent punch on his arm. Survival instinct urged him to _get out_ , while an irrepressible curiosity glued his feet to the ground. He couldn't leave while he was literally at the front row seat to attend a combat from the caped crusader!

Soon the guys left in a hurry, nose bleeding and self-esteem shattered, praying for that Batman won't follow them. When he turned around, the vigilante tilted his head to the side. He looked surprised the little boy didn't run away.

"What's your name?"

Even if he just _fought_ , his low voice sounded perfectly calm and steady.

"Jason.", he responded automatically, stunned by the turn of events.

Batman addressed him an encouraging smile. The sight was... striking, almost _improper_ in his austere allure and scary white-eyed cowl.

"Nice to meet you, Jason.", the vigilante pursued. "My car isn't far from here. If you want, I can drive you back."

Jay looked up to him, an evident worry showing.

"I can drive carefully.", Bruce tried in his best reassuring voice. "If I make an effort."

This made the boy smile a bit.

"... It isn't 'bout your car."

"I guessed that.", the vigilante acknowledged with delicacy. "So tell me what bothers you? I am not proposing to bring you wherever else than back home."

Jay felt like an idiot to refuse the offer. However...

"Eddie says I shall never climb inside a stranger's car.", he confessed in a slightly sheepish tone. "Among... other warnings. Regardless of what sai' stranger looks like."

"And Eddie is right to teach you so, for your safety.", the Bat confirmed. "But there? I'll simply give you a ride, and I am... Batman. Nothing will happen to you, furthermore the drive itself should be quick. So what she says is legitimate in other circumstances, only trust me she won't..."

"It's a 'he', not a 'she'! I call him 'Eddie' like in short for Edward, not 'Eddie' the girl name."

"Oh, sorry."

The unintentional misgendering made him laugh internally. Turned out Ed gets called a girl even when Jay isn't there to mock his mostly _feminine_ choice of haircut and his androgynous slim figure. This ground belonged to the numerous areas he never grew tired to tease Edward about.

"Care to tell me where does Edward live, then?"

Bruce smiled in an inviting manner.

It was not the first time he helped a child going back home after an attack or when meeting one at night whom could use to be escorted safe and sound to his parents'. So he knew how to play along. For example, this boy said 'Eddie'; he didn't talk about 'dad' or 'mom', so either he doesn't live with them or they don't embody their role of parents.

The detective in him couldn't help but speculate, even out of minimal informations like those. His serene expression and the lightness of their exchange ended up having a relaxing impact on Jason. This plus the _curiosity_ : Edward being paranoid won't change anything to the fact every little boy and girl in Gotham dreams to sneak a peak inside the Batmobile. So there, to be _invited for a ride!_ Wow.

Technically, this was the _second time_ Jason gets this chance. He might have run the first one, more because of the surprise than due to a strong apprehension, he won't pass another occasion.

And at present time? It was night, kinda cold outside and he had no guarantee he'll find his way back without troubles. Therefore, not giving himself a too extended reflexion time in case he risked to change his mind, Jay agreed and followed him, then stepped in the black vehicle.

"What a fancy car ya got!", he judged after they both sat and Bruce closed the automatic doors. "Yet it's all weird! It looks like in a creepy spy movie!"

"... Thank you.", Batman replied, not certain the boy complimented or insulted his staunch car.

Without pondering over this question, he relaunched:

"Where do you live?"

"... In the Narrows."

The boy's jovial expression faded significantly.

"Don't worry.", he spoke before Bruce added anything. "Ya don't have to go inside the 'hood if you don't wanna stain your car, ya can just leave me before passing the bridge."

"What an inelegant driver I would be, if I accompanied you only to stop midway."

This time the kid let out a chuckle.

"Ya talk like Eddie. He likes actin' like a gentleman."

Bruce's smile turned fond.

"I suppose you don't have a phone to call home and say you are fine?"

Jason shook his head no.

"Even if I had, da't won't be a good idea. If I'm a bit lucky, I can get in bed without a noise and nobody will notice I was out."

"You count on this?"

"Not really. They _always_ know."

He sighed, while Batman stored the new insight in an opened file inside his brain: 'they'. The child lives with at least two persons then.

"Sorry 'bout last time."

He felt oddly at ease in this strange company.

"It was a bit foolish ta try to steal yar car tires."

Bruce's smile warmed up instantly.

"Not at all. I found it... amusing.", he admitted. "No one dared to attack my car like that before, and boldness is a quality I value."

Jason felt so proud to be... sort of _praised_ , by the hero. And even more to attest the Bat _remembered_ him, while they met weeks ago! No doubt, he will gloat about this for _months_.

Bruce parked his car. Jason said the house nearby is his, but his detective instinct translated: the child _lied_ not to tell him where he lives precisely. This could be seen as either paranoia or impressive safety precaution. Batman validated it 100%.

"I can walk you to your house.", he suggested. "If you need someone to back you up to justify why you were outside at night."

"Nope, I ain't falling for da't.", the boy smirked. "I can take care of myself."

"Sure thing."

The Batmobile's doors opened.

"Besides.", Jason completed. "Ed is probably not back home yet. I have until mornin' to invent a story."

"He leaves you alone in your house at night?!"

"Not all the time; only when he works. He thinks he is discreet and da't we don't worry 'bout him. Like Steph and I are _blind_... I don't know why I tell you that.", Jason realized abruptly. "Ya seem... dunno, rather _cool_ despite how ya dress, talk, yar _special_ fashion style and your general spooky aspect."

"... Thank you?"

"Ya're welcome!"

Thus Bruce took notes: this indeed was a _compliment_ from the boy.

Afterwards he more or less spied on the kid reaching his home, just to be sure nothing will happen to him. And... a little to know _where he lives_ , too. Once he saw the place, Batman returned to his car.

He'll do another ride across the blocks before calling it a night. And although he wasn't sure why it suddenly mattered so much to him, he decided he _will_ keep an eye on Jason.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some mild sexual content in the third part of this chapter. It's not described and not the focus, so I only specify its presence as a 'just in case warning'.

"You did _what?!_ "

Jason and Stephanie shared a look.

She addressed him a glance clearly saying 'I told you so!', to which he had to make an effort not to retort by a verbal accusation. No need to add curses to the topics Ed scolded him about today.

"He just gave meh a ride, that's nothin'!", the boy repeated to defend himself. "He didn't kidnap me or..."

"If he had, you _won't be there now_ to tell us so!"

Jay looked at his feet, sheepish. Lying by omission didn't even cross his mind, he had no secret regarding his activities towards his brother and sister. Although he recognized that right now, it... could have avoided him a problem.

"He's Batman.", Stephanie intervened, choosing to support Jason's side for once. "He is a _hero_ , he is not just... anyone."

"It doesn't matter what he claims to be!", their eldest refused immediately. "Or what he is supposed to represent! When you look into the _facts_ about him, you see that..."

"What 'facts'?", she cut with a mocking tone of voice. " _You_ are the one who is a fan, Eddie, not us! And you prove how attractive you find him every time we hear about him on TV or whatever."

"I never said he is attractive!"

The kids shared another glance. They were back on this known ground of teasing Edward over _something_.

"Only that I respect his abilities.", the redhead justified. "But truth be told? He is not just impressive, he is also _scary_. Not because he seems handsome and he is a vigilante means he is necessarily a good person."

"See? You said 'handsome'!", Steph triumphed instead of listening to the rest and Jason completed accordingly:

"Eww. Dat's gross to talk 'bout him like that while he's _old_. He must be... more than _thirty_ can ya imagine?!"

"Actually.", Ed dithered. "He is probably closer to his fourties."

"Jeez, Batman will need a cane soon!"

The kids giggled at the idea and Edward refrained a sigh.

"Nevermind.", he insisted. "Your improper definiton of 'old' is not the matter at hand."

"I thought what matters is yar crush on Batman!"

"I don't have a crush on Batman.", he rolled his eyes. "No more than on anyone else.", he added in anticipation of the incoming question. "To me adults are all the same: dangerous. And I am disappointed, worried and _sad_ , that you don't share my opinion and play with your safety like it means nothing to you."

Okay, now Jason felt bad. He hated the feeling. And his best defense against what he dislikes remains to _attack it_.

"Don't ya try to make meh feel guilty!", he blamed him therefore. "Ya are the one who's out all da time with very _weird_ persons, we don't know where ya disappear, how you win money or what ya do all days!"

"I... work."

"Where? With who? Doing what?"

"Jason.", Stephie stopped, mildly worried. "We discussed this."

"No we _didn't!_ ", he spat, angry suddenly. "Eddie told us 'it's okay I handle this ya don't have to worry about a thing'. Result is we don't know _anything_ 'bout..."

"Jason.", Edward cut him off next, his voice conveying a tenderness mixed with an audible sentiment of culpability. "I'm sorry I got mad. It scared me to think about what could have happened to you, that's it. Now... enough drama for today, don't you think?"

"... Deal, Eddie."

"Deal.", Steph pledged too.

None of them bought the obvious 'I apologize so that we change the field and you quit questioning me over my activities'. But there again, they were aware that insisting is pointless.

_________

"How about... Mister Clue?"

Edward stared. He couldn't believe he agreed to help Arthur with this. Life is _such_ a strange fellow, sometimes.

"What do you want, my honest opinion or my friendly opinion?"

"Honest opinion?"

"Wrong answer. I think it's a _terrible_ choice for a villain name. I mean it. Dig deeper before your coming out, Art."

This initiated a death glare from the blond man.

"Calling myself the Clue, or... King Clue matches with my theme!", he protested. "I will set up puzzles and speak in riddles! So why..."

"You are _incapable_ of speaking in riddles.", Eddie jeered. "You only like them 'for the aesthetic', but you can barely answer mines when we play."

Arthur's facial expression reflected something akin to the urge to _strangle him_. Edward admitted it might be a childish victory, but this view _had_ a truly satisfying side; almost rewarding.

"For your own sake, ditch King Clue or Boss Clue or whatever.", the teenager pushed forward.

Then he thought about the appellation itself. Soon he came to the conclusion:

"By contrast, it would be a fine cat name! It's stylish once looked at that way! If I adopt a cat some day, I might call it Clue. Yup, I like that."

He smiled to himself. He has always been a cat lover; his kids too were fond of the furry animal. The reason he doesn't live with one yet is because of lack of time to take care of a pet given everything he already tries to deal with. But one day in a brighter future? Edward Nygma _will_ have a cat.

"Can we get back to my problem?!", Arthur cried out when he saw his boy lost grip on the present moment to rather speculate over _pets_.

"Sure.", Edward scoffed. "Which one? Since 'problems' are elements what surround you, you must be more _specific_."

New death glare, probably fair earned.

"What did I told you about playing smart ass?!"

"That you are jealous because in return, it's something you can't do? Indeed, even when you are only pretending, no one would be mistaken and consider you someone smart."

The adult stayed silent a moment, as if he fought internally against the instinctive reaction to punch him. Ed was not worried, though. He knew that goon for long enough: he is an idiot, a violent person with a dubious sense of moral and a terrible parent. Those are established facts. While Eddie wouldn't dare to provoke his father, Crane or other persons with a... more or less high level of destructive potential, things always seemed more natural with Arthur.

Of course, he hates him because of how awful of a father he is. Still he keeps interacting with him. Arthur Brown was the first person he more or less sympathized with when his father and him moved to Gotham years ago. At some point, the man even embodied the closest thing Edward had to a friend.

Then problems occured... Arthur kinda _asked for_ most of these mentioned issues. Plus he contracted others which were not his fault. In the end, it turned out that he will be the same kind of man with his daughter as his dad is. And that's something Ed could not tolerate. If Art didn't become a father, he would have kept seeing him as an annoying, far from clever person. The guy used to be nice with him nevertheless, so he had a status close to 'that dumb friend you hang out with sometimes, more because of habits than out of interest'.

But becoming a shitty, violent father? No way Edward would forgive this.

Be that as it may, the two of them _are_ bonded: over Stephanie, over years of knowing each other, and now over... this new deal.

What were they at, again? Oh yes, finding a name for Arthur Brown, who inspires himself from a television quiz game with the goal to become a new original villain in Gotham.

As if this town needs an _additional_ lunatic in costume.

_________

"I make you doubt over what to do or what to believe; I leave you powerless because unable to decide; the only reliable data about me is to _be_ the unreliable. What am I?"

"Uncertainty."

Scarecrow never got an answer wrong. Sometimes he took a minute or two to think, but whenever he formulated a response it _always_ came out exact.

"Right again.", Eddie validated, a note close to admiration in his tone.

Sure, it was not only due to the riddles. Crane is a very intelligent person in general, Ed never grew bored when listening to his lessons and theories. He cherished the times they shared about advanced topic areas as much as the more 'relaxed' moments during which he dares to practice a more _informal_ approach with the doctor.

"I have a bad feeling about this.", Edward stated later, his fingers running against Jonathan's chest. "I feel way too stressed, and it begins to... show up."

"It does.", the professor analysed.

His slender finger traced the contour of Edward's freckled cheek. The touch was habitual, repetitive even, and nothing out of the ordinary. Yet it still sent shivers down his spine every time. The angular index took its time to stroke his jaw line before pursuing its travel on the neck and landing past the collarbone.

"Are you scared?"

The voice that spoke is barely there. No more than a whisper brushing in his ear like a soft breeze.

"No.", Edward denied, but he didn't sound as assured as he wished. "I won't take part of the most important in his plan. I'll just... help the set up. At the beginning."

Jonathan grumbled, apparently unhappy with this prospect.

"Whoever this friend of yours is.", he cursed dryly. "I hope he pays well."

"... He is not a friend. And given what he asks? He should pay _much more_."

Curiously, the pieces of information made Scarecrow smile knowingly, as if he waited for this answer.

"You know.", he enunciated then, in a fake innocent intonation and played caring expression. "I _could_ help you deal with your problems. The definitive way."

After those words the teacher reversed their positions in the bed, and lost no time to put his lips on his neck. Edward threw mechanically his arms around the older man's flanks to then stroke the shoulder blades the way he liked. His fingers met multiple scars there too, as across the rest of his body.

He knew the place of each of Jonathan's scars. Even if he never got an explanation over where the marks come from, or how many are a consequence of confrontations with Batman, childhood memories or self-harm. Some held less room for doubt regarding their origin than others, some looked so old they seemed branded onto the skin since forever.

Crane never said anything. It featured in their contract, it was the initial warning he gave during their first night: not a word, not a compassionate glance, nothing that could make him believe he pitied him. "You pretend they are not here", he had declared, embarrassed. _Awkward_ , even.

He may have warned, he had been the one to look surprised when Edward undressed. His scars looked insignificant compared to the professor's, yet he didn't expect to see that many lines of different shapes and lengths crossing on the ginger's smooth flesh.

Years passed since then, and even if Ed was curious at times, they rarely mentioned their scars.

Edward simply noticed every new wound. Sometimes Jon wore bandages when he got into a fight recently.

Talking about fight...

"Do I have to beg you for that you clear your thoughts, or can you talk by yourself?", Eddie jested at present time given how Jon seemed very busy to let deep, nearly bleeding teeth marks on his neck and upper left arm.

He had always been the possessive type...

"I like it when you beg.", the doctor answered matter-of-factly, looking down to the teenager lying on his back below him.

"Kinky."

Edward lifted his head up to kiss him on the lips, and the professor instantly pressed his body flush against him, forcing Eddie's head back into the pillow while deepening the kiss.

Part of it remained disturbingly normal. If someone saw them there (what they dearly hoped won't happen, for elementary decency reasons...), they would conclude the two of them are an actual couple, whom just likes it a bit rough but bases their interactions on mutual agreement coming from a _relationship_. Not their... situation.

Whereas Ed called their meetings 'sessions' in lack of a more fitting word, he won't be able to communicate a relevant definition if someone asked.

"Tell me who to kill.", Scarecrow cooed at some point, his hands exploring this young, pretty body a small part of him _worshiped_ and an increasingly larger part wanted to _own_ every day of the year. "Tell your good doctor what he can do for you..."

"This is not your division.", Eddie almost laughed, his fingers caressing a sensitive spot. "This is not who you are to me."

These words brought closure to the digression.

After all it wasn't like Crane proposed an _actual_ help. Lust talked, not him. He always talked when he got excited. Once, he more or less asked Edward to _join him_ and to become a rogue by his side. So Ed didn't pay attention to the intervention, he associated it with recurrent side effects.

It's not like Jonathan Crane would voluntarily do something for him without asking a lot in return.

After all, it was not like they meant anything to each other. Right?

_________

'I shouldn't be there doing that' is a thought which materializes periodically in Edward's brain in accordance with acts he performs. Today was no exception, let alone the fact he deemed he should _really_ not be there doing that.

Helping Arthur? Fine. Not that he had much choice in the matter any ways. But there is a major difference between doing a service even against his will and... this.

What if he got caught? What if...

Stress climaxed in his organism.

"It's clear.", he spoke in his communicator. "Go ahead."

Because yes, Edward knows how to hack cameras and alarm systems. Those were basic tricks he mastered, far from the most impressive he does thanks to a computer program. But before tonight it had always been... soft. Only because he could, and he never got in troubles or involved himself into something that could jeopardize his person.

Tonight however, he played hacker in the system of a toy factory Arthur Brown planned to turn into a murderous version of a game show. Eddie sat in the control room, he monitored Cluemaster (this is the final appellation...) and his goons progressing with the five hostages they took to start their scene.

They agreed on the terms: the moment Art begins his action, Eddie leaves. He didn't want to be there when Batman and Cie or the police will show up. Thank you very much, he _passed_.

This being said... things didn't go as planned. But then again, when does anything?

Arthur barely finished to set up his action when Batman appeared out of nowhere. How did he know about this that fast?! Eddie suspected since way back the Bat has informers everywhere in town, it would explain how he intervenes sometimes _before_ a rogue launches their plan.

To have him _here_ and _now_? That _sucked_.

Not asking for more, Ed left the control room in a hurry. He knew where to go exactly, he won't meet Batman or any of Cluemaster's helpers. It will be alright, he just had to...

He ran in a corridor to reach the exit farthest from the main scene when the windows broke behind him, sending sharp glass shards everywhere and making him startle.

A curt, firm feminine voice snapped:

"May I know where you think you're going?!"

Edward froze. His blood ran cold in his veins and he turned around, to end up faced with Batgirl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Bats and baby E. Nygma

"What's your name?"

"..."

"John Doe.", Batgirl brushed the issue aside. "How old are you?"

"..."

This time she huffed, her patience already reaching its limits. She _hated_ it when she had to deal with the scum that gets hired around villains. Before he left, this used to be one of Dick's favorite jobs: he is always compassionate and willing to listen, he never judged this part of the population she, as for her, just referred to as 'scum'. Moreover he never failed to offer a form of help.

This being said, anyone attests how the former Robin was _way too much_ of an idealist. No wonder he snapped; it was only a matter of time before he departed from Gotham City, the Dynamic Duo, this whole _life_. What surprises Barbara, Bruce, Alfred and anyone close to him in his line of conduct is not that he _left_ , but that he stayed for so long.

For every rogue plan, would they be famous or losers, they use multiple persons to facilitate the set up and watch over during their action. Henchmen, bodyguards... along with, very often, this category: street kids whom they pay to play baits, assistants or whatchmen.

It became normalized to see children, teenagers or even young adults at a villain scheme. They have nothing to do with the _elaboration_ of the design; sometimes they barely realize why they are there. When the situation made victims, they lie by claiming they didn't predict what could have happened and that they would have _never contributed_ if they anticipated.

Aside from their questionable choices? They were just poor boys and girls who accepted a dangerous job because they are desperate for any way to earn money, they don't have the luxury to be too regarding.

This is what the rogues counted on.

At first it revolted Barbara, but now she felt disgusted when she saw a kid around. And far more indifferent when helpers are, like today with this one, _teenagers_.

"You _won't be_ arrested.", she let out, frustrated she had to waste her time. "I will only take your name and your fingerprints. Consider this a warning, and I don't want to see you at a rogue plan ever again."

"..."

Barbara cursed at this lack of responsiveness. She couldn't tell what is the most annoying: when those kids keep quiet or when they cry.

She was about to relaunch more severely, and grab him by the collar to obtain a reaction, when Bruce joined them.

"Batgirl, I need you to monitor the arrest. Gordon will bring Cluemaster to the GCPD; he needs to be interrogated since he is a newcomer."

"I'm in charge of this.", she agreed.

She thanked him internally for switching their roles and taking the boring part of the affair while she'll participate to the fun.

"Batgirl doesn't like children.", Bruce joked when she disappeared alongside with the police.

"I am not a child."

Edward concluded he could allow himself to speak since the situation won't escalate, unlike what he feared.

"Alright.", the Bat conceded. "If you are not a child, you know why I can't be pleased with what you did tonight?"

"Pleased?", he quoted, skeptical. "Why would you be 'pleased', or... unpleased then, with something I do? We don't know each other! Keep this wording for Robin if he shows up by your side again. I don't care much about your morality."

The rebellious teen version is also a recurrent pattern among the children he met at a rogue scheme or a crime scene.

"It's the first time I see you at a villain plan."

"It's also the first time you see this villain.", Eddie replied as his attitude slid to _defiant_. "Congratulations, for these are perfectly obvious facts."

"... Authority issues much?"

Edward wanted to be mad at him, just because it would have been... normal. Why was Batman acting caring, friendly even?! Why wasn't he talking to him like to a criminal, a foe or someone he disliked since he caught him with a new _rogue?!_ That would appear better than to... what, behave with sympathy? Instead of punching him?! It seemed... wrong.

"I won't do anything to you.", the vigilante assured as if he followed his thoughts. "Do you have any idea of how many street kids I come across during plans, with rogues, dealers or other ranges of criminals?"

"... That many?"

Curiosity got the best of him.

"That many.", he affirmed. " _Too_ many."

In an other context, Edward would presumably have made a witty remark to criticize the limited vocabulary the hero used there. But Batman's nice approach had a comforting aspect. Ed didn't expect the Dark Knight to be patient, and even less that he would simply _chat_ with him as if they were two civilians who met outside in a normal setting.

"Is that how you win informers?", he asked all of a sudden, wanting to confirm the theory which newly bloomed in his mind. "You promise children or teenagers you meet on those schemes to let them go without lawful complications, you eventually give them a roll of dollars or two. In exchange of your kind demeanor, they must take a communicator so you hire them to be your eyes and ears across the city. Am I right or wrong?"

The Bat frowned. This banal movement gave a _menacing_ outlook to his face.

"I have other ways to collect in live informations.", he uttered, his tone loosing the reassuring side to go back at imposing and distant.

The striking contrast was almost scary.

"But yes.", he acknowledged after ten full seconds of tensed silence. "You are right. Among my ways, I _have_ an information network that counts on street kids' help."

From cold, the Bat's expression turned wondering as he went on:

"How did you figure that out? I know my every allies, I would have remembered if we met before."

"... What is flawlessly handled by some, neglected by others, can be as sharp as a blade and as precise as a scalpel when it's well used, but doesn't cut?"

He couldn't help himself. When he needed an elaborated formulation, when he wanted to look cool (despite Stephanie and Jason's comments on how nerdy is _never_ cool...) or like at present time when he felt a little overwhelmed by a situation, he had recourse to _riddles_. They were structured, organized and... logical. Thus they represent the perfect repartee when his surroundings are _nothing but common_.

If his previous deduction on his informers web surprised Bruce, this sparked a sincere _interest_ in him.

"Intelligence.", he answered while asking himself just _who_ is this boy. "Why a riddle? Is it... something you share with the Cluemaster? Is he your mentor?"

It only happened twice over the years, that a kid he met claims their love for the rogue who hired them. This doesn't seem to be the case there, although why would...

"Of course not!", the teen objected vehemently, as if the idea _revolted_ him.

Bruce refrained a smile at his -quite childish- reaction.

"And he doesn't master riddles.", he despised. "Riddles are _my_ thing, he just picked some I asked over the years because he grew used to hear them. That's about it!"

Next thing Edward realized he began to get _too talkative_ with this odd man dressed as a flying rat. When adults talk to him he was always either quiet as a grave or too opened, this coming with sarcastic and / or conceited.

He confirmed this self warning given Batman's observation:

"So you know him since way back? This is unusual. Customarily helpers are hired a few weeks, sometimes only a few days before a scheme. They are not long-time relationships."

"... I don't know him that well.", he dithered while acknowledging this doesn't sound convincing. "He lives not far from my place, so..."

"His house will be scoured. It means people close to him will receive a visit from the GCPD, if the police does its job well. So it's no use lying. On the contrary, if you are a relative, you..."

"I am not.", he shook his head no. "And we are not close. We just... know each other."

He tried not to let it show, but the other part of what the Bat said worried him.

"And what about his house?", Ed inquired consequently.

"When someone takes hostages and tries to get in the game, their place is combed and the persons close to them are interrogated.", Bruce listed in a patient tone of voice.

No need to stress the child with the prospect of questions asked by a police officer, but it's legitimate to tell him the truth.

"If you were a helper Cluemaster hired, I would have simply asked for your name, maybe taken your fingerprints and potentially proposed you to become one of my sleeper agents. But if you know him? You can be considered involved, and be part of the investigation. Do not worry though, it never takes longer than three or four questions before the police calls it a day."

Logical indeed, that the GCPD has more important and urgent to do, so they won't spend too much time on these checks.

"What about his family?"

Edward would have preferred if the vigilante _didn't note_ the worry in his voice, yet his attempt to sound neutral appeared vain even to himself. He pursued nonetheless:

"Are they gonna be interrogated, even if it's clear they don't know anything?"

The Bat narrowed the white eyes of his cowl, his interest reinforced.

"Who are you trying to protect?"

A fake surprised expression painted the ginger's soft features in response.

"It's not my first rodeo.", Bruce reminded him, back into the fatherly mode. "And I will find out anyway. So let's say it will be easier if you prove me you are a good person instead of..."

"I am not a good person."

Again, Bruce was caught off guard, this time by the bitter reply. He had no occasion to react however, for the boy added:

"Sorry.", he apologized, his cheeks flushed. "But I am aware you intend to persuade me that you only want to help. I shouldn't..."

"You seem to be clever.", the Knight granted him. "I would gladly benefit of _your_ help to get to the bottom of this affair."

Despite himself, a smile curved Eddie's lips upon hearing the praise.

"Is flattery another way of yours to obtain favors from people?"

Now Bruce didn't have to lie when he reckoned that he was _impressed._

"Usually they don't notice.", he whispered. "Or if they do they don't... point it out."

"Let me guess again: this makes you curious."

"It does. So I shall start my investigation by the beginning: what is your name?"

"... I don't know yours. Why would I give you mine?"

Okay, this was sufficient for Bruce to promise himself he won't let go before he discovered _more_ about this boy.

"That's right.", he acknowledged warmly. "But you _have_ a name to address me. So unless you aspire to be called 'John Doe', I deem it normal you give me one in return. Even if it's not the appellation written on your identity papers."

"Fair argument."

Ed's smile grew wider.

"You may call me Nygma. I'm E. Nygma."

"Enigma?"

"With an 'y'.", he specified with pride. "And in two separate words. The 'e' is an initial and 'Nygma' a second word. Capital letter to each."

"I like that.", Bruce smiled. "It seems rehearsed. When do you use it?"

Edward didn't hesitate long before he responded:

"It's sort of a stage name."

His enthusiasm decreased rapidly when he realized what he just voiced. He looked at his feet and admitted:

"Only without the stage. And... without the name."

That sounded pitiful. Yet it was true: he always introduces himself as Edward Nygma, he likes how the surname rolls on his tongue and matches with his first name. He likes it so much he convinced himself the alter ego is his _real_ name. The one he wears since his birth, the one his civil identity registered. And not... the other one.

"It's the name I know you under and how I'll refer to you.", Bruce assured when he detected the kid's sudden awkwardness.

Then he took a gadget out of his utility belt.

"The investigation implies to meet Cluemaster's family members in a near future.", he repeated. "I will call you first, and I'll take care of this by myself. So I would like if we keep in touch."

"... We're gonna see each other again anyway. You don't have to give me a communicator."

"I don't have to but I want to. So... E. Nygma. Do not refuse it, or you will make me look like a fool."

Edward still couldn't believe the turn their exchange took when he left the place minutes later, the widget in his pocket and a smile that stayed drawn onto his lips the whole time.

_________

Ed must be _delicate_ and _professional_ when telling Stephanie about Cluemaster and the giant mess what resulted from her father's latest fad. He hadn't found a proper way to broach the topic yet, but he won't delay this discussion.

Before getting to the serious part though, he will have fun relating the quite unexpected turn of events.

"Hey Jason.", he boasted the tomorrow morning when the kid walked downstairs.

Today was Saturday so no alarm clock rang in the children's bedroom, they woke up when they wanted to. That they could enjoy a lazy morning didn't change anything: Jay arrived with his tired head and tousled black hair of I-didn't-sleep-enough-someone-must-pay-for-this. Steph as for her was still nested in bed.

"Mornin' Ed.", he yawned. "I had the weirdest dream eva, da't woke me up."

"What was it about?"

Jason sat on the couch next to him. Edward slept a few hours in the end; he was now eager to find out what will happen next in this affair.

"A wild grapefruit attacked meh.", the little boy narrated. "I was alone in a desert island on da beach. Then I walked in da jungle, and I heard a roar and when I turned around there was a giant grapefruit with a big opened mouth full o' sharp teeth. It ran after meh. Dat was fucking scary."

"Language."

"Freaking scary."

"Not quite."

"... very scary?"

"Better."

They shared a smile.

"It seems like a sinister adventure."

Jason nodded and stretched.

"What 'bout you?"

Sure, he knew Edward was out tonight and he was also aware he won't get an explanation over why or what he did. He must try nevertheless. Just in case.

"We have something new in common.", the teenager announced proudly.

"Ya finally recognize Godzilla wins da fight against Doctor Who?"

"No; and I will never. The power of intellect and cunning surpasses brute strength. End of the debate."

Jason chuckled. Afterwards Eddie grabbed his freshly aquired bat-gadget with a theatrical gesture and enlightened:

"I too, met the Batman."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: Stephanie puts the adorable in snotty ;)  
> (Eddie claims he does to, but unlike with him, when it's Steph no one finds it annoying XD. Poor babe...)

"I get why it's _you two_ who met him and not me: it's a male thing.", Stephanie judged, acting with a played contemptuous attitude. "Batman likes boys better, doesn't he? Especially when they're _young_."

"... This is not a ground I want to reflect too much over.", Edward shook his head while taking a mental note: he must check to see what gave her ideas about this parody of a sexist vision.

If it came from TV, then he must be more attentive concerning what his daughter watches; and if it's something she caught at school? The teachers will hear a word about corrupting children's minds with false arguments.

"I was joking, Eddie.", she giggled cheerfully when seeing his frowned brows of when he decides he will investigate to find out what went wrong. "I know it's not a boys versus girls thing."

"Still. We both met Batman and _not ya!"_

She stuck out her tongue at Jason and the dark-haired one chuckled.

"Next time it will be my turn!", she asserted, chin in the air.

"That would be a logical continuation.", Edward approved with a smile.

The kids loved the communicator. They renamed it 'bat-toy', and held it while walking around the small place, pretending to be secret agents. Ed appreciated the way they took it as a game: as long as they joked and played, he could avoid giving them more details about...

"By the way, you still haven't told us what you did there."

Thank you Stephanie, he thought right away while blocking a rising sigh, for reading in my mind.

As a matter of fact, Ed simply introduced his bat-meeting with Batgirl and Batman by saying he got caught at an unknown rogue scheme. As if this is a common situation. Sure thing, collateral victims fit this definition: they are people who were at the wrong place at the wrong time. So even though he didn't expose the story as such, what he let them forsee in his presentation is that he walked outside and inadvertently stepped in a villain plan. Not entirely convincing, yet his siblings didn't question the veracity of this part; they were more curious about his meeting with the vigilantes.

Although no wonder they didn't forget the strange circumstances once Edward related this encounter.

"It was an accident.", he lied again in his practiced coaxing tone. "I hanged out with... unsavory persons, and I landed not far from this rogue scheme without knowing what happened there. I sneaked a peak when I heard suspicious noises inside a closed place, and a few seconds later before I understood what it was about, the bats bursted in."

This was apparently sufficient for Jason, but Steph narrowed her sky blue eyes, in a gesture reminiscent of Batman's. Except that coming from the little girl it looked _sweet_.

"Did I succeed at the test, Captain?"

"... You are allowed for now.", she rendered her verdict. "Under one condition: if you play with us!"

"With pleasure."

He'll have time later, when he'll be faced with an _obligation_ , to tell them the truth. Or at least a piece of it.

_________

"Bruce.", she let out through gritted teeth when the man didn't stop to pace. "You need a _hobby_. I mean it. Why won't you go back outside to find yourself a distraction while I work?!"

The owner of the place raised an eyebrow.

Barbara was in the Batcave when he arrived under fifteen minutes ago. In her grey and yellow Batgirl suit but with her dark blue cowl removed, she focused on the computer screens, her square glasses on her nose and a tray with a cup of tea and lemon cakes within reach, unmistakably brought by Alfred.

Since nothing (at least nothing they were aware of...) currently happened in the city, she was not looking for rogues activity but browsing Wayne Tech's security system with her computer programs. She made it very clear: Batman muttering to himself while walking behind her seat is _not_ an optimal condition to help her concentration.

"I annoy you?", Bruce translated, mildly amused by her ever-growing audacity.

Babs concurred to be diplomatic for once, so she turned in her wheeled desk chair towards him.

"Yes, you do.", she confirmed frankly.

Then she stood up, and put a hand on his arm. Acting comforting worked with her dad when he was stressed (what is no other than his habitual state given his job and hard-as-Hell-to-maintain-in-this-crazy-town status of _good cop_ ).

"You need something new.", she underlined. "And you won't find it with one of your nemesis or in a fresh villain. What you are searching for and not admitting it to yourself is a _partner_."

"I'm fine, Barbara.", he refused the kindness as he chose to walk away.

He disliked how this form of _weakness_ akin to a severe nostalgia became so obvious for his family.

"And it's not about partners.", he corrected when climbing the stairs leading to one of the elevators that connect the Cave to Wayne Manor. "I am simply _angry_ the GCPD called this investigation a dead end before daring to look into it."

"My father _doesn't think of it_ as a dead end!", she spat, abhorring instantly his scornful intonation. "But he has more urgent to deal with than a nutjob who didn't even manage to launch his first action! What are you implying there, that he doesn't do enough?!"

Bruce turned around before entering the elevator. He took off his black cowl, letting it dangle on the back of his neck like a hood.

"To criticize Jim Gordon is the last thing I'll do in this life.", he assured in a husky voice. "And you are right. I attribute too much importance to cases I elect when I think I can gain something out of these. This is unprofessional."

Babs answered with a sharp nod.

"Apologizes accepted.", she validated sternly. "Now, if you think you have more to obtain in an affair or another, nothing stops you from looking into it on your own. But do not accuse my father of neglecting his responsibilities while he does _twice your work_ , particularly from the night Dick dumped you."

To what she turned to the computers and sat back on the chair, well aware of Bruce's death glare fixed on her.

Batman didn't make her note her provocation, he entered the elevator. Barbara at her beginnings was a hotheaded teen and a qualified ally who became better and better over the years. But ever since Dick left? Her attitude went from confident to bitter, and the now twenty five years old woman indulged herself in comments Bruce was more and more averse to hear.

He had not enough energy to get into a verbal fight with her today, however.

Furthermore she was right: Gotham is calm considering everything villains-related. Bruce rarely gets involved in other ranges of criminals lately, those were the police's preoccupation.

Batman slid to Bruce Wayne. A full hour later, once he took a shower and ate something, he could see clearer.

He didn't behave well with Gordon this morning.

"What do you mean, you keep him there today and tomorrow then you let him go?!", he had cringed in his menacing voice.

"I can't do anything else!", the Commissioner replied. "I have an ongoing kidnapping case, and no one else wants to take the investigation on a false villain who screwed up at his first scheme. He is not dangerous!"

"He could have been if..."

"Could have but isn't.", James waved of his hand, his ever-tired expression on. "I'm sorry partner, I want to conclude affairs the right way as much as you do; but I have priorities and not enough cops willing to do a good job to delegate."

Next thing Bruce learned that Cluemaster, whose name is Arthur Brown, is member of one of the most flourishing drug dealing networks of the underworld. The reason why he was authorized to leave easily became transparent: the GCPD is the biggest customer of these products in the city. So when a policeman arrests a dealer, at most they spend a night in custody and then they are free to go. The situation is a bit different there, since Brown also set up a _scheme_. It didn't change the outcome though, he will simply stay additional hours at the H.Q., the required time to build an information file about him. By Sunday evening, Monday at most, he will be free.

And there was nothing Gordon could do against this, let alone the fact the redheaded policeman picked his priorities: a kidnapping case revolving around teenage girls is more pressing than an affair starring a heroin drug dealer who failed at being a villain and who will most likely go back in the streets with his merchandise instead of trying again to get in the game.

Bruce himself agreed over said priorities. He spent hours from morning to this afternoon with Gordon to help him on his case. No satisfying results for now, but they kept investigating.

Although the Dark Knight worked on his Rogues Gallery's quirks, he participated to the other types of cases if Gordon asked for his detective skills, when he was not busy with villains.

Right now though, there was nothing more he could do.

_________

A red light began to glow on the top of the bat-toy. Excited like on a Christmas morning, she hurried to click on the red spot which looked like a button on the small gadget.

"Nygma?", a low tone spoke. "I told you I would call you. I..."

"E. Nygma is not here.", Steph answered in her best grave voice to imitate the Bat's intonation. "May I take a message?"

Bruce frowned.

He was in civilian clothes, sitting alone in a cozy living-room at the Manor; and he expected not to be greeted by what was clearly a little girl... making fun of him!

"Who is this?", he asked.

"That would be a spoiler if I answered!"

The girl used her normal voice, it sounded... disturbingly alike with E. Nygma's: boastful and confident, only more energetic there.

"A spoiler...", he repeated, at a loss. "Right. Do not 'spoil' me then, just tell me why Nygma gave you this instead of..."

"He didn't give it to me!", she giggled. "I stole it from his purse earlier when he wasn't looking, and he didn't notice yet. He is not good at that game. Once I stole his wallet and he realized only the tomorrow morning."

This time Bruce smiled a bit. Looked like Nygma's... sister? this can be coherent, was a funny individual.

"Stealing is not a nice habit.", he lectured her but the amusement was audible in his voice. "Did he tell you why he had this?"

"Yup, you met him and you gave it to him because he walked in at a rogue plan!", she related, visibly proud she heard the tale. "It seemed to be a busy night! Do you always give your bat-phone number to people you meet outside when there's a villain involved? Because if so, you must be so popular!"

It was impossible to decipher this girl's age: her language is elaborate for a child's, so with only this criteria Bruce would have put her around ten years old. Albeit she speaks with the excitement typical from much _younger_ children, so... another mystery.

"I hu... only get the popularity I deserve.", he responded, not quite sure how to handle the conversation.

New giggles.

"Why were you calling?", she inquired then, in a parody of a businesswoman in charge of a conference.

"I... will call back later. Tell E. Nygma I..."

"No, don't hang up!", she protested. "I wanna brag about getting a call from Batman!"

Bruce's smile returned. Her smug attitude was just adorable.

"Alright.", he played along. "If you want, you can tell me more about yourself, then? Where do you live, what is the nature of the bond between you and Nygma?"

"Hum..."

She faked to be in deep thoughts then jeered:

"Keep that for gullible people! I ain't no fool, I see what you try to do: you want to collect details Nygma didn't give you when you two met, and you think because I'm a kid I will provide juicy informations."

Bruce was rarely speechless, but this girl managed to stun him.

"I won't have asked for 'juicy informations'.", he clarified eventually. "Whatever your definition of this term is. Only for _practical_ informations; like where you live, what is your relationship with Nygma, what he told you about our meeting and your name."

"Typical.", she jested dismissively. "You believe because I'm a child I can be a snitch. You never watch spy movies? They show us one should never underestimate what they don't know or what they can't predict."

She ended her reply in a dramatic tone of voice to... create suspense? _Who_ is this kid?!

"I never underestimate anyone.", he assured truthfully. "And I don't give a scale between people either. Children are as able as adults; sometimes they are more astute and mature than grown-ups."

"What does 'astute' mean?"

Finally, a youngster reaction.

"It means perspicacious, intelligent. Clever."

"Oh, sure! Jack Sparrow taught me that with his: savvy!"

Her enthusiasm made Bruce laugh.

"Exactly.", he confirmed warmly. "May I..."

"Oh wait!", she cut. "I've got visitors."

"Visitors? What are you doi..."

She lowered her voice a little:

"I am in the library, I hid behind the shelf no one reads: paleontology. But there's a librarian coming. Must leave you, duty calls!"

She clicked on the button again and the light switched off. Bruce's frown deepened as he failed to find a _word_ to describe the conversation he just had.

He hesitated to call Barbara: she works at the biggest Gotham library, the one at the center of the town which is the most visited. Perhaps she could find Nygma and this little girl? No, that was not a good idea. First it supposed Nygma is effectively in _this_ library; second Babs will refuse to investigate because she deems it's not work but his personal aims; and finally she'll argue she is _busy_ herself.

Looks like he'll have to wait to discover more.

"I'm bored!"

Edward smiled at Steph.

"I gave you the timing.", he reminded her gently. "I won't be long."

He invited her to take a seat at their table. She put her bag on the chair at his right, then stubbornly climbed on _his_ chair to sit on his knees. The action unfolded too fast for Ed to react or say anything, so he just laughed and hugged her fondly.

"Alright, Captain.", he agreed while she giggled, before turning to his student (whom was two years older than him, but his student nonetheless). "No problem with having a spectator?"

The teen with strawberry blonde hair shook her head no and smiled brightly.

"None at all.", she ensured. "Your sister is so cute."

"I am also a ninja.", Steph announced proudly, not wanting to be considered only 'cute'.

Jenna Duffy laughed too, after what the lesson went on with Stephie listening to Eddie's explanations and Jenna's questions. They talked about high school level science so she didn't understand the subject, but she liked hearing her brother play dedicated teacher. It has an entertaining side.

Ed had three students to whom he gave tutoring; he met them between once and twice every week. Usually they saw each other during the week or like today, on Sunday afternoon. Eddie told Jason and Steph he will go to the library. Since the weather was clement and the library he met his pupils at in the center of the city next to one of the town's pretty wooded parks, the kids joined with pleasure.

Children in Gotham sort of grow up faster than in other towns. Thus most of them, even from a very young age, can be seen alone the school days and during the weekends alike, without relatives or babysitters to watch over. Steph and Jay knew they were lucky Eddie always keeps time for them. It's nice to hang out together.

The three of them spent noon at the park, then Eddie left his siblings in the children shelf of the library when his first student arrived. He saw two pupils today, and was currently completing his second lesson, with a seventeen years old. Jenna aspired to be a carpenter, she would have liked to become an apprentice instead of keeping _science classes_ in _high school_. Notwithstanding her parents insisted; she didn't want to disappoint them, so she made efforts. In spite of her good will though, she had too many difficulties in maths. Until then she compensated with the rest, but now she needed help.

Steph abandonned Jason in the comic books part of the library earlier, pretending she will do her homeworks elsewhere. In truth she intended to start a diary, and didn't want him to know about this otherwise he would try to read it or tease her about it. Or both. That's how she landed at the paleontology shelf when the communicator came to life. And now, she leaned against Edward's chest while he finished his lesson, stroking her golden hair with one hand from time to time. It was relaxing, she got a little sleepy.

"Okay, thank you so much Ed!", Jenna shouted happily. "You saved my homework assignment!"

"You did all the work.", he smiled and Steph cracked an eye open, realizing she took a short nap while the teens pursued their session. "You just needed a little push to get it right."

"Still, you saved my life.", she winked then took her purse out of her sling bag to count the usual payment for the week. "There you go."

Edward thanked her politely.

It was not with students that he won the most, far from it. But helping teens understand to succeed is rewarding, and clearly far more pleasant than his other ways to earn money.

"And don't forget to revise!", Stephanie concluded for them, causing the two teenagers to laugh some more.

Only when Jenna left did Stephie tell him very seriously:

"I like her. She's cool."

Steph and Jason regularly saw Edward's students, they went to one of them's place once. But the contrary never happened: Ed won't bring anyone to their house.

"If you say so.", he smiled.

The end of this afternoon went in a relaxed atmosphere. Edward had no idea what happened to Arthur, he saw on the news yesterday that an attack implying hostages had been thwarted, but no more informations circulated. So for now, no need to bring the subject to his kids.

Later in the evening, while Jason took a bath (why was he _always_ protesting against having to wash...?), Stephanie decided now is a fine moment to have fun.

Ed put a dish of lasagnas in the oven for the incoming thirty minutes and told Jason about the timing. The younger one assured that since he was already at bathing since twenty minutes, he won't stay much longer.

"Hey Eddie. You left that home before we went out today.", Stephie said while putting the black widget on the low table in the living-room.

Edward arched an orange eyebrow and scooped up the object.

"You stole it, didn't you?"

"Yup!", she grinned with pride.

Not because this habit of hers amused him meant Edward _agreed_ with her thief-themed motivations.

"Nevermind. I know that pointing out this questionable demeanor is a lost battle.", he smiled. "What were you doing with this, though?"

"Oh, nothing.", she gloated. "Just chatting with my old pal Batman. Poor thing needed advises, he is so lost without me. Savvy?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is a creepy weirdo who practices voyeurism in his free time, but that's okay because he's Batman.

" _It's simple! The guys and I sell drugs to the police more than to anyone else in town._ ", Arthur explained over the phone. " _My regular customers among the cops took the affair, they reduced the interrogation and stuff to a_ minimum _. I don't get what they did, but it's not their first time: they handled everything perfectly! I don't even have to pay for anything!_ "

"So they let you go."

" _Yes_!", he crooned. " _I'm home with Crystal, come by my place today. We need to review our plans_."

"There is no 'our' and even less 'plans'.", Edward rectified sharply while clenching his right fist. "Consider yourself _lucky_ you escaped a judgement. Don't waste this by doing a mistake or you will..."

" _Are you kidding me?! It's a major first step! Come on my boy, we'll talk business together_."

"No way. I already risked..."

" _You weren't risking anything!_ _Don't be a coward, Eddie. Why do you think I_..."

"I can't today.", he refused.

Ed made sure he kept his voice soothing: a dispute with Arthur won't change anything to whatever the man envisioned, plus it could only make things _worse_.

"I'll call you back later, okay?"

" _You'd better. We are not done with this_."

Honestly, Art's reaction surprised him. That the GCPD didn't keep Cluemaster was to be expected, but after he was released? Edward waited for a call from him to say things are in order and back at how they were before: them seeing each other from time to time, Art working in his smuggling network, Crystal looking more and more like a zombie with each passing day, and the husband and wife barely remembering they have a daughter. This would have been a normal solution; instead Arthur proposed... this.

Whatever said 'this' implied, Eddie wasn't sure what he had in mind, he bet it _won't be_ good news.

Monday afternoon, he sat in the bus on his way to Stephanie and Jason's school. The apartment he met a client at today was by no means located close to the establishment, so he organized his schedule to be on time regardless.

Technically, the kids _could_ go home on their own. They did sometimes, when Edward warned them he won't be there during the evening. Those were unpleasant moments; he much preferred when his schedule entailed occupations strictly during the hours his siblings are in class, not outside their school timetable.

Whereas he waited for news from Arthur, he didn't predict he'll receive a call that soon in the week. Today being Monday, Art was out from... today, yesterday perhaps?

Ed put his phone back in the inside pocket of his stitched vest. He stored the winter coats in the closet last week; spring brought back long, sunny hours and the weather got warmer and warmer every day.

Batman didn't call yet. Edward hesitated over should he have a contact with him or not, because if so that would be... to tell him what? He understood what the vigilante intended to say when he talked to Steph: Cluemaster is not a serious case, therefore there is no need for them to see each other again. The Bat probably wanted to arrange a meeting point to reclaim his communicator. The gadget will be more useful if given to another street kid he'll meet at a scheme set up by a real villain, after an action which could lead to a proper investigation.

These are facts, Edward didn't belie their tangible reality. Still, it felt like a disappointing aftertaste. He wasn't sure why. It's not like the Dark Knight _owed_ him anything of course, but somehow... Eddie expected more. Without being able to formulate what 'more' revolves around; if anyone asked him he won't be able to describe it, neither to others nor to himself.

_________

Saying Batman is an _obstinate person_ would be an euphemism.

Whenever Bruce has something in mind, even when it concerns mundane topics, he focuses on it and dedicates himself to achieve his goal. Alfred testified of this ever since his youngest age.

Now, the Butler added a new objective to the list of not-necessary-but-suddenly-indispensable aspirations his master envisaged. What explains, among other reasons, why Batman is out tonight, driven by curiosity rather than because of business matter.

And no, telling him how much his habits make him look like a _total creep_ never worked. If it had, Alfred would have attested a change in his line of conduct after over _thirty years_ of repeating it to him.

"I already answered to the police's questions!", Arthur Brown shouted with a -predictable- virulence. "I have nothing else to say!"

"Getting mad won't change a single thing.", Bruce replied in an emotionless voice. "You may answered questions, you didn't get a visit at your place yet."

"This is not part of the procedure!", he objected again.

Batman addressed him a severe glance along with a cold:

"I _am_ the procedure."

There, Brown felt a lot more unsure. Standing and giving the impression he waited for a direct confrontation, he looked at the woman slumped on the couch at his left to obtain support. She didn't react; she lighted another cigarette.

"What do you want?", Crystal's slurred speech asked.

She didn't seem to mind the presence of the vigilante in their house, as if she hardly registered what happens in her surroundings.

"Supplementary informations."

Citizens in this town believe he spends his time fighting off, while a huge part of his daily work consists in gathering elements, from his informers and from low-ranked thugs alike.

Knowledge is power; he often solved a case or thwarted a plan from his Rogues Gallery by keeping himself abreast of the noticeable changes in the underworld. It was not an assurance, when it worked nonetheless he prevented potential disasters thanks to his snitches and the dealers he interrogates by coming directly to their place.

"Everything is here.", Crystal presented after a cloud of smoke escaped from her lips. "Make yourself at home."

Just as Arthur was about to decry, she went on:

"It's not like he would arrest us. Let him play hero, once he'll realize he has nothing to gain he'll go back to wherever he lives proud of himself and considering his duty to be done."

This caused her husband to smile as he would if he finally got a joke and Batman to narrow his white eyes threateningly.

"I know what you are.", he accused them darkly. "Both of you. And I _despise_ what you represent. I need to know where is the rest of your family.", he broached the topic instead of staying on the description of how and why the couple repelled him. "The registers confirm Arthur and Crystal Brown to be married and unemployed. Paying the bills with drug dealing doesn't enter in the official financial records. You know what counts among the family record books however?"

Given their facial expression, Bruce seemingly spoke in Chinese. It proved of their impressive cognitive capacities.

"You have a daughter.", he clarified. "She should be home with you but she isn't. So where is she?"

Jim Gordon didn't deem the information valuable, he didn't take note of it in the file he built on Arthur Brown. But after his unexpected exchange with a little girl yesterday, Bruce looked into the basic official informations and found out about her. She was a bit young compared to what he suspected, but wasn't it the principle of precocious youngsters?

 _And_ , she clearly didn't live with her parents but with E. Nygma. Sounds like a worthwhile indication.

"You _have_ a daughter.", he repeated since the blonds looked at each other, clueless about what to respond. "No need to pretend otherwise; and if I don't find her? _This_ will open a police investigation. So do not waste my time, where is she?"

"... At a friend's.", Arthur confessed at last. "She is not with us this week."

"You are not divorced and you live together, you have _full custody_.", he reminded them. "Is this third person legally allowed to share childcare with you over a five years old?"

They shared another worried glance.

"We have an arrangement.", Crystal uttered then. "It suits _everyone_ , especially her. Things work out, you have nothing to incriminate us."

"Right.", Brown supported while taking a step toward him, after what he pointed an accusing finger to the bat symbol on his chest. "Now that you have your information, get out of here before I..."

"Before what?", the Bat replied, unimpressed, his gloved fist closing automatically around his wrist and moving the intrusive hand to the side. "A deal made with a friend without any form of legal approval won't be recognized by anybody. This is by no means valid."

Arthur growled something inaudible to manifest his displeasure, next thing he spat aggressively:

"Go and check by yourself if you want! She lives with a teenage boy who is far better as a parent than we would have ever been. We are not the bad guys, we had the decency to recognize we don't do a good job and we let _someone else_ take care of _our_ daughter for us!"

Bruce freed the man from his iron grip.

"A mature explanation, it's more than what I waited from you.", he admitted coolly. "Do not stop there. Tell me how often you really see your daughter."

"... Once in a while.", Crystal was the one to answer.

She had stood up from the couch at some point.

"And it's already annoying enough.", she completed. "We are grateful he takes care of her education and her... life, in our place."

Bruce's prejudices on this couple were not ungrounded then.

"Fine.", he ended in his most imposing voice. "Looks like you don't have much to say indeed. Give me her address and we are done here. Don't lie to me, or I will take it _very bad_."

They didn't lie, there would have been no point in doing that.

_________

Bruce realized why this location seems so familiar: he arrived at Jason's house!

Numerous are the kids he comes across to, he often considers he will keep an eye on them. But most of the time, like with this boy, he had been tempted when he drove him, after what he... left it aside. It's easy to think he will get involved only to let go, because of lack of motivation to get deeper into something.

Now he was brought back towards this boy. Fate is a funny odd little thing.

It was past 1 A.M. by now, so he was kinda bewildered to see lights on the first floor of the house. This quarter is composed of identical, small houses all based on the same construction: an entry door opening to stairs and a storage space which could be used as a garage, then the living room at the first floor and one or two bedrooms at the second floor under the roof.

No one was out in the lane, the street lights were, as often, off in the Narrows. Only one functioning lamppost produced a reduced yellowish halo; while most of the neighborhood, including Jason's house, was plunged into the dark.

Bruce walked closer to the house.

With a smooth movement, he pulled himself to the first floor at one of the two windows of the living room, where the light came from. No shutters in the house, and the curtains hadn't been pushed to block the view. A positive point for him.

Spying on people, sometimes from _very close_ is something he never felt uncomfortable doing. A part of him even liked attesting how well he manages to see without being seen.

It made him feel... powerful, in a different way than when he wins a fight.

There it was not about strength or hand-to-hand combat skills, but about... being the night. Literally. You don't see the night while it watches you with its eyes wide open and listens to you with its shameless ears.

Sometimes Bruce caught scenes he wasn't supposed to witness. He often left when he was not in need of an urgent information, but here and there he... stuck around. Like tonight: he shouldn't have come by at night, everyone most likely slept in the house at this hour. Since it was not the case, and if he had been a respectful person, he wouldn't have stayed to watch this.

He didn't move however, his eyes glued to the young silhouette whom he saw neatly in the living room although a solitary light was on, surely to avoid disrupting the children's sleep.

E. Nygma, whose name is Eddie... no, _Edward_ then; Bruce has a good memory even for what would have sounded like insignificant informations for others. The redhead was in pajamas, mildly disheveled, sitting at a table for four, both elbows on the tabletop and a mug of hot liquid in front of him. He didn't drink, only stared at it because too focused on... not making noises while he cried.

His training appeared to be efficacious, except for a few sniffings he must be mostly silent. Woken up by a nightmare? Seemed the most indicated.

The idea to be invading his privacy during a moment of weakness he _won't have liked_ _to share_ didn't even blossom in Bruce's head, whom took the time to observe the place. A door led to the bathroom with its square window, the wooden stairs connected the living room and its attached, opened kitchen to the bedroom floor. Albeit not large, the space was snugly organized. With a single glance, anyone could tell children live here: drawings pinned on the walls and the fridge, colorful carpet on the floor, two big tufted cushions around a two-trays low table with elementary school textbooks on the inferior tray, pillows, a bookcase with children magazines and books, an easel on which was placed a blackboard were expressive clues. The room being furnished and arranged as neatly as if Alfred himself tidied and cleaned it up.

The sole untidy part is the couch, a convertible sofa bed on which the sheets and blanket were twisted. So Edward sleeps in the living room, he doesn't have a bedroom for himself.

Nygma calmed down by the time Bruce focused on him again. Whatever bad dream he had, this must have been violent to leave a teenager as trembling as a toddler who suffered nightmarish visions. He was looking at his mug, but his hands shook too much when he tried to take hold of it, so he preferably left it on the table for now.

Abruptly deciding the moment is ripe to step in, Bruce opened the window from outside. Picking any type of lock is an art he mastered since he walked, it required merely a second for easy doors or windows like those.

So, not knocking and without any tact, Batman landed in the living room.

The kid startled at the intrusion and turned around, his hand instantly clenching around his cup he obviously grasped as an object to defend himself, spreading hot chocolate everywhere on the table.

"Damn it!", he cursed under his breath upon seeing the mess.

"It's fine.", Bruce raised both hands as if he surrendered. "Sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

"Says the guy who sneaks in at night at my place. _Very_ convincing!"

After what he furiously grabbed a clean floor cloth from a cupboard in the American kitchen separated from the living room by a countertop, and began to scrub the puddle, his gestures reflecting anger... to have been spyed on or because of his instinctive reaction.

"You have nothing to do here.", he said while he mopped the hot chocolate that leaked on the white floor tiles.

He looked like Alfred: the Butler either couldn't tolerate things to remain unclean.

"I do.", Bruce corrected patiently, half-amused half-surprised his priority is to _clean up_ frantically. "I told you I..."

"You should have called.", he interrupted, finally standing up again, his now damp mop in hand. "And not come by at night. What were you expecting to see at almost 2 A.M.?!"

He wrung the cloth on top of the sink in the kitchen before letting it in, he will take care of this later.

"Now.", he took back, his frustration not loosening. "I have your stupid communicator, I'm gonna give it back to you and we'll call it a day. But you weren't forced to show up at _night_ to reclaim it, you savage! Where are your good manners?! If you have any!"

Again, not the reaction Batman predicted. Looked like Jason's family members have this in common.

"I won't 'reclaim' anything.", he promised calmly. "I gave it to you, I have no intention to take it back."

Edward frowned.

"Then why are you here?"

"You live with two children not related to you. I met one, I drove him back to the quarter next to your place; and I talked to the other this weekend. I come back from Arthur and Crystal Brown's house.", he briefed him. "The rest made sense once I saw where you live."

Ed bit his bottom lip, nervous.

"I don't know what they told you.", he started prudently. "But I assure you they..."

"Do not worry. I get it.", he appeased him. "Bonding with a child and wanting to keep them safe is something I am well placed to understand."

Despite wanting to be angry at the vigilante for barging in, Eddie felt more at ease when hearing this.

"I bet you are."

He offered him a small smile.

"Why coming tonight though? Is it just for the aesthetic, because 'You are the Night', or is there an actual reason?"

"Aesthetic is an actual reason."

"... I like you."

Another thought occured him next:

"Just... since _how long_ were you spying on me exactly?"

"... Not long. You were already at the aftermath of your nightmare or whatever else afflicted you, sitting on this table with your cup. I didn't see you waking up or turning the lamp on."

Ed looked at him with disbelief.

"Anyone ever told you that you are... scary?"

"Unfortunately, I hear that a lot.", Bruce nodded. "From many different persons."

The situation felt so absurb Edward almost wanted to _laugh_ out of nervousness. Then he realized his current outfit, he awkwardly rolled up the collar of his night shirt. He shouldn't be seen... like this. No bruises were supposed to be visible on his neck and wrists today, so the portions of skin uncovered. His long shirt / dress left a few centimeters of calves exposed between the hemline of the fabric and his socks, which he quickly pulled up as well to remedy this issue.

Bruce didn't say anything. He understood the need to _cover up_ , himself he felt more confident in his costume.

"Come back another moment if you want to... I don't know: talk, creep in or what else distracts you.", Nygma concluded, not looking at him. "I don't want to wake my children up and I..."

"Oh no, do not make him leave!", Stephanie protested. "It began to be interesting!"

Eddie took a few steps to the right so he could watch the top of the stairs, from where his kids gazed at the scene with an increased attention. Bruce smiled a bit: he noticed them watching silently for a while, but didn't point it out.

Their... who was E. Nygma for them? Their friend? Brother figure? Parent figure? Certainly a mix of everything. Anyway he didn't note them watching before.

"... Since how long are you two spying like that?!"

"Since ya cleaned up yar chocolate, Ginger.", Jason chuckled. "Da't was so funny."

They giggled and Batman seemed resolute to stay. Edward sighed.

This was going to be a _long_ night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A necessary transition chapter, things will move more afterwards.

"How many gadgets do ya own? You use them all d'a time when ya fight?"

"Who is the scariest villain to you?"

"Why are ya dressed as a bat?"

"Where is Robin? Is he coming back soon? He was cool!"

"Did ya meet da President? I bet ya had!"

"Can you see in the dark?"

"Are ya an alien?"

"Why staying in Gotham to play your vigilantism act?"

"Can ya fly?"

"Is it true that you are also a super-skilled detective?"

"Do you have accomplices? Like... secret agents working for ya!"

"And you are buddy with Superman! How is he? I would love to meet him!"

"What 'bout da Justice League? Are ya the leader because they voted for you or because ya're the most badass and you said 'I'm Batman, I do what I want'?"

"Stephanie. Jason.", Ed intervened, his smile gradually growing wider as he saw the Bat looking slightly overwhelmed by the events and the flood of swift questions.

Naturally, the kids didn't let him enough time to answer any of said questions, so even if he _wanted_ he couldn't have provided explanations.

"Let him breath.", he advised, more amused than he would have thought.

The vigilante clearly debated in his head over _how_ to remediate his current situation.

"I am sure Batman could appreciate not to be taken for a canary two hysterical cats play with."

"Oh come on!", Stephie brushed the idea aside while showing the Knight her mischievous grin. "We just want to know more about him..."

"Right now, the only thing you do is leading an one-way interrogatory.", the redhead analysed, his smile not leaving. "Not the most efficient strategy to investigate on a case, Captain."

Steph glared at him in her usual I'm-super-angry-but-that-looks-cute-on-me way. Eddie never got weary to record his children's adorable and often _hilarious_ reactions.

"Besides.", he took back, using the 'mom voice'. "It's _late_ , and I won't write a note for school tomorrow saying it's normal you two sleep in class, that's just because you spent the night harassing Batman with questions."

"Da't would be cool though!", Jason smirked. "I would love ta see Miss Pye's face when she'll read da't note!"

Edward shook his head. No need to lecture Jason for his remark; and Margaret Pye had already enough merit for dealing with a pupil like him, not to add this strange occurrence to the list of things what stress her _way too much_ coming from him.

"I'm serious.", he stated. "Anyway Batman will come back, right?"

"Of course.", he promised along with a firm nod. "And I'll have in mind the school schedule next time."

"As if you didn't know about it yet.", Eddie jeered, because behaving maturely when it came to his kids or not, he remained a provocative, boastful self-proclaimed genius before anything else. "Again, _what_ were you expecting when coming at night during the week at a place where children live?"

Bruce took note of how E. Nygma goes from responsible adult to bratty teen in half a second. Looks like he has quite an... unique personality.

Jason and Stephanie shared a glance, resigned to obey.

" 'Kay, Eddie.", the dark-haired boy acquiesced for them both.

Before they initiated a move to go back to their room however, Steph looked at Batman with what could be compared to a parody of a ceremonial, stoic facial expression.

"Don't get mistaken.", she declared in a deep tone while she pulled a bit her blue pajama top, on which was printed a red and yellow 'S' drawn in a _well-known_ shape. "I like you too and I _really_ want to see you again.", she swore. "It's just that I liked Superman for longer. No offense."

"None taken.", Bruce reassured her with a warm smile.

"Alright.", Eddie chuckled. "We'll see Batman soon, don't worry."

"Yup!"

"Ya'd better.", Jason winked to conclude, then the kids climbed the stairs again.

They seemed too cheerful to sleep before at the minimum the next _hour_. Edward followed them, likely to put them to bed regardless, for the second time this night.

"They are... sympathetic."

"What are you still doing here?", Ed frowned mildly.

Any apprehension or uncomfortable feeling left. On the contrary he felt in confidence, as if having a giant bat waiting in his living room became normal. The vigilante didn't answer, only cocked his head to the side, so Eddie agreed while descending the stairs:

"But sure. They are the cream of the crop.", he affirmed tenderly as he arrived on the first floor. "They appreciate you, too. Like... pretty much all the children in this city. I don't know anyone here who doesn't look up to you at least a little."

"Do you?"

"I do.", he confirmed sincerely. "And I didn't predict it will go past saying I sort of... admire what you do, when we watch your achievements on the news. Now I'm glad I can say Steph, Jason and I _met_ you."

After what he addressed him an interrogative glance.

"So, how can I help you?"

It was Bruce's turn to frown, not getting what the teenager hinted.

"There's a reason why you came here.", he developed. "It can't be just to... see one of us. Or the three of us. So, what can I do? Or more likely, what do you _think_ I can do, and what are you waiting from me?"

He walked closer to him and lowered his voice, to make sure the children didn't hear even if they listened, from behind their bedroom's door this time. Bruce was struck by the complete change: his tone went from smug and fond to a businessman-like intonation coupled with a distant expression.

"What payment were you planning to obtain? I must warn you, I don't do anything or share any sensitive information here in this house, so even less when they are home. We'll have to meet somewhere else, at another moment."

"So you... don't believe I could want to see you, while I told you we keep in touch, after I learned more about Cluemaster, and furthermore after I realized I met Jason?"

"No. Of course no."

Nygma didn't look angry or disappointed. Only... methodical, convinced what he says is the truth, and not getting why Batman pretended. Bruce felt a strange warmth and the need to _protect_ blooming inside him. It was different than during his bonding moments with his son or Barbara; in fact it reminded him of how he behaved with Dick over the months after he adopted him. When he was an eleven years old orphan who couldn't believe Batman took him under his wing and offered him a new... life. To anyone, Robin radiated poise and joie de vivre. Truth be told, this summarized an important part of Dick's lifestyle. But he _worked_ hard for it, it took him time, he overcame his issues and healed from the trauma to become the jovial acrobat everyone saw in him.

"Why would you _see_ me?", Eddie pursued, and Bruce focused on him again. "If not because you want payment for not asking anything at Cluemaster's scheme? That would be logical, although I don't have worthy informations. At least I... don't believe I have."

"Don't you think I would simply _say it_ , if I charted to question a snitch? I won't do mysteries: when I aim a goal, I am not one to delay what I have in mind. So I assure you, Edward Nygma.", he endorsed wholeheartedly. "I visited because I care, not because I planned to ask more from you."

"... Are you always that insistent?"

"Only with what I deem interesting."

Edward smiled. A _sincere_ smile.

"I love to hear that... you think of us as interesting."

_________

"And now, he wants to do it again."

Edward shifted nervously. Batman didn't return during the week. From what Eddie observed of his conduct, the Bat reminded him of... a child, who plays with brand new toys when they represent an immediate interest, but doesn't involve himself further unless external circumstances give him a _reason_ to show up again. It's like he... doesn't want people to assume he cares outside of the job. After all, he arrived at night to their place because he talked to Arthur and Crystal, so he proceeded with the Cluemaster investigation. While now? Until he gets another excuse to justify of a second visit, he most likely won't come back.

Ed wasn't worried, though. He nurtured the intuition this won't be the last time he'll hear from the Bat, far from it.

In the mean time he saw Arthur, the blond man made it clear not only he _won't give up_ on his Cluemaster suit, he'll also plan an arrival in the game by teaming up with known figures whom he has contacts with. Who he referred to precisely, he hadn't told Edward; albeit he counted on him to play a part in his incoming, fantasized success among the underworld.

"It's a great opportunity for you too!", he had claimed joyously. "This time everything will be more prepared, you will see I..."

"I don't _care_.", the ginger hissed. "You are a grown man, you do what you want with your life, just don't bring _me_ into your delirium!"

"Eddie, you have no _choice_.", he announced with a broad smile. "If I am arrested after a heist, the police will look into my entourage, and you _will_ be involved."

"Then why doing this?!", he cried out. "If you recognize _yourself_ that there is a high chance things go sour, why would..."

"Because, my boy.", he ended solemnly. "This is how you know you are alive in this town."

To this day, Art's risible phrasings and his enthusiasm over dumb topics either amused Ed or he didn't pay much attention. Now he realized there was _no way_ he'll drop this objective, like a dog ferociously defending his bone.

"Do you risk something?"

The professor's question brought Edward back onto the present moment.

"Maybe, maybe not.", he dithered, stress too audible in his voice for his liking. "To be honest, I... don't even know why I told you."

Jonathan Crane kept quiet. They were in a seedy motel room Ed booked; Jon's hideout of the moment being dedicated to his experiments, he didn't have a place to bring his... acquaintance to for now.

Edward stayed evasive enough not to give names, dates, places or the nature of his relationship with this person, whoever they were, who asked him to participate against his will at a 'villainous coming out' in the underworld.

"Perhaps you trust me?", the psychiatrist proposed.

His voice was cold, emotionless and his face still. Consequently it was impossible to decipher his opinion on this suggestion: if he approved or disapproved, wanted to be supportive or to denigrate him, or if he... didn't care.

"... What if I did?", Edward asked therefore.

Without warning, his heart beat fast in his chest and he suddenly felt his cheeks getting hot with the blush that colored them. Stupid biological reactions.

"Is it... a bad idea? To... trust you with this?"

Jon pushed up his square glasses on his nose, his mirror-like blue eyes studying him closely as he would do with a test tube. After nearly two minutes of tensed silence during which Edward felt more and more _uncomfortable_ , Scarecrow stated flatly:

"I need to create an antidote."

"... What?"

"An antidote. For my fear toxin. I use an upgraded version of the original formula, every poison implies to find its counterpoison."

What to retort to this, Ed wondered. He shook his head.

"Thanks for the consultation, doctor Crane.", he jested, bitter. "I feel _much better_ now that you provided me your valuable advises."

"You are not my patient.", the teacher replied, unimpressed. "Not my student, not my... friend. I am not here to give you a therapy session. You are a _distraction_ who managed to grow on me when I wasn't watching, and now you... won a place in my life. So indeed, it would _bother me_ if something happened to my favorite fuck, but do not lie to yourself, child: I won't mourn you."

Edward felt like he had just been slapped.

His eyes burnt and he looked away, but he forced the tears to stay put. You moron, he blamed himself internally. What else were you expecting?!

"I'll handle this on my own.", he decided then, trying not to let the adult see how _insulted_ he was.

A cool finger placed itself underneath his chin, Jon forced him to look back up to him.

"You are right, last time I asked you what I could do to help.", Jonathan acknowledged patiently. "It means your expectation is justified, and my... attitude, inappropriate."

"... Tell me more about your toxin."

They stared at each other, the exacerbated tension getting heavier in the ambient air.

"I... require your assistance to create an antidote and test it on a living creature.", Scarecrow repeated at last.

This area seemed less delicate than discussing what one could do for the other.

Jon's spidery hand moved from his chin to rest on his chest.

They were fully clothed, and they shared much _closer_ touches for a _while_. Yet this appeared... oddly intimate.

"Why asking me?", Edward whispered, eying the scarred hand with its long, angular fingers that played negligently with the line drawn by the pocket of his light purple shirt.

"I don't like the idea of many persons being unresponsive to my products.", the doctor informed him as if this was evident before removing his hand.

He plunged his gaze into Eddie's once more.

"If I had to choose, I would prefer having none."

"Then again, _why_ asking me?!"

Jon frowned upon hearing the prompt reply, uttered with a _daring_ tone. Edward cleared his throat.

"Are you?", he inquired, unsure because aware it's a slippery slope. "I mean, are you..."

"Immune to my toxin?", Jonathan finished, his merciless eyes piercing through his mind.

Ed nodded shyly. Talking about 'work' rarely led to confidences, but... Jon fetched the subject on his own, so it's legitimate he tries to gather elements.

"No. I am not."

Even if he asked, Eddie was surprised the psychiatrist confessed this weakness. Plus he felt... somehow touched he told him?

"No way you experiment on me on a daily basis.", he set up the conditions nonetheless. "I volunteered for _one_ injection, and that's something I'll do again. Fine. But the answer is 'no' for a..."

"Someone resisted my toxin.", Jon interrupted.

So _there_ is what has been bothering him all along.

"Who?!"

"The Joker."

Okay. Talking about the _big_ boys...

"It had no effect on him.", he specified. "We met for business two days ago. We... disagreed, so I gassed him. He didn't hallucinate, not even a second. He only _laughed_ , then taking advantage of the surprise this caused me, he hit me with a chair."

To attest it was Jonathan Crane, aka a dangerous Rogues Gallery member, aka the Scarecrow, aka the self-called God of Fear saying this with a deadpan intonation and a statue-like expression brought a... comical aspect.

Despite himself, Edward smiled.

"I'm sorry to learn about this... horrific chair incident.", he commented, too amused to act concerned.

Jonathan glared at him, what added to the fun.

"So.", Ed took back a bit more seriously, though he kept his smile on. "You want to understand why.", he deduced easily. "Still, how are you planning to understand it with _me?_ "

"I will experiment on guinea pigs first. But if I am to _voluntarily_ make a human fully immune to my charms? I need to choose them well and follow their evolution. I can't just take someone, experiment on them and kill them once I'm done, like I usually do. Here I need a more _extended_ duration."

"I don't get it, why won't you immunize yourself instead?"

"I will too, of course. But if I _am_ sensitive to the product, my case remains different. Just like Pamela and her venoms, finding a counterpoison for myself won't answer to the issue of _what_ makes a _normal human organism_ immune. Years of practicing experiments on myself, then of spreading fear toxin in town began to change my metabolism at a microbiological level."

"Are you... a mutant, then?"

The exchange turned at the same time laughable and interesting. Edward didn't know what to think of it, but... why not? Jon reserved for the incoming hours; the more he talked science before getting to bed, the better it was. Ed won't complain.

"Not quite.", the professor corrected. "I am not born with a mutation, it's a modification I contracted progressively ever since I began my experiences. I used to test my researches on myself for years when I was a teacher, I have been exposed to chemicals coming from my fear gas under all its forms, both active during a combat and experimental with test subjects. And even with this, I am not immune. So I need to discover _how_ a human organism can be, before anyone else figures out an antidote."

"Smart.", Edward appreciated. "But don't you think you overreact? I mean... can Joker be considered a 'normal' human organism? Isn't he _the_ most blatant example when speaking about modifications due to chemicals?"

"Possibly." Jonathan conceded. "Doesn't change anything to the fact he _resisted_.", he went on, determined. "So I must make sure Batman doesn't bypass me. I don't doubt he'll discover Joker is immune, he probably knows already. Thus he will work on an antidote, since it's _proven_ it exists; and for obvious reasons, I _don't want him_ to find it. Or if he does? I must be able to _counter_ it."

"Let me get this straight.", Eddie recapped. "You want to create the anti-antidote of an antidote which hasn't been created yet and whose existence is based on a reaction you observed out of a murderous psychotic clown who bathed in a cuve of chemicals and who is reputed to be unpredictable at every level, because the picture of insanity. All of this provoked by the _eventuality_ the gothic guy dressed as a bat who fights against you and the other freakshows in costume discovers an antidote before you do, and immunizes himself?"

"... Yes."

"I'm in."

_________

Over the following week, Arthur Brown kept on elaborating a scheme. Luckily Ed didn't hear much about that: he won't help the guy from the beginning, he'll join for the last steps of his plan.

He was already quite busy on his own.

Although the Dark Knight hadn't visited again, there was always the possibility he'd show up at any time of the day or the night. Frankly speaking, this contingency added to Edward's feeling of unsafety, even if he _won't tell_ Jason and Stephanie. For the rest, he was Crane's... half-lover half-test subject getting paid for services in each case.

As long as Batman and Scarecrow don't learn about the other, things could be okay. At least they could stay... manageable, couldn't they? Edward dearly hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Joker-hits-Scarecrow-with-a-chair-after-fear-toxin-had-no-effect-on-him and kiddo-Stephie-is-a-Superman-fan-who-dresses-like-him are from canon comics panels ;)  
> I just adapted the events to fit here.  
> Oh and, Jenna Duffy aka the Carpenter is an actual character too, I hesitated to specify it in chapter 9. So... there. No OCs even for the little roles, the cameos are always from existing characters ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings for Junior, anyone? Yeah... me neither.

In the world, there are light sleepers, heavy sleepers and Gotham City citizens. This last category either jumps at the slightest of sounds, or is resigned to sleep while bombs go off in the neighborhood because this became a standard.

It never augured anything good to hear noises coming from your garage on the ground floor of your house when you are yourself on the first story and you just put your children to bed. And it's even _less uplifting_ to feel like someone is _in your house_ at _night_. Would he be awake or sleeping, Ed was a stressed and paranoid person; he _noticed_ when a disturbance in the Force added up to his already high level of anxiety.

Partly the reason why he had been surprised he didn't note Batman spying on him the other night. He blamed it on his nightmare.

Edward stopped having recourse to sleeping pills months ago, when he attested his constant intake began to cause a negative impact on his health. After nights like those nevertheless, he regretted the dreamless sleeps the tablets granted him. Will the nightmares ever go away?

Either ways. Right now, he wasn't disoriented after an unpleasant vision woke him up, but worked up because he was certain someone entered the garage. James _hadn't called_ or left any message, while he always warned when he visited. Precisely to avoid having his tenants thinking a thief sneaked in. Perhaps he forgot today?

Edward promptly selected the landlord's name on the contact list in his phone.

"Come on, pick up...", he murmured while it rang.

" _You have been redirected to the voicemail of James Gordon_.", the answering machine greeted him. " _I'm out, leave me a message_."

Edward rolled his eyes, both out of frustration his eldest was busy with whatever that kept him from taking a look at his phone, and because of how unoriginal his voicemail is. No matter how many times Eddie pointed it to make fun of him, he won't change it for whatever reason.

His gun in hand, Ed slowly walked down the stairs to arrive at the entry. The side door on his right led to the garage. He focused, trying to grasp what happened on the other side, but with no success: he didn't hear anything.

Could he have imagined the intrusion? He must make sure.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the key in the lock, opened the garage's door and quickly turned on the light in the space.

He stepped inside cautiously. No one around from what he ascertained at first sight... this was not reassuring in the least: it meant he was going _mad_.

"Lower this, child. You risk to hurt yourself."

He startled and alertly turned around. How on _Earth_ can Batman land behind his back without him noticing?!

"You freak!", he hissed. "I almost..."

"What are you doing with a _gun?_ ", the Dark Knight growled, his white eyes staring at the device.

"We live in Gotham!", he exclaimed. "The question would be 'what is anyone doing _without_ a gun'?!"

"Give it to me."

"What? No way! I need it to..."

Edward felt kinda stupid when a gloved hand wrested his weapon and held it too high for him to reach. In response, his right foot clapped frantically against the ground.

"You think you're funny, acting like a bully?", he huffed. "Give that _back_."

"Not until you answer a question.", the vigilante rejected, before putting the gun... elsewhere, he somehow made it disappear behind his cape with a fluid movement.

Great...

"What the Hell?", Edward flustered. "What is wrong with you, what were you searching for? What do you _want?!_ "

"What is this space?"

"Really?", he snorted. " _That's_ your big question? This is _storage_.", the teenager defined as if he talked to someone mentally retarded. "The house has a garage and I don't possess a car, a motorbike, or... any type of vehicle. So, storage space. Again, what are you doing here?"

"Who owns this?"

Eddie gauged the Bat's body language. He failed to identify his intentions.

"That's it?", he relaunched, incredulous. "You want me to play... real estate agent?"

Batman nodded, deadly serious.

"Answer the question.", he commanded. "To who belong the proprietary rights over this place?"

"... Not this place. This _neighborhood_.", Ed asserted. "The residence I live in and the next quarter are administrated by the same person. He is the owner."

Bruce frowned. This was unusal.

"And he..."

"He is the _only reason_ I am allowed to live in a house with children, as you reminded last time, who are not blood related to me! I... I'm fifteen.", he whispered.

Bruce felt it in the way he spoke. He logged the information in an opened file in his brain: it _hurt_ Nygma to acknowledge his real age, as if he was... ashamed.

"I live here for two years now.", he pursued, trying to restore a facade of confidence. "You think anyone would take me as a lodger? I left school, I work two days per week and for the rest I make money... how I can. No one would give me a lease contract. And it's the same for my neighbours! The family in the house there, at our left?", he said while pointing to the concrete wall. "A single mother with three kids who works as a waiter in a fast food restaurant four days a week. You honestly believe she could live in a house anywhere else?!"

His blood began to boil in his veins with ire. He reckoned himself this was undue: the Dark Knight was by no means responsible of anything, but... presently, Edward wanted a _scapegoat_ to discharge his anger. His forearms were sore with needle pricks, a few minutes ago he was convinced he would have to fight when he got down the stairs, and Batman hadn't reappeared in _three weeks_ after his first visit at his home while he promised he'll return _soon._ Tonight he came back, only to... what: scare him, play thief, comb his garage, steal his gun and accuse him to inhabit the place illegally?!

All in all, maybe he _deserved_ that anger.

"You want another example? The tenant on your right!", he indicated, more and more belligerent and bitter. "It's a student who has zero support from his family or anyone else, doesn't have access to a scholarship either, yet he managed to keep up and he pays his schooling working three jobs in parallel. He wouldn't have had a possibility to lodge somewhere if not here! And... the house in front of mine!", he concluded his tour guide. "A seventeen years old living with her little brother to preserve him from an abusive home. Where would she find a householder accepting a student with no other incomes than a limited bursary and who is not even of age?!"

Looked like Nygma was having a bad day before his quite uncivil intrusion. But even without it? The arguments he put forward were legitimate and visibly true. Bruce felt sorry he criticized.

"You mean...", he hesitated. "Someone built two social residences in the Narrows to offer reduced rental amounts, and this comes from a _single_ individual?"

Edward nodded.

"Contrary to any other landlord or landlady, he is not regarding; you can rent a place here even if you are a minor. He organizes a personal interview, as any owner would, to determine if he validates or not and he sets up the rules. Not only I live in a proper house since I'm thirteen thanks to him, I also live with my children while I don't have any official agreement to do so. I am not their legal guardian, we are not even distant relatives. No one else would have accepted."

There., Edward thought internally but didn't let the other foresee. Make him believe you live in some golden place where everything is fine and no one asks anything from you in exchange of the deal. He's a hero, he'll buy it.

"Plus it's... safe.", he emphasized, out loud this time. "Everyone in this street and the next one is in a similar situation as mine, I don't rent a place next to potentially dangerous people. Lodgers are appointed having security in mind, this figures among Gordon's selection criteria."

"Gordon?"

"The owner, yes. His name is James Gordon, this is no secret. You can check by yourself if that makes you feel _better_.", he ended, sarcastic.

Whatever Batman intended to investigate on, he won't find anything compromising.

In place of a comment, the vigilante furrowed his brows. Ed smiled when he understood where the confusion came from. He hadn't even thought of this.

"Not the _Commissioner_ Gordon.", he clarified, his irritation gradually replaced by amusement. "The other one. His son, James Junior."

It will be apparently hard to persuade the Bat.

"Junior doesn't live in Gotham. He left when..."

"I know.", Eddie abstracted quietly. "He is not just my landlord, he is also... a friend, he comes by regularly. I learned about his rivalry with his father, their fight and their... separation."

Edward shook his head.

"This is not a case for you, Batman.", he affirmed. "Whatever you think of him; he is a man who allows people to live together when they couldn't have left their initial situation on their own if they didn't find this option. Don't turn this into a subject you investigate on. Do not... comb my place, or look for troubles. I don't want to get expelled from here simply because you speculate the householder is weird or you found something in this garage. He is one of the rare persons I met who _helped_. And it's not just about me. So please... don't do anything, okay?"

Although Bruce wasn't willing to abandon, he must recognize: as unexpected as it was, Jim's son apparently did _good_.

"This doesn't explain where he found the money to..."

"No!", Edward cut severely again. "What did I tell you? You are _not_ taking this case! Let the guy be rich and do whatever he wants with his money. _You_ must be wealthy, even _very_ wealthy given your equipments and gadgets. You spend your dollars into a real-life flying ninja cosplay with all new technologies and weapons, while he earmarks his to help citizens with cheap monthly rents. So don't you dare scare him or harass him! I'm serious, _don't do that!_ "

"... Don't worry, I won't.", he swore. "It surprises me, to say the least; this is not what I would have bet coming from Junior. But... nevermind.", he agreed. "Everyone can change."

Edward felt relieved.

"Thank you. And... I live by this.", he confessed weakly. "Everyone has the right to make mistakes, it would be true injustice if someone can't be redeemed or forgiven."

There was _something_ behind his words, Bruce failed to pinpoint what precisely. But sure thing it interested him.

"Are you... talking about yourself?"

Ed blushed slightly.

"No! I haven't done anything bad!", he defended himself right away, too fastly for it to be totally coaxing. "I just... don't think I've done anything good either.", he realized. "So... don't blame someone who does, for the sole reason your cop buddy told you he misbehaved when he was a child. I heard James' version of what happened between him and his family. I am aware I cannot be objective there, but frankly? I support _him_ in this."

Looked like searching more about Junior could be beneficial. Albeit it was not the vigilante's main concern at present time. In fact, the teen realigned their conversation to the Gordon family to cover up his doubts.

This won't work for Bruce, he despised the unfair self-depreciation he perceived there. Without planning the gesture, he put a hand on his shoulder. He noticed the instinctive, almost imperceptible movement of recoil this provoked before Edward disguised it and acted as if nothing happened.

More and more... interesting.

"You are too hard on yourself.", he stated in his best comforting tone. "You live with two children to whom you clearly offered a better life than what they would have had without you."

"... That's what I stand for.", he approved, brushing aside the discomfort caused by the black glove that squeezed his shoulder. "I want them to have..."

"... what you never had during childhood?", Bruce guessed and Eddie lowered his gaze. "Don't answer.", he concluded upon seeing the younger one's embarrassment.

He got it: after all, he was a stranger wearing a mask who creeped in at his place, and whom he only saw _twice_. Not the most appropriate figure to invite over in order to talk about private topics or share confidences.

"I understand.", the Bat assured nonetheless. "Or I... believe I do."

They shared a peaceful glance.

"Can you do something for me?", Edward inquired afterwards.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Stop coming at night like a thief.", he demanded gently. "Next time, visit at a _normal hour_... during a weekend why not. So that you can see everyone. Could you do that?"

"... Of course."

Eddie smiled. Things were looking up.

"By the way... can I get my gun back?"

"No.", Batman refused flatly, after he removed his arm. "I keep it."

"What? But that's stealing! Aren't you supposed to _fight crime_ , not to rob people?!"

"And aren't you supposed to live in a 'safe neighborhood', as you said?", he quoted, grinning a little. "A gun is of no use at a secure place."

"... I hate you."

And no, Batman didn't give him his firearm; he rather... left with it. _Wow_.

_________

Bruce gave it a try. As promised, he didn't pursue his investigation about the quarter, he shut his eyes over the questions what raised from everywhere. The Narrows is a place used for trafficking, even more than across the other poor city suburbs; no wonder some transactions encompass land developer.

Thus, leaving this aside, he decided to come by during a Saturday in late afternoon.

He chose a rainy day and he knew how to be invisible by nature, no one saw him as he perched on the living room window sill. He sneaked a peak inside: the three of them chatted animatedly, large smiles on their faces as they played a board game around the table.

This didn't seem like an appropriate moment to interrupt. Bruce was about to leave when the blond girl noticed him, and shouted happily:

"Batman!", Stephanie welcomed him while jumping from her chair to open the window.

"I... passed by in the neighborhood.", he justified. "I'll leave you to..."

"No, come in!", Jason invited. "What did ya do those weeks, ya arrested bad guys?"

"The usual.", he confirmed, amused by their enthusiasm.

Edward smiled too, apparently approving of the timing.

"You're luckily it's a light drizzle outside.", he smirked. "Otherwise I would have asked you to remove your cape and your boots not to spread water and mud everywhere."

Before Bruce could add anything, Jason pointed at their current activity:

"Look, we were doing a Justice League Snakes and Ladders!"

Clark was always proud to relate insignificant news of that type: he gloated each time they get a new plastic figurine, stuffed toy, board game or whatever else at their effigy. From the outside, this annoyed Bruce and he didn't care, plus asked Superman to leave him alone because _no_ he doesn't want to play with him. The sole persons he plays games with are Alfred and Dick. But in truth? He found the marketing kinda flattering.

Right now... he _definitely_ picked a fine timing.

"I am always Superman!", Steph showed him a small blue and red pawn, with this energetic dedication only children can exercise over very ordinary subject areas like those.

"And I, Batman!", Jason bragged with the same eagerness. "Eddie is Flash."

"I used to be Green Lantern.", the redhead lamented in a nostalgic intonation. "I much preferred that role. Unfortunately, magic ring or not his pawn didn't survive falling from the stairs."

"I apologized for da't.", Jason informed Bruce. "I'm afraid I killed a Justice League member."

The billionaire held back a laugh.

"You want to play?", Stephanie proposed then. "We can start another game!"

"Why, I was winnin'!", Jay protested.

"And since modesty is a virtue, you can try anew.", Ed retorted while removing the pieces from the platter.

Hence it was done.

Edward thought it would have felt awkward, but nope: Steph and Jay handled it. Under their directives, they sat back around the table, this time with the Bat. Needless to say, the sight was rather _funny_.

Bruce and Alfred loved games like those when Dick was younger. When was the last time they played together? It must be... years ago. Now he thought of it, this is another family moment he didn't realize he missed that much.

He eyed the pawns.

"Ya wanna be Batman?"

"If that's your usual role, I won't battle for the cowl.", Bruce answered politely, moved by the memories and the strong feelings such a simple activity provoked in him. "What other character do you recommend me?"

"Hu... ya can be Wonder Woman if you want!"

"... Fine by me."

He hoped Clark and Diana will never hear about that. Otherwise no doubt they'll argue he doesn't _only_ play with his sidekick in the end, so they'll maintain he has no valid excuse to decline a game with his colleagues from the Justice League.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time using a drabbles format.

"You work at Gotham General?"

"The Wednesdays and Tuesdays.", Edward acquiesced. "They provide those kind of undeclared contracts to minors.", he explained upon seeing Batman's skeptical expression. "I begin right after Stephanie and Jason are in class and I finish shortly before the end of their day, so that I am on time at school."

"What do you do?"

"A bit of everything. Most of the time I help fulfilling registers, or I stay at the reception. I also back up nurses on emergencies when employees are overworked, what happens... more often than you might think."

This was not an aspect of his life to keep secret. On the contrary, those two days of salary earned the nearly legal manner were the best frontage he could erect to hide the _other_ implications of how he augments the weekly cash reserve.

They were both home, the atmosphere felt way too _normal_ and the Bat looked appreciative.

"It's a fine employment."

"It pays the rent.", Ed relativised. "Even if working at a hospital is not what I would call a 'dream job', it's stable income."

"How did you find that job?"

"... James got it for me.", he lowered his voice.

He hoped this won't give birth to further questioning from the vigilante.

"The first labor contract he found when I moved in this house was of a few hours.", he indicated. "Rapidly, I boosted it to two days. But the point of these employment agreements is not to offer standard working times, or they would have to _declare_ their employees. So even if I wanted to, I couldn't surge my schedule there."

Bruce was familiar with those kind of contracts, he observed how they are declined into various areas and durations. He had no particular opinion on these.

He knew Jim loathed everything undeclared: to the Commissioner, this method is the best way to have people abusing of others. Pretending it's their _right_ moreover! Sadly, this is a common drift. About the principle itself however? Bruce wasn't against letting minors or people in difficult social situation have access to a low-paid job. As the adage says, everyone needs to start somewhere.

"What are you doing the rest of the week?", he inquired next, because two days of salary are not enough to pay his children's schooling, the monthly rental and the average expenses for a family of three.

"I make money.", Ed said casually. "You know, 'typical teenagers jobs'. I give tutoring, services and stuff."

He didn't develop, and won't have no matter what the Bat requested. Thankfully the caped crusader didn't relaunch, even if this cultivated his curiosity.

(())

"... What are you three doing here?"

"I thought we agreed: you weren't supposed to visit at _night_.", Edward retorted.

"It's Friday.", Bruce defended. "I only consented not to come late when there's school the tomorrow morning. So..."

The four of them smiled at the argument.

This day had been warm for the middle of April. Be that as it may, Bruce didn't predict he'll find Jason, Stephanie and Edward on the roof of their house, on the slates between the two skylights in the kids' bedroom, blankets over their shoulders.

"Come and sit with us!", Jason invited. "The sky's clear tonight."

Bruce obeyed, he placed himself at Jason's right.

"We love to watch the stars.", Stephanie enlightened from the dark-haired boy's left, nested between her brothers. "When it's not too cold and clear enough, we go out to contemplate them."

"You like the stars?"

The children nodded vigorously and Steph specified:

"Eddie knows everything, he gives us lessons about constellations and all the interesting things there are in space. So now, we are fans!"

"Astronomy is a fascinating topic to study.", Edward confessed quietly with an audible affection. "It's even better since you guys love it as much as me."

"The only difference is dat we like to _look_ at the stars.", Jason corrected maliciously.

This was apparently a traditional joke between the siblings, because immediately Edward sighed and Stephanie complemented:

"While Ed tries to send messages to his planet to understand where he comes from. E.T. phones home."

Bruce laughed with the younger ones while Eddie shook his head fondly.

Their observation spot may was not the most adapted, due to the quasi-complete absence of street lights in the Narrows the stars were more visible here than from another place in the city.

From his youngest age, Bruce _loved_ watching the sky. He spent countless nights outside in the park surrounding his parents' property, wrapped in a blanket with Alfred, in awe of the beauty of the celestial vault and theorizing about the mysteries of Space.

His new-found trio of little friends would certainly enjoy the nocturnal view from Wayne Manor. With its fringe location, the house suffered not of the city's light pollution. Plus a walk in the huge garden added to the charms of a night under the beautiful starry sky.

Perhaps one day he'll show them?

(())

"Those are old drawings. Edward is a bit of a collector, he likes to keep things."

Bruce hadn't meant to draw attention on what he focused on, but Steph noted him gazing at some images.

"This one is yours.", he pointed at one among these.

The girl seemed willing to talk, why not take the opportunity?

"Don't mock, I've done it when I was in _kindergarten_.", she smirked. "Teachers always ask the same things, there it was 'draw your family'. So I drew Eddie, Jaybird and me."

"... And not your parents."

"Nope. She said 'family', my parents have nothing to do there."

She winked at him.

"As if that was a surprise for you."

She obviously enjoyed herself, playing this in-between of Miss-know-it-all and presenter talking about what concerns her directly. She is adorable.

"So you know them since way back?"

"Jay since... over two years, and Ed since forever!", she exposed. "What is not that relevant given the fact I am almost six, but for me it's all my life. While I don't remember when I was a baby, Eddie knew my parents before my birth. He played mother, father and brother from day one.", she revealed tenderly. "Even if he doesn't brag about it or anything, it's not hard to figure that out. So... always been there. And it _feels_ like forever with Jason too."

This was heart-warming. Edward is under ten years older than her, if he knew her since her birth it meant he was nine / close to ten, when he took care of her as a baby. How _precocious_ is that, becoming a parent at nine?!

Not letting his confusion apparent, Bruce underlined something else that contributes to the little girl's peculiarities:

"Sometimes, you talk like a grown-up."

"Not my intention!", she giggled.

Bruce eyed other pages among the papers pinned around the family drawing. The pictures were not numerous: although colorful, the decoration stayed harmonious, not crammed.

"He keeps lots of stuff.", Steph repeated. "We have boxes of photo books and objects that made sense for Jay and I at some point. Eddie's a _softie_."

(())

"Heya Bat!", Jason waved at him.

Bruce entered the living room. The children were together on the couch with each a plate of pastas, tomato and tuna salad. Edward wasn't there?

"Are you two on your own?"

They shared a look.

"Yup.", Steph confirmed, a sheepish note in her voice. "Eddie is out tonight."

Unexpected. Bruce wouldn't have bet on Ed to be the kind of teenager who goes out during evenings. But... he was fifteen. Perhaps he had friends his age he hanged out with, or he... dated. Dick used to be out all the time, with pals, with the Titans, with girls or with Barbara. He was a partygoer from a _too young age_ in Bruce and Alfred's opinion.

There was no reason for Nygma to be that different, right?

"How often does he leave you alone for the night?", he attempted to determine nevertheless.

"Not often.", Jay assured. "Only when he is busy."

"You know what he does?"

They shared another glance. Getting they won't disclose anything, Bruce rather asked:

"Can I stay for a bit?"

"Sure!"

"Yup!"

He took a chair and joined them around the low table.

"Tell me more.", he beckoned, using a reassuring approach. "We are friends, aren't we?"

"Y'know, when you say things like that? Especially when talking to _children?_ ", Stephanie uttered, her mouth full of pesto pastas. "You sound like a _real_ creep."

"..."

They bursted out laughing in reaction to the Bat's shocked facial expression.

"At least with you we are... never bored.", he remarked, half-disapproving half-amused.

"Wise words ya speak!"

They acted naturally, chatting and doing as if it didn't bother them not to have their eldest home tonight. After interacting amicably too, Bruce channeled innocently a question during the conversation:

"You don't know where Edward is?"

They appeared embarrassed again, albeit Bruce understood it was not because they covered for him. The opposite: they _actually_ have no clue.

"He works.", Stephanie crossed her arms on her chest. "He is busy, he does what he can the best he can. So don't criticize or..."

"We worry.", Jason recognized.

Steph gave him a slap on the head.

"Hey!", he objected, massaging the side of his head to manifest his discontent. "Da't was unnecessary violence!"

"What are you saying about being 'worried'?!", she hissed furiously. "As if..."

"It's fine, Stephanie.", Bruce intervened in a soothing tone. "I am not tricking you to obtain informations. I simply... want to make sure you are okay. The three of you."

"We _are_.", she responded sternly.

Her gaze remained stiff and her attitude defiant; Jason capitulated by a nod along with a weak:

"Hu-hu. We are."

If Edward left them on their own, it meant he wasn't worried about their safety otherwise he won't go outside at night like that. Still... this was not the kind of demeanor Bruce either encouraged or found judicious with children their age.

"The problem is _not_ that Edward works.", Stephie announced then. "It's when Jaybird proves how much of an _idiot_ he can be and decides to go out to play thief in the streets when Ed's not there."

"Hey!", he protested again. "What have I done to you today, Blondie?!"

This initiated a petty siblings quarrel, which moved from irritated to amused and complicit, to cease in laughter.

Bruce hadn't been fooled by the strategy of recentering the conversation on something else than Edward's absence. Jason didn't notice, but this is exactly how Stephanie operated without remorse. Once again, he admired this girl's sharp intelligence. So he played along:

"What I can say for sure, is that now I am around, Jason you _won't_ get caught sneaking out anymore."

"Jeez. _Thanks_ Steph, we had an overprotective Ginger mom, now we got a strange Bat-dad."

They ended up laughing together.

Bruce stayed with them until they went to bed. He left when he was certain they were both asleep, pleased with the sympathetic evening and asking himself _where_ and with _who_ Edward was, that justified he hadn't reappeared at all.

(())

"This is your phone?"

Bruce eyed the antic-looking, flashy silver and red tool, reminiscent of a _tamagotchi_.

Those were already retro during Dick's teenage years... what didn't keep his fourteen years old son from nursing his electronic 'animal' (which he named 'Blue Bird' if Bruce recalled well) with the devotion of a loving mother for _months_. Either ways this was a proper phone he saw on the kitchen countertop, not a tamagotchi.

"Who said people must possess a smartphone?", Ed grabbed the odd machine. "With this I can call, receive calls, send and receive messages. Oh and, I have a calculator and a calendar. What are... totally unuseful: as if I depended on those to make calculations or remember important dates."

They shared a smile.

"Sure, like everyone I _would like_ a smartphone.", he conceded. "But I don't need one; the house has a TV and a computer, so we work and enjoy free time with these. That my phone only serves to call never bothered me."

"As for me, I want a badass equipment full of electronic gadgets and weapons like yours!", Stephanie claimed with pride. "With that I will be an awesome fighter!"

"The equipment is not everything.", Bruce dithered calmly, although her continuous enthusiasm never failed to amuse him. "Fighting mostly implies..."

"Muscles!"

"... training.", Bruce finished his sentence after Jason's input. "And a strong mental."

"Ya also have muscles."

"... True.", he validated. "Strength, agility, temper and determination are what make a good fighter."

"You forgot 'intellect', Sherlock.", Eddie jeered. "I suppose with a sublime body as yours must be and over which all this town fantasizes, it's not the _brain_ you think of first."

Ed's orange eyebrows drew a... sarcastic curve on his milky skin. Whereas the wisecrack was just snark, this made Bruce truly uncomfortable coming from a fifteen years old. This kind of quirky humour had nothing to do in a young mouth like his.

"I _value_ intellect.", he rectified, not letting his unease transpire. "Dearly. I consider myself a detective before..."

"A ninja?", Steph suggested before he got to complete.

"... Let's keep that word.", he agreed. "Detective before ninja."

"Cool motto.", Jay appraised.

"But to be fully handsome, we must be both!", Stephie evaluated. "Right, Eddie?"

"Yes... both is _good_.", he winked in some parody of a seductive behavior; what reinforced Bruce's uneasy feeling and made the kids chuckle.

(())

"I want a Batmobile. Da't would be _so_ cool!"

"When you'll be older.", Bruce promised, amused. "Start by driving a normal car first, we'll see for a Batmobile later."

"The most we saw 'bout him, Robin is a _teenager_ , or was during most of yar adventures togather.", Jay reminded, his usual cocky grin on. "He wasn't an adult when he drove yar car."

"He _never_ got to drive my car.", the vigilante denied categorically. "Neither him nor Batgirl, they were always _passengers_. I don't share my place of driver."

The idea of Robin asking to drive the Batmobile and being answered a deadpan "No" from his mentor was an hilarious scene. Furthermore it was _true_.

"What if I have my _own_ Batmobile?"

"Then you'll be the one who will forbid me to sit behind the wheel."

"I love dat!"

Afterwards he realized what the Bat implied when talking about 'when he'll be older'.

"So... you wanna stay around with us for a while, then?"

"I believe, Jason... that I would love it."

(())

"You have activities?"

"We do sports at school! All Wednesdays afternoon."

"It's great.", Steph supplemented. "They propose bunch of activities, we enrolled in all there is! So we change of disciplines during the year; the program is varied and we participate to contests against the other elementary schools!"

Perfect compromise for very energetic children like them.

"You are in a quality school."

"Yes!"

"We know it's a luck.", she highlighted, before her smug smile surfaced again. "So we take advantage of it: we get fully invested in everything! Gotta run that school before we run this town."

They giggled and Bruce smiled. They may were joking, he had no doubt those kids could give one Hell of a hard time to this city if they became... vigilantes. Not the first time this thought emerged, though he left it aside once more. Now was not the moment to behave _again_ like a scary weirdo.

Jason and Stephanie were in a private school. Not the most expensive in Gotham, but well ranked regardless. The children eat in the canteen at noon from Monday to Friday and they stay the Wednesday afternoon to participate to the extracurricular activities.

A fine way to make sure they have healthy meals and do sports without signing up for a club. Ed paid for school and for the pastimes proposed there, worked during their days in the establishment, kept the evenings and the weekends as much as he could to have time for his siblings. He invested himself for everything to be... in order, despite having no external support or adults to rely on. And he was _fifteen_.

Bruce sincerely admired him.

(())

"The Joker is da more fearsome.", Jason judged.

"I... won't talk about that."

"Who is your favorite?"

"The Rogues Gallery are not a _club_ , Stephanie. I don't have 'favorites' or..."

"Who is your _less_ favorite then?", she tested.

"This is not a convenient discussion topic.", Edward interrupted before her or Jason created a diplomatic incident.

"Don't lie Ginger, ya're curious too!"

"Sure, but..."

"How about... Poison Ivy?", Steph picked a villain.

"She is _dangerous_.", Batman reprimanded, more harshly than necessary to avoid another question. "One of the most deadly and ruthless of the group."

"Like Scarecrow?", the girl belabored, unmoved by the admonition radiating from the Knight. "Reportings frequently compare those two!"

"They are compared because they are psychopaths who use their talents in science to create mortal drugs and cause destruction and pain around them. _That's_ why.", he ended dryly; Steph got it was no use to insist.

Bruce perceived the minuscule, almost invisible _flinch_ from Edward at the mention of the doctors. He didn't comment, but kept it in mind. Could the teen have been a victim during a scheme? Numerous were the persons in town who have been gassed at a more or less severe level or had a run-in with Ivy's poisons and plants. Or both.

Isley was around for seven years and Crane four and a half, they had time to provoke damages.

Poor kid, Bruce thought. He had his share of problems, he didn't need trauma coming from an encounter, even distant, with a rogue. He will make sure to be delicate with him.

(())

"Do you have parents?"

"No. I am born from the Immaculate Conception."

Bruce sighed and Edward chuckled.

"I have a father.", he mentioned eventually, after all it was not something he must hide. "I see him kinda regularly... once a week or every two weeks, I stop by his place to make sure he's alright. I stay a few minutes at most, I check if he is not in troubles, didn't lose his job, is not sick... stuff like this."

"Because you care?"

"... Because if he dies, I will have to take care of bunch of contraining administrative formalities as well as his house. Which is a slum and a mess, I don't want anything to do with it."

"..."

"Hush, Bats.", he smirked, scornful. "Don't look at me like that. As if you didn't guess I _don't get along_ with my birthers."

"... I guessed it indeed."

Indubitably, there is food for thought there, and more substance to dig in.

"What about your mother?"

"She is... somewhere in United States?", he shrugged, indifferent. "I was six last time I saw her, she left before my father and I moved to Gotham. Never had a contact with her ever since. I have no idea of what she became, if she is alive, if she... began a new life, where and potentially with who."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't miss her. She never acted as a mother or pretended she cared; she walked out of my life without a word one day. Dad was already a moron back then, we... disagreed about pretty much everything."

He hinted not getting along, yet he won't enter into details about the beatings. He won't waste Batman's time with boring informations like these.

"But when mom left?", he went on, too bitter for his taste when evoking his parents. "He went... crazy, after that."

He stretched, brushing those poisoned reflections aside the best he could.

"And you?", he tried in a lighter tone. "Got a Bat-dad or Bat-mom?"

"... Not really. If I had, I'm sure they wouldn't let me dress up like that."

"Credible argument!", Edward laughed, back at being in a good mood.

_________

"What do we do?!", Jason panicked. "We call James? He..."

"No, not James!", Steph shook her head no, just as frantic. "He's a freak, he won't react correctly. We must..."

Finding the most suitable option, she hurried to grab a black gadget.

"Yeah!", Jason approved the choice.

Stephanie actuated the bat-communicator.

" _This is not a good timing_.", Batman warned. " _I am in the middle of_..."

"We need help! Edward is in the living room, he lost consciousness and he is bleeding!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward gets in troubles... again, but this time ends up hurt more severely than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way too long compared to the previous ones' format.  
> But... why not? There we go :)

"So you... concur?"

While he exposed the facts and gave Jonathan the elements, he couldn't predict his reaction. He thought the doctor would grow _bored_ , that at most he'll pay a _limited_ attention to his sayings. So Edward was agreeably surprised (and kinda suspicious, too...) when the teacher shrugged and answered "Okay. I'll launch an intervention in the museum before this Cluemaster-guy goes too far into his plan."

"Like, for real? You _will_ arrange everything for..."

"Edward.", the rogue cut, calmly but firmly. "If I tell you so, it means I'm in. Even though my next attack is ready for the past two weeks, we settled for a d-day with Pamela: if we are two or three to begin an offensive the same night, it divides the police and the bats. It's an advantage many of us have recourse to, we find arrangements between colleagues. I'll make sure our actions coincide with the timing you need. Do not worry in this specific case, she won't know anything about Cluemaster. And even less about you."

No objective reason for Crane to do anything. Ed had nothing to offer him in exchange; or let's say nothing _comparable_. Not even close. Yet... he was about to get invested in this affair. Just because Eddie asked him for help.

That's more than what most people he met in his life would have done for him.

"Thank you, Jon.", he murmured accordingly. "I'll owe you one."

"Do not make promises of that kind, child.", the older man berated. "Not with me, not with anyone. Not in this city, not in another. Trust me, entering into a system of _favors_ can only backfire on you."

"Understood."

Yet Edward kept on smiling, grateful for the precious aid.

_________

"I'm glad you support me in this."

"I can't believe I consented to go through with it.", he retorted through gritted teeth.

Arrangement with the Scarecrow or not, this stayed a _terrible idea_ in Edward's humble opinion.

"Furthermore I don't 'support' you!", he opposed. "I told you how I feel, I haven't changed my mind over this: you're going to get hurt or arrested, or both, and it will be your fault entirely."

Arthur glared at him.

"Let me think you participate of your own free will, not because I... blackmailed you with my daughter."

"Why?", he retorted, not bothering to pretend Art's mood swings preoccupied him. "What difference does that make for you, that I engage in voluntarily or give you a hand against my will?"

"... I wanted to enter in the business with my son by my side.", he admitted.

Ah. Eddie may was a genius, he _didn't see_ that one coming. He shifted, uncomfortable.

"I am not your son.", he hammered, though it came out weaker than intended. "That I became your daughter's brother and parent _doesn't_ make me your son."

This created a tensed silence. Arthur broke it when he bluntly put a laptop in his hands.

"Get ready.", the blond man struck drily. "Don't screw up."

"I won't.", he replied in the same tone.

Arthur left, Edward focused on the task. If everything went as planned, Art will barely have the time to start his 'game' that the area will get gassed by Scarecrow. Ed will leave by the back exits.

Simple in theory. Time to see if it turned simple in practice.

Of course, it didn't.

Cluemaster settled for a museum to perform his game show. Whoever helped him find henchmen, funds and workers, they did an impressive job allowing this faceless loser to evolve into a... potential rogue? Edward shouldn't play a part in this design, shouldn't stay during the preparation, shouldn't be in charge of the technological aspect of the operation.

Be that as it may... the camera system, the diffusion of Arthur's plan in live and the intellectual elaboration were his responsibility. He could deny he had been active in this since he didn't know neither who Arthur targeted, why nor the identity of the hostages. Doesn't change anything to the fact he... was there. He didn't try to stop it, and although he hadn't approached the persons, he was _aware_ they will get hurt if they don't give correct responses to Cluemaster's puzzles.

They were certainly enemies of Brown's, Ed didn't deem useful to learn more about them.

Still... he doesn't consider himself accountable. There again, he was aware that's like saying 'this murder is not my fault, I helped the killer, I answered his demands, I knew what will happen, I closed my eyes on it. Yet nope, I am not to blame'.

Technically, he _did_ something: Jonathan will intervene.

He just didn't do it to save anyone but himself, and he didn't care about what happened as long as it didn't backfire on him and not _that much_ on Arthur Brown.

He sat on the internal footbridge that overhung the reception hall of the museum under the glass atrium. The laptop on his knees, Eddie infiltrated the broadcast Gotham news of this late evening to spread Brown's action in live. He didn't pay attention to the images he broadcasted or to what happened in the hall below his position. He only focused on hacking the press' digital security and keeping hold on the network.

Why did it take so much time? Crane should have arrived by now...

Finally, a yellow fog clouded the entry leading to the hall and screams punctuated its opening. Except that he _had_ to arrive practically at the same time: one of the henchmen on the bridge shooted when he spotted a masked figure.

"It's Batman!"

As if someone was blind or significantly stupid and didn't recognize the Dark Knight. This being said, panic settled in. Edward recoiled. Batman _couldn't_ see him in a _second_ rogue plan.

He should run away whereas somehow, he wanted to... what, watch him fight? What was the _point_ in that?! Eddie always knew curiosity will be the death of him, one day.

If he joked about the hero being scary with some habits of his, today he seemed... frightening. He avoided the shots and aimed the thugs on the ground floor before he looked up to the bridge. He showed up mere seconds ago, the fear toxin kept on producing its effects, the henchmen on the walkway tried to hit the Bat with their bullets. To protect himself the Knight threw three batarangs what rammed... into the underside of the footbridge? What is the goal there, if not to...

Edward understood one second too last that he had to _hurry up_ to get out of here.

And during this 'second too last' the batarangs, which were small _bombs_ , exploded. The bridge crumbled.

The henchmen yelled; Edward's first sensation was one of vertigo. Usually he wasn't subject to it, he had no problem sitting and walking on rooftops for example. But today? When the ground tipped over underneath his feet, his stomach felt _light_ , as if it suddenly tried to fly out of his organism.

In moments like those, half a second is like a minute, an hour or an eternity.

Throughout this brief instant, everything froze.

And then, reality set back in.

He screamed along with the others caught on the bridge while it collapsed. Heavy blocks of concrete and metal rods fell everywhere around and below him. The fall won't be mortal, the footbridge was not that high in the museum hall. He must make a correct landing so that... Ed just had time to see his laptop crushing in several pieces; next thing he shouted at the top of his lungs like he _never_ had before, the pain invading his system stronger than any blow, burn, cut, wound he ever confronted.

A red veil shrouded his eyes. He was on the verge of blacking out, he _would have_ if two hands didn't haul him backwards.

"N... no...", he fought, before he realized the person freed him from the rubbles.

"Shut up.", a well-known voice blamed him. "Don't attract more attention than you already have."

Edward could barely support his sparrow weight when he was put back on his feet. Not that Scarecrow needed much assistance to carry him, but he tried to walk at first... before he blacked out completely, and leaned helplessly on Jonathan.

He regained consciousness minutes later. All he registered was... the pain. Plus the fact he was sitting on the passenger seat of a car... next to Jonathan Crane in full villain costume?!

"Wh... what are you doi...?"

"Taking you to a safe place to heal you.", he enunciated, neutral.

He drove just a little too fast not to pretend a part of him worried.

"Your left leg is broken at one, perhaps two spots. You need a x-ray, a treatment and a plaster."

"O-okay...", he tried not to sob under the unbearable ache. "Dri-drive me to the hos-hospital, I'll..."

"No!", the professor refused curtly as if the suggestion was an insult. "No hospital. They won't take care of you."

"Are you kidding?!", he cried out. "Take me to Gotham General or..."

"Or _what?_ You are a minor who works for a rogue, you look like a street kid and you don't have parents to call. They won't tend you in priority; and when they'll _finally_ pay you heed, they won't go through with a quality intervention unlike what they would for a standard citizen."

"They are doctors, they treat everyone! They don't _select_ patients in emergency regarding their social status!"

"You believe that? In this _town?!_ ", Jonathan sneered. "If you do, you are awfully _wrong_ , Nygma. Now shut up, don't move your leg, keep pressure on your wound and let a real doctor deal with you."

"What..."

Edward couldn't credit what he heard. But... he found more urgent to focus on. Said 'more urgent' had a name: pain.

Jon stopped his car in an underground parking lot. He turned off the engine.

"You keep your mouth shut and you don't move. Unless you want to be left in this car alone with nothing."

After what he exited the car and reappeared on the other side.

"As I said.", he reminded. "Not a word."

Edward was _not_ a docile boy by nature. Right now however, his immediate solutions depended on Scarecrow's _good will_. Not the moment to play bratty or contest orders.

So he didn't say anything; he concentrated on not _screaming_ when his position changed as Jonathan scooped him up to carry him towards the elevator after he slammed the car door behind them.

Ed would have asked where they were, what is this place, what if someone comes across them in the corridor... but he had not enough energy to investigate. Instead he didn't say anything until the moment Jon opened and closed an apartment door, made him walk inside and rotated him on the large bed of the modern loft.

He removed his hat and burlap mask to toss them aside.

"Don't move.", he reiterated his directive.

Next thing, too rapidly for the younger one to process what he planned, Jonathan grabbed a first aid kit from under the bed, took a pair of large scissors and held his pant leg to cut it from the ankle to the waist.

Ed would have heavily protested if he wasn't busy bitting his lips not to shout again when Jon touched the injuried areas to snap the bones into place.

"Damn _it!_ ", he cursed. "Can't you... aaahhh!"

He forced himself to shut up once more when the doctor opened his shirt and poured sanitizer on the wound located on his flank.

Jonathan eyed him with curiosity. Then, still without a word, he seized a needle filled with transparent liquid from a cupboard what contained dozen of identical syringes.

Edward's pupils dilated with fear.

"You want to _inject me?!_ "

"It's sedative. Because you are a whining baby who can't stay still."

"Don't approach me with that, you freak or..."

Without further ceremony, Jonathan's left hand forced his head onto the pillow with more force than one would guess given his thin frame. Edward kicked... what he _regretted_ , that _hurt so much!_

He didn't meet more success as he tried to fend Jon off with his arms: the tip of the needle pierced his skin on his neck below the jaw. Sedative flowed in his veins.

The dose must be strong: his members immediately burdened and his eyes glazed over. In less than thirty seconds, he was unconscious and his body went limp against the mattress.

A full minute, Scarecrow contemplated the inert silhouette. Immobile, solely his breath troubled the picture of a statue. His features, although calmed due to the product, were printed with the recent pain.

Jonathan pushed back behind his ear two silky strands of pumpkin hair that escaped from Edward's now tousled ponytail. He looked so _young_. Just a child. Beautiful. Breakable. Entirely at his mercy. He could do whatever he wanted to him, no one would know about it.

His glance moved back to the injuries.

Whatever he wanted, hu? Why was that the _only_ urge he felt is to heal him? Take care of him, make sure he's alright. Instead of... acting like the monster everyone in town considers he is.

Thinking of it, Jon's hatred against Batman increased: it's the Bat's fault if his boy got hurt. The vigilante had no reason to blow up that bridge. Tonight again, as it happened in a _majority_ of schemes, the worse damages have been caused by the self-proclaimed 'hero' _himself_.

"No one should hurt you.", he whispered to the unresponsive teen. "No one has the _right_ to hurt you but me."

This was the closest he ever got to a declaration. He was a psychiatrist, he supposedly knew how to control and evaluate sentiments. Here nonetheless? He couldn't name what he felt.

It was not romantic, not parental, not quite friendly. No... he couldn't tell _who_ Edward Nygma is to him.

_________

Edward woke up. Already a good point: according to the loud pounding in his head he thought he might as well be _dead_. So... waking up is a fine first step.

Now... what the Hell happened and where was he?

It took him a few minutes to regain his mobility as the effects of the sedative dissipated. He turned his head to the left... and ended up faced with a close view of Jonathan Crane studying him attentively.

"You scared me!", he accused him after an instinctive jolt. 

"That's what I do.", the professor countered in a deadpan manner. "I scare people."

"... Spiritual remark.", Edward jested. "Can you tell me what..."

Finally, his gaze met the lower part of his body. His trousers, shoes and socks have been removed, and for whatever reason he wore a different underwear. But something _else_ caught his attention.

"... Crane?", he asked, unsure. "What..."

Cluemaster, the museum, Batman, the explosion of the bridge, the yells, the sensation of falling backwards, the horrible pain in his leg, Scarecrow grabbing him, the car ride...

His eyes fogged. In what was for him an attempt to offer _comfort_ , Jon listed:

"You have a double fracture of the left leg: fibula and tibia are broken at seventeen centimeters of the ankle, and the femur eight centimeters above the knee. Albeit painful, the crack is neat at both spots, you don't require an operation. I made an x-ray and a complete analysis, no arterias or veins have been severed: the injuries come from a _shock_ , not a cut, so he internal damages are centered on the bones. You'll keep a plaster between two and four months. It's not critical but for now it's too soon to predict if there will have aftermaths. The only certain data is that it will hurt over the healing time and the process is contraining since it restricts your movements. The rest are superficial cuts, just disinfect those daily, and make them check if they hurt. Don't worry about the injury on your left flank, it bled but it's not deep, the hematoma will simply remain painful for days. Change your bandages regularly at first, then you'll adapt depending on how the scarring evolves."

Edward blinked.

"You... really treated me."

Jonathan sighed.

"I am a doctor. _This kind_ of doctor moreover, I've done studies in medicine before I specialized in psychiatry. Plus I am familiar with injuries, I learnt how to deal with those for a while."

"How often did you get broken bones?"

"Repeatedly. Not only since my Scarecrow time, I collected more injuries when I was a child and a teenager than over the past years. You know what that's like."

Edward's glance turned interrogative.

"I took advantage of the radiography.", Jonathan explained before he had to ask for precisions. "Behind the door there.", he indicated a location at the right of the bed. "The x-ray chamber is more equipped than an hospital's. So I looked at your internal structure. You have repaired fractures on the right ulna and clavicula. Old ones, perfectly healed. Four less ancient fractures on the ribs, there also healed with no aftermaths. It's easy to detect."

"... The arm and clavicula are from the same day."

He was seven, his loving father is responsible for both after an evening when the combination of alcohol, foolishness, anger and general violent attitudes caused the old man to take it too far. At least he drove him to the hospital after this; Eddie said he 'fell down the stairs' and although this lie remained hard to buy, no one felt involved enough to make some elementary digging.

"The ribs are more... spaced."

His father had credit for one, his childhood bullies another, clients two. But the fractures healed properly every time, so no problem there either.

Ed eyed the massive cast.

"I am an expert.", Jonathan assured as he followed his gaze. "And this place is equipped enough to face any type of emergency."

"You have a medical hideout."

Enunciating facts seemed an adapted option to distract himself from the pain. As often, asking questions and _talking_ allowed him to normalize an _anything but normal_ situation. 

" _Several_ medical hideouts.", Jonathan corrected. "These are not my exclusive property, they are shared places. Part of the reason why I never brought you to one before. Pamela, Jervis and I know their locations, we furnish them and make sure we never run out of supplies."

This sounded... strangely sweet. Eddie smiled a bit.

"Poison Ivy and Mad Hatter definitely are your besties, aren't they?"

Jonathan pushed up his glasses on his nose, in a routinely executed gesture.

"The doctor Isley is an esteemed colleague with whom I frequently collaborate, both for schemes and to escape Arkham; we also meet outside business, to share entertaining scientific exchanges. And the doctor Tetch is a brilliant neuroscientist, Pamela and I may team up with him less often, we get along, we have a lot in common."

"... Is the word 'friends' banished from your vocabulary?"

"It's not banished. I just never use it."

Edward's smile grew wider. He was exhausted, stressed and hurt, nevertheless hearing Crane deliver mundane informations about his life appeased him.

Before he reflectioned too much over it, Jon stood up and grabbed Ed's green jacket. He threw him the cloth.

"Put that on. Now that you're awake, you have no reason to squat."

Edward blinked, dizzy. He stared at his sewed up jacket as if it could dictate the line of conduct to adopt.

"Fine.", he agreed hesitantly as he put the coat on. "That's... legitimate. Hu... where are my pants?"

Jonathan lifted his jeans between two fingers. It became a disgusting rag covered in dirt and blood with its left leg cut lengthwise.

"... You can keep them."

Jon didn't comment, he let the ruined trousers fall back on the floor.

Then the professor placed crutches close to the bed.

"Any kind of emergency.", he repeated upon seeing Ed's surprised expression. "So yes of course, in our hideouts we have enough medical supplies to make plasters, x-rays, operations even. And among other objects, we have _crutches_. You can keep those.", he echoed his words while he positioned the redhead's arms on the spaces provided for such purpose.

"What if Poison Ivy or the Hatter ask you where they are?"

"I'll invent a convincing explanation."

Edward put himself up with more difficulty than he thought. Walking with crutches felt very odd... he will have to get used to it.

"I told you you should join.", Jonathan wondered as he took a few shaky steps.

"What are you talking about?", the other grumbled.

He may loved mysteries, right now he wanted to solve how to manoeuvre his body and what to do to at least _reduce_ the monstruous headache constricting his temples: standing up worsened the fever.

"You.", Jonathan pointed out, proud of his effect. "I _told you_ you would find personal fulfillment if you stepped in this side of life."

Edward glared at him.

"You suggested twice that I would make a capable rogue because you get talkative in _bed_.", he jeered dismissively. "That's literally... the unique moment when speaking to another human being doesn't seem a _hardship_ to you. When you don't coo about chemical formulas or how 'beautiful' fear is and smells, you jabber over nonsenses such as how you'd 'like me as a partner'. As for personal fulfillment? Do I look at my _best_ to you?! I never got injured so badly and it's only the _second time_ I help this idiot of Cluemaster in a plan!"

The doctor didn't relaunch on the first part evoking with _veracity_ his lust-provoked habits; he rather focused on what followed.

"But you _felt_ it, right?", he asked therefore. "The thrill. The need to success. The adrenaline provoked by..."

"I felt fear, apprehension and pain.", Eddie rectified. "Don't change what happened to make yourself feel better."

"Why would I make myself..."

" _Because_.", he snapped. "You treated me in a hideout you share with 'esteemed colleagues' as you call them, after you consented to _help me_. So you justify your actions by thinking I am not that different from you or said colleagues, but you are _wrong_. I am nothing like you. Nothing like them. And I want this damn thing to stop hurting at each damn step!"

Jonathan didn't comment. The boy was smart, that's why he enjoyed his company. But when he made precise behavioural analysis about his own demeanor? He enjoyed it a _lot less_.

"Hurry up.", he instructed accordingly. "Let's get out of here, I drive you back."

No need to protest. Edward put a lent clean right sock on and his shoe, then they left the hideout. When they arrived at the elevator, he noticed:

"The building is abandonned?"

"It's adapted.", Jon dithered. "Even if I happened to meet someone in the corridor and if they recognized me, no one would call the police. You may don't think you could become a rogue, you share something with my colleagues and I.", he pursued without transition before Ed inquired something else about the place.

"I feel stupid and I will regret my actions because I got hurt after a scheme went wrong?", the teenager proposed, sardonic.

"... Although discerning, that's not what I had in mind.", the doctor conceded. "What I rather hinted, is that _you too_ , have been hurt and can seek revenge on the Batman."

The elevator opened its automatic doors to the underground parking and Edward followed his eldest, at a loss. The vision of the Bat, frightening, provoking an explosion while nothing really forced him to, came back to him and he shivered.

Was the vigilante always that violent when he attacked? How many damages did he cause, how many persons did he... hurt? How severely?

"I take you to your house."

Jonathan's statement as he turned on the engine when they were both in the car brought Edward back onto the present moment.

"My... house?"

"Yes.", he validated in a blank tone.

He began to drive.

"You think I don't know where you live and with who?"

Another shiver ran down his spine, different than the type triggered by the memory of Batman.

"... Do you? Know where I live or...?"

Quick glance from Crane.

"Of course.", he asserted, his expression unreadable. "That's why I'll return you to the house you share with Stephanie Brown and Jason Peter Todd in the Narrows, not to your father's, Arthur and Crystal Brown's or James Gordon Junior's."

"... Why?"

Given the circumstances, Edward was not in a state of physical and mental resistance to face _this_ kind of information. He had no control over his reactions, his eyes burnt and tears rolled down his cheeks without him being able to inhibit those. What he asked next sounded like a broken plea:

"... If you care about me, why did you never take the time to tell me?"

"... I don't care about you, child.", Jonathan corrected, his voice husky and his gaze focused on the road to avoid looking at him. "I simply asked myself a few questions regarding your life and I entered into an agreement with Gordon to make sure you are... if not alright, at least fine."

"... I..."

"Don't answer. As I told you, you don't owe me anything. Your body will generate post-traumatic reactions.", he added, there again without transition to escape a discussion over a topic that would be _awkward_ for both of them. "For a few days if not a few weeks, due to the pain, the tiredness and your already fragile psyche."

"I will have breakdowns?"

"Yes. Considering your prevailing psychological distress it will probably be critical at first, before it gets back to normal."

"... Okay."

What should he say anyway? Edward hated not being in control, not having datas to master a situation. Today he rarely, if never felt so _lost_ and utterly _defeated_ , though he wasn't sure why exactly.

"Drive me to Gordon's place. I don't want the children to see me like this."

"You don't have a choice in the matter.", Jonathan made an effort to act delicate. "Unless you plan on avoiding them over the incoming months, they _will_ know."

"True.", he recognized. "But... not now. It's still night, I didn't leave more than a few hours at most, so..."

"It's not the same night. Your Cluemaster pal's attack took place yesterday. I might have... given you some more sedatives after the first injection."

Ed's eyes opened wide.

"What?! But I..."

"I called James, he told your kids you were out.", he reassured, talking with a disturbing normalcy of this life he pretended not to know anything about over the past _years_. "He spent the afternoon with them."

"This is crazy. You know all of this and you have contacts with James?!"

"Everyone knows him, not just me.", he disclosed what could be considered a 'secret'.

The teen deserved a partial, even a _complete_ response. Thus Jon pursued about Junior:

"He is our major informer and an _independent_ , he doesn't work for a gang, a crime boss or one specific villain. He is not known under an assigned name, but let's say he embodies a... sort of Oracle among the underworld. Rogues, thugs, mobsters, dealers, civilians who want to enter the business or need definitive solutions... _everyone_ can pay him for services. He doesn't pick cases regarding who asks but depending on what interests him the most. If I had to label I would say he fits in the 'neutral evil' category."

Looked like there was a lot _more_ than Edward suspected.

"Some gave him a name.", Jon remembered.

He got too talkative for his own liking, he must _dampen_ his speech. One last detail, then he'll quit teaching the boy for today. 

"I haven't granted it much attention since officially James didn't adopt this appellation. Langstrom started it, he called him 'Consulting Criminal'."

The former psychiatrist kept quiet after this. For sole answer, Edward _laughed_. This was absurd. At first he chuckled, then progressively went hysterical.

Jonathan arched an eyebrow.

"It's stress.", he assessed when Ed calmed down. "Not a medicine-induced reaction. Don't worry."

"The Scarecrow patched me up, knows where I live, is aware of who is my family, is buddy or whatever with my landlord whom is a famous informer among the rogues and you _almost_ admitted you care. You are right, there's _nothing_ to worry about!"

His laughter increased again.

They reached his quarter in the Narrows; Jon parked his car in front of his house door.

"You need to sleep.", the doctor professed in his stoic tone. "Even if the sedative knocked you out for hours, your body is exhausted. It's night, you have time to rest. Your bandage is well executed, you won't face complications there. Tomorrow you'll ask James to find you a nurse or take you to your general practitioner."

"You told me I will hallucinate.", he recalled, staying in the logic of Scarecrow's diagnosis.

"Not necessarily while resting. So no need for you to have sleepless nights.", the professor assured. "Now get out of here, I have a plan to perform. I couldn't do the _quarter_ of what I intended yesterday because you decided to play damsel in distress, I'll have to catch up."

Despite Jon's theory about 'thanking people', Edward knew he should commend him. Or... reach out to him. He found the perfect way to conclude:

"I maintain: they _would have done_ a good job at Gotham General too.", Eddie grinned, his smug attitude returning. "And I _will have_ to contact a nurse or make an arrangement with my children's doctor to set up a following for my leg. So... you were only _half useful_ there, but thanks for your _participation_."

Jonathan smiled at the delectable audacity.

"Never change, child."

With that Edward left, his heart pounding in an unaccustomed manner in his chest.

_________

Closing the house door and turning the key in the lock behind him had been easy.

Then Edward gazed at the stairs leading to the first floor. _That_ risked to be a little more difficult. And painful.

He necessitated twenty full minutes to climb these blasted stairs; between the hard to reconcile walk with crutches, the dizziness accentuated by the fever which clouded his mind as if lava bubbled in his head, and his goal not to make a sound to shun Jason and Stephanie in his condition. What were ordinarily common movements turned out a _marathon_.

Eddie arrived at last, opened and closed the living room door behind him; then, as noiseless as he could, he slumped on the couch and placed the crutches on the carpet below.

Jon was right, he remained _exhausted_.

Edward swallowed dry two painkillers from the pack he kept in his jacket pocket; he lacked the energy to stand back up and grab a bottle of water in the fridge. He was more fatigued and in pain than dehydrated. And he was _cold_.

Trying to ignore his state of uncleanness and the fact he will _stain the couch_ , he pulled the blanket on the backrest to wrap himself in it from the feet to the chin, covering his legs as to hide the cast. He had no occasion to ponder over anything else, he passed out within the minute.

A loud _bang!_ echoed, as if someone fell down the stairs, and Steph and Jay startled.

"You heard that?", he whispered in the semi-obscurity of the bedroom.

"Of course I heard, I am not deaf!"

Reaching out to the lamp on the bedside table, she turned on a light.

The house was skimpily furnished when they moved in. It offered a bed and mattress, the sofa and the kitchen with its fridge. The rest of furnitures, blankets, sheets, pillows and others were theirs, they added these on an already existing background. It never bothered Stephanie and Jason to share their space. On the contrary: they benefited of a large, comfy bed instead of a single bed each.

"Ya think Edward is back?"

That would be the most logical. Whereas they have been highly suspicious when James visited yesterday, they failed to guess what happened.

The children cautiously stood up and descended the stairs.

"Ed?", Stephanie called.

No answer other than a muffled scream.

They turned the lights on, and hurried towards his side. Their brother somehow managed to lie on the floor in the reduced space _between_ the sofa and the low table.

"He fell from da couch again.", Jason noted, neither surprised nor especially worried since this happened repeatedly.

Edward frequently had nightmares, the kids grew used to it. They intervened whenever they heard him, but most of the time he woke up by himself before making enough noises to alert them.

Aside from the nights he _fell_. Sometimes even this stayed discreet, but tonight he certainly bashed against the low table before ending on the floor. What must have been painful given the sound.

Yet he... didn't wake up; like at the time he drugged himself with sleeping pills or when he has severe fevers / is very sick.

"Ed?", Stephanie tried again, mildly angry and ready to _lecture him_ if, as she suspected, he went back at consuming an excessive dose of sleeping tablets. "Edward?!", she called more forcefully, slightly worried when his habitual wails / strangled nonsensical nightmare-induced cries didn't stop. "Wake up!"

Jason grabbed him by the shoulder. He pushed the blanket that fell on him to obtain a reaction... what discovered the plaster and the dried blood that stained a large portion of shirt at the level of his left flank.

Now that was _not_ what they expected.

They shared the same distraught glance.

"What do we do?!", Jason panicked. "We call James? He..."

"No, not James!", Steph shook her head no, just as frantic. "He's a freak, he won't react correctly. We must..."

Finding the most suitable option, she hurried to grab a black gadget.

"Yeah!", Jason approved the choice.

Stephanie actuated the bat-communicator.

" _This is not a good timing_.", Batman warned. " _I am in the middle of_..."

"We need help! Edward is in the living room, he lost consciousness and he is bleeding!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Bat-Butler intervenes.

"Batgirl, I have an emergency."

"Go ahead!", she agreed, not looking at him. "I handle the situation."

Bruce blinked. This was _not_ how he saw the immediate continuation.

"No, I meant..."

Barbara's blue eyes shot him an accusative glance.

"I won't do your _chores_ for you!", she hissed. "If you have more urgent to deal with then go, don't _send me_ to the stores in your place!"

"I am not..."

No need to finish, the young woman won't change her mind. Still, no way Bruce would leave a scheme led by a main Rogues Gallery member in order to _babysit_. Scarecrow _couldn't_ escape again!

Thus he contacted Alfred and gave him his emergency instructions. He visualized the Butler's deepening frown and his reproving expression. Be that as it may, the British man didn't contest or shared his opinion, he rather concluded by a laconic:

"If that's what you want, master Bruce."

After he accepted, Alfred wondered _why_ calling an ambulance didn't seem a fitting solution. Bruce Wayne had his reasons; most of the time these were weird, more complicated than necessary and put people in danger.

But well. He grew used to Bruce's peculiarities, it's been a while since cleaning up after him became a part of his daily job.

_________

A few minutes after Batman told them he sent someone because he couldn't join, Edward came back to consciousness. The nightmares, fever, pain and high dose of medicine that circulated in his veins over the previous hours explained cogently why he hadn't reacted when the kids found him on the ground. He slowly moved to a sitting position.

Seeing him _alive again_ caused the children to scream energetically, and they pounced on him.

"It's okay...", he assured faintly.

From the outside, it looked like he had been attacked by two little tornados... Two _cute_ little tornados.

"You scared us!", Stephanie blamed him while she hugged him closely.

"Yeah!", Jason completed, just as concerned. "What happened to ya?!"

"Don't worry, little stars.", he whispered fondly. "I am tougher than I look."

With their help, Ed manoeuvred himself from the ground to sit on the couch. He still wore nothing but his blood-stained, dirty shirt, a jacket in the same condition, underpants and a lonesome sock on the right foot. Not his... most enhanced appearance.

Steph and Jay didn't notice however, they nested themselves on both sides of him like two kittens cuddling with their mama.

"Tell us.", Steph ordered, automatically taking hold of his right hand. "What happened, who do I have to kill, and what can we do?"

He smiled.

"Don't worry.", he repeated in his practiced 'mom voice'. "There won't be lawsuits or anything of that kind. It was an accident."

"Da't doesn't justify anything!", Jason shrieked with a predictable anger. "Accident or not, someone must pay!"

"I'm afraid this might be... difficult.", Edward opposed gently. "I couldn't see who drove or the license plate."

"Someone ran you down with a car?!", Steph deduced, furious.

Internally, Edward felt guilty he lied openly to them. Yet... he had no other option.

"The previous night.", he nodded weakly, to make sure it looked like he remembered the painful memory. "I blacked out, so I've been... lucky, that some bystander found me and called an ambulance. Sorry I didn't tell you yesterday, I was in the operating block. I deemed preferable to ask James to come here and act as if nothing, instead of... having you worrying by saying I was at the hospital. I wanted to... explain what happened by myself, today on the morning. I realize I... shouldn't have tried to delay or hide the truth to you."

A slight but discernable quiver shook his entire body and Jay and Steph automatically hugged him tightly again.

"Don't worry 'bout us.", Jason whispered. "All that matters is that you're safe."

Ed closed his eyes a few seconds. He _hated_ lying to them. He promised himself he'll make it up to them later.

They had no time to reflection over anything else further; a noise from the ground floor indicated the entry door _opened_ and someone was _climbing the stairs_. They startled. This was _not_ an hour to get visitors...

"Who is here?!", Stephanie shouted.

She instantly got to her feet and placed herself between Eddie and the door, ready to fight off whoever approached.

"Steph, do not..."

Okay, the three of them _stared_ when a neatly dressed, rather old man appeared out of nowhere.

"... Who are ya?", Jason asked, perplexed.

He stood up too, and judged the new comer with narrowed, doubtful eyes.

"I am an ally of Batman's.", the stranger informed them in a polite, unmistakably _British_ intonation.

To attest his sayings, he took a bat-shaped shuriken out of his pocket.

"This is by no means a justification.", Edward spat, aggressive. "Batarangs are everywhere, you can _buy those_ among the long list of derived products sold in town."

His right hand grabbed one of the crutches while they talked; the _moment_ this new comer made a wrong move he'll attack him with it. Although not _the_ most efficient shielding, being hit on the back of the neck by a solid object couldn't do any good. That's what Ed counted on.

The guy _confused_ him when he replied:

"Why would I be here, if not to answer the request? Batman is busy with a rogue, he couldn't be there tonight, so he sent a trusted ally."

The kids shared a look. They... literally _forgot_ they asked the vigilante for help, too happy and relieved when Edward woke up.

"Oh...", Stephie turned to Ed. "We might have called Batman."

The redhead frowned, but forced the automatic wrath that rose in his organism to stay _put_ not to create an incident.

"Why?!"

It was the younger ones' turn to frown, not understanding the bitterness they perceived in his tone.

"What 'why'? We thought you were bleeding."

"We panicked.", Jay complemented. "And ya weren't... responsive."

Edward tensed. Sure, he'll see the vigilante again; nonetheless he didn't anticipate he'll see him... that soon. Furthermore, he was 'busy with a rogue' tonight? Translation: he fought against _Jonathan!_ This... added to his anger, though he didn't want to consider what it implied.

Before he organized his thoughts to formulate an adequate response, the new comer made himself at home. He walked in the living room and eyed the place over without having been invited to do so. Eddie clenched his fists as the instinctive, animal urge to _punch_ invaded his reflexes.

"You must come with me.", the irritating person announced matter-of-factly as he watched the pictures pinned on the walls.

"No _thanks_."

Calm down., Edward ordered in his brain. Batman doesn't know he is the one who hurt you, he didn't aim you in purpose. So you have no reason to be resentful!

Yet... he couldn't repress the impulsive defense mechanism: everything bat-related is _dangerous_ and must be kept _away_ from his children and him.

"If Batman doesn't have time to visit by himself.", he jested. "It means he is not _that_ concerned about our well-being."

"He doesn't enjoy free time, he does his duty.", the stranger retorted in a collected manner, not taking offense of the provocation. "That's why I am disposed to help, and drive you to a safer place."

"There is _confusion_ somewhere.", Ed muttered with the firm intent to discourage the grandpa. "I am _not_ in the middle of an hemorrhage, I've been treated already, I don't require assistance. I feel like I have a fanfare of _drums_ in my head and I am _tired_ , thereby I have not enough energy today to pretend to be polite, no more than the willingness to allow you to stay longer. You can go home."

Eddie didn't mind being rude, the dude will survive not being addressed a warm greeting.

Jason and Stephanie shared a mildly worried glance this time. Okay, they misinterpreted the problem. Still, who would blame them to overreact in a similar situation?!

"No Edward, he is not 'going home'.", Steph contested, appalled by his anything but rational way to grasp the context. "It's a great option!"

"I don't think this is..."

"It's Batman!", Jason supplemented. "He's our pal, he'll help!"

Ed's jaw clenched.

"You and I don't need help.", he asserted to his kids. "We are perfectly _fine_ , and it's not a lunatic dressed as a bat who will change anything to our lives!"

"Do not worry.", the British man stated in the typical tone of someone used to be patient to achieve his goals. "Nothing will happen to you."

"I don't _worry!_ ", he yelled back.

He stood up on his crutches... what was not a frank success: it took him more time than he wished and left him _dizzy_. Furthermore given the sorry state of his clothing, it's not like he could intimidate anyone. All in all, he probably should have stayed on the couch: as he saw it he lost credibility and had about _zero_ dignity left.

Wonderful...

"Get out of here.", he enjoined coldly, staring at the man who looked too calm, too collected, too... flawless in his elegant black uniform.

His distinguished attitude reinforced Ed's frustration.

"Right now.", he pursued sharply. "Or I call the police to say an intruder forced the door and entered my house to _blackmail me_."

"Wow, what are ya doing?!", Jason objected. "Why are ya refusin', Batman will take care of us!"

"I take care of us!", he countered in a blank tone, his blood boiling with ire. "That I'm wearing a plaster doesn't change anything, I don't need a replacement to _take care of us!_ ", he repeated, the urge to _destroy_ something out of spite _exploding_ in his mind.

"Naturally.", the adult confirmed.

Alfred was used to deal with moody teenagers and distrustful children. This one clearly had both issues, to what added up the 'insecure parent' type. As a single parent himself, the Butler understood it all too well: having friends is one thing, but having someone who walks in and proposes to be in charge of everything, even when, like today, there's an objective reason (a _medical_ reason moreover!) can be seen as an affront.

Alfred was aware the worst he could say to this boy is that after an injury, or because of... anything really, he is not able to face complications alone and requires backing to take care of his _family_.

"No one tries to replace you, young man.", he pledged accordingly.

Whereas he chose to get straight to the point, he kept his tone soothing.

"But you could benefit of a more adapted setting during your convalescence."

"I am not _dying!_ ", he cried out. "This is ridiculous, I don't even know who you are or what you suggest when you say..."

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth.", he interrupted.

Edward's anger switched to his ever-lasting curiosity.

"Alfred Pennyworth like... Bruce Wayne's butler?", he recalled.

The billionaire is often to be seen on the news, at galas he organizes or at parties where he makes a cameo. Not gonna lie, Ed _despised_ this upper-class loser everyone 'loved' in Gotham. He did _nothing_ with his life: the guy owns one of the most flourishing company of the country, of the _world_ even, and all he does with this exceptional opportunity coming from his last name is to _waste his time_ being a play-boy. That was pathetic.

Additionally, Eddie was certain the name 'Pennyworth' is associated with Wayne.

"Himself.", the not-so-stranger validated. "Forgive my lack of manners, I could have introduced myself earlier. Saying Batman sent me seemed more relevant than starting by highlighting my link with the Wayne family. Bruce Wayne has contacts with Batman.", he clarified this sheer coincidence.

"... Sure.", Edward commented.

He'll investigate later, for now he felt in the shoes of Alice in Wonderland after she severely _bumped her head_. He must sit back otherwise he was going to faint; by ego, sense of responsibility or silliness nevertheless (he recognized how foolish that sounded...), he deemed he must _keep standing_ otherwise it would be as if he _lost a battle_.

"What do you want from us, mister Pennyworth?"

"Take you three to a safe place. This is what Batman asks, what he would have done if he joined in person today, and what is the most benefical for you in the near future. Not because you are not capable to handle the situation, Edward Nygma, simply because an unexpected and contraining _setback_ is not your fault."

Even for him, it became hard to decline. This man obviously told the truth, besides Ed couldn't risk having the Bat getting suspicious as to _why_ he rejected his help. It hurt to admit it, however... a broken leg indeed brought difficulties. He'd work at Gotham General with or without it, but for the rest of the week? This... changed a lot of things.

Plus he'll have to pay for a follow-up during his fractures' healing time and maybe a few weeks post-cast removal. This could be very expensive and it _didn't fit_ in his limited emergency budget. He kept this cash reserve for his kids, not for him. So even taking account of exclusively the monetary aspect... a little help could be welcomed.

"Come on!", Stephie required, pulling the right corner of his shirt like whenever she wanted him to do something. "It's reasonable and it's gonna be cool!"

Jason fluttered his eyelash to back-up his sister.

"... Fine.", Edward ceded reluctantly. "I'm in."

The kids shouted their victory, what proved to Ed they took the new oddity as a _game_. After all... what else does it look like, being invited over by Batman?

"Steph, Jay.", he commanded therefore. "Go upstairs and pack a bag to be autonomous a few days. I'll call you back when we're ready to leave, first I need to check the terms and conditions with our new _friend_.", he ended, sarcastic.

"Yup!", she agreed.

" 'Kay Ed!"

They raced in the stairs to be the first to reach their bedroom, then hurried to fill each their suitcase.

"I want you to contact Batman.", Edward said then.

He finally sat back on the sofa, one more minute and his valid leg would have abandoned the fight, crutches or not to support him. His head felt heavy and his vision blurred, although not enough for him to black out. Even if his fever had lessened it didn't leave, he spent over twenty four hours without eating or drinking anything and he was in pain; no wonder his physical condition is far from _on top_.

"I need to make sure you are not lying.", he developed.

"Prudence is legitimate.", Alfred complimented.

He sat next to him, what caused Ed to tense, but he comprehended when the man removed his headset to call the Bat: he wouldn't have heard if he hadn't been in direct proximity. No doubt British grandpa must be a _close_ ally, if he communicated with the Knight via such equipment.

" _This is really not the time..._ ", the vigilante's low voice spurned.

The background noises were what one typically expects from a fight: screams, gunshots, moderate explosions everywhere around. Listening to these echos worsened Edward's headache.

"I am with the young mister Nygma, who doubts my word.", the Butler enlightened with an audible mockery. "I wonder what else he needs to be convinced."

Eddie glared at the old man.

"I believe you.", he grumbled. "But Bats?", he took back, talking into the gadget. "I won't let you forget you _didn't come in person_ , I feel extremely vexed over this."

" _I'm relieved to attest you're alright_.", Bruce smiled upon hearing the cockiness. " _I'll join when I can, for now let him drive you and take a look at the injury you got. I promise: he's a friend, and an expert."_

With that the communication ended.

"... I have no idea how I should feel.", Ed voiced out loud, upset.

Before Alfred suggested something, they heard Stephanie lecture Jason:

"No dummy, you don't need to take your Power Rangers snow globe!"

Against what the boy argued vehemently.

"I'll be back soon.", Edward concluded, grateful the kids gave him a momentary loophole.

Grateful... except that this implied climbing other stairs.

"You stay here.", he declared harshly. "Don't follow me."

Alfred raised both hands in the 'I surrender' gesture Eddie saw the Bat having recourse to a few times. Without valid reason, this made him _angry_ again.

He wished he didn't have a spectator when he faced a 'climbing stairs round 2' ordeal. Polite or not, the British guy didn't have the _decency_ to look away.

Even not at his best, Ed felt better than when Jon drove him back, so unlike what he feared it didn't take that much time to reach the top of the stairs. In not long he'll have to _descend those_ , as well as the ones leading to the entry. But... he'll manage, or so he hoped. If it didn't work he could always _slide_ to the bottom of the stairs like on a toboggan.

Albeit not a graceful prospect, at present time dignity counted not among his number one priorities.

"Why are you angry?", Stephanie asked right away when he entered their bedroom.

"I am not angry.", Edward sighed. "Just... tired. And... kinda worried, too.", he confessed in a weaker tone.

He leaned against the wall not to fall.

"You should sit down.", Jason advised as they both hurried to his side. "You look... sick."

"Nothing worse than a fever. The doctors said it's normal given the... recent disturbance in the Force.", he joked faintly.

The younger ones smiled a bit.

"Don't worry.", Stephie reassured then, as the good team captain she is, always ready to give the pep talk. "It's not a problem, merely a complication. So... it would be silly to reject help. I mean, you let doctors treat you! At the hospital you didn't say 'fuck off, I'm making my diagnosis and my plaster alone'! Well it's exactly the same: we use this help because we can, and because it's easier. Without it we would have found another option, but since we have this? It would be inappropriate to refuse."

He smiled tenderly at her clever analysis.

"You are right, it's exactly the same.", he quoted. "Doctors and Batman embody an... equivalent role."

"She said 'fuck off' and ya didn't answer 'language'!", Jason pointed out, chin in the air. "That's it, you get injuried and suddenly we can talk however we want? This is anarchy, do something!"

They laughed together.

The mood was light, they quickly finished to pack their things. Edward stored some of his clothing in a cupboard in the living room, the rest in the kids' bedroom, since their room was spacious and furnished with a large wardrobe. They constituted their three suitcases with the items upstairs.

Once they were done the children descended the stairs, leaving Ed in the bedroom. The teenager considered putting trousers on... except the cast is _too thick_ for his jeans, only a baggy pajama pants that looked like _nothing_ would work. Anyway he needed a shower, so he'll change from whatever he'll suit up now as soon as he got to wash. In the end he opted for the simplest solution: he removed his jacket and blood-stained shirt to put on a loose summer dress.

"I take your bag.", Alfred ensured when he reappeared at the top of the stairs. "Focus on getting down without falling, I'm in charge of the rest."

Edward glared at him some more, but did as he was told.

The butler didn't comment on his dressing, he grabbed his suitcase.

"There's a car waiting for you outside.", he indicated.

Afterwards Edward sort of... disconnected from the surroundings. Another positive point: he didn't fall in the stairs, didn't forget to turn the key back in the lock, didn't faint and managed to pivot with the crutches to sat on the back of the fanciest car he ever saw. If they weren't at night, the vehicle would have attracted unwanted attention, especially here in the Narrows.

Stephanie sat on his left, she wanted to make sure he was comfortable enough. On the passenger seat, Jason harassed Alfred to know what button matches with what function on the car console.

"You can rest.", Steph murmured while the Butler tried (and failed) to answer Jaybird's every rapid questions. "It's safe."

Eddie offered her a small smile.

"I slept more over the past day than I do in a normal week, yet I've never been so _tired_."

"I guess it's normal.", the blonde girl shrugged.

She took a medium-sized bottle of water and a pack of crackers out of her school backpack. She kept it with her when the butler put their suitcases in the car trunk.

"Whatever 'doctors' you saw, I take it they forgot to give you vitamins. So you rehydrate and you eat that, then you can go back to sleep. When we arrive at the 'safe place', you'll take a complete meal. And... I don't know what happened, I won't ask for more if you don't wanna tell. But... there's more than a stay at the hospital. I see it."

Edward knew this girl since... forever, he _raised her_ from day one. She was his little sun, the first good thing that ever happened in his life. She shouldn't surprise him anymore, yet... she was _just like him_. She is a genius with an unique way to understand the world. Thus sometimes she said things or acted a way he failed to predict.

His smile turned fond.

"Thanks for being the only responsible adult here, Stephie."

She answered with her iconic smug smirk, identical to his, and replied:

"A Captain has to provide for her team."

They shared a complicit gaze.

Ed took long gulps of water. Yup, he was thirsty and hungry.

"Where are we goin', again?", Jason asked at some point.

"To a safe place.", the driver assured once more.

These were Bruce's instructions, no matter what the Butler thought about it. Even if he believed this is highly _premature_ and rather unnecessary, he doesn't have a choice in the matter.

As night reached the crack of dawn, Alfred drove them to Wayne Manor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids experiment cohabitation with the bats: vol. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Ed's injury on the flank: it's not deep since it's mainly a shock, but he fell on a sharp edge of the rubbles, so there is a cut in the middle of the large hematoma. Thus, a bit of stitching was required.

Alfred didn't ask for precisions on the plaster. After all, he had no reason to suspect _Scarecrow_ made it instead of doctors from Gotham General. The butler changed the bandages circling his middle, discovering four stitches structuring the hematoma on his left flank. Edward hadn't seen these, since his injury went from bleeding-after-the-footbridge-crumbled to covered-of-gauze-dressing-when-he-came-back-to-consciousness-after-Crane-drugged-him-with-sedative without him being awake during the treating phase.

Edward thought the entire thing would seem incredibly awkward, yet... not at all. As surprising as it is, being there felt _normal_. Once he finalized the fresh bandage, the butler gave him instructions as to how to wash when wearing a cast plus keeping his side dry as long as the cut hadn't begun to scar.

In return, Eddie assured he _knew_ how to deal with stitched wounds. There again Alfred didn't comment. Even if he only checked the damaged areas, the old man was not blind, he _saw_ the scars, ancient lines fossilized on the flesh mixed with more recent marks marbling the exposed portions of skin. A luck his new-found 'ally' didn't take a look at his back, where Ed estimates with his... fine dose of _inappropriate humor_ the damages to go from 'scarred' to 'a butcher artwork'.

Feeling clean again had been super welcomed. When he exited the bathroom at the bottom of the parental room Alfred lent to him, Ed noticed a set of clothes on the large bed. These weren't there when he entered the attached bathroom; it made him a little nervous he didn't hear the butler walk in while he washed. He brought his own clothing so initially he frowned, then the practical aspect of the multiple pairs of loose trousers the butler put on the mattress appeared evident: given the cut of the pants, he could put those on despite the plaster.

Even far from his usual skintight jeans, they stayed fashionable and he likes their comfortable fit. He dressed with a dark green loose trouser and one of his light purple shirts, and put on a lonely right sock and shoe.

Finally at ease, clean, his hair impeccably combed, Edward felt his confidence restored.

Alfred waited in the large kitchen when he went down the main stairs to reach the ground floor. He took his time when walking with the crutches, he slowly gets used to these.

"Eddie!", the kids greeted happily, and he smiled fondly.

"How are you feeling?", the butler inquired politely.

"Much better."

He sat with them around the table when the adult invited him to, and joined for a copious breakfast. Again, he thought he would feel like a stranger but... no. Jay and Steph visibly befriended the butler after they settled in two bedrooms in the same corridor as Ed's, under the teenager's supervision before he showered.

"What do we do today?", Steph asked once they related in detail everything they discussed with Alfred in... approximately half an hour they spent together.

"We can go out?", Jason suggested. "The garden here is so big, I wanna play hide and seek!"

Thus this Sunday went on, Edward stuck outside with the kids. They were always wild when they played and they _loved_ messing with their big brother; they voluntarily disappeared whenever they were together in the Gotham parks, laughing when Ed ran left and right screaming it was not funny and they'd better come back right now! The three of them inevitably had fun in the end.

Today though, and even in the _tempting_ playground, they stayed calm: they remained in view, they let Ed sit down and take a break. He didn't need a new source of stress.

Alfred made a rapid presentation of the property and told them they can take food from the kitchen whenever they want, they don't have to ask for permission. After what he sort of... vanished. The most probable explanation being he doesn't know what to do with them.

"Where were you?", Jason interrogated during the evening.

Alfred hadn't been seen all this sunny day which the three of them spent outside.

"I... wasn't sure how you would take my presence."

Behind its formal facade, his tone held a trace of uncertainty.

"It's your place!", Stephanie mocked. "If you don't feel at ease when you have guests, it's our job to change something, not yours."

"It's not 'my' place.", he countered to avoid commenting on the second part of her remark.

The three of them shared a look. Although nice, British grandpa was kinda... weird.

"Where is Batman?", Jay queried afterwards.

"If I knew."

"Where is Bruce Wayne?", Steph complemented.

"Busy."

Edward arched an eyebrow.

"Sure.", he jested. "And none of those gentlemen want to have a contact with us. That's... neat. So what is the plan? Allowing us to squat for the incoming days while avoiding us as if we were contagious? This is not very _welcoming_."

"... Ask me something else."

Before Ed could protest against being discarded nonchalantly, Stephanie took the turn for another question:

"Are you British or just classy?"

"I am British.", Alfred validated. "And classy."

Later in the evening, Edward put his children to bed in each the room they have been lent. Predictably, spending a night in a new environment is stressful, so he took his time to reassure them.

Then he talked practicality with the butler, who guaranteed he'll drive the kids to school tomorrow and Ed had no reason to worry about the timing: being late wasn't inscribed in his DNA.

On the news, Eddie saw that Poison Ivy as well as a new rogue named Cluemaster were apprehended yesterday... and Scarecrow this night. They are in the cells at the GCPD H.Q. before they'll be returned to Arkham asylum.

He shouldn't feel anything about it. Yet there was this strange impression of being _bothered_ that invaded his ribcage and knotted itself somewhere around his heart. It... displeased him, to know Jonathan have been arrested. Was he hurt? Was he...

Edward sighed. Now he wondered about the professor's _well-being_. He ran a hand on his cast. Why had he done this? Nothing _forced him_ to treat him! It was... he didn't want to think about it. That Jonathan played doctor _didn't mean_ they were suddenly BFF, or even less... boyfriends.

Even without these labels nevertheless, the fact Jon cared about him _meant_ something. The scientist in Edward hated not being able to name what it is or define how he felt. To produce a detailed analysis, he needed to collect more datas first.

The teen wished Alfred good night. For whatever reason, it _scandalized_ the butler. Ed credited this to 'rich people and their questionable social etiquette'. He left the living room where they watched the news.

Two silhouettes waited, sound asleep in his bed, when he opened his guest room's door.

Because of his recurrent panic attacks, Edward avoided sleeping in the same room as them not to disrupt their slumber. Last time he slept in their bedroom had been after Jason had a particularly violent nightmare and couldn't let go of his arm. Before he lived in the house too, Arthur and Crystal furnished their daughter's bedroom with a folding bed for him close to Stephanie's cradle. As a baby, _she_ was the one who woke up crying and screaming; it balanced Ed's agitated sleep.

If he believed in anything, Edward would have probably asked said thing to allow him a night without complications. But the one thing he believed in is the two little stars huddled like kittens in the way too large and too comfy bed.

He kept his left leg on the outer side in case he moved, he didn't want the plaster to touch them. Eddie put a soft kiss on the top of their heads, thereupon he lied down between the blankets next to them.

_________

"You intend to make me believe you live here and Bruce Wayne and you are _roommies?_ Do I look like a complete fool to you?!"

His children at school, Ed thought he would spend Monday alone, when Batman in full costume showed up in the living room he settled for.

"Of course not.", the Bat reassured him. "Bruce simply pays my equipment, he..."

"Oh, _please_.", Edward scoffed. "Alright, I _wouldn't have bet_ on Wayne to be Batman, but denying it now is _silly_. I mean, it matches: the unlimited money, the time to do what you want with your life, the 'hunger for justice' or whatever you call your quest from the day you became an orphan. Not to remind you grew up alone with a bizarre, ghostly old man and according to the gossip, you travelled around the world all your teenage years. I take it you morphed into a ninja while you were away; when you came back you were ready to put your flying disguise on."

"Exposed like this, it sounds _rushed_ and _unrealistic_. But... pretty much, yes."

"This is disappointing."

Not the attitude Bruce waited for. He got the kid had no doubt left about his identity, so as he said, pretending is vain. Still... what could he associate with a 'disappointment'?!

"That's a first.", the vigilante voiced his doubts. "You... expected someone else?"

Eddie pondered over it.

"I haven't investigated, otherwise I would have _easily_ found the link between Wayne and you on my own.", he bragged. "I always had more important or interesting to deal with than to speculate who is the bat-cosplayer. If I had to bet on a mediatic face however? I would have opted for the sexy lawyer, instead of the boring billionaire."

"The... sexy lawyer?", Bruce quoted with disbelief.

"Harvey Dent!", Ed grinned. "It would be a great story: the fighter for justice who exposes himself at days and puts on a cape and cowl all nights to pursue his quest where the official channel failed to punish culprits. Stayed the budget problem. Even if he leads conferences, it won't be Dent's salary alone which would have paid the Batmobile. Wait, you are friends with him!", he remembered secondly. "Dent and Wayne are regularly photographed one with the other. In some People Magazines I... may or may not read", he blushed slightly, "it's rumored the two secretly _date_. So perhaps Wayne could have provided the equipment, but it's indeed Dent who wears the cowl! And..."

Bruce took off his mask to stop the boy from developing queer theories about Harv and him.

"Harvey Dent is a good friend.", he concluded. "Who is not involved in Batman. He doesn't know, he never asked. Batman works with him occasionally, Harvey doesn't try to guess who is the man behind the costume."

Eddie never met Bruce Wayne, he only saw him on TV and on the covers of magazines. It's not like someone he knew wore the Bat-suit, whereas this felt _odd_ , to see Batman with his white-eyed cowl removed and Bruce Wayne's face on top of the black and grey armor. The picture seemed disturbing, as a... Batman who is not quite Batman.

So strange.

"It's convenient, though.", Edward taunted.

Acting defiant to brush his unease aside counted among his common defense mechanisms:

"Having a best friend about your age, your height, your build, with a skin tone matching yours. Physically speaking, his external appearance fits the costume. And mentally speaking? Every time he is interviewed, he claims how _obsessed_ with justice he is. All criteria are reunited to fool people who would make some digging: they would think Harvey Dent before Bruce Wayne as Batman. It's intelligent; the lawyer knows you use him as a _cover_ to protect yourself, or is he coaxed you genuinely enjoy his company?"

This time Bruce frowned.

"I _don't like_ how you disrespect us with such innuendos. What is it?", he questioned in a menacing intonation. "Are you _angry_ at me?"

"Yes I am! You invite Jason, Stephanie and I to your place, you _don't show up_ over twenty four hours, then when you finally appear you lie to me expecting I will buy Batman and Bruce Wayne are two different persons, alike physically and living, as if by chance, under the _same roof!_ You take me for a moron, it's offensive!"

Ed couldn't tell Batman the _other reasons_ why he was mad at him. Albeit no need to expand his arguments, the insult at his intelligence is convincing enough for the vigilante:

"You're right.", he apologized. "That was indelicate of me."

"You don't _say_."

"Cluemaster has been arrested and will be sent to Arkham or Blackgate."

Edward's jaw clenched. Batman switched to Bruce Wayne, he joined him again during the afternoon before it was time to pick the kids up after school. Somehow, it felt even weirder to talk with the famous playboy than with half-Bruce half-Batman. The billionaire wore a jogging, he sat lazily on an armchair. How... out of place yet coherent, to see a known face in an ordinary setting.

"I saw it on the news yesterday.", he said, hesitant. "Please. Don't tell Stephanie."

"You count on _hiding it_ from her?!"

"No... I will tell her, of course. Just... not today."

Bruce addressed him a mildly sorry glance.

"Edward..."

"Please.", he repeated. "We arrived yesterday and they haven't seen you yet. Do not... start by bad news. They are so happy to be in Wayne Manor! They take it as a _game_. Don't break the picture so soon, okay? Let me deal with this when we're back home, it's my role to remind them how reality works, not yours."

"You are not an adult, Edward.", Bruce mentioned with a blatant lack of tactfulness. "You do enough, you don't have to..."

"I have to and I want to.", he cut short the Bat's wrong train of thought. "I _am_ the adult in charge in our family, that I am not of age doesn't change anything to my position. Yours is one of a friend, not a mediator or a caretaker. I'll explain what happened, later, then them and I will go together to Stephanie's house, to see her mother and take decisions regarding Arthur."

Bruce acquiesced quitely. Ed couldn't be more clear about the function he must embody: the friend, not the parent.

"Alright.", he approved. "... You had no idea Arthur Brown planned a scheme?"

"None.", Eddie shook his head no. "We meet from time to time, but given the calendar? My next contact with Crystal and him won't have happened before Stephanie's birthday."

This was a good mean to redirect the conversation and make the vigilante forget about his potential involvement in Art's action. It concerned a _valid_ argument moreover.

"Is... Stephanie's birthday coming soon?"

"Next week.", he nodded. "She is born the 5 of June."

"Oh. I... didn't know."

"How would you?", Eddie mocked lightly upon seeing the man felt somewhat guilty. "You have never taken the time to _ask_."

Yes, Ed was aware he behaves as a little bitch sometimes. And no, he won't change his personality: perfection shall never be altered.

"Hum...", his eldest tried awkwardly. "Do you want to..."

"Don't worry, I am not asking you to do the animation!", he chuckled. "I take it we'll stay here this school week, then we'll go back to our house during the weekend. It's the most fitting option. So although you can come by for her birthday if you want, you don't have to care about anything."

Bruce furrowed his brows. Even without the cowl, his metallic blue eyes were reminiscent of the bat-glare when he effectuated this gesture. Comical perspective.

"You think I will... expel you after a week?!"

"Not 'expel'.", he prevaricated, not getting the issue. "Just drive us back to our place. We don't live in the streets, we have our habits. So... thanks a lot for the stay in this beautiful house, but I won't abuse of your hospitality."

Bruce realized the teenager earnestly believes a _week_ is more than what he could ask for. He felt sorry to hear that, though he couldn't oppose without sounding directive, what would be taken poorly.

"You can stay as long as you want.", he replied therefore, trying to keep his saying free from undertones which could be misinterpreted. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Even though I didn't know what injury you got when Stephanie called me, I had in mind you stay the required time to recover. Since it's a broken leg with a _double_ fracture? You are invited here over the healing months, at _minimum_. Not... a few days."

"Oh..."

Eddie's cheeks flushed red.

"I... didn't understand. I got you want to help during this period, not that you would... take care of everything."

"Here is what I propose.", Bruce stated patiently when he saw the boy felt uncomfortable. "You stay the school week, and during this weekend we'll pack other bags from your house to settle you three here for a more extended duration. We celebrate Steph's birthday, and you guys stay with Alfred and I until the end of the school year."

"I don't know if..."

"The year ends the first days of July.", Bruce interrupted. "It means you'll lodge here merely over a month. The beginning of the healing time is the more important and potentially more critical for your leg, it's better here. In a month, after school's up and the summer holidays arrive, you will decide what you prefer and I'll respect your choice no matter what. Do we have a deal?"

"... You don't know me.", he whispered for sole answer.

He tried to conceal it but Bruce perceived the _fear_ and... sadness, in his tone.

"You... don't even know my real last name. How can you... propose such a thing?"

"For the same reason I hang out dressed as a Bat for the past... eleven years now. When I want something, I go through with it. I never take half-solutions."

This caused Eddie to smile a little.

"This is... generous.", he accepted. "I don't know how I'll repay you."

Bruce did his best to hide the pity raising.

"I don't seek to be repaid."

"Not now.", he retorted. "Since I couldn't. But I don't abuse the system: if you make a favor, you can ask for a payment later. Just _me_.", he insisted, his expression hardening all of a sudden. "You let Stephanie and Jason out of this."

"Alright. 'Just you' for a payment I'll never ask."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

They left it here; Edward would have preferred a response rather than a false promise saying the Bat won't ask for compensation. _Everyone_ longs to obtain something from someone.

He learned it the hard way, nothing is ever free in life.

_________

As promised, Bruce showed up after Jason and Stephanie returned from school.

Alfred drove them, Edward collected traditional comments from his kids' two teachers: they asked what happened upon seeing his cast, he made a scene of victim of an injustice and they wished him a prompt recovery. Jason added he was so affected he won't be able to revise his lessons anymore, Miss Pye acknowledged that given the circumstances, he could take a break. The year being almost up, it's not like the remaining tests would change anything to his school report.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and Ed noted with pride how his boy turned the situation to his advantage. He taught him well.

Just like how they proceeded this morning, the redhead asked Alfred not to park his car in front of the school but a few blocks from here and to wait behind the wheel while he picked the kids up. He didn't want people to associate a fancy car with him who used _public transports_.

The butler didn't object, he did as he was told.

"This is so cool to get driven!", Jay boasted when he sat on the rear seat with his sister.

"Don't get used to it.", Edward rejected while Alfred entered in the crowded traffic of the afternoon. "This is a _temporary_ arrangement."

He won't disclose immediately Bruce invited them to stay over the incoming month. Anyway it's not like Batman planned to shelter them forever; better not let the younger ones formulate a vision where the changes are definitive.

They saw their host for dinner, he abandoned the jogging in favor of the habitual clothing he was seen wearing at galas: a ridiculously expensive suit.

"Your house is awesome!", Jason greeted. "I wanted to know: since ya're buddy with Batman, is the Batcave somewhere in your garden?"

"No. He comes by at the Manor sometimes, but I don't know where Batman lives."

"Look, Jaybird.", Stephanie jeered with a wry smile.

They may haven't discussed it with Ed, the deduction had been transparent for her as well. Thus she went on:

"This is Bats trying to make us believe he is not Bruce Wayne. That's _so_ funny!"

"Wait... Batman and Bruce Wayne are the same person?!"

Stephie laughed and Ed ruffled Jason's hair with affection.

"I would have guessed it too!", the little boy protested.

He turned to Bruce.

"Y'know.", he complained. "It sucks to live with two detectives, sometimes."

He used the term detective to avoid saying 'geniuses', because whenever he said it Jay felt like he self-confirmed the nickname of 'dummy' Steph gave him, as she called it "a proof of her sisterly love".

"Then you'll enjoy living with four.", Bruce smiled. "Alfred and I _are_ skilled detectives too."

Edward refrained the urge to correct his phrasing. They won't 'live' with him! By suggesting it, Batman proved he must be in the middle of a _fantasy_ provoked by the fact he felt _lonely_.

There was nothing tangible in his projects.

_________

They did as anticipated during the week. Bruce assured Ed he won't have to worry about the monetary aspect, would it be regarding his rent, the medical follow-up for his fractures or elementary school. Edward retorted there's only _one month_ left of school, so thank you but he doesn't need help. Though he didn't contest about the rest.

The week went way too well for his liking.

When it was sunny, Eddie often stayed out with the kids before going home, especially when the end of the school year arrived. This week they came back straight to the manor, but... unlike what he predicted, Bruce and Alfred _got in the way_. They didn't let the three of them alone, they elected to... participate into a sort of family routine.

Jay and Steph love sports. This was no breaking news, and rather logical for children their age with a temper like theirs. Mainly during the weekends, Edward made sure to keep time to go to the parks or at places where they use up their energy. Even if he was not a fan of intense physical activity, he gladly engages in everything they do.

Truth be told, he would have preferred it if they liked... for example dance in place of football. Dancing had an inspirational dimension he never met in another sport. His siblings enjoyed the weeks they've done gymnastics in the school sport club, Eddie _loved_ this period in comparison to the month of team sports involving a ball (which unfortunately, they were keen on practicing too).

Presently, it became clear Batman is used to live with children. Even if Robin at his beginnings was older than Jason, Bruce is definitely more skilled at dealing with kids than handling teenagers. He played with them on the afternoons post-school timetable, made them laugh during the dinners in the evening, was there on the morning before Alfred drove them with Ed to school. _And_ he kept time during the day to make sure Edward wasn't bored or didn't need anything. He showed him the library and an office full of technological equipment with which it had been love at first sight.

"Calm down.", Eddie spoke to himself on Thursday evening.

He tossed and turned in bed... this bed what is too comfy, too mellow, too _perfect_ like everything else in this house! He couldn't rest, he was stressed, angry and... scared.

"Five days.", he murmured in the darkness of the bedroom. "You are here for only _five days_ and Bats didn't even show up the first day."

Tomorrow his children will go to school and they'll spend the evening together at the Manor. Saturday however, Ed asked Alfred to drive them back, for them to organize a temporary relocation. He still hadn't told his siblings they have been invited to spend a month at Batman's place.

He still...

Edward wiped his cheeks in the sheets smelling a delicate lavender perfume.

You are an idiot, Eddie., he blamed himself internally. A disagreeable, grotesque, childish _idiot!_

Why couldn't he... appreciate that Batman acts gentle and supportive while nothing forces him to? Why couldn't he behave like someone _normal_ for once?! Not... cry alone in bed because he was _jealous_ over this life he could never give to Stephanie and Jason? Why couldn't he...

A long time passed without Ed being able to sleep, between the envy and the trepidation. What if... his kids preferred this? Batman offered to let them stay for longer than just June, he got along with them, he was in a position to provide everything they needed or could ask for... And Edward felt bad, repelled with himself even, to attest he reacted like that.

_________

"You want to spend the night at the Narrows?"

" _Home_.", Ed rectified dryly. "Like I told you already, Stephanie Jason and I will spend Saturday night in _our. Home_."

Bruce didn't highlight the bitterness. Friday, he joined his guest in the living room they used during the afternoon, and asked for the weekend schedule.

"Fine.", he assured. "As you wish."

Thereafter he proposed a chess game.

Edward glared at him.

"I am not on vacations at a hotel, you don't have to _distract_ me."

Bruce frowned.

"I tried to be _nice_."

"Well quit doing that."

Eddie ordered himself not to create a dispute... nonetheless his tendency to overdramatize everything got the best of him.

"You want me to quit what... trying to be nice?"

"Yes! You are too kind and thoughtful with us! You need to _stop_ that!"

"What? You... don't want me to get along with you three?"

"No I don't!", Edward cried out.

Ed bit his lip; he sounded like an ungrateful brat, but... why not let it out? Why would he hold himself back? He had no obligations towards Batman, he didn't have to walk on eggshells around him! If something bothered him, he could _tell him_ , to Hell if he hurt his feelings!

"Then talk to me.", Bruce said in an appeasing manner. "Tell me what you don't like or what I do wrong, so that I can change to be at my best for you."

Hearing this gave Eddie the urge to _cry_. Why was Batman so nice?! He wasn't _supposed_ to be nice! He is a violent fighter and a rich bachelor who does what he wants; why is he taking the time to care about three quasi-orphans who have nothing to offer him in return?!

This was not... rational.

His patience made Ed feel guilty he flipped said patience against him. Still, he couldn't repress neither the wrath nor the insecurity.

"What is it?", Bruce tried again, getting the boy didn't feel at ease enough to develop. "You would like it best if I..."

"Stop that!", he exploded. "You do everything optimally and you know it! You... sort of save me since I would have had a hard time providing for my family with my leg in this state, Alfred and you are invested for us, you are super friendly, Stephanie and Jason love you!"

Bruce sincerely cared for this teen. Be that as it may, self-proclaimed 'World's Greatest Detective' or not, he didn't understand.

"This... is what you reproach me? To help you and be friendly, and that Jay and Steph appreciate me?"

Edward nodded, forcing to keep control on his biological reactions. He didn't want to cry in front of the Bat, he tried to keep his voice steady.

"You do everything right.", he uttered, his shaky tone giving him an almost... heartbroken intonation. "You hanged out with us at our place over the past weeks, and it was cool to have you visiting as a guest! But now? You act as if... you were part of the family, and they accept you!"

Bruce began to see the problem, although to him it seemed... dumb. Edward was an intelligent person, one of the _most_ intelligent persons he met. How could he... take it that way?

"Is this... what bothers you?", he inferred accordingly, while hoping he made an incorrect deduction. "You think I... try to get between you and them?"

Given his expression, this was _exactly_ what he thought.

"Really?", Bruce couldn't believe it. "This is why you feel like..."

"Don't make fun of me! This is _not_ paranoia! Just... look at you. How can I compete with you?! You can do anything, give them everything, plus you're friendly and great with kids!"

"Edward. I care about you three and I want to behave as a proper host, that's _it_. I don't try to separate you or to make you feel like you don't do enough. My God, I hope this is not how you..."

"Of course you make me feel that way!", he cut off. "And it's unfair because it's so easy for _you_ to be a good parent, someone _any_ child would need and take as a role model!"

"I would never..."

"But you _do!_ "

His chin shook and he barely contained the tears in his eyes. He turned around, he didn't want to face him anymore.

"Edward!", Bruce called after him. "This is absurd, how can you..."

"Leave me alone!"

Bruce gripped his shoulder and forced him to look back up. The possessive gesture reinforced Ed's anger and he turned around to yell:

"Let me go!"

"Not until you..."

To close the debate, Edward let out roughly:

"Stop trying to become a better version of me than I am!"

Bruce removed his hand upon hearing this, his unreadable expression stiff as a statue's. Edward ran out... or let's say he _moved more quickly_ with the crutches. His bedroom door slammed behind him.

Batman didn't reappear neither in the evening nor the tomorrow morning before Alfred drove them to their house in the Narrows. The butler will come back to pick them up during Sunday afternoon, once they organized the place and packed bags to be absent a full month.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is done with immature bickering and Edward is a mess of feelings.

Edward speculated disclosing Stephanie's father is a lunatic, potentially a _murderer_ would be difficult... while it turned out easy.

He exposed the facts the most simple manner he could think of, by saying he saw Cluemaster's scheme on the news, without entering into details about the potential harm caused on hostages and on henchmen when Batman intervened. He didn't hint his implication, and added he hadn't seen her parents, neither before nor after the arrest.

"What about mom?", Stephie asked once he finished his presentation.

She didn't look disturbed or upset; she took the informations in a collected, mature manner.

"I have no idea.", Ed answered, concerned upon witnessing her abnormal reaction. "I haven't called her, she hasn't either. I don't know how she handled it, or if she is involved."

Stephanie shrugged.

"Then it's none of our business for now."

Jason and Edward shared a confused look.

"Steph...", Jay tried. "Y'know, it's ok to feel bad 'bout it. Ya don't need to pretend it's fine or..."

"It's trouble-free.", she interrupted, professional and way too _calm_ given the topic. "If mom doesn't deem useful to contact us, I fail to see why we should care. Does she even _know?_ "

"She certainly does.", Edward asserted. "An investigation will be opened, it's probable she already got a visit from the police. I am surprised we didn't hear from her during the week."

"If there's an investigation...", Jason understood. "Are ya two gonna get interrogated?! Like... to ask ya Steph, why you don't live at your parents' place?"

"No.", Eddie reassured them both. "Don't worry Stephanie, the police won't do problems with you."

"Wait, they could with _you?_ ", she frowned, worried for the first time since the beginning of the conversation.

Ed realized that the prospect of him facing complications was the _only thing_ that worried them. He addressed them a hearty smile.

They were in the living room at their house during the weekend, he broached the topic because the more he delayed, the harder it will be to tell.

"No.", he vowed. "I won't hit a snag there. It depends on what Crystal told the cops; even if she mentioned our arrangement though? We don't do anything illegal, at most I'll have to explain why we live together, that's it."

"What if we ask Bruce?", Jay proposed afterwards. "Batman could... talk to the police?"

"Perhaps he has done it already.", Steph reflectioned innocently. "And that's why we haven't been called."

A shiver ran down Edward's spine. Too focused on his childish jealousy and his growing, unjustified rage against Bruce Wayne, he hadn't thought of... Batman.

"We'll see.", he closed the debate, troubled. "Let's not bring the subject to him right away. This could... cast a chill."

"We still go to Bruce's place next week?"

"Sure.", he validated the little boy's question. "If that's... what you want."

"Eddie?", Steph inquired, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He forced a smile onto his lips.

"I'm... glad."

"Jeez.", she mocked. "You look anything but 'glad'. What is it?"

"... Your father has been arrested, there's a police investigation going on and I didn't hear about it. I... don't know what to do. And I _hate_ not knowing, specially when an affair involves us directly."

They hugged him.

"Batman won't change anything, right?", he whispered.

He shouldn't bring his issues. Not now, not ever. It was _his_ job to overcome his feelings, to let these aside to be there for them. He couldn't... make them believe he was not solid enough, or...

"It won't.", Stephanie promised softly. "Not for us."

She may wasn't sure what scared him, Jay and her perceived the beginning of a panic episode in his tone. Needless to say, they intended to _counter_ it.

"It _changes_ somethin'.", Jason smirked; before Steph gave him a kick thinking he misconstrued the context, he completed: "I'm gonna harass him to visit da Batcave when we're back!"

They laughed together.

"Thank you.", Edward concluded, grateful.

They spent the rest of the weekend together.

_________

Stephanie's birthday taking place at the end of the week, Edward organized his personal schedule to have his dispute against Batman _before_ so that it won't alter his mood the d-day. Paradoxically, he preferred a proper clash in order to be _clear_ once and for all, rather than keep it bottled only to explode more violently later on.

As for him, Batman came to the conclusion he must act _like nothing happened_ and behave the same in Jason and Stephanie's presence while avoiding Ed. This wasn't compatible with what Edward envisioned; as a result it exacerbated the tension. If the kids hadn't noticed Eddie's new anxiety the previous week, they unequivocally took note of the ambient uneasiness now. It made everyone uncomfortable.

Given Batman's attitude, in the end Ed reckoned he shouldn't be the one who takes the first step; on his side Bruce settled for the same analysis.

Thus, they were stuck.

"You need to talk to him.", Alfred lectured his long-time protégé.

"I don't want to."

They were in the Batcave, Bruce came back from patrol. Over the previous two days, so in barely a few _hours_ , Edward and him managed to tense everyone and make them all wish they weren't in the house.

Someone must do something. No wonder said someone is Alfred.

"Master Bruce.", he scolded him. "Quit making a _whim_ and act as an _adult_. You reproached the young mister Nygma to take everything upon himself like a grown-up, but now you are two _kids_ going through an adolescent crisis; it's your role to remedy this situation."

"Why would I apologize? He started it!"

Alfred shook his head. To educate this hothead regardless his confrontational relationship with authority has always been a hardship.

"He is _fifteen_.", the butler replied. "That he pouts because his current status displeases him and he doesn't know how to manage his emotions is a _normal behavior_ for an insecure teenager! It's laughable however, when coming from a thirty two years old who _is_ already a father!"

"Edward is not Dick!", Bruce refused, both angry and defeatist. "They are _very_ differents. What worked for Robin won't be efficient with him."

"Naturally, they are not the same person.", Alfred conceded. "It's _not_ the first time you handle adolescence, you know acting as a spoiled child yourself won't do any good! Besides, Edward Nygma's personality is much closer to yours than Richard's will ever be."

"... I know. I felt it.", he developed. "Repeatedly. We... have a lot in common. Precisely why I am convinced I'd only make things worse if I reach out to him. I am aware I don't have an... easy temper."

"I _attest_. Does that mean you will withdraw at the _first_ obstacle?!"

Bruce lowered his gaze. He wanted his contacts with the boy to go back at how it was when he visited their place: sympathetic, even a little complicit. Not... tensed and distant. So sure thing, he was willing to make an effort.

"Talk to him.", Alfred insisted. "Before this anodyne quarrel slips into a fight. You know how it works: you will regret it if you let your ego blind you and cause you to deteriorate a meaningful frienship. You can't pretend you haven't been warned, since it won't be the first time."

Bruce's fists clenched.

"You are right, Alfred.", he acknowledged, and addressed his mentor / dad / oldest friend a tired smile. "As ever. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Alright. I'll... talk to him."

" _Today_ , master Bruce.", he hammered severely. "Don't think you'll defer this, I want you two to reconciliate today."

"... Fine, I'll do it.", Bruce muttered, in the same tone as a toddler who finally consents to tidy his bedroom. "I'll do it _today_.", he specified when seeing the butler's expecting expression. "I call Dick, then I swear I'll talk to Ed."

"Reasonable."

Bruce spent ten full minutes eying his smartphone screen without selecting the contact; once he felt sad and angry at himself enough not to get more invested for his son, he put his phone back on the control desk.

At least he tried.

"Edward, you stay."

Bruce decided to act during the evening, at the end of a dinner _saturated_ with static electricity.

Ed narrowed his eyes.

"No thanks.", he spat.

"I need to hear your version about Cluemaster.", was the sole coaxing argument the Bat fished to hold him in place.

Edward's gaze hardened and Stephanie and Jason shared a quick glance.

"T's okay, Ginger.", Jay assured. "I'll make sure Steph brushes her teeth."

"Hey! _You_ are the one who needs to be watched over like a kid!"

Their bickering didn't last: although they were always energetic and enjoyed teasing each other, the murderous glare Edward and Bruce shared chilled the atmosphere.

"Alright.", he agreed eventually. "I'll wish you good night later."

" 'Kay Eddie."

"See ya Ginger."

They didn't ask for more and disappeared.

"I hate this.", Edward stated as soon as they left the living room. "Stop behaving casually while you can't stand me!"

"Funny.", Bruce jeered. "That's the impression _you_ give me, not the other way around."

"That's enough.", Alfred scolded them both. "We are not here to fight, but to find a compromise."

"Compromise found.", Edward retorted dismissively. "You two stay away from us and everyone will be fine."

"You lodge in _my_ house."

"Ask me to leave, I'll be happy to oblige!"

Alfred sighed loudly. This was going to be _complicated_.

"What did you do?", Edward queried before the bizarre adults relaunched. "You said you wanted to hear about Arthur. Go ahead, get to the point. What did you tell the GCPD?"

"... I made sure the investigation concerns Crystal Brown exclusively, and that the police won't do any digging once they realize Arthur's daughter doesn't live in her family's house."

Edward couldn't say this was a surprise. Still, why didn't Batman inform him? What was he plotting... Suddenly he understood.

"So that's what you plan!", he accused him straightforwardly. "You want me to _owe_ you for discarding a police investigation!"

"What?"

"You won't ask to be repaid for my leg's follow-up alone, you also want me to be liable for a judicial proceeding!"

Bruce eyed Alfred as to make the message 'I told you so!' circulate.

"Yes.", an infuriated Batman riposted. "That's _exactly_ what I have in mind! You are a _genius_."

Ed clenched his fists.

"I don't like it when people make fun of me."

"Then stop giving people so much _ground_ for it."

"Alright!", Alfred called. "That's enough for tonight. You can go Edward, we'll try at another moment."

"You guys are pathetic, and a _terrible_ company.", he ended as he stood up on his crutches. "I begin to get why Robin abandoned the fight and why Batgirl only shows up for work."

He left thereon; Alfred had to engage into a vital therapy session for Bruce to _calm down_.

_________

"It's not just that you are angry.", Bruce highlighted, his merciless eyes piercing him like he had x-ray vision. "It's that you are _jealous_."

"Congrats, Sherlock.", he jested. "Such an impressive deduction!"

"... You realize how ridiculous you sound?"

The following day during the evening, after the children have been put to bed, Bruce knocked on his door. The Bat spent this Wednesday avoiding everyone in the house.

Ed instantly responded "Come in!", after what when he saw him he rectified: "I change my answer: go away!"

The owner of the place didn't accede to his request, he closed the bedroom door behind him. Edward was reading sitting on the mattress, his back against the headboard and his cast resting on two pillows. The teen didn't move, but made sure to bat-glare the intruder to let him foresee how he felt. His anger didn't cool off a bit even if they haven't seen each other today. Next thing the vigilante shared his 'deductions', or whatever Ed was supposed to name the obviousness he enunciated.

"I am not ridiculous.", he hissed.

"You _are_ , I won't apologize for telling the truth.", Bruce affirmed, unmoved. "What example are you giving to Stephanie and Jason?"

That was a dirty trick. Eddie bit his lower lip, ashamed.

"I... don't want to talk about it."

"You're right, don't 'talk'. _Act_. Prove me you are smarter than this."

"I have nothing to prove you."

Bruce took a breath. He rehearsed with Alfred, he must stay _civil_. And nope, teenagers are _definitely_ not his thing.

"Then prove them.", he found an alternative. "That you trust them."

"Of course I trust them!", he snapped. "What nonsense are you insinuating there?!"

"I made a basic inference regarding your _attitude_."

Edward shivered: Batman was... right. He hadn't considered it via this angle, by thinking Bruce is so much better than him nonetheless, he assumed _himself_ his kids would prefer a man they met mere weeks ago over _him_. Envisaging this implied they could... somehow betray him?

How could he think that?!

"I..."

"I know.", Bruce spoke patiently, he followed effortlessly the younger one's reasoning. "And I'm truly sorry I didn't figure out earlier you would react that way. But don't insult yourself, Edward. You reminded it, I am a _friend_ and Jason and Stephanie take our arrangement as a _game_. Do you honestly believe _you_ are a game to them?"

Eddie shook his head no. That Bruce visibly made an effort to shelve his ego and wanted to have a sincere discussion made him feel like crying again. He felt weak, tired... maybe he wanted to be treated like a child, for once? To be comforted, to be told it's okay, it's normal to overreact when you're scared. No one is going to hurt you or take advantage of a moment of weakness. Don't worry. You're safe.

Most of the time, these were words he didn't even allow _himself_ to formulate in his mind.

Yet tonight, in this environment and with the vigilante who, despite saying he stayed in the friendzone, acted as a _dad_ , it... felt safe. And warm. Like he could allow himself to be the child, even a short instant, instead of desperately trying to reconcile everything, to be the adult who provided for himself from the moment he learned how to walk and talk and a parent since he was nine years old.

"You are their brother and their parent.", he took back in the most gentle manner he could.

He saw the tears in the light green eyes, he imagined the storm inside his head. No doubt for Bruce: any psychiatrist would be _fascinated_ by how this boy goes from ire and confidence to sadness and self-depreciation in a record time.

Dick was a very tactile person. When he had breakdowns or went through phases like those during the months post-adoption, to what mixed the trauma induced by the death of his parents, he cuddled with Bruce or Alfred, they hugged and comforted him, for hours sometimes. To remind him he was not alone, and albeit nothing will ever change the past, they were there to help him build a brighter future.

Today is different. Eleven years old Dick Grayson was an orphan seeking for vengeance and devastated by the loss. Fifteen years old Edward Nygma is a child who grew up too fast, who took responsibilities and a role which should never have been his so soon in his life. Ensued insecurities and a distrust towards adults Bruce understood all too well.

So although his instinctive reaction, inherited from his son, was to _hug_ , he repressed this gesture what could be misinterpreted.

When he sat on the edge of the bed, he saw Ed studied closely his movements, as if he expected to... get attacked. This confirmed other suspicions, and reinforced Bruce's twinge. Alfred was right, he shouldn't have taken Eddie's reaction for an affront. Perhaps he should have been more cautious when he befriended his family and him, too.

Bruce kept his tone under control. He couldn't let the teen believe he pitied him; that won't even be true, he simply _sympathized_. He was aware the frontier between those two sentiments is thin sometimes, so exposing facts rather than to shush him telling 'it's alright, don't you worry child' remained a better solution. He conversed with a detective, he must face the problem in a logical manner. Thus he pledged in his best supportive voice:

"I care about you. I _really_ do, I wished I was able to convince you this is not a trap. Can you at least let me try? And not... shield yourself like that?"

Because he obtained no answer other than an obstinate silence, he pursued:

"It doesn't matter that I get closer to one of you or the three of you. It won't change anything to your bond. I am only trying to be your friend, okay? If you love your brother and sister, and I could attest how much you do, you need to _trust_. Not a... bat-cosplayer and his ghostly butler, as you called us. But to trust _Jason and Stephanie_ , and to do so you must trust _yourself_ first. Believe me, I know it's not easy. I promise you though, it's worth it."

The boy turned his head to the external side and kept quiet. Bruce would have appreciated at minimum a _clue_ , whereas sharing his thoughts figured not among Edward's immediate plans.

So he didn't insist, and Eddie cried as soon as he closed back the door behind him.

What the Bat said was at the same time evident and so difficult to acknowledge.

Plus it's with _his_ ludicrous jealousy that he risked to provoke a row between his siblings and him! Yet how could he be expected to change like that? Just... out of good will? He could try, but... it won't be words, no matter how truthful they are, which will erase years of living persuaded he must be wary and couldn't take anything for granted.

Jealousy worked that way: it's the gear activated by the sensation of 'danger, must be kept away', to what added here the material aspect. Everyone envies Bruce Wayne in this town, so to testify Bruce gets along with his children and is nice in addition to be rich intensified the feeling. Ed would have felt it too if an adult their social rank walked in and became best buddy with his kids, nevertheless it won't have been amplified by envy, it would have stayed at the 'back off, don't come too close!' phase. While there in Wayne Manor? He must fight both the billionaire's amicable approach _and_ the legitimate jealousy provoked by the surroundings.

Batman wanted to 'convince him' there is no problem, that he is willing to make an effort to be their friend? Edward could make this effort as well, couldn't he?

Bruce proved he is ready to bury the hatchet, in return he could at least _try_ to cooperate. For Jason and Stephanie.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids experiment cohabitation with the bats: vol. 2  
> Plus return of the bonding-drabbles format.

Among other talents, Bruce and Alfred discovered that Edward is very skilled at _cooking_.

"It's sort of a tradition.", the ginger narrated. "I bake Stephanie's birthday cake from her first birthday. Since we're celebrating it with you guys, I'm warning you: I don't want a finished product from a bakery, but _ingredients_ to create a culinary masterpiece.", he ended with his usual modesty.

"We have so much fun when we help in da kitchen!", Jason completed, grinning.

Although the younger ones rarely participated in the elaboration of recipes over the week, the trio organized 'kitchen activities' during the weekends. The kids enjoyed baking cakes as much as assisting in for meals. Jason and Stephanie's favorite food were without a doubt the ones they made together. They practiced more during autumn and winter, when going out became limited by the cold weather. These belonged to the family moments they loved sharing.

About their birthdays too, having a home-baked cake counted in the tradition.

"I found this year's theme.", Stephie announced. "I want a bat-cake!"

"A bat-cake?"

"With... red fruits! Not a pie, a real cake!"

"Red fruits bat-cake. The request has been logged, milady.", Edward bowed down in some parody of a compliant gentleman.

Bruce initially came to terms with leaving during the weekend, to let them enjoy their celebration on their own. He supposed he'll show up with Alfred only _later_ , to wish Stephanie a happy birthday without interfering in their moment. To his surprise, Edward discarded the idea when he shared his plans with him:

"Don't be silly.", he objected. "You will offend Steph if you don't participate."

"... I don't want to offend _you_ if I participate."

Edward smiled a bit.

"I made my peace with that."

Sure, an effort doesn't mean he lies to himself: he was _not_ 100% 'okay' with the space Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth began to take in their lives.

"So... it's nice you propose to step aside. But don't do it. Especially not for a birthday."

Bruce's smile turned warm.

"You'll tell me?", he inquired nonetheless. "If there are events you prefer to keep in the family circle. Don't let me make a mistake, I prefer you warn me when you don't want me around instead of getting angry. I'll respect your... directives."

Edward nodded quietly.

"Don't mock me.", he murmured. "I'm... touched, you are so considerate. It... means _something_ to me. Thank you, Bats."

Blocking the crutch between his side and arm, Ed extended his right hand in front of him.

"My pleasure, E. Nygma.", Bruce answered in a formal manner, then he shook his hand as to seal the deal.

"It was great!", Stephanie chanted happily.

"I settle for the same analysis.", he winked and she giggled.

"I'm glad you and Bruce aren't at war anymore!"

"... I'm glad too."

The two of them were in her bedroom at night after an entertaining day. The bat-cake challenge has been taken up: Steph's sixth birthday cake's color code was red, purple and pink with red berries, cream and paste. Under Edward's monitoring, Bruce drew the shape of a yellow bat on the purple icing. Purple and golden, with six candles on top of it.

On the contours of the large cake, covered of purple icing too, Edward and Jason switched between green and red question marks. Bruce found it amusing, perhaps he'll search an explanation thereafter.

This weekend being sunny, they stayed out to have fun.

"Stay with me?"

"You already had your bedtime story."

"It's my birthday!", she argued with a smirk. "It means I can ask for another one!"

Edward smirked as well, of this _identical_ grin she either learned from him or was born with, or a mix of both; which would get them remarks from anyone saying they are relatives. Whereas they have nothing physical in common, their energy, boldness, comments, expressions, tone of voice, attitudes, cleverness... plus _this_ iconic smug smile, would be enough to convince everyone.

"Valid claim."

He lied back on the blankets in her bed (is there a single bed in this house that doesn't look like it can host five persons?!). They kept the three bedrooms in the same corridor they have been lent last week.

"I want a real costume like this one.", she confessed next. "With a material adapted for fights, to be a vigilante!"

Bruce sort of took a revenge: he informed himself of what is Stephanie's favorite color.

"Eggplant.", the teen had responded.

"... Really?"

"It's my girl, she's not ordinary!", Ed replied, proud of his daughter as ever. "She couldn't just say 'purple', she needs something special even for her favorite _color_. So... purple it is. She likes blue too, yet the two don't match much together, she generally wears one or the other."

Consequently... Bruce designed a dark purple velvet pajama with a golden bat on the chest. Hence she won't only have Superman-themed clothing but Batman-related too, as he solemnly declared when she opened her present. Everyone laughed.

"You stay at a _bat-pajama_.", Edward hammered at present time in the evening. "A tee-shirt eventually. Or... a dress? No bat-costume to play lunatic on the rooftops."

"I _could_ become a flying ninja.", she boasted. "With a bit of training!"

"Me alive, you _won't_.", he cut short the fantasy. "It's too dangerous, better not think about it."

She cuddled with him.

"Admit it.", she concluded though. "I would be awesome."

"You _are_ awesome, Stephanie.", he rectified right away, as he put a kiss on the top of her head.

She let out a sweet sigh and hugged him.

"Have _mercy_ on me.", he pled. "Don't think of vigilantism, otherwise you will give me a heart attack."

They laughed together.

While they joked, living with Batman _implied_ Steph will ask for a proper training some day soon. No need to stress her Eddie prematurely, still he will have to adapt. Maybe he'd take part of said training, too?

Yup... she must plot with Jason in order to achieve this new goal.

_________

"I'm telling you, we can find it!"

Jason and Stephanie's target: discover one of the (supposedly numerous) accesses to the Batcave.

They were at it for a few days, thinking they remained discreet. Alfred and Bruce discussed it when they noticed; they consulted Edward whom, let's be honest, hoped to find a passage by himself as well.

"If I want to see the Batcave?! The answer is a big _yes_ , and of course I'll bring the kids!"

He appreciated that the adults respect his role of parent by asking him first before taking decisions. The incoming prospect enchanted him. Time to see the other side of Wayne Manor: Batman's H.Q.

Bruce and Alfred opted for transparency: they showed the main access to the elevator leading to the Cave. There are other passages and secret ways in the house's architecture. Among those, introducing the central access to the Batcave seemed adapted.

No reason to delay this meeting.

The siblings were as excited as on a Christmas morning when they assisted to the opening of a wall in a corridor at the ground floor. They entered the elevator.

"If Terminator ever becomes real.", Edward prophesied while the cabin went down and revealed the massive underground space equipped of advanced technologies. " _This_ is where Skynet will start the Rise of the Machines!"

Bruce and Alfred shared a somewhat proud glance upon hearing this.

"Don't touch the weapons.", Batman commanded when the elevator arrived to the first floor. "And try not to activate something explosive."

He had no time to warn over anything else, the three of them began running all over the place. Well, _Jason and Stephanie_ ran and Edward eyed everything like he arrived in a fairy world. Reduced mobility or not, he intended to explore the place in its every nook and cranny to memorize each single detail. At the end he should be able to map the positions and shapes of the stalagmites and stalactites of the set.

"There's a T-Rex in the Batcave!", Stephanie screamed, eyes opened wide from another level in the large space including multiple underground rooms.

"I swear it's not alive.", Alfred assured as the others joined this high-ceilinged room. "Even if master Dick called it 'Rexou' and wished it acts like the skeleton in Night in the Museum."

This unexpected discovery had been elected 'most amusing element' of the Cave.

They came back to the main room where the huge control desk stood.

Edward examined the computers and control screens; he would _love_ to experiment, to... see what he could do from here. Unlike him, the kids didn't pay much attention to the electronic devises to rather focus on another item in this floor:

"It's funny ta keep Robin's uniforms behind a glass like that!", Jason commented, eying the costumes in their vitrine.

They were identical, their cut simply got bigger as Dick grew up. The latest version, with newly added green pants to replace the scaly panty, isn't there: his son wore it merely a few weeks and left Gotham with it. Did he keep it, threw it away... burnt it?

"Yeah, it looks like a little museum!", Stephie specified.

"It sort of is.", Bruce reflectioned. "It... belongs to the past. Dick won't wear the costume anymore."

The siblings shared a look, then Jason took back:

"Does this mean dat... Batman will never have a Robin again?"

"... I don't know.", Bruce realized. "Truth be told, I'm... curious to see what's next."

The five of them eyed the outfit, trying to decipher the subtext Robin's uniform seemed willing to imply.

Who knows what tomorrow's made of?

(())

Being allowed to go to the Batcave whenever they want turned to be a wonderful opportunity.

Edward wanted to use the computers, to... get into it. Bruce asked him not to, but guaranteed he can watch video footages if that amuses him. Ed agreed, while firmly decided to initialize revolutionary software programs and see what systems he can hack from the Batcave. This would be a fine way to show the Bat he is _not_ an amateur. Furthermore, if he found it attractive, may he could... help the vigilante, while staying behind the screens. Why not?

Although he wasn't sure why he suddenly considered this an objective to achieve, nothing kept him from trying, right? Nothing new under the sun: he couldn't fight off his _curiosity_.

He elected to act one day during the school timetable. To this end he got down alone in the elevator... and met someone _else_ in the Cave.

"Batgirl?"

She was dressed with her complete grey and yellow costume, her dark blue cowl on. She occupied precisely the spot he coveted: the desk chair in front of the massive computers.

She looked up and addressed him a brief nod.

"John Doe."

This made him smile.

"My name is Edward Nygma.", he introduced himself politely.

"Good for you. Mine is none of your business."

Okay... second contact (first since he befriended Batman): not optimal.

"What are you doing?", he tried.

This time she shot him a severe glance.

"I'm infiltrating the security system of a world-known company to uncover where their suspicious incomes come from."

Then she ended, cynical:

"I am not up to babysit, so... this has been nice to meet you officially. Now get out, growns-up are working."

"Perhaps I can help?", he proposed instead of getting vexed by her irritating disdain.

"Perhaps you can leave?"

She no longer looked at him.

"Fine.", Eddie huffed. "For your information: there is a high chance I am better hacker than you, so... When you're done trying, you know where to find me to obtain _results_."

He returned to the elevator, and concluded before entering it:

"Anything you can do, I can do better!"

This caused the redheaded woman to grumble; her piercing eyes followed him until he wasn't in view anymore, before she focused back on the screens.

Bruce told her he brought three children to the manor, including the teenager they met at Cluemaster's first scheme. Barbara hadn't granted it much thoughts other than judging other ways exist to fight loneliness than fishing street kids outside.

Now she wondered... could Bruce have chosen them well? After all, this boy had no reason to lie: he _must be_ skilled with a computer. And he pretends to be _better than her?!_

That's something Babs was curious to see.

Not for this specific affair though: in respect for her ego, she couldn't ask him for help.

In a future case? She might _try_ , to evaluate if he's worth it.

(())

"This evolves the best way."

Edward thanked her.

Even though Alfred could have taken care of the follow-up himself, they decided to organize it via the common way. They paid a home care nurse, who came twice a week at the Manor for the routine checks.

No predictable aftermath for his leg, still it's too soon to anticipate. She deemed it would be healed during September month, but couldn't promise anything for now.

"This time you won't escape the tradition.", Stephanie grinned after the nurse left.

"I told you, it's prettier in white.", he rejected, while seeing at her facial expression the argument won't survive.

"You kept it blank the first three weeks; it's our turn to decide! You'll see, it will help you heal and send good vibes!"

He chuckled, it became impossible to refuse.

Stephanie first, they _drew_ on the cast. Bruce demanded not to put bats on it, a plaster is not like a pajama, it's an element _visible_ when going out. Jason retorted _everyone_ in Gotham has bat-related items. They found a compromise: if they draw a bat, they must add at least two symbols from other Justice League members to muddy the waters.

Ed said he wanted none: neither bats nor anything else hero-related. No one listened to his pleas.

Steph and Jay did drawings on the plaster, they hired Bruce for the hero icons. Edward abandoned the fight: he was laughing too much at this point, he let Bruce draw a bat-symbol, a Green Lantern logo, a Wonder Woman 'W' and a Superman 'S' because Stephie insisted. There, _convincing_.

Alfred inquired what his favorite animal is, Eddie answered he is a cat lover, not getting what the question is for. Before he protested, the butler took his turn. Thus he ended up with a kitten extending a paw as if it wanted to play with the Green Lantern symbol previously applied by Bruce. The picture being impressively well drawn and adorable.

"I'm glad you persuaded me."

The cast was not saturated with colors: the images and signatures don't look 'too much'. The artists of the moment left blank spaces in case they wanted to complete it later, what seemed better than fulfill it entirely all at once.

To Eddie, the result is a work of art.

"Why a question mark?", Bruce outlined when they reviewed their designs.

Like on the birthday cake, and on the kids' notebooks he saw here and there, the billionaire noticed identical punctuation marks printed on the plaster.

This time he was curious enough to ask.

"It's my unofficial signature.", Edward unveiled. "It corresponds to... E. Nygma."

"Your character is _developed_.", Bruce laughed. "So... purple question marks?"

"Green.", he corrected.

"He uses question marks for a while.", Jason explained. "So we draw these on our stuff sometimes too, but usin' our colors."

"Mine is _eggplant_.", Stephie reminded.

"And mine's red.", Jaybird completed.

"Green, purple and red question marks.", he summarized, attesting that indeed, those shades were the most used in the drawings, and there are punctuations marks of the three colors. "How nice."

"... Wanna add one?", Edward proposed, kinda _emotional_ over the possibility. "Both of you, of another color?"

Alfred and Bruce shared a look.

"Good idea!", Jay appreciated. "If ya're part of da family, you guys must love question marks!"

Edward smiled a little, resigned.

"Yes... it's the condition.", he defined with delicacy, and addressed them a heartwarming glance. "Come in there, draw one of your color."

Alfred appended a pearl grey question mark to the cast.

And Bruce a black one.

(())

"My students. Whom I... abandoned lately."

Over the phone, Edward already warned the three teenagers to who he gave tutoring about his current indisposition; they wished him a prompt recovery and ensured there is no problem. Yet the end of the school year arriving, he felt bad he doesn't help them get ready for the incoming exams. So he mentioned it with Bruce and Alfred, and they assured he can receive them here.

"That's... not what I had in mind. They proposed I meet at their place, I need to be driven to a city bus stop since there are no public transports linking the Manor to town."

"You won't use public transports.", Alfred denied, alarmed by the solution. "You'll get _driven_ , that's it. Don't object."

"... Okay. Thank you guys."

He planned his meetings during the week, at the hours Steph and Jay are at school.

"It's great you give tutoring."

"Even though it's just to make a little money", he brushed Bruce's somewhat compliment aside, "I find it... rewarding."

"You'll go to Jenna's house tomorrow?", Stephie asked when he informed them of his schedule for the week.

"Yup."

Jason and Stephanie immediately turned to Alfred and Bruce and she related:

"We like Jenna. She's cool."

"Ya'll see Eddie.", Jay complemented. "She will be impressed by yar cast. Women love tough guys and scars."

Edward rolled his eyes, amused.

"Let me know when you two will be done setting up dates for us."

They giggled.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?", Bruce misinterpreted, and the kids laughed some more.

"No Bats, she is not.", he denied categorically. "I don't have a 'girlfriend'."

"If you want advises about women, I can..."

"No _thanks_.", he interrupted. "Keep that talk for... later. Or _never_. I am _not_ dating."

Should he come out to Batman, to avoid this kind of awkward reactions? Although if he hints he isn't interested in girls, he risks to face the same awkward reactions over _boys_. He hadn't said it to Steph and Jason because they are _children_ and they play with the dating idea, Jenna Duffy being an energetic teenager always nice with them. There is nothing serious in _their_ teasing; now the bats are in the picture however? Maybe he... could clear things with the two weird adults, in case they translate it into an actual romantic interest. Whatever that meant in bat-language.

He considered the option more vividly when he came back from his day: Jenna signed his plaster plus drew small hearts around her name. This thrilled his siblings and Bruce and Alfred shared a knowing glance while they don't know anything.

Ed delayed the issue, not sure he wanted to bring out bluntly something among the lines of 'Hey, guess what, I am gay and potentially in love with one of your worst enemies from the main Rogues Gallery'. Naturally he won't voice out loud the _second part_ , but even about the first, kinda anodyne one? He should... study how the social etiquette works for upper-class citizens before saying anything.

Just in case. Better be safe than sorry.

(())

"Every time we see you on the news, I think you're handsome."

"I am.", Barbara validated Stephanie's comment.

"Are you gonna stay with us?"

"No.", she shook her head no. "I'm here to see Bruce."

Batman told her Edward is _certain_ of her identity. The redhead exposed to him that Richard Grayson's best friend / girlfriend being Barbara Gordon, daughter of the Commissioner whose physical aspect coincides with Batgirl's, he would be surprised the woman behind the cowl is someone else.

To what she retorted Dick and her aren't together anymore, and Bruce lowered his gaze. Sometimes he felt like Babs held the break-up against him.

That her identity was no secret meant she could take off her mask when walking in the Manor. She didn't today, she kept her full costume on to visit the upper space, not only the Batcave.

"Oh hi Batgirl!", a dark-haired boy saluted. "I'm Jason Todd. So glad to meet ya!"

"How _many_ are you?", she narrowed her blue eyes, and the two grinned.

"Just us three.", Stephanie promised. "Jason counts for two or three because he is loud. And he has a crush on you."

"Hey! Dat's not true!"

"He _totally_ has a crush on you."

Barbara arched an eyebrow while they engaged in a (cute?) bickering.

"Thanks for reminding me why I don't like children.", she jested, unimpressed. "How old are you?"

"I'm nine."

"Six."

"Therefore mister Todd, I am _sixteen years_ older than you. Don't joke about crushing on adults, it's _gross_ and annoying. Now, if you two could go back to your... dolls or legos or whatever, I need to see Bruce."

She disappeared in the corridors and the siblings shared a look.

"Is it just me?", Jason remarked, perplexed. "Or is she super rude?"

"It's not you.", Stephie asserted, vexed. " _Why_ is she 'super rude' like that?!"

He shrugged.

"If I knew. I take it back though: I said she is sexy when we saw her on da TV, but now... not dat much. She's too mean."

"Agreed.", Steph approved. "You'll see, if we show her how awesome we are, she'll love us!"

"Yay!"

(())

"What are you doing here?!"

"I've been invited."

Edward blushed. Great, every eyes will be riveted on them and not on the show.

"You are _embarrassing_."

"Dick repeated the same. Yet I never missed any of his representations."

"Dick wasn't in elementary school!"

"No, but I joined for every event his middle school then high school organized."

Eddie tried to disappear on the plastic chair in the playground in front of the temporary scene, where the traditional performances that punctuate the end of a school year, especially in a private establishment, will take place. Each classroom will show to the parents and relatives what they prepared, during a light-hearted day. The year was not fully up, only two weeks left; there won't be proper courses after this sort of celebration.

"... Thank you.", Edward whispered when the animations began. "For... being there. Stephanie and Jason will be happy to see you in the public."

He didn't look at him, he disliked feeling awkward. But... he was thankful. Even for him, it was so hard to refuse Batman's kindness. The vigilante made an effort: he wasn't present all the time, he had his own schedule too. He kept his role of friend, not parent. The distinction appeared neat from the beginning of this second stay at his place.

Edward was sincerely grateful.

"You're welcome.", Bruce assured warmly.

(())

"What is your favorite movie?"

"Is that how you expect to bond with a teenager? By... taking him for a ride in a fancy car to go visit your work place and talking cinema? What a cliché."

"Let me try instead of criticizing my methods."

They both smiled.

"I'm not sure.", Edward responded. "I don't have... one favorite movie."

Being the obstinate man he is, Bruce found another angle on the same topic:

"Then what is the movie you _like_ yet don't admit you like?"

"You want to play _that_ game?"

"You take up the challenge?"

This time Edward laughed.

"I watched Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again seventeen times."

"Mamma Mia? That's an old thing!"

"There are catchy songs and a good dynamic. I'm a big fan of sci-fi and spy movies, but I also like wacky musical comedies. I'm a flawless singer, too, and in love with The All-American Rejects' tunes if you want to know. Your turn!"

This was a... recreational approach.

"Westerns are my all-time favorite movie types."

"Talking of old things! Don't tell me you like country dancing then?"

"I don't 'like'.", he corrected. "I _adore_ country dancing."

"... I wanna see that! _Promise me_ you'll do a 'Western special afternoon' one day."

"Will Jason, Steph and you dance too?"

"Don't tempt me, I love dancing. Even if I associate country style with a... sorta _parody_. With the cast however? I'm afraid my natural gracefulness might be altered."

"You dance?", Bruce underlined.

"If the question is, am I part of a club, a professional or whatever? The answer is _no_.", he jeered. "I just... like dancing, at an amateur level. I'm not a fan of sports in general, but I can hold myself in a fight. Or... I believe I can, in a 'standard fight'. And I love dancing."

There was something so sweet about the way he said it.

"You'll love country dance, then."

"Sure.", he mocked. "Count on me to try it, Bats."

Another habit which amused him. No problem regarding his identity since the unique time they've been seen in public, the teen used his civilian name. For the rest... perhaps he should point out the oddity? Thus he reminded him:

"You know, you can call me Bruce."

"Yes, but no thanks. I'll keep 'Bats'."

(())

"Eddie agreed!"

"Really?", Bruce asked, doubtful.

The children offered him wide grins discovering all their white teeth, the perfect picture of cats saying 'come-closer-little-mouse-I-swear-it's-not-a-trap'.

Those kids were so much fun.

"Why would you want to be trained anyway?"

He walked outside with the two of them in the park surrounding the property.

"Because!", Jason hopped... somehow like a frog. "Ya would be like, da _best coach ever!_ "

"School's almost up!", Stephanie belabored, jumping as well. "Every summers, Ed goes out in the parks and stuff; he _works too_ , he isn't with us all the time. You could set up a schedule and teach us how to become ninjas!"

"This year it's different.", he opposed calmly. "Edward won't have to work during summer, I'll take in charge your expenses and rent without him being forced to find a new contract while he wears his cast."

A plaster never prohibited working; otherwise people would loose their job at any injury. But since he can provide for them without the boy having to do more? Albeit they didn't discuss it or determined if they'll stay farther than June, it seemed... logical. This was at least how Bruce intended to proceed.

"Then it's even better!", Steph rejoiced. "If we stay with you for summer, you will coach us! Eddie too! He whines a lot, but he always participates!"

"Yeah!", Jason supplemented. "He played with us during da weekends when we trained for our football match this year! Sure he'll love learnin' karate even with his leg!"

"... This is _absolutely not_ what I suggested."

"Admit it, it would be cool.", Stephie smirked. "You will be pleased to coach, it will make you feel important. And we're quick studies!"

"Yup! When we get invested for somethin', we go all the way in. Plus we love ta punch!"

Bruce had no doubt they _would_ be very skilled. Given their obstinate temper, now that they had this in mind, they _won't let go_ of harassing everyone with this training purpose.

(())

"I told you. It's worth it."

Edward complained about having to go in the garden at _night_. He warned Bruce: he will scream bloody murder if a spider gets in the way. This aside, the sky was clear and the weather warm at this end of June. Summer settled in Gotham.

"It's beautiful!", Stephanie exclaimed happily.

"I admit.", Eddie conceded with a luminous expression. "It's perfect."

To lie down on a large picnic blanket under the starry sky in the park around Wayne Manor is an experience they won't forget and will inevitably _reiterate_.

Bruce smiled, proud of his effect.

"Andromeda.", Edward pointed to a precise location in the sky. "Sometimes we could barely see the Big Dipper from the city, while here? Everything seems... accessible."

"Where is da best view?", Jason asked, between Stephanie and Bruce, in the same disposition as when they sat on their house's rooftop.

"From a mountain.", the adult highlighted. "The most you move from agglomerations and you climb in altitude, the clearer and most impressive the sky is."

"Sounds cool!", Jay approved. "Eddie, can we climb a mountain?"

"... Not tomorrow?", he replied. "When Bats proposes something though, it's because he can _do_ said something. So..."

The four of them laughed.

"Another one!", Stephie requested. "There, the double parallelogram holding a circular arc! It's Orion the Hunter, with his shining belt!"

"Exactly!", Edward complimented. "Distinctive thanks to the Orion nebula and, as you noted, the 'Belt' composed of three stars. From left to right: Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka. According to the grec legend, Orion was the bravest hunter in the world. He purported he can have the upper hand over any animal. Until the day he crossed paths with the Scorpio, whose constellation is now in Southern hemisphere. The two enemies can't appear in the sky at the same moment, that was the only medium to separate them and make sure they won't pursue their eternal fight."

Bruce registered some constellations as well. He also went in a few _galactic missions_ with the Justice League.

But tonight? He learned a lot, scientifically and... mythology content speaking. Even if those are anecdotes Edward already shared with his children, it matches the mood tonight.

They stayed a long time, listening to him telling stories and watching the stars.

(())

"Can I try Robin's uniform?", Jason required innocently.

The boy joined him in the Batcave while he was about to leave to go on patrol. No scheme to take care of, only the routine turns around the blocks.

"It... might be a bit loose.", Bruce countered while being aware of how weak of an argument that is.

"Come on!", he insisted. "It would be fun!"

"I don't know.", he dithered. "You saw this with Edward?"

"To put on a _disguise?_ Why would he say no?! Besides _he_ disguises himself all da time! He wears _dresses_ and _skirts_ and puts on _makeup_. As if he doesn't look like a girl enough..."

Batman frowned slightly.

"He puts on... makeup?"

Jason nodded.

"Most of da times when he goes out at nights while Steph and I stay home, he dresses like a girl."

Bruce stored the information. Sure thing, he noticed Edward's nature; but there is a difference between being effeminate and hanging out at night dressed as your opposite gender. Some digging to make there as well.

"I would prefer if you ask him first.", he decided.

"C'mon!", he sniveled. "It's not like ya take me with ya for patrol, I just wanna try Robin's costume!"

"Indeed, I am _not_ taking you for patrol.", he confirmed.

Bruce couldn't explain why his heartbeat increased with an adrenaline comparable to what he felt during his first nights out with Dick as a Dynamic Duo. This... troubled him, to say the least.

"Dat's not what I request.", the little boy pouted. "For patrols I _asked Edward first_ , and he answered 'not on your life'. Is it a bad word?"

"No, it's... an expression."

"Fuck. If da't had been a bad word, I could have used it against him later!"

Bruce smiled a bit, attempting to brush the rush aside.

"We'll take decisions at another moment.", he concluded as he lowered his hood on the upper part of his face.

Then he entered the Batmobile.

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya..."

Jason watched him leave the Batcave, then he turned back toward the glass presentation where Robin's outfit is exposed, as it would be in a museum. He _really_ wanted to try it. Just to... know what it feels like. He whispered to the uniform like he made a promise to a real person:

"... We're not done with this, you and I."

Next thing he ran to the elevator with his habitual overflowing energy, to join his brother and sister in Wayne Manor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little birds want to fly and Edward deals with everyone's feelings except his owns.

"Why would you be Robin first?"

"Because I am the _eldest_."

"So what?!", Stephanie argued back. "I am the _smartest!_ "

Jason narrowed his mismatched eyes of two different shades of blue, one close to an opalescent green but still blue and the other cobalt blue.

"I'm a boy."

"You insinuate Robin can't be a girl?!"

"I ain't insinuating nothin': the original Robin was a _boy_.", he maintained. "We saw pictures of Richard Grayson, I look more like him than ya do!"

"You think because he was a dark-haired boy and you are one too, you correspond to the role better than me?!"

They quarreled more violently than usual, until Edward caught them in the middle of their feud. He noticed immediately this is a dispute, not their habitual teasing, so he got in the way.

"What is it?", he tried to assuage the tension.

"Jason says because I'm a girl and because he's older, he has more rights than me!"

Edward frowned, he turned to the little boy. This was unlike him to talk _this kind_ of rubbish.

"Is that true?"

Jay crossed his arms on his chest, vexed. He looked up to his big brother.

"I jus' said dat if we were to both have somethin' but we cannot share it at the same time, it's more logical I have it first because I'm the eldest!"

"Defensible point.", Ed conceded.

Better stay diplomatic as long as he doesn't know the subject of their bone of contention.

"What is that you are fighting over? If we evaluate the options in a logical, calm manner, we can find a compromise."

The younger ones shared a glance.

"It's unimportant.", Stephanie rejected.

Not the reaction Eddie expected after they hassled.

"It _is_ important.", he opposed instantly. "Because you were _arguing_ over it."

"Ya'll think it's silly."

"Have I _ever_ thought something you want or say is silly?!"

This appeased them right away, they addressed him a soft smile.

"We want to try... something.", Stephanie disclosed next.

"Technically, we don't have the permission to do anythin' with dat.", Jay specified and she approved by a quick nod. "Neither from ya nor... from Bruce. We don't even know if it coul' become a thing for us. If Bruce would... take another one."

No need to be a genius to get what the problem revolves around, still Ed wanted to hear it confirmed before he _scolds everyone_ in this house, both his kids and the bats.

"What is it you want to try?"

"First a... disguise.", Jay sheepishly said. "Then we aim for... da all thing. Both of us, and perhaps ya'd like being part of it too!"

"And why do you think you _don't have_ the permission?", he insisted, his jaw clenched and his expression hardening.

" 'Cause. Ya don't believe it's a good idea and ya don't think we're capable enough."

Not the angle by which Edward saw the issue. He felt bad, plus _angry_ at himself he let his siblings assume he doesn't believe in them and doesn't have faith in their capacities, while he only worries over their _safety_.

"I never thought you are not 'capable enough'.", he clarified. "For anything. I swear to you, I won't think that, no matter what you undertake. I just... worry. Even more since I _know_ you can do anything! I won't be apt to stop you or to protect you if you choose to go through with it. It's me, not you. Because you _will_ success and I don't want you to get hurt when you do. Not because I consider you are not able."

Although they harassed everyone with their goal, until now Jason and Stephanie didn't think anyone took them seriously. What reinforced their persistence. But hearing this pep talk? It motivates them to try harder, albeit this is the _contrary_ of Edward's intent.

They shared another look, then Steph spoke for them both:

"So in truth... you really think we can become Robin?"

"Bruce!", Edward called, he got down alone in the elevator.

Sitting in the desk chair, the vigilante watched footages of the latest robbery on the computer screens.

"... I begin to get that when you use my forename, it means you are mad at me.", he commented.

Edward joined him in front of the control board.

"Why are Jason and Stephanie asking to be trained to become the next Robins?!"

Okay... he didn't beat around the bush. Bruce turned to him in his chair and readied himself for a fierce debate.

"There's nothing new in the fact they ask to be trained.", he pointed out the obvious.

"It was a joke!", Edward cried out. "Nothing more! Sure they became a little insistent lately, but they are _children_ playing a _game_ , it was normal so far! Whilst now? They argue over who wears the costume first like they believe it's acquired!"

Bruce got the teen's disquiet: this indeed implies a change in his siblings' attitude in regards to the training / Robin topic.

"It's not my fault.", the adult defended himself, both hands raised at the level of his shoulders in the 'I surrender' gesture. "I didn't make promises, I didn't even _propose_ them anything!"

"You would enjoy that!", Edward blamed him aggressively. "Admit it! You would _love it_ , having two children by your side and put them in danger!"

"They only ask to be _trained_.", he rectified patiently as he stood up from his chair.

Bruce didn't want to get in another row with the kid; to prevent this he behaved frankly:

"I wouldn't take them for patrol right away."

"You won't _ever_ take them for patrol!"

"I won't do anything unless you give me your assent first.", he pledged. "There's one school week left, during which you will take care of the registrations for next year. After this? We didn't agree officially; nonetheless Jason, Stephanie and you are welcomed to the Manor as frequently as you want. You can stay here."

Edward bit his lip. He knew this talk will come inevitably, still... he had no idea what to answer or how to plan a... future with the bats. This was too new, too different, too out of his comfort zone for him to be in control.

"You'll have two months during which they won't be at school, you won't have to work, and you three can benefit of everything here.", Bruce exposed in a composed, calm voice. "I am part of the 'everything', I don't see why training them is a problem. It will be nothing more than a physical activity, like playing football, running outside or swimming in a pool! They will stay in the property, I won't take them in the streets and you will be there all the time. I would love you to participate too, I can put a lot together for you even with a plaster. I got broken members repeatedly over the years, that never stopped me from practicing. And it's not just about sports, there's the rest too."

"You don't want me around your computers.", the redhead reminded him curtly. "I told you I am a hacker and I can _help_ , yet you dismissed this kind of contribution! On the other hand, you want to train my children and you make them believe you envision taking them as your sidekicks?!"

Bruce pondered over it.

"You are right.", he acknowledged. "My approach is not coherent. Consider this then: you stay here this summer; you consent to let me provide them simple _indications_ , without being their coach, just... telling them what training they need in order to exercise the kind of activity they will pick. And you are given carte blanche in the Batcave."

This is _absolutely not what Edward wished_. He couldn't let Bruce getting persuaded he sort of adopted them unofficially or can keep them here. He even less wanted the bat to play teacher with his siblings!

"They are nine and a half and six years old.", he underlined, defeated. "Dick was eleven, it's not..."

"Dick is an acrobat, he already was when our paths crossed.", Bruce informed him, while feeling sorry upon hearing the distress in his tone. "His parents were artists in a circus, he practiced from his youngest age with them. Although he never had the training of a fighter, he was an athlete fitted with an impressive flexibility, agility, strength and he knew how to _fly_. He didn't learn this from me, he only _developed_ it from an existing ground."

To Edward, that Robin was an acrobat to whom the Bat simply taught how to punch justifies why Batman hanged out with a child.

It remains different from his brother and sister's case. Even though... Jason used to be a street kid, he learned essential tricks for survival by himself, including stealing. Furthermore, Steph and him _are_ more skilled at sports than other children their age, this is a transparent data, not a speculation.

"Jason and Stephanie have a great potential and they are very energetic.", Bruce took back, following the other's train of thoughts. "But they are younger and not close to Dick's level at his beginnings. This is _normal_. Even if you said you agree for them to become my sidekicks..."

"I don't."

"I said 'if'.", he pursued, not distracted by the interference. "Thus, _even if_ you agreed, they couldn't be Robin before at least months of training. Again, that's not what I propose: I offer to coach them during summer."

"I hate you.", Ed indicted him. "It's a _reasonable proposition_ , I can't refuse!"

"If that's your conclusion, then we didn't understand each other.", Bruce hammered categorically. "I am not _pressuring you_ , I simply provide an easy way to deal with their demand: by doing sports with them. They are too young and they would need an _intense_ training before becoming vigilantes. That won't be what will happen here. But Edward? If I don't coach them, they will train on their own. You know it. So... wouldn't it be preferable I take the role of teacher?"

Impossible to deny the veracity in this.

"... It would be, yes.", Eddie lowered his gaze.

Then he looked back up, resigned.

"I don't want this to be called a 'training'.", he established the conditions. "Whatever the 'this' is. They are not soldiers, they won't be your sidekicks. You can... schedule activities, so that they will have fun doing sports this summer.", he reformulated the already enunciated terms to convince himself.

Bruce granted him a supportive glance.

"Exactly.", he assured. "Nothing more than this: summer activities, and you'll be there the all time. That's the best option to answer their request."

The situation began to get on his nerves. A luck it didn't drift into a panic attack... Eddie forced his voice to stay steady:

"Alright. Great."

His tone came out harsh, that was the best he could manage right now.

"As long as I supervise and it stays _recreational_ , not military."

"Looks like we have an agreement."

"... As it seems."

Whereas he would have liked it better if none of that occured, he couldn't decline now.

He was not Stephanie and Jason's _guard_ , he couldn't control everything they do. So... to let Bruce set up a timetable for sports during the holidays meets _their_ demand; having it stay at 'activities level' instead of training for vigilantism matches _his_ expectations.

It's a win-win scenario, one the kids were jubilants to embrace once Ed and Bruce told them.

It was for the best.

So why was Edward so worried inside even if he didn't voice it out loud? And when he went to bed tonight, _why_ did he feel like he lost a battle?!

_________

Scarecrow escaped Arkham asylum with other inmates, among those another of the Gallery: Poison Ivy. As ever when one or multiple villains leave the asylum, this appears on TV, although the breaking news are reserved for the mass breakouts.

"Ya're gonna have work ta do.", Jason pointed out, they saw the information from the TV turned on as a background noise.

"As ever. Not that it surprises me: the main rogues generally stay in Arkham around a month, sometimes less sometimes a bit more. It never exceeds eight, ten weeks at most before they escape again. Ivy and Scarecrow are at four weeks and three days there. It's the average calculation."

"Arkham is not very skilled at keeping them locked.", Stephanie judged.

"Not very.", Bruce quoted.

He rolled the dice.

"That's why Batman has a job, and that's what they signed for when they put on their own costumes."

He made his pawn advance of the five squares designated.

"It became a sort of routine."

"Do you like it?", Stephie asked.

"I don't. I want the rogues to overcome this life. My ultimate goal is to have them getting back in the system instead of blowing it up... Truth be told, I don't know what I would do, if one day they all abandoned this way of life."

"You would become a villain."

The three turned to him, surprised.

"Ed?", Jason inquired. "What's... wrong?"

Edward shook his head, as if he woke up from a moment of absence.

"... Sorry.", he murmured. "I... thought out loud."

He looked at the white cube marked with black spots on its six faces.

"It's... like a dice.", he explained, taking his turn to let it roll on the game board. "As long as there is a hand to pick it up and throw it back, it makes sense. But give it to someone who doesn't know what it is made for; they will put it on a shelf and never make it roll. It's the same for you: as long as you are solicited like you are accustomed, you move. The day external factors reverse, you become useless."

"Why would I be a _villain?_ "

"... Because it would be this in place of nothing. Either you reverse history and find your own way to roll, to keep a dynamic yet from a different perspective, or you lose taste in life. Given your temper? I believe you are the 'new dynamic' type, not the 'slowly dying' kind. That's... if everyone reformed.", he specified, his cheeks flushed: he realized what he implies about his host. "If crime disappeared and if we lived in a fairy world. We don't. Even if some rogues change, if the game evolves, you _won't_ run out of reasons to stay a vigilante. Not in our reality, not with the way things are."

"What was this?", Bruce asked later this evening, entering Edward's bedroom without knocking, what irritated the teen, after he put his kids to bed.

"What was what?"

" _This_ is why you didn't want me to train you brother and sister!", he deduced, getting straight to the sensitive part. "You think I am dangerous."

Bruce won't lie, it hurt him. Still... this is the sole explanation.

"Don't be ridiculous.", the boy scoffed. "It's not you but your _way of life_ that is dangerous."

"... What have I done for that you have so little faith in me, Edward?"

Once more, Eddie felt uncomfortable. How could he excuse being so unfair towards Batman?

"I... saw you on the news. For years. You... cause harm.", he picked his words. "You act like a rogue: you select the areas you attack, and even though you have a 'no killing rule', you _injure_ people during schemes. Badly. Both villains, henchmen, helpers, policemen, hostages and collateral victims. You leave damages behind everywhere you walk."

These... are the exact words Dick repeated, leading to the central motive why he left Gotham. Bruce tried to overcome the feeling.

"A war makes victims.", he said, like he was propelled back into a dispute against his son.

Be that as it may, Ed's response diverged from Robin's regular assertions:

"I know. That's why I don't want my kids to become soldiers you train, even as a game: this is not their fight. It's a war you decided to step in by _yourself_ , they have no reason to play a part in it."

Bruce nodded. It hurt, but he understood.

"What about you?", he queried, to determine where Edward stood between his point and Dick's position. "Do _you_... have a reason, to play a part in this?"

In his mind, Ed listed the main elements: Cluemaster, years of getting beaten to a pulp by his father and bullies, years of pain, responsibilities, how he wanted his intellect to be recognized, how he _died_ to show everyone he is better, smarter, stronger than them and he wants to make them _pay_ for underestimating him, abusing him, repeating him he was not worth it... He had so _many_ reasons to be angry and to fight for himself, in one or the other side of justice. And... Jonathan. Though he couldn't tell in favor of what the 'doctor argument' stands for.

For now Eddie answered the Bat's question:

"I have none."

A claim which sounded as unrealistic to his ears as Bruce deemed it unconvincing.

_________

"So that's your plan?! Staying here alone, getting drugged doing nothing without trying to _get a life_ now that Arthur is in prison?!"

She cried and Edward sighed.

"That's... that's not what I meant, Crystal."

He wasn't sure how, next thing he was sitting on the couch with the blond woman slumped next to him, sobbing loudly with her head on his right shoulder while he shushed her.

"It's okay. You'll see, it's gonna be alright."

After they drove the children to school on the morning, Edward told Alfred he'll spend the day with Jenna Duffy. The butler let him in front of her place with suspicious eyes as if he was certain he _lied_. Eddie asked him not to wait, the British man ended up agreeing and told him he'll come back to Jenna's house to pick him up before school's up.

They settled for those modalities. Thereafter, Alfred not in view anymore, Ed took the subway to the Brown's house. He got used to walk with the crutches: albeit it is by no means comfortable, it works. He arrived at their place, turned his key in the lock and met Crystal, whose depression had worsened more than he suspected over the month.

He felt a tiny bit _guilty_ he didn't reach out to her sooner. Here they were now, with her crying on his shoulder in the soiled house.

Crystal and Arthur Brown are not his friends, not his family, not his... duty. They _abandoned_ their daughter the _moment_ they got this opportunity and they would be abusive in addition to be neglectful if Edward wasn't there. He shouldn't give a damn about them.

Whereas he... knew them for way back.

He figured out Crystal was pregnant before she took the test. Something he never mentioned, and won't ever say to Stephanie: _he_ encouraged her not to abort.

The couple never planned on having a child, Crystal's first reaction had been to consider abortion. If she had been resolute he couldn't have changed her mind. Since Art and her hesitated, and she was _terrified_ by the prospect, Ed used her fear to make sure she won't have recourse to it. He shared her nine months of pregnancy, going to pre-birth classes with her, pretending he is Crystal's son assisting his mother.

He was in the hospital room during labor. He took care of Stephanie from day one. He became her _mother:_ Crystal got her post-delivery depression only a few days after giving birth, she refused to breastfeed or hold her newborn.

Edward disliked Arthur for being an absent father, but he _hated_ Crystal for being... nothing. Yet... a small part of him worried. He spent countless nights by her side, taking care of her mainly during the pregnancy, and after too while she couldn't stand being in the same room as her baby.

"Do you trust me?", he whispered later, lost in his memories.

She had calmed a bit, she finally looked at him, her eyes puffy and red due to the tears and years of drug addiction.

"Of course.", she answered with her slurred speech.

"First thing, you go to the bathroom and you take a shower. After you'll brush your hair and wear clean clothing, you and I will go out eat a proper meal, I take you to a cafeteria."

"I can't..."

"I invite you.", he assured. "It's almost noon, the timing matches. Talk about your immediate future seems better above a full plate of hot food rather than on this couch in the middle of this stinking mess you call a living room. I needed you to sign documents to update Stephanie's registration for next year. That's the only reason I am here, I will return the documents tomorrow at school. But... I have the day, let's not precipitate. First we're going out, we'll stop by the stores and you'll sign everything later. There's no rush."

She nodded pitifully.

"... I'm gonna pack a bag for you, you'll move to my place in the Narrows.", he decided. "I don't live there for now."

She frowned.

"Why? I... can stay here."

"No.", he disallowed. "Not until I clean up the place. Might take a little time; you'll see clearer once everything is neat. I'll take care of this over the incoming days, you'll come back when I'm done."

She blinked. At the time Eddie more or less inhabited at her husband and her's place not to go back to his father's, it's true that their house was a... healthy environment. He took in charge the household, he cooked and he made sure things went... smooth, as best as he could.

"... Okay.", she sniffed some more. "Th-Thank you, Ed."

"It's fine.", he helped her standing up while _he_ is the one who walks with crutches.

She showered, he went upstairs fill a bag. The entire house smelled of cigarettes and neglect. Ed's father was a drinker, not a smoker, so the nauseous odor of tobacco wasn't one he suffered during his childhood. Crystal started smoking recently, she didn't when Stephanie and him lived here.

For the rest the house is reminiscent of his dad's: dirty, repelling. With his leg, it will take days to clean everything. Maybe paying housekeepers is a better alternative? Yes... he should totally do that, plus hire a maid who would visit twice a week. They'll keep an eye on her before Arthur comes back. Tricky problem nevertheless: find someone who would accept to clean this mess to begin with.

Still... he was determined to do something, either by himself or via hiring someone. He failed to decipher _why_ he made efforts whilst he doesn't even _like_ Crystal and Arthur Brown.

"I will... see my daughter?"

"You want to?"

Crystal lowered her gaze.

"I won't ask Steph if you aren't able to tell me first if you want to see her or not.", he restated severely.

"She hates me, right?"

Edward forced himself not to let rage or sadness take over.

"There was a time, she asked to see you _every day_.", he countered dryly. "She questioned me 'Eddie, why don't we live with mom and dad anymore?', 'Eddie, did mom and dad ask us to leave?', 'Did I do something wrong?', 'What can I do for mom and dad?', 'Dad and mom don't want to come here with us?'. And I told her none of this is her fault, that you and Art just need time while you expressly expressed you don't want to see her again!"

Edward couldn't tell if she felt remorse, she didn't look... affected; that's not why she cried earlier.

"So no, Crystal.", he hissed. "Stephanie doesn't hate you. I won't let you say such thing. She doesn't hate you, she understood you don't want her. There's a _major_ difference. You made a little girl realize her parents don't love her and her mother doesn't want her. _That's_ what happened. I reminded you of the calendar, you didn't leave a message. Even two words, 'Happy Birthday', that's too much to ask for from you! Despite all that, no, your daughter doesn't hate you."

Crystal cried again, Ed knew it was not linked to what he said.

She needed her fix, she... how could he imagine? He became Steph's mother and father in place of them, and he adopted a boy who lived on the streets a few years later. He could figure out a lot, but not what happens in the brain of a parent who abandons or becomes violent, or both, towards their child.

"I... would prefer if I don't see her for now. Is that... okay?"

"She is used to it, she doesn't expect you to show up."

"Are you going to tell her I am at your place?"

"... I don't know. It's _temporary_. You'll go back to your house when you feel better."

She nodded, taking a tube of pills out of her purse.

"And you... Where are you living now?"

"It doesn't matter."

Edward left once she signed the documents. He bought products at the stores while they were out, to make sure Crystal can stay autonomous a few days here.

What are you doing, Eddie?, he asked himself internally on his way to Jenna's place to make Alfred believe he spent the day with her. Why...

Then he realized. Crystal is depressive for years, but today? With no one, no friends, no family, Arthur in prison and living in this mess of an habitation? She... might need to be watched over not to make a mistake. At least at the beginning. Or at least until Art returns, and comes back to take care of her.

Albeit Stephanie considers her parents strangers, he couldn't take the risk something happens to them. He tried to make Art quit his Cluemaster idea because he _worried_ , and now he couldn't let Crystal alone as long as she might be a danger for herself. Another problem to handle.

He took a breath.

Steph and Jason will go to school normally tomorrow, they wanted to enjoy the last hours playing games with the classmates and teachers. In the mean time, he'll find a maid or organize something for Crystal.

Nothing difficult to achieve there; no one at the Manor needed to know.

_________

Customarily, Jonathan called or left a message, between a few days and two weeks at most after he escaped Arkham. They have an habitual meeting point, at times he texts an address for Ed to join directly to an hideout.

Things were different this time.

School ended, so did the first summer week while Edward agreed to stay in the Manor, for everyone's pleasure. James having an answer for literally everything, he hired people to clean up Crystal's place and a maid to stay with her after this. No issues for money: Ed stole from Bruce (not his fault if he browsed in an office and discovered a cash reserve...), so he paid in dollars another day he pretexted to go out see Jenna.

Not being independent and having to get _driven_ frustrated him. He had no solution for this yet.

At least the Crystal problem found a temporary remedy, she went back to her tidied place and will receive visits, he won't have to worry about an inconvenience in near future. Although they only spoke over the phone, he promised James he'll make it up to him.

" _You are a peculiar kid, Eddie_.", his landlord / friend / very odd and sometimes creepy individual had laughed. " _Who always reacts the most_ complicated _manner ever_."

"You wouldn't love me otherwise."

" _That's for sure_."

Junior took care of what he required and added he wants to see him because it's _been a while_. Edward swore they'll meet soon, plus that they keep in touch anyway.

Bruce pays his rent in the Narrows, Ed was grateful he conserves this option.

Now...

Two weeks after Scarecrow left the asylum, still no communication from him. Edward never called himself, besides Jon's number often changes so even if he pressed the latests, nothing assured they remain functioning.

Could Jonathan be trying to... vanish from his life? This... scared him out of his mind.

Hence one night, late enough to be sure no one will interrupt, he decided to call. Again, he couldn't predict if the number will be operational; if it is, he...

" _Why are you calling me?_ "

A relief beyond compare invaded his chest.

"Crane! Hi. Been a while. I... hu..."

He had no _objective reason_ to contact him.

"How are you? I saw you escaped Arkham, I wanted to know if..."

" _You wear a cast_.", the doctor cut short his babbling in a reproving tone of voice. " _You have more important to do than to wonder about me. Don't call, take care of yourself instead_."

This was one of the reactions Edward anticipated, he stayed calm and inquired:

"Why didn't _you_ call me, like usual?"

" _... I wasn't sure. I figured things... changed, for you_."

That was the... beginning of something, right? Eddie could work on it. Thus he completed:

"I want to see you."

There. The sentence has been released.

" _... Why?_ "

Was the professor unsure? That would be a first.

"I don't know. That's precisely why I need us to meet."

" _... Alright_.", came the confused answer after two full minutes of silence, during which Ed thought he won't ever respond.

Scarecrow concluded, in a failed attempt at restoring a bit of normality in this weird as Hell context:

" _I text you an address_."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake dating and not-quite-so-dating-almost-called-dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on Jenna playing an actual role, but... it matches. I base myself on her adult appearance and her 'boyish behaviors' to make it fit an energetic teenager. Plus it's no breaking news that Edward always has supportive girls best friends older than him (Selina, Query and Echo, Harley...).  
> So why not an adapted version of a pre-Carpenter Jenna Duffy? ^^

"Hey Edward!"

Alfred left him in front of Jenna's place, this remained his best excuse to justify why he needs to get driven to the city during summer post-school timetable. No link with the teenager herself, so he would have preferred _not seeing her_ and walking to the nearest bus stop to reach Jon's indicated meeting point. Ed arrived way too early, by the way.

Except that when the butler parked his car, the strawberry blonde haired girl was walking toward her house after spending morning and noon at a friend's. Therefore she saw him as he exited the passenger seat.

"Oh hi Jenna.", he greeted. "I..."

"I'll come back to pick you up around... 6, 7 pm?", Alfred intervened, watching them from the driver seat.

"I'll call you.", Eddie declined a precise hour: he had no idea what they will discuss with Jon, it could take long just as it can be over in half an hour. "I don't have a timing in mind, wait for my call."

"Fine.", the British man resigned himself. "Have fun, both of you."

Edward found it out of place to give sort of _orders_ to someone like that. Not his fault nonetheless: if a bus line connected the Manor to the city, he _would have_ taken it instead of asking to be escorted. The butler didn't insist, he left after wishing them a nice afternoon. Now Ed had to leave on the pretext that something came up, not to make it look odd to Jenna.

"You told your friend we hang out?", she inferred before he formulated a lie to say precisely the _contrary_.

"I didn't find another pretense to get driven to town.", he confessed.

No big deal she knows _that_ portion of truth.

"Sorry about this."

In place of getting vexed as Eddie would have reacted, she smiled.

"Follow me."

"I..."

"Don't worry, I won't take long of your time. Let's just make this look convincing: come in my home and stay... around fifteen minutes, before you go to your date."

"What?"

She laughed upon seeing his confusion.

"I'm a seventeen years old high school student.", she stated as if this demonstrates everything. "Who grew up with three big brothers. I _live_ in the middle of teenage drama, I easily recognize a juicy story when I see one, specially if it concerns dating."

Surprised by the turn of events, he joined in her domicile.

"My parents are at work and two of my brothers are out today; there's only the idiotic third one in his bedroom. He shouldn't move."

Indeed, they met no one in the living room.

"So tell me.", she began in a businesswoman intonation as she served glasses of ice tea for the two of them. "What is wrong with her?"

She sat on an armchair, he settled for the couch. Edward stared.

"What is wrong with who?"

Jenna chuckled.

"That's one of your charming characteristics.", she underlined. "You behave like an adult. Or like a child with your siblings, I observed this from time to time over the... nearly _one year_ we've been frequenting each other. I'll have you know that's longer than most of my friendships! There: from what I saw, you are either the parent in charge or Steph and Jason's bestie, when you act as such you play at their level. It's adorable! You are never a... teenager. You behave as either older than your age or younger, never... fifteen."

"Believe me, that's an illusion.", he sighed as he took a sip of his ice tea. "I react like a bratty, envious teen going through adolescent crisis more often than I should, particularly lately."

They shared a smile.

"Here's what I think.", Jenna exposed like they discussed a conspiracy theory. "You got closer to your new friends. Their fancy cars betray them: they are upper-class citizens."

Whereas she hadn't seen Bruce, over the moments Alfred drove him to her residence to prepare the year's final exams, she witnessed how Eddie arrived in _classy_ , expensive vehicles.

"Correct analysis.", he appreciated.

To put himself in the skin of a detective or an instructor who makes others guess the truth is an activity he excels at, one mostly Stephanie but Jason too, adore practicing with him. He is a talented detective and a good teacher, he loves making the persons he cares about develop their knowledge. Given his habits and the fact he lives with children? Eddie turns lessons and exercises into _games_. It's not for nothing that his kids enjoy doing homeworks with him and learning extra-curricular anecdotes, like for example on the astronomy topic.

Thus he relaunched:

"What else can you tell?"

"Everything.", Jenna answered mischievously. "You don't want your new pals, probably not your siblings either, to know _who_ you'll meet today. That's why you take me as a facade: I live in a pretty house, I have a standard social situation and I am only two years older than you. From the outside, I correspond to what one could expect from your friend. Or your... girlfriend."

If her commentary has been exact so far, the last term echoed _wrong_.

"I never pretended you are my girlfriend."

"You haven't, otherwise you would have asked me to play along. Or you deem we aren't close enough to include me into the confidence?"

He blinked, a bit lost due to how she presented this with serenity and didn't seem bothered by the fact he used her. Even though this was nothing nasty and there was no manipulation, this stayed... not _respectful_.

"I... don't get it.", he admitted accordingly.

"You hang out with someone, I am not mad you use me as a cover.", she clarified with a bright smile. "If your sister and brother plus your new pals suspect you date, you visibly prefer to let them think it's with me rather than with your actual girlfriend."

Is that elementary knowledge high school students possess? She talks about it with such normalcy, it looks like she has been faced with the case a dozen times already.

"It's a common trick.", she confirmed out loud what he thought internally. "It means the person you see can... raise questions from your relatives, otherwise you would be proud."

A shiver ran down his spine.

"What category of 'questions', in your opinion?!"

"Hu... there are classic types.", she reflectioned. "The main being that she is with someone else. But I don't believe you are the kind to get in love triangles."

"I am not."

He couldn't get in a standard 'love duo', not more for him please.

"Then let's select in the mass.", she pursued. "You might consider it's stereotyped: there is age, if you date someone _older_. Since we're teens, it can't be a younger mate. There's... social background: you have rich friends, you could be ashamed to be recognized with someone from a poor origin. There's also ethnicity, skin color, religion: if it's salient, from a standpoint or another, if it hinders the partner's family or both families, a couple can be secretive about their relationship. And this is Gotham, so: if the person has a police record. This could be _delicate_ to reveal to your siblings."

"... You learn this in class or by watching cheesy high school movies?"

She laughed.

"I am not skilled in physics, even if you're a talented professor I still _don't like_ calculations and science. But I'm a _teen_ , of course I know those stuff! One of my brothers kept his previous relation a secret to mom and dad because she was Jewish. I know, that's a stupid reason to hide, but on her side either, she didn't want to tell her family she dated a non-Jewish guy. See? It's a prevalent line of conduct. Peer pressure is a strange fellow: sometimes it's transparent, while most of the times? It comes from people who _assume_ their relatives or friends will judge their choices, even when it's not necessarily true."

Is this what... teenage world looks like?, Edward wondered in his head. Thinking about uncanny motives, having tricks to hide they're dating and... speaking like a gossip magazine?

What a weird world. He was _not_ in a hurry Stephanie and Jason arrive at this period of their lives.

"You omitted a group.", he elected the shield he'll lurk behind. "You didn't mention... if the partner is of the same sex."

She arched an eyebrow, then addressed him a questioning glance.

"Are you..."

"I'm not certain."

These were _not_ the circumstances in which he wanted to make his first coming out. Since... well. He hasn't _told_ anyone. Jonathan never asked. Ed made out with women when he got paid, although most clients in prostitution networks are males. He hadn't tried to hide it or anything, he supposed if someone interrogated him he could respond that yes, he is. But he lives with two _children_ , sure thing he won't talk sexuality with them, and recently with the bats? He hadn't reckoned useful to broach the topic.

He never explicitly voiced out loud, to anyone, that he likes boys.

Thus he lied:

"I'm... experimenting, with someone, to figure a few things out about myself."

Technically, this is true: he was _far_ from having answers over his connection to Jonathan. He simply highlighted another element, to make her think his doubts revolve around his orientation.

Her gaze changed.

"Oh. I didn't get it."

"You didn't suspect?"

He may didn't come out, that never stopped people around him from sharing their sharp opinions on the subject. The firsts being his _loving father_ , his just as _loving mother_ before she abandoned him and his at the time _amiable classmates_ , who called him 'faggot' long before he understood what that meant and before he asked himself questions.

"No, it's not evident.", she countered. "I just thought you are... nice. And fun."

"What is being 'nice' and 'fun' doing in this?"

"I have three big brothers.", she repeated. "The older one is twenty four and nobody left the nest. I live with three straight, loud brothers. At high school, guys are _exactly_ the same: annoying, thinking about sports, flirting with girls to get in their pants."

"Is it that cliché?"

"Sorta, yes. Girls are not better, I know it, _I'm one_. You are... different. You look out for your siblings: you are mature yet you stay in a childhood ambiance to get along so well with them. You are smart, every time we talk I feel like you have an answer and a detailed analysis for _everything_ , it's impressive! On this point you're almost... intimidating, anyone would feel _dumb_ next to you. The result is that you are a... truly charismatic person."

"Such kind words.", he thanked her politely, a little _surprised_ too, by so many compliments coming from, in the end, a girl he doesn't know that much, he only gave her tutoring this year for science classes. "I assure you however, sexual orientation has nothing to do with charisma. It directs a few habits, but not the way you apparently believe. Being sympathetic, fun or intelligent, or something else of that sort, doesn't come from gender or what gender one is interested in. It's an individual's _personality_ and brain that make that."

"True."

There was a tiny bit of... what was it, disappointment? in her eyes.

"You're at the exploration phase.", she insisted. "It means... maybe you are bisexual, or pansexual?"

"... Maybe, yes."

"You don't look persuaded."

"This is not what matters.", he reminded her patiently. "As long as I... search, and to avoid complications, I can't have my family and friends know about this."

There, let's imply Batman is homophobic. Sorry Bruce, that's better than saying I want to ask a rogue out.

"Okay. I can be your fake girlfriend."

"What? I told them we hang out, not that..."

"Well tell them we're _dating_. So that it will be convincing for everyone."

"Why would you do that?"

There was no reason for her to get invested as a complicit friend would.

"It's summer.", she shrugged. "I'll enter my last year of high school in September. Before that? I want to enjoy my holidays."

"By doing fake dating?"

"Among other plans, why not?", she chuckled. "My brothers are _nothing_ like you with your siblings, they constantly harass me and make fun of me. Now that I'm a teen, they mock me because I don't have a boyfriend. Just for this, I would love to play! Same with my friends: I wanna brag saying I have rendezvous!"

"That won't be for real." he belabored. "I don't want to make you believe a lie that potentially implies hurting your feelings, that would be... unfair."

She offered him a sweet smile.

"See? That's what I was referring to. You are... nice."

Not the word Edward would have chosen to describe his main personality trait, but... he could go for it.

"If that amuses you.", he decided. "But promise me it's a game. I have zero experience with teenagers and that sort of attraction. Jason and Stephanie play with Power Rangers action figures; sometimes during their tales of spy missions and epic fights, they invent love stories. At most, two dolls kiss in the middle of fictive explosions or after they fulfill a dangerous mission to save the Earth. To quote them, it's 'like in the movies'. That's the sole contact I have with romantic feelings."

"Then we'll be like this!", she laughed. "Power Rangers dolls fake dating. I want it to be coaxing: every time you hang out with your mysterious prince, you _have_ to keep a small slice of time for me before and after, we'll take photos, talk, go out too, why not. The all deal, for that I can prove you are not imaginary and your friends won't suspect you lie to them."

"These are admissible modalities.", he agreed.

Ed congratulated himself he arrived too early: even after this unforeseen chat, he will still be ahead of time for his meeting with Jon.

Just when he thought they finished, Jenna surprised him again:

"I promise I won't fall in love with you."

He noticed a special undertone in this.

"I won't become your real boyfriend.", he emphasized, not sure he should have accepted in the end, he didn't want her to nurture false hopes or whatever. "But I care about you, you are supportive while nothing coerces you to. So... if I may, I would love to be your friend."

"You already are, Eddie."

They hugged before he left, as to seal this peculiar consensus.

_________

"See that Steph? Dat's how I win with a _better_ chrono than ya!"

"Another round!"

They have even more fun than they predicted. Bruce took the training goal seriously. Today, while Edward went out in town during the afternoon, they tried an adapted obstacle race.

Jason thought they'll learn boxing, this matched with his 'teach me how to punch!' willingness.

Batman instructed that _endurance_ is the initial and most important step.

As they found out, various entertaining ways exist to acquire it: any kind of sport is based on endurance. Thus they ran outside and used the various gymnastic apparatuses in the huge gymnasium at the back of the Manor. They have been delighted to see so many equipments. The gym, furnished with everything any athlete could dream of, is invisible from the front facade because located on the north side of the property. It's a recent construction in comparison to the rest of the ancient mansion.

Endurance, agility and strength. Those are the key words Bruce communicated, the three mainstays what can't be separated. Working one automatically includes developing the other in the type of training Batman provides.

That Edward corrects it into 'summer activities' every time the term 'training' is uttered doesn't change a thing: both teacher and students consider this a _proper training_.

To be honest, Bruce kept it at distractions the first _four_ days.

Then... this was predictable: Stephanie and Jason required more. They don't want to do an hour or two of sports in the garden, they ask for a veritable schedule. A _training_ schedule. Ed didn't protest, he got that was no use. He simply supervised, he made sure the meals, breaks and time of sleep stay coherent, he adapted these to the new version of their 'summer activities'. The aim is _not_ to exhaust the kids.

Despite the external, defensive bitterness he maintained at first, in truth and although they were at this for merely a week and a half, Eddie couldn't help but think it is... great. Jason and Stephanie always said they want to become athletes and do competitions, they just don't have one favorite sport yet. There? Bruce opens doors they couldn't have benefited from otherwise. It won't be during their Wednesday afternoons of sports at school and the weekends of having fun in the parks that they would be coached at a meaningful level.

Vigilantism remains out of the question for Eddie, whereas he is not blind: Steph and Jay _enjoy themselves_. Furthermore they don't let him behind: they are proud to show him their ameliorations and successes.

Naturally, they didn't become acrobats in a week. Be that as it may, they intend to keep this pace over the incoming two months, so... their progresses can only be impressive.

Instead of worrying, Edward focused on the positive side: they practice entertaining pastimes and perhaps thanks to Bruce, they will reach the level they aspire at.

No one conjured up Robin uniforms again, the children adore having Batman as a mentor and Edward made his peace with the current status. This afternoon in town, he was about to attempt a risky objective; he had no lessons to give.

Having no idea of his plans, Jay and Steph initiated another round of obstacle course. This was an unprecedented situation for Bruce: children _laughing_ during training. Dick and him shared precious moments too, albeit never... like this. The difference is striking, more than he would have suspected. The boy and the girl he ensures the role of teacher for are _kids_ , full of energy, making funny comments and turning everything into a _game_. He attested of their bubbly personality at numerous occasions, but never in this context with them as supposedly apprentices.

The discrepancy with Dick appears at each minute, so does the divergence with... himself. Even when he was a child, before his parents died, Bruce couldn't recall a single instant during which he had been that energetic and... happy, when playing.

_________

Edward arrived at the location Jonathan indicated in his latest message. Getting lost in Gotham is not a risk for him: he knows by _heart_ its precise map, he'll never need a GPS to travel in the city.

Probably very Batman-like, he had no doubt Bruce memorized the exact geography of his town too.

There Eddie, you can become Batman., he praised in his head with self-irony.

He didn't predict Jon would invite him at a public space. They customarily met in bars, at the type of establishments where any client is received, the rogues don't have to wear disguises. Even if he never approached another than Scarecrow, Edward spotted the Broker a couple of times, the Ventriloquist twice and Calendar Man once.

Ed never had clients among other villains. With henchmen or people working for some frequently, said people being often dealers or unemployed persons. He never saw their boss, only shared sessions in a shitty motel room or at their just as shitty apartments.

No making out with other rogues. In addition to the prudence side, he considered this a... bizarre form of fidelity towards Jonathan?

Speak of the devil...

"Nice outfit."

He wasn't even sarcastic. People are dressed in accordance to the hot weather coming with the month of July. Impossible for Jon to wear short pants and short sleeves with his scars though, that would draw attention, even here in Gotham. So he opted for the baggy pants and loose shirt version. He looked like a tourist.

"Is that a wig?"

"Repeat it louder.", the doctor accused, unamused. "Not everyone heard."

Edward smirked. Jon's habitual greasy chestnut hair falling to the top of his shoulders disappeared under a short auburn-brown cut. When he caught a glimpse of his iris behind his sunglasses, Ed saw he also wore colored contact lenses, his mesmerizing icy blue shade with its mirror-like reflections turned into a banal dark brown. It's like he tried to make himself look ordinary. He applied foundation on the main scars on his face: the line on his chin (very Indiana Jones-styled), the long, thin one curving into a semi-circle on the side of his visage behind his left superciliary arch and the thick mark in this –quite unique– shape of an X that extends from his right temple to the middle of his cheek.

Weird how covering up these details and the artificial modification of his haircut transformed him.

They entered in the vast public garden they met in front of via the East door.

"If anyone wonders, I am your uncle.", was the next thing Jonathan voiced in place of a proper greeting since none of them knew how to start a semblance of conversation.

"... Why specifically my 'uncle'?"

"Given our age gap, it will be more convincing than your cousin, best buddy or big brother. And I don't want to pretend I am your _father_."

The prospect of calling Crane 'daddy' is at the same time laughable and... gross.

"Alright, _Uncle Jon_.", he played along mockingly. "But you know, you are not old enough to be my dad."

"I am.", he opposed in a deadpan manner. "I'm thirty six, it would imply I had you at a young age, but it remains biologically coherent, and even relatively _common_ , for human morphology."

"... I'll stay at 'uncle'.", he closed the debate to avoid having him continuing on _human morphology_.

They sat on a bench under the refreshing shadow provided by an imposing oak. Jonathan told him to "stay here don't move" without trying to make it sound sympathetic, before Ed objected he reached a truck selling ice cream located not far from here in the garden.

Edward laughed way too much when he came back with two cream cones.

"You play camouflage full mode?", he jested wholeheartedly.

"Shut up."

Eddie couldn't help, the situation is too funny; he giggled some more as Jon sat on the bench and began eating his cone like some _tourist_ on _holidays_.

"Are you done making fun of me?"

"Not quite!"

"Isley and I hang out periodically.", he informed him instead of lecturing him. "Even just to buy products. We know how to walk without being seen. We are not the only ones, everyone mixs with the crowd. We spend weeks, months sometimes, between two Arkham incarcerations, during these we don't solely work on schemes. We learned how to pretend and what to wear not to attract attention."

Logical indeed.

"Let me guess.", Ed teased again. "The issue for you about the all disguise thing is to be that tall and scrawny."

"It is.", he sighed. "I've never been spotted because of it, though."

This was amusing.

"Pamela has been recognized in a supermarket once. A guy pushed her in a soup shelf and laughed when she fell. She couldn't let him survive this affront."

"If I killed all the persons who pushed me", Eddie jeered, "I would live with a long list of deads."

"You don't 'live' with the cockroachs you eliminate.", the professor brushed the idea aside. "You forget strangers' faces and names instantly, and when they are people you took a revenge on? You feel glad onto the moment, then you don't think about it anymore. Their death doesn't matter enough to waste time thinking about them. Deads are alive no longer, not even in memory."

"Getting in philosophical mood?"

Jonathan didn't dignify this with a response to rather assert:

"Batman must be on top of your black list."

Edward frowned.

"Why would he?"

"He _broke your leg_. Don't tell me you forgot?!"

Ed looked down to the cast.

"He... didn't do it on purpose."

"Are you _defending_ him? Hating someone who caused an injury as serious as a broken member is a valid reason to abhor them, it doesn't change a thing that mentioned someone is a so-called superhero."

"I am not defending him. Just... putting things into perspective. It's true I never got an injury like this, but he didn't _aim me_ , contrary to wounds I'll forever wear the scars of, from people who _deliberately_ did them."

Jonathan acquisced.

"True point.", he concurred. "What happened to your plaster?"

"My children happened.", Eddie smiled. "They decided to turn it into a drawing page. I would propose you sign too, if hanging out with your name written on my leg couldn't give birth to... unwanted complications."

"Who _else_ drew on it? This cat is not from a kid's hand. And where are the other names from..."

"It doesn't matter.", Edward interrupted firmly. "I have _other_ contacts than you."

"I hope none like me.", he scoffed.

"No... not quite like you."

God, that was awkward. Jon didn't insist; after all, he had no reason to suspect he was rooming with Batman.

"How does it evolve?", he queried, the doctor side surfacing once more.

"Fine. A nurse checks regularly..."

"How regularly? The minimum should be twice a week."

"Regularly enough.", he assured, amused by the concern. "I pass x-rays, the bones are at a right angle to weld back correctly."

"It might remain fragile.", the older one warned. "It's possible you keep a cane under a year after removing the cast."

Eddie lowered his gaze. He hoped that won't be the case.

"You won't limp.", Jonathan stated. "Not with the location of the breaks. If the knee ruptured, there would have been a risk you keep a limping. Since it hasn't been touched? At most your leg will be weakened, you won't engage in races over the months post-plaster removal. Don't force on it, consider you need to be careful for at least _weeks_ after your cast is taken off. If you are patient and cautious during rehabilitation, your mobility won't be reduced, it will restore itself at complete normality once you're fully healed."

Edward smiled.

"Thanks, doc."

"Don't thank me, it's not a speech of encouragement but medical facts."

"... Thanks for the _consultation_ , then.", he ironised. "What about you?", he inquired, eating his ice cream and enjoying playing tourist. "Anything new in your life?"

"Actually, yes. There's a new psychiatrist at Arkham. Harleen Quinzel."

The way he uttered the name, it felt like a reference. Not one in Ed's personal contacts though.

"Is this... supposed to ring a bell?"

"Not for you. For me. She was one of my university students."

"Oh. That must be weird."

"That it is. I didn't talk to her, she arrived only a week before Pamela and I escaped. But sure thing, next stay she will be one of my _therapists_. It's uncomfortable."

"Why? You two have... history?"

"We do."

Eddie frowned a bit. What _history_ can Crane have with former pupils?

"She is the best student I ever had.", he unveiled. "One of the rare persons I got invested for; thanks to her I _wanted_ to give courses, she was unlike the braindead sheeps called pupils I usually had in front of me."

There is a strangely husky note in his voice as he explained. This girl must have been the closest thing to a friend pre-Scarecrow Jonathan Crane had. Perhaps if she stayed around with him, she could have... changed what happened? Or weren't they that close?

There is a lot to investigate on. This was not at all the topic Eddie wanted to discuss, yet he felt genuinely interested.

"She was clever, an outgoing personality with a brilliant career ahead of her.", Jon pursued, an audible fondness in his tone, of a kind that almost made Edward _jealous_. "Although she graduated and had her PhD in Gotham University, she left town for her first position. Last thing I am aware of, she wanted to open her own clinic in Metropolis. I don't know what happened after. She... wasn't supposed to show up again. Harleen has nothing to do in Gotham, so even less working at Arkham."

"This is not your call."

"I know. It's... puzzling."

Silence fell again.

"You evoked this doctor Quinzel to avoid getting to our situation?", the ginger deduced effortlessly.

"Definitely.", Jonathan replied, not even pretending.

Ed smiled a bit.

"I want us to behave as adults.", he introduced _their_ topic this time.

"You are fifteen and I am a grown-up man who did long studies and has a doctorate degree with honours, yet who dresses in a homemade Halloween costume all year while calling himself 'the god of fear'. I'm afraid behaving as adults is a request too hard to achieve for us."

"Then as two _human beings_.", he rectified.

This didn't seem a more attainable target for Jonathan, whom relativised:

"It's not clinically proven that typical behaviors are..."

"Come on!", Edward pled. "If you start like that, we won't settle for _anything_ , and you'll keep chatting about Poison Ivy in the stores or your ex-students."

"There's a new water dispenser in the common room in Arkham. It's been a year since Bane broke the old one, they finally replaced it during my last stay."

Edward eyed him with disbelief.

"That's... fascinating."

Jonathan nodded with pride.

"It's in self-serve.", he specified as if he alluded to a marvel.

"... You don't say.", Eddie commented, unable to decipher whether Jon was serious or made an attempt at humour. "Not that hearing about a water dispenser is not... captivating, but..."

But he still had _no idea_ how to expose his intentions.

"Simple words.", Scarecrow advised patiently. "These are always the easiest recourse to formulate complicated thoughts."

"I want us to go out together." Ed declared thereby, more nervous than he wished. "In a new manner. No sessions, no hallucinogenic drug injections, no... sex. Just... getting to know more about each other. I want us to include meeting moments in our mutual schedules this summer."

" 'Moments' is not the word to qualify what you bargain for.", the professor corrected, categorical. "You want _dates_."

"I..."

"This is not reality, Edward.", Jonathan spoke softly, very softly, with an unusual gentleness that gave Eddie the chills. "I am..."

"I know who you are. Or I... believed I knew, before the accident. I thought I was nothing more than a distraction to you, and it began to _hurt me_ because I grew _attached_ while you never pretended you care about me."

Those were facts, there again. Ed voiced the second, more appealing part of said facts:

"While now? I realize that in truth you _do_. You care, enough to search where I live, who is my family, help me when I asked you to and take me to a safe place to heal me. You can't pull back. So... if you throw another rant as how I don't mean anything to you, I won't _believe you_ and you will sound _foolish_. Don't be foolish, doctor Crane."

"Don't call me that in public.", he hissed in a low voice.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Nobody listens to us, Uncle Jon."

The park was animated, mostly with families or babysitters who brought their children for them to have fun during the warm day. The number of teenagers spread here and there, lying on picnic blankets and joking was high too.

Being such a big town, Gotham offers a large range of surroundings, among those square kilometers of parks in free access, embellished and meticulously planted for those to be a perfect natural environment. From the day he arrived, Edward never stepped out of the city again. He doesn't have to, he is grateful for this: he brings Stephanie and Jason to the parks repeatedly, it's like going out for an expedition into nature. Regarding other commodities? One can profit of... practically everything they want, here.

Gotham City. Such a peculiar place, with so many positive aspects while on the other hand, rotten to the core and first in United States for the number of lunatics in costumes. What a paradox.

He finished his mint ice cream with chocolate chips.

"I want more.", Eddie vindicated afterwards.

Talking about paradoxes: his desire to discover what he feels towards a wanted man who spent years making him assume he doesn't acknowledge him and ended up playing doctor with him.

"A lot of things are changing for me, more than I anticipated.", he revealed. "You are part of my life, it's normal our... whatever it is we have, changes too. By 'changes' I mean _evolves_ , not disappears.", he hammered.

Nearly three minutes passed during which Jonathan _stared,_ motionless as if he froze on the spot. This made Edward truly uncomfortable.

"Can you... stop that? Watching me silently without blinking or moving at all? It's _so_ creepy."

"... You suggest an experiment."

"Totally!", Ed adopted the designation in order to converse in his language. "It will be like that: a case study in romance."

"... I always knew you will be troubles.", Jonathan concluded, his expression unreadable. "I repeated to myself it's not normal I get attached to a prostitute, I should stop seeing you and pay someone else to fuck."

Edward refrained a sigh.

"You are not compelled to do that.", he disapproved. "To... say something unsavory or insulting to make me feel bad or scared after we share a sympathetic time. This has been your method for years: we talk science, you act like a teacher, it's almost... nice, then you say that _one_ thing or you touch me that _one_ manner that ruins the moment."

Jonathan eyed him intensely. This child is intelligent, _incredibly_ intelligent. He is perceptive, moreover he endorses the responsibilities of a devoted, loving parent. Why is he taking the time to... propose dating him?

 _Why_ wasn't he getting this is Stockholm syndrome?! Why was he... asking for more of a wrong situation? The doctor deemed he had the decency to give him a way out by stepping out of his life, yet the boy... clung to it. This was not logical.

"I don't understand you.", he admitted. "I don't get why you want to turn me into a... person. However I see you _investigate_ by behaving that way. You search answers, you won't find those unless we proceed to this... experience."

"A simple 'I'm in' would have sufficed."

Jonathan shook his head.

"I warned you. Beyond that, I tried to _cut ties_ with you.", he reminded. "I consider I acted like a good guy there. This is not my _nature_ , so if you are obstinate into following an irresponsible line of conduct? Not my problem, and not my place to stop you."

Once again, Jon wasn't forced to act mean. It's not like Edward expected a prompt, radical change, though.

"You have no responsibility over me.", he certified. "It's my choice, if you agree. Therefore: do you? Agree to try this... experiment?"

Being a little nice in return won't _kill him_. After another pause, Jonathan responded:

"I'm in."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prolific summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I love you guys!!  
> It's the first time I write a fic that reaches 100 kudos! I am so happy, this is a... celebration! Sending you all big kisses + good vibes! Everyone who reads then leaves a kudo and / or a comment on a work is a hero! You're AWESOME! <3

"I am the best."

"Pfff. No even _close,_ Blondie."

She stuck out her tongue. Eddie smiled at their teasing.

"If you want to know.", he dithered with pride. "You are both _extraordinary,_ I guarantee the data."

"Dat's 'cause you love us.", Jason shrugged as if this was no big deal. "Bruce never said 'great'. He only says 'acceptable' or 'promising' when we do everythin' perfectly!"

"I bet those are Batman's versions of compliments!"

They laughed together.

Training schedule or not, the activities are split for that no one risked an overdose.

Edward went out twice a week to see Jonathan, he spent moments in Jenna's company each times. The deal went... super fine, better than he imagined. Although the kids practice daily, not all training periods are as intense, the timing is divided and studied for that they _won't_ reach a grueling state. Ed watched over, he made sure they enjoy themselves without being too tired. As everyone attests, their progresses _are_ impressive.

Edward participated too, to some aspects of their schedule. Like a few days ago when he affirmed to Batman:

"If you give me a gun, or return _my_ gun you _stole,_ I'll _train_ in order to become a precise shooter."

The kids laughed upon seeing Bruce's glare.

"No guns.", the vigilante lectured him.

Edward rolled his eyes in a theatrical, dramatic gesture.

"Not everyone has the capacity to morph into an over-skilled ninja! A gun is a _defense_ to _protect_ oneself. Like you and your swing!"

He confronted an obstinate refusal.

"Gadgets then.", the redhead fished a fitting compromise. "You use these quite _a lot_. I'll design one to fire."

"As long as it's not loaded with bullets."

Edward grinned at the upcoming alternative. Jon said he might need a cane during the months post-cast removal? Why not transform this prognosis into a... fun element; he'll adopt or replace it by something else when his leg won't require the assistance anymore.

"What about a cane?", he decided therefore. "Which would throw... traps, fog, hallucinogenic drug or limited explosives. I'll add my own personal touch to your gadgets, it will be a new object you don't possess yet!"

Bruce appreciated the innovative idea.

He didn't voice it, but to him this proved Edward wants _more_ than training. Perhaps in the end... it's Eddie who will wear the Robin costume first, before Jason and Stephanie. Who knows?

Either ways Bruce hadn't lied when he gave him free access, _carte blanche_ in the Batcave.

The billionaire has been amazed with what having faith in the teen gave birth to.

Barbara is a hacker who takes care of the main security system of files in Wayne Entreprises. She was the most competent person Bruce met.

Key word: _was_.

She is nothing _near_ Edward's level. Without teaming up with him yet, Ed let him foresee what he could do if they, indeed, envisaged a sort of duo. For now the teenager was at the 'I _could,_ I'll be there when you need' phase. He didn't propose an actual support, just... made sure Bruce understands he is not an amateur. If the Bat intended to keep them around, Edward won't stay in the Manor without participating to Batman's life.

Yes, he _realizes_ this is Stephanie and Jason's exact reflection too: if they were to live with the bats, they must take full advantage of it.

As long as no future has been discussed though, no vigilantism and no teaming up with Batman by being the man in control behind the screens. They stagnated at let's-spend-the-holidays-together-it's-gonna-be-fun, not... planning a life with the three of them permanently moving to the mansion.

All in good times.

Right now, the siblings were in the Batcave while Bruce was on patrol. The younger ones shared their opinion about the Dark Knight's extremely restricted praises during training.

"There. Want to know how to get connected via most of the city's supposedly 'secured' camera system?"

"Y'know Ginger.", Jason chuckled. "Even if we make fun of yar nerdy stuff, we always _love_ to hear 'bout it!"

Stephanie approved by a wide grin and Eddie smiled with affection.

"Bruce should be less avare in compliments.", he decided firmly.

His two little suns watched the screens and were about to listen to him exposing his newest computer program. Not because that interests them much (computer science is not their thing), purely because they know it belongs to subjects Ed affectionates. This made him feel... important. Grateful.

"You will tell him?", Stephie asked.

"As soon as he comes back.", Eddie assured. "I want to hear Bats claim you two are flawless and you succeed at everything."

"Ginger, ya're awesome."

"So are you."

They shared a complicit glance.

"That's just _so true,_ for us three!", Stephanie bragged. "Sure Batman must admit it."

_________

Ed feared next –and first officially renamed that– _date_ with Jonathan might be awkward. What will they discuss, where will they go, how will they behave, how would _he_ react...?

Yet not only the doctor took their encounters seriously and included these in his summer schedule as Edward requested, he also got _invested_.

At first they met outside, in public spaces.

Jon would make a good cosplayer if he entered the geekosphere, an idea which made Eddie laugh when he imagined the professor in Star Wars cosplays. His disguises, though simple, are always convincing. He didn't change much of appearances over their meetings. When Ed inquired why, he answered like a spy used to do under cover mission: if some persons spot them together at a few places, it could raise suspicions if Edward hanged out with each time a different tall, thin man. So most often, he retained the short, dark auburn wig and brown contact lenses he selected the first time.

As it turned out and to his own surprise since _he_ has been the one who initiated this dating goal, Edward remained the most secretive of the two. He couldn't talk about where he lives, with who; even though Jonathan knows for Steph and Jay, it appeared... weird, and _wrong,_ to open up about his siblings with a rogue. He merely mentioned them via brief allusions. Without a doubt, Ed learned more about Jon and pre-Scarecrow anecdotes than Jonathan did about Edward's current life.

Strangely enough, talking of _before,_ before Gotham, before his meeting with Arthur and Crystal, before Stephanie, before Jason, is easier. Thus he evoked more his parents and his personal path than _who_ punctuated, and mattered, in said path.

He wasn't sure what Jon uncovered. For example, nothing proves the former teacher is aware of for how long he shares Stephanie's life and when, plus under what circumstances, he met Jason. De facto these stories remain, if not utterly 'secrets', at least _private_ informations which stay in the family circle. None of them discussed outright their past with Bruce and Alfred, those slices of life belong to... them. Maybe one day they'll broach the issue, later, at the right occasion and after they agreed together first. Not now. There is no rush.

Even without talking about most of his life, Eddie discovered there is... so much to say, and to do. Regarding every possible branche of science, psychology, researches... This may isn't the prime approach in a conventional relationship, they were blissfully thrilled with methods that suit them both.

"Wouldn't the equation for your formula be more balanced if you take into consideration the direct impact on the prefrontal cortex?", Edward reflectioned, a marker pen in hand. "If I get it right, what I _do,_ until now you focus on the potential, taking account of the psychological distress or background of your test subject. Except with Joker, you always met results. But if you studied it via a neurobiological view, you could create a product that has an impact no matter the phobia of the victim: it will concern the _active_ part of the brain, not the biochemical _reactions_ related to hallucinations."

"You suggest a differential approach?"

"Exactly.", Eddie validated, smug thanks to Jon's impressed expression. "Think about it: instead of creating a drug, you switch to proper _control,_ like Mad Hatter in a much more _elaborated_ version. You won't turn subjects into a mess, you will control their _fear_. When you gas or inject someone, you can't predict what they see, how resilient they are. Even if everyone dreams at first, some manage to fight, you told me that happens during confrontations against Batman. He always hallucinates, but sometimes when the dose is lessened or his motivation is stronger, he combats despite the visions, like a junkie who keeps a grip with reality when they aren't in overdose. While there?"

He turned back to his nascent solution branded onto the white board. It felt... safe, to be in Jon's hidehout. First time he brought him to his apartment. Ed liked it better here, with Jonathan taking off his disguise and talking more openly than they did outside with persons around.

"If you localize the impact of the active molecule in place of seeking for a reaction akin to what is provoked by a space cake, you will obtain a _programmable result_. You'll be able to anticipate with calculations how long an hallucination session lasts. With an optimized version of the formula? You could control the _content_ of the visions."

He granted an interrogative glance to Jonathan over the older one's absence of responsiveness.

"You... don't like it?", he hesitated.

Jon eyed him intensely then informed himself:

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"That's what a romantic partner does when his acolyte is beautiful and amazing in a conventional couple: he expresses his admiration and endearment by a labial contact."

Edward's broad smile hurt his cheeks, he didn't highlight the strangeness of the term 'labial contact' to define a kiss.

"I would love to, yes!"

They kissed before. A lot. It's not like the sensation is... new.

Since they began dating however? They never _touched_ each other. No holding hands, no stroking hair, no hugs, no kisses. Eddie felt over the moon when Jonathan bent down and delicately, with a tenderness he never witnessed from him during close interactions, put his lips on his. Softly, ever so _gently_ he deepened the kiss, his fingers tangled in Ed's sleek, straight hair.

When they parted, Jonathan whispered fondly in his ear, what made Edward shiver in a... pleasant way:

"I like it when you talk fear and science to me. Do it again."

This is clearly Scarecrow's version of 'talk dirty to me', the image made Eddie smile. Today's date slid from calculations to more physical than intellectual discussion; no intimate relations further than kisses and playing with their hair though. It's... satisfying, to act like teenagers or young adults sharing their first kisses on a sofa, in a light-hearted ambiance.

"How was the meeting?"

"Hu... refreshing.", Edward responded this same day, after he joined Jenna at the outside terrace of a café they frequently settle for due to its succulent ice creams.

She smirked and put both her elbows on the table to advance toward him.

"Don't lie, I _know_ that look. Your mysterious prince and you shared your first kiss, didn't you?"

He hadn't told her Jon's name, she found amusing to call him 'mysterious prince'.

"We did.", he blushed like an enamored teen.

Jenna shouted a victorious yelp which caused a few people to turn to them.

"That's so great!", she rejoiced. "How was it? Is he a good kisser? Did he use tongue? Where were his hands, on your waist, back, chest, hair? And yours?"

"... Seriously? Where are those questions from?!"

"Come on!", she giggled, enthusiastic. "Answer at least the _first one_."

Edward disclosed, kinda snotty about it:

"It was delightful."

She chuckled some more; they chatted animatedly over their ice creams.

How odd yet nice, to act with Jon like they are a young couple at the beginning of their relationship. It's like they took it reversal: they've been in bed before sharing their names, when Edward was... well, technically, he _still_ isn't of age, but he was _even less_ during their first sex session. Additionally, Jonathan hasn't been his first time, he already had... experience.

So it's unexpected, to be that excited by a _kiss_ while they've been way more intimate.

Edward associated it with the atmosphere, their behaviors: they are _dating._ The word 'boyfriend' hasn't been voiced, but 'dates' repeatedly. Thus it's normal he reacts like the teenager he is, enjoying his meetings with his... crush, whose feelings are reciprocal.

It's cool too, to share his progresses with a girl his generation, babbling about his dates with a buddy his age. This contributes to this... kinda stereotypical view of how adolescents react to their first love experience. The picture may seem cliché, to Eddie it's _superb._

"How about the hair?", Jenna insisted thereupon.

She plays full mode her self-assigned role of good-friend-in-search-for-juicy-details:

"I fantasize about boys stroking hair while kissing, that would be so sweet!", she revealed. "Yours is longer than mine, it must feel even better!"

Edward winked at her.

"It _definitely_ contributes to the charms of the action. What can I say, I am perfect under every definition of the term and I have a fabulous haircut. So obviously, he is in awe of this as well. Otherwise I would have made him _note_ he must take this flawless asset into consideration."

They laughed together.

_________

"Done, it's completed."

Edward hadn't initiated the demand, James took hold of a pen to add his signature on a blank space of the cast without having been invited to. He would have certainly proposed, so the gesture didn't bother him.

"I need to know a few things.", he told him next.

At his place, Junior won't jeopardize his 'double identity' or whatever.

"About Scarecrow?", the older redhead guessed; Eddie nodded quietly. "I knew you didn't come to check on me.", he sighed with a fake heartbroken expression.

Ed smiled. This is teasing, not resentment, needless to contest. He rather launched straightforwardly his investigation:

"Since how long are you a... consultant, who has contacts with villains?"

"A few years, I began when I came back to Gotham. It's easy to get in the network when you're skilled with a computer and you know people."

"If that was it, I would have found solutions for myself earlier."

"No you wouldn't have.", he rejected, categorical. "You are not alone."

Eddie frowned. He didn't have to argue, James explained:

"You have children you love and take care of, it means you can't... invest yourself, not _fully,_ into a quest, even less a perilous one which implies putting your safety in danger if you create a web like I did. Your role of parent is your priority. If you lived alone in Gotham, given your intellectual superiority and your temper, you _would have_ stepped into the game. More openly than I have. I'm certain you would have been the kind who shines under the spotlights instead of being a name who stays in the shadows. I have this... ability, I _see_ it. You have the potential. Must be why I like you so much."

What to respond to this, Ed wondered. He failed to decipher what Junior aimed, whereas his sayings seemed akin to a _compliment,_ so... fine by him.

"What's your role?", Eddie asked rather than commenting on whatever 'potential' this madman saw in him and what he wanted to do with this.

"A bit of everything.", he shrugged, then crossed his hands behind his neck. "My job is mostly to be abreast of important or useful news in the business. I haven't picked a name, I've been _given_ some by rogues, civilians who need someone to organize a neat, impeccable murder for them or crime families. That's why I love what I do: I'm an independent, I have no fidelity towards someone, a gang or another. I do what I want."

"You have assistants?"

"Many. It's no secret."

His hands lowered to the table to pick his cup of coffee.

Over the occasions they saw each other, either when Ed came to his place or Junior was invited in their house and spent time with the three of them, Edward never saw him drinking something else than coffee. With his intensive caffeine intake and given the heavy, purple bags under his eyes, it's to wonder if the guy ever slept at all...

"The Broker is one of my main assistants.", he pursued after a few sips of the black liquid. "He fulfills most of the fieldwork. I prefer being the man in charge behind the screen, I don't go out much for murders except when I am... excited enough."

He licked his lips with his tongue in an _unsettling_ manner.

Creepy James, as ever.

"I don't work with Scarecrow.", he ultimately confided. "Crane contacted me for that I offer you a house in my residences, we talk a few times here and there. That's it. If there's something I learned about being an independent, is that you _must have_ a public shield. Who would blame a man who allows reduced rents to poor souls in a deprived city suburb, and whom, officially, never committed a crime? I supervise; I never, or rarely, get my hands dirty. Even if some know about me, I am _untouchable_. I'm a saint, nobody can prove I help people get in the business or cover their tracks when they take action."

Edward smiled over how proud his friend sounded to expose his status.

"You are inspirational.", he remarked with transparency. "Consulting Criminal."

"Victor Zsasz found that name!", he laughed. "I often deal with his problems, or give him missions. He is one of my regulars. I don't know if I'll adopt the appellation, though. Conan Doyle's James Moriarty is my role model, but I don't fully match the title: I am not a scientist, even less a professor. Just a... criminal mastermind skilled at knowing everything about everyone."

"How humble.", Eddie jeered.

"As if you are one to value modesty!"

They shared a smile, thereafter he appended:

"I dare _anyone_ to counter me by becoming my mirror on the other side or by dancing in my web until they surpass me at my own game."

"Challenge accepted."

This is no more than teasing. Be that as it may, there is a... special undertone in this.

None of them outlined it, they had no idea what to _do_ with it.

Edward joined for a slice of afternoon catching up with him without revealing... anything. James began bluntly by telling him he knows he meets Crane for years and they started seeing each other outside this summer. It would have been ineffective to lie. He shrouded every links to either Bruce Wayne or Batman nevertheless. If Junior is as knowledgeable as he pretends, maybe he discovered the bats' identities. If he did, his _face_ when he realized his big sister is Batgirl must have been priceless.

Edward won't ask however, he won't hint in the slightest _anything_ about them or the fact he presently lives at Wayne Manor.

He didn't plan on staying long, albeit things _went_ out of hand. Ed thought they were done and was about to wish him goodbye til next time when James sat with him on the couch and _kissed_ him. Nothing surprising there, he expected the kiss since they were just the two of them. He answered to it mechanically; for the first time it felt... disturbing. It wasn't those lips he wanted to taste, wasn't those hands he wanted to touch him in this context.

A simple kiss. No need to protest, until...

"What are you doing?!"

"Shhh, it's alright. I'll be careful with your plaster.", he promised while his fingers slipped under Ed's shirt to rest on his hip bones, stroking the skin covering the curve of the iliac crest on each side.

"No, I mean...", Eddie rectified, clueless about how to formulate this. "I... don't want to."

This caused the older one to recoil.

Edward bit his lip, as he did whenever he was stressed. He didn't want to offend him or to make him angry. James didn't get it.

"It's been _weeks_ since I last saw you, you show up alone at my place yet you don't want to have sex with me?!"

Missed for the 'not angry'.

"I don't.", he restated, scared all of a sudden, these are not... words he was used to have recourse to. "I... my leg hurts.", he lied instead of repeating he doesn't want to. "I am not... into those activities for now."

James' eyes shot daggers behind his glasses.

"Then why are you here?!"

"What? To _see you,_ not to... fuck with you!"

"You owe me _so much_.", he belabored; all sympathetic attitude vanished, replaced by a cold mask. "I accede to your _every_ requests for over two years. You don't have the luxury to say 'no'."

A luxury he never took indeed.

"I visited to check on you!", Ed objected, both anxious and mildly _angry,_ too, by now. "Because we're _friends_. Not..."

"We are. I take good care of my friends, as long as they don't upset me."

He came nearer and murmured in his ear when Edward didn't move:

"I know everything, remember? And I am not demanding, you and I see each other for these sessions a few times a year, for the rest I am not an exigent landlord and I sincerely treat you and your lovely little family as friends. But when I ask you to play, you play."

"Not today.", he maintained as he stood up on his crutches, _hella_ uncomfortable.

James is a friend, Ed really considers him as such. That he is also a control freak who... gets turned on by _blood_ to mention only that, had never been a problem, as he truthfully reminded he is not demanding. Today? Eddie deemed he _has_ the right to refuse. This was so... unusual for him, but nothing _forced him_ to consent to something he doesn't want to do, especially in _this_ field.

"I didn't authorize you to leave.", an icy voice, unlike what Edward ever heard him speak with, petrified him. " _Everything_. I can make your life a living Hell if you disappoint me, I am sure your siblings would _love_ to learn what 'activities' their big brother practices for years at people's places and in bars."

"You have _nothing_ to..."

"You think so? You want to take the risk? It's not my problem after all. If you are 100% honest and you tell them everything you do, what was your exact role in Cluemaster's schemes and who you date, it's true that I don't have a way to pressure you. Otherwise? Perhaps you should _think_ before rebelling. I assure you, Edward _Nashton,_ you don't have the level to play a game with me."

Eddie didn't play. Not now, not yet.

But if someone like James Gordon Jr. is able to build an empire on knowledge to pressure people, this is something _he_ must be able to do too; he _could be_ better than him and make the other's web crumble by becoming a... sort of Oracle on the other side. Sure thing, he could. In theory.

Even though... that won't be for today.

_________

Science remained their favorite topic. Over the years, Jonathan taught him stuff, in addition to be impressed every time by the boy's sharp perception and his personal, scarily _extended,_ knowledge. Moreover with the accuracy of his calculations.

Today equally, they theorized at Jon's current hideout. They drifted into the science realm and used the white boards. It's always incredibly... gratifying, to enjoy someone's intelligence and work with them.

"You should pass a doctorate.", Jonathan declared at some point. "At least _one,_ I am coaxed you'd obtain multiples in every science themes."

"Not only in science.", Eddie grinned. "Even if this is my all-time favorite subject area, I could as well have PhDs or Master degrees in literature, history, some languages I talk... bunch of others, without working much for it."

Scarecrow smiled at the –predictable– boast.

"If I had to pick one though.", he pondered over the idea. "It would be computer science... no, theoretical physics! This is... the cream of the crop.", he ended with an adorable wondering expression.

"You think about it?", the professor in him asked in this typical I-take-interest-in-a-genius-student-I-must-encourage-him-to-pursue-his-studies tone well-known of teachers. "Going back to school?"

Eddie shook his head no.

"I don't have time for school.", he denied. "Don't have the possibilities, don't... really want to, either. The prospect of a degree or PhD sounds flattering, still I wouldn't know what to do with it for now. I have too many things I prefer taking care of, I can't spend my days in class plus my nights working on homeworks. I'm not even sure they would _accept me_... I am not of age to enter university."

He brushed the vision aside.

"Maybe later.", he concluded. "When my kids will be older. Depending on where I will be then, perhaps I'll attempt a doctorate. I don't know. I don't project myself too far in the future, I am aware how much life is unpredictable and everything can... change."

Ed moved closer while uttering the second part of his speech.

Jonathan looked down to this... complex, fascinating young individual. Such an interesting specimen. A part of the professor wanted to _keep him_ , to never let him leave this flat and conserve him by his side forever. Once more, he shut that urge in favor of the other, rising need to... please him. He wanted his boy to be _happy,_ he would be the luckiest man in the planet if being part of Edward's life contributes to this purpose.

"Come with me.", he let out before he could restrain himself. "You don't require a doctorate or grades from school to prove everyone you are smart. You need... to fight. To do _what_ you want _when_ you want, to live it up. You won't accomplish anything unless you _change_ once and for all and..."

"I thought those weird thoughts were reserved for when you don't know what to say.", he chuckled. "No, Jon. I can't."

The smaller one eyed him with fondness. Eddie knew these instants are when Jonathan talks to him with his heart. Even if the topic is impossible. Edward doesn't even _want it._ He refuses his siblings think of vigilantism, he won't envision himself as a... rogue.

"I can't and I don't want to.", he confessed softly. "This is not my place. Not my role."

The doctor nodded.

"I know.", he recognized, a tiny bit of _regret_ in his eyes. "I like to think there's a universe where you are by my side. Brilliant, breath-taking. Everyone looking at you."

"Sounds charming.", he purred. "Tell me, doctor Crane... how would _we_ be, in this universe?"

"Just as awkward and unable to interact normally, but not hiding we're dating."

Edward laughed at this credible analysis.

"But I know," Jonathan pursued while tracing the contour of his lightly freckled cheek with a bony finger, "that in this universe, I would treat you as my most prized possession. You would be everything I want, I won't let anyone hurt you, approach you or take you away from me. You would be mine. All mine."

"How sweet of you.", Eddie scoffed. "If that didn't sound _psychotic_."

Yet he is not the slightest scared. Jon thought the boy should be more cautious _who_ he cares about. More... observing. He shouldn't consider 'psychotic' and 'sweet' match when talking about someone and wanting to _stay_ with this someone.

He should...

The professor kind of lost track of his reflections when the redhead grabbed the flaps of his shirt to pull him down while standing on his tiptoes to kiss him. Jonathan followed the movement, their height difference, reinforced by the fact Ed is a teen, he hasn't finished his growth, forced him to bend to deepen the kiss.

He looked at him with fondness when they parted.

"Why this... attention?", the doctor asked, a gentle smile drawn onto his thin lips.

Eddie could have answered by snark, a shrug saying it's 'a spontaneous inspiration' or it corresponds to the social conventions to share a kiss at this moment since Jon has been nice. None of these options popped up in his mind as he plunged his light green eyes in Jonathan's peculiar blue gaze and responded in a husky tone of voice:

"Because right now.", he began then echoed Jon's previous words about this fantasized world where they are a couple fighting side by side: "You _are_ everything I want."

________

"Ha! I totally surprised you!"

"You did.", Eddie adjusted his crutches not to _fall:_ Jason hugged him from behind, his arms around his neck while he walked in one of the advanced science shelves in Wayne Manor's furnished library.

He smiled at the little boy's snarky expression.

"Is sneaking on people and jumping on their back Batman's new 'how-to-be-a-hero' lesson?"

"Kinda! See, I'm a quick study!", he giggled, and Edward laughed.

"Next time, make sure I don't have a kitchen utensil or a pen in hand.", he warned. "Or I might cut myself when you attack."

"Pfff, dat's not funny, Ginger."

Jay remained amused nonetheless, he let go of his brother's shoulders to jump back on the ground in a fluid movement.

"Come in," he proposed next, "let's do punching!"

Ed followed him to the garden. No 'punching', but he got the message: he spent the afternoon playing with his siblings.

Jason turned ten the 16 of August.

This encompasses an amusing anecdote Steph related to Bruce and Alfred:

"We're all born over the same period at strategically located dates: my birthday is almost at the _end_ of the school year, Jason's is around the _middle_ of the summer holidays and Eddie's is just _after_ the going-back-to-school session."

Jason and Stephie underlined the days in a calendar they pinned in the living room they use most often. They registered their family's three dates with their fetish colors: 5 of June, 16 of August and 22 of September. They applied Bruce and Alfred's birthdays too. It was a funny, typically childish habit, this amused the bats.

Summer ran too fast. With so many... transformations. As Jason announced some days post-birthday, alone with Ed:

"Now dat I'm ten, I'm a grown-up.", he stated, chin in the air. "It means I can become Robin."

First time since the beginning of their training that the sidekick subject is brought straightforwardly again. Edward sighed.

"It's not a matter of age, Jason."

"It is!", he protested. "I know Steph's too young, but I ain't a child."

"You _are_."

Ed took another sip of his chocolate. Cold, because of the hot summer.

No matter the time of the day or the night, when he needs comfort after a panic attack or nightmares, he never goes to his kids. He never... bothers them, regardless of how many times they repeated he _must_ wake them up, they _want_ to help him.

It had been weird to lodge in separate bedrooms, by the way. At the beginning they slept in Eddie's bed, and kept doing so from time to time. Most nights, although they fell asleep each in their bedroom, Steph or Jason opened the communicating door and joined his sibling to curl up together. On the morning, Edward found them huddled in the middle of the same blankets more often than in their respective bed.

This is understandable, Ed didn't say anything against the habit. In their single bedroom house the question never arose. Now they have adjoining rooms in front of his in the same corridor, the choice is theirs; he won't rush things. Even ahead of her age, Stephanie remains a little kid, and despite his recent self-proclaimed 'promotion' to a two-numbers age, Jason is a child as well.

They'll decide on their own, for this like a lot of other topics.

Tonight, Edward descended to the kitchen after he woke up _thanks to_ confusing, stressful and vivid mental representations. Sarcasm on the 'thanks to'. He was at the making of his chocolate when a sleepy Jason appeared at the door. The boy ambitioned a glass of water before going back to bed; meeting his big brother however, he noticed immediately his eldest to be at a post-nightmare comfort moment. So he stayed.

"What if a villain takes a sidekick in?", the dark-haired kid pondered, sitting on the kitchen tabletop instead of taking a chair like anyone. "Or teams-up with someone! Batman will be alone against two or against a group!"

"Most of the time, this is how he works."

Ed made a chocolate for the kid too, in the end.

"And not solely since Robin left.", the redhead insisted. "Batman has always been... alone against the world."

Jason chuckled at the image.

"Eddie?", he queried later.

"Yes?"

"We won't... be like them, right?", he asked, unsure; his confident posture sagged. "Bruce is at da same time Richard's father, brother and mentor. A bit like you with Steph and I, except da't I'm sure us three are more alike and complicit than Batman and da first Robin."

"No doubt, we are.", he smiled tenderly.

They shared a peaceful glance; Edward knew exactly what he meant. They never debated the slippery slope openly, furthermore they haven't _met_ Richard Grayson. Robin left around December / January, if the dates match with what Ed collected from the medias. No doubt the Dynamic duo's relationship deteriorated for _months_ before their clash.

Bruce turned thirty two in February, his ward didn't visit. Dick turned nineteen in March, without coming to Gotham either. Now... they were in August and the father and son talk over the phone _occasionally_. This seems kinda... violent from Robin, to leave like that, for around _eight months,_ without coming back to the men who looked after him and raised him since he was eleven. Even if they didn't discuss it much, no need to be a genius to get Bruce and Alfred are hurt by the behavior.

They probably assumed Dick needed a break but will be back after a few _weeks_ at most. Not that he would... disappear.

Honestly, this is sad. Ed didn't know how harsh the final dispute between them must have been, but Robin shouldn't react so... radically. Will he return after a year? To... say hi? Although he was thoroughly persuaded such a tensed family situation won't ever concern him, it's true that... the idea blossomed in Edward's mind upon attesting the difficult atmosphere Robin's departure left in the Manor.

What if something opposed them, when Steph and Jason will be teenagers or young adults, and they failed to overcome this row? The three of them are very close and complicit, albeit his siblings are _children_ and he is just a _teen_ himself.

People _change_ as they grow up. Sometimes they even... entirely, change.

So... what if? This was _not_ a recurrent anguish, Ed barely asked himself the question when Bruce referred to Dick showing a painful nostalgia mixed with remorses. It occured this evening: at dinner they chatted about the Dynamic duo and attested once more how Bruce and Alfred feel... guilty, despondent, that their son abandoned them. They didn't _say it,_ still that's how Ed Steph and Jay translated the bats' feelings towards this reality in spite of their collected, casual words.

Eddie was about to respond when Jay formulated their present thoughts:

"Even when we'll grow up, and even if we... disagree on somethin' at some point.", he summarized accordingly. "Promise me we won't be like them."

Edward extended an arm toward him on the table, Jason squeezed his hand, nearly a little... scared.

"Never.", he pledged. "I won't let anything or anyone break the bond we share and tear us apart. I promise you."

They stayed here a long time, Jason hugged him on his right side, mindful of the cast, Eddie stroked his hair, using the motions he learned for a while have an appeasing power.

He dated Jonathan Crane and loved how their situation evolves. He got closer to Jenna Duffy, for the first time he had a real friend his generation. He was sincerely fond of Bruce and Alfred, of this life they shared with them over the past weeks. Additionally Ed enjoyed participating, even partly, to Batman's life from the Batcave control board.

But no matter what happened, who he befriended or fell in love with, it won't change his priorities and who his heart belongs to first.

To Stephanie and Jason.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta step in the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not from canon interactions, but in my DC verses, Jonathan Crane and Pamela Isley are either friends or something... approaching the friendship concept. They have a LOT in common (and I love those two mad scientists social disasters ^^), so I always portray them as sharing a special bond.

"Care to tell me what is wrong with you?"

Jonathan arched an eyebrow and addressed her a stern glance, unwilling to play riddles.

"What are you talking about?"

Pamela Isley grumbled.

"It's been two months, you don't work on anything concrete anymore."

"... What am I doing _right now,_ then?!"

The two were in her lab of the moment, they constructed a combined version of toxin and poison. They frequently collaborated, due to their similar qualifications in biochemistry, their matching tempers and the fact, as they noticed, they _are_ more efficient when they lead a teamed up action than during solo plans.

Scarecrow and Poison Ivy don't refer to each other as friends, as a consequence of their mutual disgust towards: this concept, whoever dares to consider 'friendship' something real, and... most of humanity. Still, this is how their colleagues denominated their duo, without daring to voice it when they are around not to end up attacked.

"Who is it?"

Jon looked up from the ficus he manipulated: he injected a reduced sample of toxin into its roots, Pamela and him longed to give birth to an hybrid that would grow to replicate fear toxin's effects while being under Ivy's control. No doubt, such monstrous mutations would create their fair share of chaos in town, if they ever came to life. The two doctors weren't close to promising results though: the roots constricted after the syringe finished to shed the yellowish liquid, as if they were frightened. They took back their initial shape without provoking the expected datas on the adapted 'cardiogram' connected to the plant's sensitive sensors.

"There's something different about you.", she finally got to the bottom of the affair.

They both removed their protection glasses, indispensable during experiences that risk to jump at their face. Even used to those by now, Jonathan didn't like the sensation of having plexiglas goggles on top of his eyeglasses. He wore contact lenses for schemes or whenever in full Scarecrow costume; the rest of the time, glasses are more comfortable than contacts, except when with these protections.

"Go ahead.", he invited in a deadpan manner, pleased to take the goggles off. "Since apparently you improvise yourself _psychiatrist._ "

"Don't you make fun of me, Crane.", she growled with her limited, nearly _inexistent_ patience.

"I am not making fun of you.", the professor refuted. "I simply wonder _why_ this sudden interest in my well-being."

"It's not your well-being that interests me. It's that you act... weird. Weirder than usual. I got used to work with you and occasionally with Jervis, I won't like it _at all_ if you found a new team partner."

Jonathan smiled a bit. This was the closest to a friendship declaration he will obtain from Ivy.

"It's nothing business-related. I found an... entertaining activity lately."

"Lately? You've been at it for the past two months!", she rejected. "I _know_ the difference between getting invested in a solo plan to the point we lose count of time and being... distracted doing nothing fruitful. You don't come up with new ideas, you merely..."

"Actually, I do.", he cut the accusation. "I've been working on upgraded formulas."

She narrowed her dark green eyes.

"With who?"

"Why would there be a _person_ involved when it comes to optimize fear toxin?! I would have _known_ if a copycat that duplicates my products appeared."

"I may not be a 'psychiatrist'.", she stated curtly. "I am skilled enough to read people's habits, you _are_ different. I don't like changes, yet you dare to change!"

"Sorry... should I have asked for your _permission_ first?", he scoffed and she mumbled something barely audible. "I am leading an experiment.", Jon offered as a justification afterwards. "With someone smart who, even if he doesn't participate actively to toxin elaboration, gives me ideas and performes... rather _impressive_ I must say, calculations in accordance with what attracts me."

This was the closest to the truth she'll obtain from Scarecrow.

Not that she cares about what Jon does in his free time, Pam had no energy to waste into purporting to be interested in others' lives. Notwithstanding she never bothered to pretend to be polite or to attempt behaving friendly with anyone, it _annoys_ _her_ that Jonathan follows a secretive schedule this summer. He comes over for science intermittently, doesn't keep time for his own blueprints either. She detected effortlessly the neat breach between I'm-busy-on-a-villain-plan-I-can't-join-for-projects-outside-my-current-ellaboration, what is a mood she experiences on a regular basis over the past years, she is more than well-placed to understand it, and I-won't-participate-to-revolutionary-science-I-distract-myself-for-nothing-business-related, like a _teen_ who found a fresh pastime to practice during the holidays.

Not with Crane that Pamela would have bet on this kind of attitude. She maintained: it _frustrated her._

When he wasn't out with Ed, Jonathan concentrated on his calculations. He didn't tell the ginger he also saved time prior to each date to _rehearse_ his attitude, what to say and what to avoid, how to quit being rude: his efforts don't flow from a natural source of inspiration. Even if the results remain approximative, they come from a _preparation_ to behave... human.

Given the way things evolved, it was more than sufficient for Edward.

"I am not selling our researches to an adversary.", Jon selected a fitting approach for his colleague. "Neither am I planning on... changing. I experiment an innovative collaboration that implies personal investment and requires a significant share of my time. It's beneficial and _my_ choice entirely, so thanks for your concern, but I am fine."

"I am not 'concerned'.", Ivy muttered then rectified: "I think you are dumb. We could have progressed in our projects, we didn't because you have _fun_ elsewhere. It's not a 'problem', it's _irritating._ On my end, I have a solo show I'll launch for the beginning of Autumn. What about you?"

"It's not a competition. Besides I won't start a plan in the incoming September month, with the risk not to be ready on time for Halloween, while that's _my_ day of the year!"

"You will wait _Halloween_ for your next scheme?! Geez Jonny, everyone is going to think you retired."

"People think what they want.", he brushed the remark aside with a wave of his spindly fingers as to get rid of a fly. "This year will be my fifth Halloween as the Scarecrow, no way I perform an action now. Taking account of the Arkham incarceration period plus the time to ellaborate a massive scheme, if I am arrested in September it might not be enough for me to be ready the 31 of October. See? It's logical I work on something else during summer since I didn't plan an attack soon."

Pamela shrugged, indifferent.

"As long as you are not making a mistake."

"I am not.", Jonathan smiled slightly. "Again, I appreciate you worry about me and I salute your perception that allowed you to notice a change in my demeanor."

"I don't 'worry' about anyone, Jon. But you are... the unique person I share enticing conversations and fascinating works with, don't you _dare_ disappear from the business."

"I won't.", he assured. "Not because I get attached to a new form of entertainment means I would _ever_ leave this life."

As much as he enjoyed this unexpected yet loveable dating experience with Edward, it never occurred to Jonathan this could transform who he is. He imparted the boy time, concern, self-preparation, sincere attention and romantic interactions while he had never done this previously. However it won't alter his priorities, and what his will belonged to first.

To the rogue life he built for himself as the Master of Fear.

_________

"Batman?!"

The vigilante exited the Batmobile, his hands tightened on his right side around the ripped part of his microfibre costume.

"It's okay.", he asserted as Edward, whom sat on the control board, rushed to him. "Merely a scarpe, it doesn't require more than stitching and a painkiller. I've had worse."

Worse or not, this must be extremely painful.

"Want me to call Alfred, or to do it? I am a skilled doctor when it comes to cleaning wounds and stitching. I have enough experience to make an excellent job."

"Don't worry.", he guaranteed, amused. "I have too, I'll deal with this."

He stripped from the upper part of his armor. If his flank alone had been the portion to receive a severe cut, he also inherited of a complete collection of bruises on the rest of his scarred skin, as if he bumped multiple times or... fell?

"Catwoman escaped.", he reported, shirtless, sitting on the operation table nearby while he began cleaning the wound by himself with the products in the Cave.

Bruce and him were alike on this point: not liking assistance even when it's _normal_ to ask for it. He stubbornly took care of the injury on his own while Ed reiterated his proposition for help.

"That's the sole contraining part.", he concluded flatly.

"... Catwoman did that to you?!"

Bruce answered by a sharp nod, focused on his self-operation.

"Hu... Aren't you two supposed to be... sort of dating?"

"If we are, it's with a strong emphasis on the 'sort of'.", he sighed. "Sometimes we help each other through, we team up here and there. Most of the times? We are _enemies_. She remains a murderer, a skilled, lethal fighter and a main Rogues Gallery member before anything else. Dick warned me more than once, we... fought over this among other discrepancies. He claims you don't collect anything but pain, getting close to supervillains."

Edward bit his lower lip.

"That's... a prudent warning.", he guardedly chose his words. "Although not requisitely... the whole truth. Dick says this from an external viewpoint, I'm sure he doesn't have the full picture."

"Funny.", this caught the Bat's attention. "That's what I repeat to myself as an excuse when I see her, on top of using it as a shield against Dick when we quarreled over my dangerous acquaintances. How did you get that?"

"Basic deduction based on elementary observation and instinctive personal interpretation.", he responded a little too fast not to raise suspicions.

Bruce granted him a puzzled gaze. Too focused on the task at hand, he didn't highlight the digression, neither did he object when Ed reoriented the topic:

"How did you get hurt? Was it a trap?"

"No... the routine, unforeseen circumstances and unplanned mobsters who showed up out of the blue."

He shook his head as to get rid of the scene, then let out before thinking it through:

"Batman needs a Robin."

Edward tensed.

"It's not because you don't have a sidekick that you got hurt, it's because you're too dumb to be careful!"

Bruce didn't reply, he finished his stitching in silence. Once he was done, he had no time to protest: even if he didn't ask, Eddie helped him do a neatly executed dressing circling his middle.

Whereas irrelevant, Edward couldn't help, he noticed Bruce has: more scars than him, less than Jonathan.

"I am not trying to ignite you.", the Dark Knight reminded later, tired of this endless conflict.

He put on a blue shirt he buttoned slowly. It amused the siblings to attest the Batcave has changing rooms, all kind of medical equipment and closests with simple, civilian clothes for when the vigilantes abandon an uniform to switch to 'official' mode.

"I am a logical man.", he pursued, then drank long gulps from a bottle of water. "I record my performances and my fails: I _was_ more successful with Robin than I am on my own."

"This decision is not yours to take."

"... I'm talking true. A trained sidekick who stands by my side is _not_ some scapegoat I throw as bait in a battle, it's an ally I look after, take care of, respect. We have each other's back during a fight. The Dynamic duo is a _team._ "

Edward lowered his gaze. The Bat has been injuried, it's standard he feels angry and searches something or someone to blame for his failure: for example, the fact he doesn't have a sidekick.

"Jason and Stephanie are..."

"I won't ask them.", he resigned himself. "It needs to come from you. But Edward? I am less efficacious, less myself, less... Batman. I need a crime fighting partner with me on the field. And they are... talented."

"They are too young."

"They are _not_ too young. They are more than competent."

"They..."

"The youth argument is a fake argument, you of all people should _know it_ since it's applicable to yourself: your age is irrelevant regarding your spirit, maturity and cleverness.", he opposed. "I confer it's admissible for Stephanie.", he conceded. "Even if... not that much. However Jason is barely one year younger than Dick at his beginnings, now. It's not a major difference, I know that..."

Bruce took a breath.

Talking like this of his son sounded out of place, still it is... the truth.

"I _know._ ", he declared therefore. "That both Jason and Stephanie will be better than him."

The Robin uniform behind its glass never seemed more eager to step back in the world than today. 

_________

"So kids?", Jenna asked cheerfully. "Are you excited to go back to school?"

"Only _bizarre_ people woul' be excited ta go back to school!", Jason reproved. "Are ya?"

"Kinda... it's my last year of high school!"

"It's my last year of elementary school. Dat's sort of the same!"

"... Sort of.", Jenna echoed Jay's comment, and they all laughed.

The children saw her during summer, they already got along when they came with Ed as he gave her tutoring over the year, they had been pleased to see her again. Furthermore, she may played Edward's 'girlfriend', she has become a real friend by now, she legitimately required to see Wayne Manor when she understood _who_ are Eddie's rich pals.

She came over at the mansion a few times, had fun with the kids and met Bruce and Alfred. Whom, to Edward's relief, didn't act _too much_ as scary weirdos, they managed to be sympathetic hosts. She liked it here.

It worked reversal too: Ed talked to two of her brothers, plus her parents a couple of times. Nice people while he was at it, although more invested in their job than their family life. He was not judging, they worked hard for their start-up company and were devoted to their professional achievements. As Jenna confirmed when she shared memories or talked about herself, it's normal they are less invested in the family's home life now their children are between twenty four and seventeen years old.

Her family travelled a lot when she was younger. Whenever her parents took holidays, they organized expeditions, in America or in other _countries_ when they planned a journey.

"The sole trip I've done is when I moved from my birth town to Gotham.", Eddie murmured, one day Jenna showed him a photo album of a voyage.

He came back from a pleasant moment with Jon, and kept the usual post-date period with her.

It happened once that he was out during an evening, for the rest he much preferred rendezvous the afternoon or morning. It stayed at twice a week, not daily. Needless to display a brisk pace of interactions, to Eddie his personal investment is adequate in this schedule which enables his weeks to remain above all dedicated to his siblings and the bats.

The teens met up today, after a wonderful science exchange. They ended up caught under a rainstorm typical of hot summers: the too intense warmth creates loud, impressive storms. They never perched on the rooftop of their house during these: Jason and Stephanie always ask to, by safety precautions Edward never allowed it. Still, the three of them are _fans_ of this grandiose spectacle, they watched the rain falling, lightning bolts striking and listened to the thunder claps with the sensation to be _alive._

Jenna belonged to this type too. Edward was laughing when they arrived at her place, their meeting outside interrupted by the storm.

"This was hilarious to race under the rain.", she rejoiced. "We should do that again!"

"Agree!"

He couldn't _run_ with his cast, cautious not to fall. He admitted nevertheless, moving rapidly with the crutches while the sky fell on them and the warm water of a summer rainstorm soaked their clothes _is_ fun.

"Garments from my brothers' closets might be a bit loose..."

"That I look effeminate doesn't mean I wear girls' underwears when I can avoid it. I'll go for 'a bit loose'."

Jenna laughed. Truth is he wears lace panties and garter belts, but that's strictly for the specificities of the 'job' and definitely not an information he intended to share.

"Not my type to criticize. I inherited all my life of my eldests' clothing, when you're the last born of a family of four you rarely get brand-new outfits; furthermore I don't like much 'girls stuff', I wear a girly attire once in a while when I make an _effort._ You can pick in my wardrobe."

She showed him a photo book when he reappeared from the bathroom, his damp clothes in a plastic bag, integrally changed with, indeed, Jenna's clothing. Albeit not the existing subject, Eddie took note: some day he must take her out for shopping. Boyish style or not, she should have something _else_ than loose jeans, old dungarees, sport shorts, faded tee-shirts and masculine underpants in her closet.

It's a shopping he will _love_ to do with Steph and Jason when they'll be adolescents: seeing with them what colors, fabrics and accessories are trendy, how to be fashionable, both for girls and boys. Although he doubted his kids will be the superficial type, they will _have_ to join for this kind of activity. So... why not start with Jenna?

She took their unplanned stop at her home to share over travels.

"Where are you born?", she asked after he mentioned house moving as his single trip experience.

"In the countryside, in a small town located not that far from Gotham. I never went out of our State or visited other cities. I saw the Atlantic Ocean for the first time after my father and I moved in, I reached the harbor a few days later to take a look. It had been an emotional discovery."

"How sweet.", she smiled, trying to imagine what it must be like to have done a single trip, not even on the occasion of holidays.

Ed deemed this is mindful from her to get interested in what _he_ did while they watched the album of a family trip in Argentina.

"It's something I dream to do.", he confessed accordingly. "Take Stephie and Jason one day to travel with them. I love Gotham City, I'm grateful for all there is to do here. We are... never _bored_ in this town, to say the least, I'm glad we live in a place that offers such a wide range of possibilities. But... I want to show them the rest. Even without going too far! There are so many locations to visit, no need to jump in a plane for Taiwan to see something new. If I have the opportunity though, it's _yes_ to Taiwan."

They laughed.

"You went?"

"Nope. I didn't see _everything._ Close to this area... when I was twelve, we spent a month in China. Wanna see photos of the Great Wall?"

"I totally do!"

Edward was earnestly _not_ jealous. Nothing like what he felt with Bruce, who is an adult who travelled around the world, lives in the universe of famous people, owns _so much_ and is great with kids. Here he was... content the teenager shared her experiences with him. That he wished he could give holidays like these to his siblings didn't affect he was happy to listen to the anecdotes.

Things were going well.

One day too, he'll be able to offer Jason and Stephanie the world.

"Promise me you'll make an effort to stay in your teacher's good graces."

"Da, I will make an effort ta be their worst nightmare."

Edward smiled with fondness.

Jay may liked to be _noticed,_ he was by no means the 'contraining' type of rebel pupil. One would describe his line of conduct saying he... ensures his classmates are not bored during courses. Ed negotiated for that Stephanie and him won't provoke incidents _._

They may said they don't want to go back to school, the two of them enjoyed the feeling brought by a first day of classes. All pretty, well combed and impeccably dressed, they were excited this 3 of September on the morning, when Alfred and Edward (principally Alfred, yet Ed insisted to be in the car each time...) ushered them to the establishment.

"Be nice while we're at work.", Stephie joked, about to cross the gates. "No recklessness."

"Yeah, not cause we're not here ta watch over means ya can do whatever you want.", Jason added, the two giggled.

"Alright.", Edward smiled. "I'll keep an eye on Bruce and Alfred."

"Warning applies for you too, Eddie."

"For ya _mostly._ ", Jason emphasized.

The three laughed. Ed greeted the teachers he saw in the courtyard, the dispatch of the children in each classroom will be taken care of inside the private establishment. This primary school has one grade by level, so sure thing he was aware of everything there is to know and wasn't worried: no problems would arise here.

He'll actually enjoy this year while it lasts, next year Jason will enter _middle school._ To reconciliate a middle schooler's schedule and an elementary school pupil's will inevitably be more complicated, to what adds up they won't be in the same establishment anymore. No need to worry nonetheless, over potential, not even _certified,_ difficulties that won't be effective before the forthcoming September.

For now, the three of them will benefit of a school year which started, let's be honest... optimally.

_________

The phone rang.

"Must take that.", Edward apologized, surprised by the pop-up name. "What is it?"

" _Eddie..._ "

Crystal sounded miserable.

" _Can you... come over today? I know it's unplanned... a few minutes, I won't take long of your time. I need your help with something. It's urgent... Please?"_

"Of course."

This was unlike her to call even when at her worst, if she required assistance it meant this is serious.

"I'm on my way.", he reassured, then hung up.

Interrogative glance from Jonathan.

"Something wrong?"

They were together at a café, this beginning of September benefited from the warm summer weather, everyone kept the holiday dress code. Their habits didn't change: this first week of classes, they met during the afternoon, Ed will return to the meeting point where Alfred picked him to be on time at the elementary school.

"Someone needs help.", he informed Jon without delivering precise elements. "It might take a little time. You're not mad if we stay at this for today?"

"Not at all. Go ahead, you'll make it up to me next time."

They saw each other for over half an hour, it's not like Ed arrived only to conclude 'see you later'.

"Thanks."

Before he said goodbye, he queried:

"Kiss?"

"No.", Jonathan denied. "You leave me earlier than scheduled, you'll get a kiss _next date._ "

Eddie laughed.

"Fair earned."

Over this summer, Jonathan had been nice with him, _too_ nice with him... to the point it almost scared him. At the same time, the doctor's dedicated interest and unambiguous _endeavors_ resulted in Edward to feel... light. Thence Eddie was confused in a pleasurable manner, what is a wholly uncharted feeling. As ironic as it is for him, he discovered that sometimes, it's great not to be in control and let himself driven by his reactions toward unprecedented situations. It's rather... relaxing.

He was in a good mood, he could face whatever Crystal got herself into.

"Arthur?!"

Unexpected. He hadn't granted much thoughts to Cluemaster lately... not to say he hadn't thought about him _at all._ Two times over summer, he tried to convince Crystal to save a moment, even less than an hour, to see her daughter. He met no success, truth be told he didn't try that hard. He merely suggested over the phone then let go upon realizing it's a lost cause.

These were his sparse considerations regarding the Brown couple over the past two months.

So he was taken aback _Arthur_ opened the door of their house.

"What are you... doing here?"

He shouldn't have stepped in: Art locked the door behind him.

"I..."

"You betrayed me!", he exploded as if he kept those words bottled for too long, desperately waited to let it all out and couldn't contain himself one more second. "I welcomed you in my home, in my _family,_ I consider you my son and you _betrayed me!_ ", he hammered.

Nothing changed in his behaviors, reminiscent of Ed's father's: not the minimal delicate, getting straight to the point like he is unable to formulate an elaborated approach. Edward refrained the urge to let out a disparaging remark, the man looked _truly_ angry.

The redhead relaunched casually:

"What are you blaming me over?"

"You vanished while I have been arrested!"

He played it as if less than a day passed between last time they saw each other and today. _Fantastic._ Too bad for him Ed saw himself _forced_ to counter his silly aim; the teenager had no intention to listen to this sheer nonsense.

"Can you _hear_ yourself?!", he spat aggressively.

His blood boiled in his veins with anger. Art wanted to do as if they were the tomorrow morning of his foolish Cluemaster plan? Great, then Edward's left leg has just been _broken_ because he followed this goon.

No matter what ungrounded rage the older one visibly held against him, Eddie reckoned his own anger _is_ justified against Art. 

"I didn't 'betray you'.", he stated coldly. "I tried to make you _quit_ your ludicrous ideas, and when you _forced me_ to participate, I got a injury that is not healed to this day! _I am_ the one who has more than the right to be resentful for this disaster of a scheme, not the other way around!"

Albeit authentic, the claim seemed nothing solid enough for the blond man. To Edward, that he gets mad at him now is ridiculous, it's like he made this dispute on purpose. Then again, this guy is a cheesy idiot, Eddie shouldn't be bewildered. The absurd feud worried him quite a lot: he never saw Arthur furious. Suddenly Ed noted the man is... tall, robust, he could cause a _mess_ if he beat him up.

"There's a misunderstanding somewhere.", he tried to appease the context.

Whilst he remained irritated himself and wanted nothing more than to yell at him, he couldn't take the risk Art gets physical, he could hurt him _real bad_ if he switched to 'bully mode'.

"Betrayal is if someone you trust gave you their word they'll support you and stay with you.", he developed, his frustration audible despite his volition to keep his tone soothing. "I never did: not once, I hid I find your plans stupid or how much of a moron you are to me."

After he voiced those words, he realized perhaps _these_ were not the best assertions to cool off the other's ire.

Arthur's face turned red. He has forever been the impulsive type who _punches_ instinctively, today was no exception to the rule: he grabbed him by the collar. Congrats, Eddie. You... handled it.

"Unhand me."

"Give me one reason not to teach you what it costs to defy me!"

A _legit_ reason, Edward., he commanded himself internally. One that will _work_.

"I have new friends.", he chose the intimidation tactic, with Brown this will be better than being sensible. "New friends who _won't be happy_ if you hurt me, they will take _revenge_. You don't want them to learn you threatened me. For your sake, if I were you –what would be a tragedy for me– I'll unfold my fingers and stop menacing me, otherwise you'll experience one of the worst moments of your life when I'll tell them you raised a hand on me."

He believed intimidation to be wise... It had the opposite impact: Arthur's blue eyes darkened.

"I don't like quitters and cheaters.", he growled, he practically tore the flaps of his shirt as his grip tightened on it. "But I even less like _cowards_ who protect themselves by hiding behind others."

"I..."

"I trusted you."

"Art.", Crystal interceded at last.

She didn't look concerned, barely... bothered, more by the noise than by the scene. Did she make herself sound pitiful over the phone as a... strategy to make him come over?!

"Let him go, he didn't do anything."

"You shut up, nobody asked for your opinion!"

Not providing a distraction, her intervention contributed to _increase_ his anger. Edward knew that look, what the vein pulsing on the side of his forehead indicated. He feared that sight his entire childhood, still did when he visited at his father's.

His goal was to keep his face and left leg if not safe, at least not too exposed. Like with his birther, he must take the beating without too much sounds: screams fussed his dad and made his anger redouble.

Edward was a paranoid person, but Bruce Wayne an... even _more_ paranoid one. When Ed began going out twice a week for his dates, Bruce gave him a gadget he could press in case of complications. Eddie refused, he didn't want a _tracer._ After an argument, they agreed for that Ed kept a device which geolocation will appear on the control screens if he is in troubles _after_ he pressed the button, in place of having a permanent tracker.

Right now he was thankful he _had_ this object in his pocket and activated it. Bruce knew he won't joke about this, he'll intervene if he saw the signal.

He wagered on Bats to interfere fastly before Art caused damages.

That's exactly what dear Batman did. Ed curled up on the ground as much as he could with his cast, when he showed up and knocked Arthur out without a warning. Crystal hurried to lock herself in the bathroom in some... attempt at escaping.

Bruce didn't care about them, didn't give a glance to the blond man after he punched him. His head hit the low table with a loud 'bang!' when he fell, making him lose consciousness.

"Edward?"

He knelt at his level. Tear streaks on his cheeks, Eddie looked up when the strong gloved hand landed on his shoulder.

"How are..."

"N-Nothing broken. And nothing wrong with the leg.", he assured, knowing where the concern lied. "It's li-like with my dad: punches. For no... rea-reason, it's si-silly. No need for s-sutures either, I don't have cuts or glass shrades anywhere on the skin."

Bruce helped him standing up.

"T'sokay."

"It's not.", Batman disallowed in a menacing tone. "You won't come neither here nor at your father's ever again.", he determined, _more_ angry than Arthur had been. "You don't need to. As long as I'm around, you won't have to put yourself in danger with anyone."

Ed nodded shakily, not knowing what to respond. Bruce didn't insist, they walked to the Batmobile.

He sat on the front seat.

"I can't take you to the Manor right away.", Batman notified him once they were both inside. "I was in the middle of an interrogation. Unless you need a..."

"I'm fine.", the teen dried his tears. "I don't need nursing, these were only blows. It hurts and will leave bruises, but it's not critical."

"It's _unacceptable._ "

Edward smiled faintly.

"I'll survive. I had far worse. Where are you taking me?", he inquired before Batman commented further.

"To an interrogation.", he repeated, his ire not lessened. "You can stay in the Batmobile, or I'll ask for Alfred to pick you from..."

"Don't worry about me. As I said, no problem. Thanks for giving me a hand.", he added weakly, ashamed he couldn't skip the 'gratitude expression' step.

Bruce didn't belabor, he clicked on a small button on the central board to open the oversized glove compartment. 

"Consider this a... birthday present in advance.", he told him in a neutral voice, eying the road.

He much preferred driving at night; still, lots of interventions happened while the sun shined in the sky. Thus it wasn't rare for citizens to see the Batmobile hurtle across town at any moment of the day or the night.

"Don't protest.", he instructed, laconic, as Eddie took hold of the package. "You'll put it on now or when we arrive."

Edward opened the sachet. He immediately got what it is: the item on top of the clothing is no other than a domino mask.

"... Why?", is the lone, confused question that surfaced.

"I can't have you jeopardize your identity if you alight from the Batmobile."

There is more than the practical aspect. The teenager stuck to the easy dimension instead of wondering _why_ Batman carries a brand new sidekick garb in his car.

"Don't you think the cast is recognizable?"

"We'll find a gimmick.", Bruce brushed the issue aside. "This outfit is adapted not to let it apparent, besides it's not like I take you out to fly on the rooftops. Consider this a precautionary measure, it doesn't mean you'll have to take part of anything."

Eddie smirked over how clearly this translated by 'come-with-me- _please_ -give-it-a-try'. Bruce was being oblivious there.

"You made me a... Robin costume."

Batman smiled.

"Alfred designed the uniform weeks ago, he insisted for that I keep one complete attire in the Batmobile in case of emergency. It's at your exact body measurements and this version takes the plaster into consideration."

It was blatant something like this would happen sooner or later, Bruce had been _hella insistent_ with the all sidekick thing after all. Be that as it may... Edward couldn't believe it.

They arrived to an underground location. Nothing as impressive as Bats' H.Q., the place possessed a board probably connected to the system accessible _via_ the Batcave. A large glass separated the moderate control room from a second space, similar to the interrogation rooms we find in a police station.

On the center of this 'interrogation room', there was a guy tied to a chair.

"How many places like that do you have?", Ed inquired, watching over while the roof of the Batmobile pulled off.

"Not that many. Most of the times when I interrogate it's at the GCPD with Gordon, or somewhere in town, likely in an... abandoned warehouse, if you want to know. When I can't share a case with the police or need more than a quick information, I bring people at one of the three hideouts like this I have across the city."

"Chilling. If you turn into a psychopath who kidnaps people, you'll have secret places where you can keep your victims locked."

Batman glared at him, unamused.

"Come on. Don't make me believe the thought never crossed your mind: even if you haven't envisaged becoming _that_ sort of monster, admit you have the _potential_ and sometimes you... react as such."

"... I would be a serious threat if I chose the other side.", he validated, a sad note behind this confession. "I _know_ that if it happened, it would take more than the Justice League to stop me. I wouldn't want heroes or policemen to arrest me, send me to Arkham or Blackgate only for me to escape a month later. If I become a villain, I asked to be taken down. The definitive way."

Edward frowned.

"You 'asked'?! Look... I made a _remark,_ it's super creepy to have three mini-Batcaves where you bring suspects you interrogate. It was not a smart comment from me, but it was no more than... an observation. You _considered..._ "

Bruce addressed him a tired smile.

"I don't _predict,_ nevertheless prudence is better than being sorry after you committed the irreparable. Alfred has a detailed guideline I elaborated years ago for the 'what if I become a rogue'. It implies sending directives to my colleagues from the League, I count on them to _try_ to be intelligent enough to _obey_ those."

Eddie returned his tired smile.

"I understand why you are so... special.", he whispered softly. "Why despite _being_ a hero for everyone in this city, you _refuse_ the title for yourself. It's because you don't believe you are one."

They shared a... somewhat peaceful glance.

"The interrogation room is connected to the main one.", Bruce indicated, focusing back on their surroundings. "You can stay here or in the Batmobile, just like you can come with me see the suspect. Anyway I want you to change, even to sit in the car."

"I'm in.", he pledged gently. "I come along with you."

Batman nodded, exited the Batmobile, then watched the one-way looking glass, identical to the material used in an interrogation police room. The ginger left his civilian clothes in the backseat of the car to put the costume on whilst Bruce opened a file on the computer screen on the left.

Edward felt too dizzy to fully apprehend the implications of this surreal situation.

Only when he secured the domino mask on his eyes did he feel... strange.

"It's..."

"Let's give it a try.", Bruce specified when Eddie stood next to him, dressed in an upgraded version of the sidekick uniform. "It's not a duty, not an engagement from you either. You can wear the symbol today and never suit it up again if you disliked the experience. You do what you want with this, I'll respect your choice."

"Alright... I'll see later for future plans. But right now? In the end I _really_ want to test."

He felt... boosted, by an unknown form of energy he never sensed previously. His rebuff for Jason or Stephanie, or both, to become Robin linked to his _fear_ of seeing something happen to them didn't manifest at present time. Now that it concerned _him,_ Edward wasn't the slightest scared, he exclusively felt the joy, along with an _excitement_ of a kind he longed to discover more about.

One thing sure, he was eager to start this new version of their... partnership.

He looked up to Batman and asked with his iconic smug smile:

"Shall we begin?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E. Nygma the Boy Wonder.

"I learned that if the knees rupture, depending on the severity of the damages and the _time_ elapsed between the instant of the break and the medical intervention to treat it, there's a risk you limp all your life even once the injury healed. I'm pretty sure this applies the same for the elbows in similar circumstances: if I shoot you on these parts of the body then wait hours to perform an operation, you'll feel pain whenever moving your arms, they won't be as responsive as before."

Bruce didn't comment Edward's tirade. He exposed the situation to the ginger earlier, told him the man he interrogated is named Joseph Coyne, recently trying to be called 'the Penny Plunderer' although he lacked the nerve to make his beginnings in the business. For now he accepted contracts as a lieutenant of Black Mask's. Far from a wise idea, and _not_ a suitable solution to become a villain: there are unspoken rules shared by the Rogues Gallery, among those _no team up with Sionis,_ whom is too much of a psychopath and embodies the _repulsive_ kind of criminal, way more than most of the even disturbing villains.

As for the main rogues, no way they'll _ever_ be associated with that monster.

His nothing near clever choice of employment allowed Coyne to be aware of the location of one of the places used by Black Mask's smuggling ring to store hostages. It belonged to a painful case Gordon worked on for months, which remained unsolved; the police couldn't intervene due to lack of sufficient proofs, they could even less link Roman Sionis to this sordid human trafficking network. Until yesterday: a new info popped up, featured by this goon who hasn't been prudent enough with the transfer of datas.

"You used my computer programs?", Ed noted, delighted, when Bruce showed him, in the main room, how he intercepted a communication.

"I've been using those from the moment you installed them in the Batcave's system. You configured valuable softwares, _of course_ they serve for cases. I haven't bothered you with this since you didn't 'join' officially; the point was not for you to dedicate more time into it, so I didn't insist on their helpfulness."

"I'm flattered.", he spoke candidly, then offered the vigilante a wide Cheshire cat grin: "But now that I am Robin, I want to know _everything_ you do and what you use, specially when it encompasses my creations!"

Bruce acquiesced. Hearing the boy say "I am Robin", showing a bright sentiment of _pride_ in this claim filled his heart with a cherished warmth he never wanted to lose again.

Once he had been kept abreast of what Bruce collected for the case, Eddie affirmed he was willing to lead the interrogation.

The idea seemed normal at first; the Bat agreed, he leaned against the wall behind Robin. As he heard him evoke broken limbs with a disconcerting ease, he assumed he _should have_ reminded him of a few principles and interdicts. He had no intention to interfere nonetheless, the kid was doing a good job so far.

"You think I would buy that?", the lieutenant spat in reaction to the teenager's threats he uttered in a sing-song tone like some lullaby.

Far from intimidated, he dispelled:

"Batman doesn't torture, he barely _hits,_ he is too afraid and weak to push further."

'Punches' are the sole things he received. Whilst Batman knew how to hurt with his fists, this individual bore the blows. Edward smiled at the expected criticism. He rectified, looking deep into the tied man's eyes:

"I am not Batman."

This visibly confused the Plunderer given the frown on his forehead. It didn't alter his defiant attitude, he retorted:

"You're his new kid? I bet you're even more of an incompetent than the first one."

"We'll have to see.", he shrugged, not taking offense. "Check out that utility belt.", he pursued with a somehow seductive smirk –definitely something Bruce will tell him a word about...–, while pointing at the item of his costume. "I haven't tested its gadgets on the field yet. It's full of... interesting elements. What a package.", he taunted then took hold of a widget, one he used multiple times this summer during training (yes, he participated to training, at his level and taking his leg into consideration, but he _participated)_. "How about I give you a taste of this?"

Both Coyne and Bruce were slightly _uncomfortable_ with the teen's... show. Was it a consequence of the striking contrast of a _juvenile person_ stepping so easily in the role of the _man in control_ who decides what's next like he would in... his own scheme?

The Dark Knight promised he'll let Robin handle this. A part of him was... curious, too, to see what will result from this peculiar power play.

The hostage didn't lose his composure:

"Batman doesn't have guns."

"This is not a gun. And again, I am not Batman. Seriously, can't you make an effort to be less of a braindead sheep and remember what I said _two minutes ago?_ Otherwise we'll never get anywhere."

His exaggerated line of conduct made Bruce smile internally. While being aware he shouldn't, and will probably get lectured by Alfred if the butler found out he enjoyed himself watching Edward lead an intimidation session.

"This is a gadget I contributed to design a few weeks ago, without being aware Bats put it in my equipment.", he went on, turning the oddly shaped pistol in his hands. "I wasn't even _aware_ he made me an equipment so... everyone's surprised and it's for the best!"

He winked at Bruce.

"You secretive man."

This time a smile materialized on the Knight's lips, appreciative of his thing for drama that worked like his personal confidence booster. He noticed already, he has been living with Eddie and his family for over three months after all, plus knowing them for a little longer. It's no breaking news E. Nygma esteems a theatrical approach, it's self-explanatory even in his chosen _name._

Perhaps the Bat should have started by _smiling_ by the way, for the view worried the mobster; while he resisted the punchs.

The instrument Ed selected looked _like_ a gun. Whereas his project for a cane firing technological devices hadn't seen birth, he worked on it over the past weeks. In the middle of this aim, he honed Bruce's tools as well as built his owns, inspired from the Dynamic Duo and Batgirl's accessories. He trained with these, to justify their proven efficiency.

Now... he had this unexpected, _loveable_ opportunity, he wanted to put it into practice.

"This one works with ultrasounds, it's exclusively made to be fired from a _long_ distance.", he explained, placing the widget in front of the guy's eyes, as a parody of a teacher giving a lesson, a tab too sarcastic for it not to be... chilling. "If I apply it against your joints and shoot, it will break the bones without piercing the skin, making you cry like a baby longing to go to his mommy's."

Coyne may have seen worse than a teenager shaking a weapon, Edward's swagger _confused him._

Bruce felt too proud of his Robin. A feeling that reinforced when the Plunderer let out, more unsure:

"I am not scared of you."

And for Edward to counter:

"You should. Are you right or left hander?"

"What?"

Ed rolled his eyes, a sight which, as he'll find out, is _bizarre_ when wearing a domino mask.

"About 86% of people are right handers. If you don't respond, I'll wager you are too: I'll start with the left knee because I am a generous, compassionate boy. So tell me if you're left hander, I'll focus on your right side instead. If you are ambidextrous, you won't mind. See? I give you a chance not to waste your predominant leg and arm. It's no strategy, it's a question you have everything to win answering and nothing to lose saying the truth."

"... I'm right hander."

"Very well!"

He placed the device against, therefore, his left knee. Batman had to order himself not to chime in this time. He didn't like the turn this was taking... or did he?

He wasn't sure. On one hand he knew he should stop him, on the other he... didn't want to. How _refreshing_ it is, to collaborate with a partner who thinks that, just like him, authentic _intimidation_ is required in extreme situations. Not like Dick, Barbara or Jim Gordon who always blame him when he takes it too far even with people who, like here, are members of a smuggling ring based on human trafficking: kidnapping and selling victims.

If he couldn't go hard on _that_ kind of persons, then on who could he?!

Thus he... let Edward do, and tried to ignore his satisfaction at seeing someone he cares about thinking like him, for once. That's a first to be with an acolyte who agrees with... less righteous methods to solve a case.

The redhead asked again for the location of the storage place the man has access to, like he did initially in their conversation, prior menacing to break his bones. It came out nothing close to a threat, he almost sounded bored with the exchange.

"I don't know."

"This is your last offer?", Robin reiterated, his sudden smirk as audible in his tone as distinctly drawn onto his face.

No response.

"What divides your mind between paths to walk in, can be forced by your peers or induced by the murmurs surrounding you, trying to select for you an option rather than another, but at the end of the day, is always _yours_ to make?"

"What?!"

"It's a riddle. You don't want to give me the information I ask for, you could _at least_ answer a riddle, can't you? I thought the occasion is fine to play, to... soften the atmosphere."

"..."

"The solution is 'your choice'.", he developed. "You choose yourself to keep quiet for nothing while it would have been so _simple_ to cooperate."

Bruce recalled 'riddles' are what he had recourse to during their first meeting, too.

He asked those here and there at the Manor, this became an habit for Bruce and Alfred just as it is one for Steph and Jay for a while.

More than a game though, it seemed a real... defense mechanism for him, a way to enhance his played confident attitude, like a gimmick allowing him to impersonate a role, similar to an _actor_ stepping in a character's shoes. Bruce comprehended he utilizes this word game when in situation of action, it's part of the _persona_ he created for himself.

And it showed up as well in his Robin status.

"Now...", Ed brought Bruce back onto the present moment.

Without a warning, he shot him. The 'crack!' left no room for doubt as for the fate of the patella, he aimed this bone, the kneecap, on purpose. Coyne screamed, he couldn't clench his leg because of the ropes.

"You're insane!"

"Not at all. I asked you first, I would have never fired if you _answered._ You're the only one to blame. Want me to recommence with the elbow joint? Or you could give me what I want, if you do so Batman and I will return you to the police, who will be forced to heal you."

React., Bruce commanded himself. Don't stay passive, you must scold him for that. There's a difference between power play and committing an aggression! He _shot someone in front of your eyes,_ why aren't you... angry?!

Yet... he did nothing, he recorded the effectiveness: the man talked after Ed hit the broken bone with the butt of his pistol, making him yell some more. Joseph Coyne was scared now that he got, rightly or wrongly, that Robin won't let go, was not joking, won't hesitate and, more worrying, that Batman _won't stop him._

So he disclosed the informations: he was a subcontractor lieutenant, not at the origin of anything in this web and indisputably _not_ the man in charge. He had no insight beyond the storage place he controlled, the boss being a careful person he didn't let his minions be aware of more than the area they work at. Coyne communicated the place of his depot.

"You realize usually interrogation sessions don't... happen like that."

"It can't be that different when you lead the dance, big guy."

"You _shot him._ "

Bruce was not mad, he unpretentiously highlighted the facts.

"Nothing alarming!", Edward protected himself. "I follow your standards: no gun. If you put my gadgets in this utility belt, it's to _use_ them; I found our info! Let's play _heroes,_ I like the feeling in the end."

Bruce left him in the Batmobile, rapidly sneaked in to let Coyne in Gordon's office, then came back: they were now on their way to the location.

"You punch people, I don't have your strength and I'll walk with crutches for again the incoming two weeks.", Eddie continued. "I don't have your physical predispositions, it's legitimate I compensate with widgets and power play."

"I don't torture.", Batman certified, not an ounce of ire surfaced in his serene attitude.

"Not my intention either. Yerk, the mere _thought_ makes me _sick_. I can't stand movies who have disgusting scenes like these and I skip the pages approximating this concept when I read comic books, it's _not_ to practice myself! Do not insult me with innuendos like those."

Ed brushed unsavory visions aside.

"Besides," he mocked, "the bruises this guy has all over, his broken tooth and double black eyes are from _you_ before you brought me here. I touched his leg alone, nothing that won't heal and it won't be my fault if he limps. I warned him of the risk: he _knew_ the rules, he played regardless. While the tooth you dislodged? It's never gonna grow again, he'll keep a hole, wear artificial denture to hide it or pay for an implant. That's on you."

"... True."

Bruce supposed he should disapprove... nevertheless _he_ caused the more damages.

"Keep in mind: no permanent injury.", he set up. "I don't kill, I don't ruin someone's physical or mental integrity either. Or not... too much."

"That never occurred?"

The Bat didn't answer right away.

"I try not to.", he eventually relativized. "I can't guarantee, fights get violent sometimes."

"Have you... caused permanent harm or... killed?"

Bruce's hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"Never intentionally."

Edward nodded.

"It's fine.", he assured gently. "Not my type to judge on this area."

His eldest mirrored the question:

"Did you?"

"I never killed anyone. However I carry a _gun_ when I'm outside for _years._ It's not for the aesthetic."

"You used it?"

"In self-defense, never to attack. But yes, I used it."

Bruce suspected it given the activities Edward preferred during training. He liked to shoot; even not excellent, he did too much of a good job for it to be his first time. These holidays Bruce didn't ask where he learned, every experience is useful.

It's not knowledge that is dangerous, it's what you do with it.

"Arthur taught me.", Robin reckoned the Knight could have this information now they were no longer just friends but a... team. "He gave me my first gun and showed me how to use it. I did the rest."

"You two have history."

"We do. I know him for... a while."

No, he doesn't like Arthur Brown. No, he won't forgive what he did. Yet... it _bothered_ him to think the man hated him now, while there was a time, when he was eight years old and his unique interactions with human beings were to end up with blows, cuts and burns, the blond man had been a friend.

Things went sour when he became the _opposite_ of a loving father. Be that as it may, it's no taboo to recognize Arthur had been someone little Ed appreciated, one of the rare, the _first_ person who took interest in him without asking for anything in return at the time or being violent. He never raised a hand on him, this idea never _crossed his mind_ before today.

"Long time ago.", Eddie summarized; he had zero nostalgia for his life antecedent to Stephanie and Jason, _far from it._

Still, it would be silly to forget what happened to him or what he thought of the people in his close circle, while it constitutes his backstory.

"It's one of the few positive things Art has done. If it wasn't for him? I would have obtained a gun either ways, it's a necessary shielding that saved me from tricky situations."

"If it saved you, I'm glad you had recourse to this.", Bruce replied, neutral. "I am well-placed to attest it's a scary world out there, one must be ready for everything."

"Thanks. I appreciate you're not in 'creepy weirdo blaming mood'."

Batman shook his head fondly.

"I care about you. So of course, I understand."

The Batmobile raced to an external part of town located far away from the GCPD H.Q.

"You are Robin now. That you keep the costume or don't wear it again after today, it won't change the fact you accepted to formalize our partnership. As I told you, I have your back."

"Sweet.", Eddie jeered. "Let me recap: I am not a good person, you are not a good hero... yet we both believe in something and have priorities towards people we love, for whom we would do anything. We have our own rules, our specific vision of 'limits' and 'justice'. In this case? I'm not gonna apologize we'll disband a branch of this smuggling ring while damaging nothing more than a few body parts of this Penniless guy."

He finished his speech with a proud punchline:

"We'll be one Hell of a duo."

They shared a smile.

"Tell me, partner, please be _honest._ ", Ed took back afterwards in an affected tone of voice. "Is my hair okay?"

"What?"

"Don't you think I should have a 'special Robin hairstyle'?"

He tied his orange hair in a high bun updo before getting down in the interrogation room. Although useful not to hamper his gestures, this is far less comfortable once in the Batmobile. It loosened, Ed tied it too fast for it to last. If he settled for this style, he should apply hair gel, perform a neat bun with hairpins and maybe a bun filler, like a dancer.

"Since it's long, I advise you tie it.", Bruce shared his opinion. "It's not an obligation though, you can change as often as you wish, I see more the practical aspect than the... aesthetic. Batgirl keeps her hair free, but that's because her cowl turn it down to the back of her head like she is wearing a scrunchy for a low ponytail. The Robin outfit doesn't come with a cowl, so unless you adopt a headband, tying your hair will allow your movements not to be disturbed."

Pondering over hairstyles is _not_ a question the Dark Knight thought he would ask himself one day.

"How about... ponytail or bud? You could alternate."

"That's what I was thinking too. I like that!"

Bruce smiled at this puerile preoccupation and how funny it was to _debate_ over this. Robin redid his hairdo, this time he picked a mid-high ponytail.

He was ready for next step.

"Eddie's not here?", Jason remarked, suspicious when Alfred came to pick Stephanie and him after school today.

"He is busy with Bruce.", the butler informed them patiently. "They spent the afternoon together, Edward asked if I could come here on my own. They don't know how long their bonding will take."

Jay and Steph shared an amused look.

"How cute!", she giggled. "See that Jaybird, the boys finally overcame their petty arguments and work together."

"Yup! We did a good job, Blondie!"

They shared an enthusiastic high five.

"Let's do the same!", Stephie decided next.

"I'm afraid it might be complicated to organize 'the same'.", the British man declined with delicacy.

He won't tell the kids anything, he will have much more fun as he'll witness their genuine reaction when Ed will bring out to them he is the new Robin.

"Ice cream?", Jay proposed, thinking like his sister that this 'bonding' has to do with an afternoon they used to strengthen their link. "So da't we do our own post-school moment while they're havin' their fun."

"Fine by me.", Alfred approved.

School days for elementary pupils finish at 4:30 pm, they could have a snack out. Ice cream is definitely indicated for the hot summer weather.

_________

"I can't believe you became Robin before us!", Stephanie exclaimed.

"How could ya do that?!", Jason supplemented, in the same shocked state. "Dat's why you refused, to keep the role for yarself?!"

"Absolutely not.", Bruce testified as Edward was about to refute the inaccurate assumption. "It's my responsibility, I literally put the costume in his hands without having ever mentioned said costume _exists_ to begin with, then I took him along for a mission."

"You can't run!", Stephie protested, her puzzlement drifting to concern. "What were you _thinking,_ with your leg in plaster you cannot..."

"I didn't put myself in danger.", he asserted. "Bats let me participate to an interrogation, and when we went to the revealed location to free hostages? I took care of the technological part, we found the control board of the building, I guided him across the place. No direct contact with anyone, I had firing gadgets in case I'll have to defend myself."

"Still.", the blonde girl pouted, she crossed her arms on her chest. "It's _dangerous_ with your cast. And if it's to sit behind computer screens, you could have stayed in the Batcave, no need to go on the field!"

"I was... on the _computer screens field._ ", he dithered. "It allowed me to collect datas from a source signal and guide Bruce in the precinct, what I couldn't have done from here."

The children didn't look convinced.

"Then why are we trainin'?", Jason accused Batman, confused and... flustered. "If it's to Ed ya give the symbol while he has a plaster and he doesn't participate to the lessons!"

"I participate! That I didn't do _everything_ among the activities and limited some physical investment until now because of both the cast and my... repulsion regarding some sports, doesn't mean I didn't take part of this all training thing!"

The two nodded, obliged to concur with this fact.

"Wait... your opinion _changed,_ you agreed!", Stephanie fished an element prone to interest them. "Do we... have your approval to tempt the Robin experience?"

Edward smiled a bit.

"You used a fitting term: 'experience'. How could I agree, or disagree, to something I never tried? I guess I couldn't let you unless I... dabbled in myself first, to evaluate the risks, dangers... beneficial aspects. Positive works the same as negative here, I need to discover by myself to formulate a precise study. I'm glad Bruce gives me this unexpected opportunity, I... certainly didn't see it coming that way."

The adult granted him a warm smile.

"Experience is the best professor to make your peace with a concept.", he endorsed his analysis. "I would be honored we try this together."

The kids grinned as well. They were surprised for sure, but in the end... this new step could be _great,_ for everyone. With their prompt mood swings, characteristic of youngsters, they swiftly switched from annoyed to excited.

"Dat means if you like the experience.", Jay translated. "You'll let us be Robin too."

"It means I'll _perhaps_ envisage this option."

Eddie smirked.

"Don't get mistaken though, I'm not doing it to take notes for you. I intend to _enjoy_ for myself."

"Ya do that!", Jason rejoiced. "Enjoying is the best way to live somethin'! It's awesome, all the family's gonna be Robin! I'm so proud of ya. And thanks, Bruce! You've got it."

Enthusiasm erased his prior mild frustration.

"Thank you, Jaybird.", Eddie commended fondly as he returned the little boy's hug. "I'm glad you support."

"I'm proud of you too!", Steph vindicated as she joined for the three-headed embrace.

Edward looked up and added, sassy:

"Bruce, what are you waiting for?"

Albeit held back, the Bat's love for them showed once again as they hugged. How strange that this childish gesture immediately provokes a pure sense of... happiness.

"It's super!", Steph triumphed when they parted ways. "So Eddie... you're the official Second Robin!"

Edward chuckled.

"As it seems. I plan on keeping the costume and getting _fully invested_ as soon as the cast is removed."

"I told you I would respect your decision no matter what.", Bruce reminded. "I must say however, I am... delighted, you choose to wear the mantle."

"Fun fact.", he grinned. "I am too."

"Dat's awesome! We should celebrate!"

Jason's idea has been received positively, they improvised a very sympathetic evening together. Not too long though; tomorrow being Friday the children have their school timetable to observe, Edward made sure they were in bed at a reasonable hour.

"I'm so glad ya're Robin.", Jay declared.

The three of them were in the dark-haired boy's bedroom. One kid on each side, Ed narrated animatedly today's bedtime story. He negotiated to read a _short one_ after the extended, energetic evening with Bruce and Alfred.

"It's da best option."

"Yup!", Stephie confirmed. "It tops what we bet on! We couldn't have been Robin without you first; it's gonna be as if we... follow you, it will be something else we share and an awesome experience we'll have in common! It's so much more like us."

Edward smiled tenderly to his two little suns, they took the news way better than he predicted.

"I am convinced.", he prophesied. "That this will be edifying."

"That's for sure!"

"Dunno what 'edifying' means.", Jason laughed. "But I agree! It's so cool you're Robin."

"You don't say. After all...", Eddie addressed them a knowing smirk. "I _am_ the eldest."

Naturally, Edward couldn't pass dressing up for the kids during the weekend.

"So many?", he had noticed with disbelief when Alfred gave him his uniforms.

"Master Bruce and Dick have dozens of Batman and Robin outfits.", he explained with a polite smile. "We have washing machines to get rid of blood, dirt and sweat when they are stained during a mission. When they receive cuts, sometimes stitching is enough. Most of the time, better have _copies_ for when they get partly burned or ripped. They are strictly identical, the point is not to hang out wearing a variant each time, just to have fresh, clean clothing. When you wear an uniform for work, you don't possess one single attire, you have at least two or three. Well it's the same there, only you need many more than two, changing is consistently required given everything those poor costumes go through."

"Neat. I'll have a Robin closet."

This was so funny.

"The version without the plaster is way more elegant.", he clarified at present time for his siblings.

Three of the outfits have been designed to include the cast: around his leg is tied a sort of _cover_ of the same fabric as the green pants. Edward had been grateful not to see a scally panty on his uniform. The shape of the pants including the cast cover is well executed; still, he looked forward to be freed, both to recover his mobility in the everyday life _and_ to wear his upgraded garb, without his left leg appearing too big under the green cover.

For the rest, the dress code is reminiscent of the first Robin's: a red tunic with short green sleeves and golden straps on its middle from the neck to the waist. A large, round black patch printed on the chest on the left, with a bright yellow 'R' on it located right above the heart. A yellow cape, a little longer than Richard's yet _shorter_ than the measurements of a traditional cape, what was for the best, Ed wouldn't have liked having a weigh pulling him backward. The cut of this cape descended to above mid-thigh. The black boots came up to mid-calf, without a doubt more convenient than Dick's Peter Pan-like green shoes. Green gloves of the same shade as the skin tight pants stopped ten centimeters below the elbows, on his forearms. The yellow utility belt buckled around the red tunic remained thin not to put weigh on the waist but practical enough to store indispensable tools.

And the eternal domino mask, white ovals circled of black fabric. Contrary to what Edward assumed, it didn't feel awkward at all: the snug fit of the mask is actually comfortable, as for the vision itself, it's honestly like he isn't wearing anything on the eyes.

"How do I look?", he bragged.

He couldn't make an impressive show with the plaster. This being said, once he won't move with crutches anymore he _will_ suit the costume up to perform numerous catwalks in the corridors, punctuated by expert half spins and poses like a model.

"Dashing!", Jason chuckled.

"I maintain.", Eddie smiled, way too smug when wearing his for now cast-appropriate garment. "It _will_ look prettier without the plaster."

"Sure.", Jay shrugged. "But..."

"You're already handsome!", Steph completed and the three of them laughed.

_________

Bruce wanted their partnership to be optimal; if he gave Edward the symbol, it's _because_ he believed things could go smooth between them.

Turned out though, perhaps 'smooth' was a _too ambitious_ goal.

With his leg in plaster, Edward's participation to the Dynamic Duo was not at 'full potential'. The necessary crutches have been incorporated to the equipment: they inserted magnets strategically positioned in the handles and the fabric of his cast-tailored suit. Therefore Ed could let go of both hands without having the crutches fall on the ground. Beyond their crucial utility to move, they are also efficacious as weapons. Crazy the number of things one can do with a solid stick. Eddie decided to work on it since he'll keep a cane during the weeks post-cast removal, he'll have plenty of occasions to leverage this knowledge.

He trained more seriously with Bruce and this siblings from now on.

What the ginger didn't have in mobility, he balanced with deduction skills, and, for physical defense, tools. He became a self-proclaimed engineer, way more dedicated to the task than during summer when he elaborated a few computer programs and devices. Now, basing himself on Bruce's equipment, he planned on creating quantity of innovative widgets. What better place than Wayne Manor and its unlimited resources for this target, furthermore Bruce and Alfred are talented engineers themselves, it's gratifying to collaborate with them.

Not gonna lie: Edward was over the moon.

He is a teen after all, it's normal he engages with pep into entertaining goals. As the adage says moreover, 'only idiots never change their mind'. He was _no_ idiot, he admitted he judged too harshly Bruce and his I-want-a-sidekick-please-be-my-Robin obsession. He was extremely flattered he has been given the mantle while he was nothing near Richard's athletic level and Jay and Steph will be way more gifted fighters than him. He didn't think Batman would propose him to be the second Robin, he never even pondered over the possibility.

Now that Bruce _did,_ Eddie was grateful and so _happy_ he has been given this chance. He won't waste it, he was determined to do everything it takes to be at his best and give his own touch to the role.

Stephanie and Jason were just as excited: he may wasn't at the experience for long, he reported his beginnings with a satisfaction and a pleasure that was heartwarming to hear for everyone.

Alfred was glad his son / protégé / ally / best friend / family resurrected the Robin position, he deemed those three kids they hosted couldn't be a better choice.

As for Bruce, he was joyous with the way things evolved, whereas he understood rapidly it won't be _easy_ to deal with a partner who has such a strong temper. For example, there are a few items Ed carried with him. Items which... confused at first sight, when, during the Dynamic Duo's following intervention on the same case the next week, someone attested:

"Robin has a gun?!"

"Times change.", Edward boasted.

"It's not a gun!", Bruce tried to prevent the improper rumor to get spread among the Underworld of Batman's new sidekick using firearms.

Inspired by Star Trek phasers, Ed combined the mechanism of a gun and electrical shocks provoked by a taser. In place of bullets, this _phaser_ projects chips what, once activated, send an electroshock.

Bruce was reminded of Green Arrow's gadgets, except that instead of using a bow, what Eddie held in his right hand is a... phaser pistol looking _like_ an advanced format of a firearm.

"Why not simply takin' a taser?", Jason had asked when they trained with this object Ed created during August.

To keep it in his equipment, they replaced yellow small 'bags' of the utility belt on each sides of his flanks by _pouchs_ of the same color for two of these small phasers he'll carry with him. He liked the hispter hint this added to the costume, instead of compressing the guns inside the pockets of the belt. Bruce and Alfred validated the yellow pouchs. According to Steph, it makes him look 'like a cowboy'; Bruce played along, he defined Ed 'just needs a Stetson hat to fulfill this Western take on the Robin attire'. The teasing amused everyone.

"A taser implies proximity.", he explained to Jay. "While with this gun... phaser-that-looks-and-works-like-a-gun-but-isn't-loaded-with-bullets," he corrected for Batman, "I can _shoot,_ I don't have to be close to the person: it's convenient for defense and attack. It... has the role of a batarang of some sort. In fact it makes _less damages_ than a batarang: this sends electroshocks, it won't leave wounds, won't cut through the flesh. This other version there," he seized a larger pistol, "works with ultrasounds, useful if facing numerous adversaries."

Bruce didn't protest against the phaser or the ultrasound firing device. The teen's analysis is correct: these won't kill, they won't even _cut._ So... why not using them?

Still, it generated _confusions_ over the occasions the new Dynamic Duo has been spotted in town. Notably a scene including Batman calling:

"Robin! Stop shooting people!"

They met no more than low-ranked thugs so far. As eager as Edward is, he is not ready for the big boys, or even the B-listers. As long as the question didn't arise, Bruce didn't explicitly say it, but he _won't_ bring the kid with him for next scheme led by a main Rogues Gallery member.

The boy must recover his mobility _first,_ and he needed more training before facing rogues. _If_ Bruce agreed to let him face rogues one day.

Right now though... things were going great.

Edward was Robin for fourteen days when he got his _waited_ medical appointment.

"What if they cut yar leg when tryin' to remove the cast?"

"They _won't._ "

"How would you know?", Steph emphasized. "You've been wearing it for almost four months: perhaps it's molded on your skin!"

"This won't happen.", Alfred promised upon seeing the redhead failed to filter coaxing arguments. "A plaster removal is a common, painless operation that won't take long."

"What if yar leg shrank under it?", Jay pursued, unwilling to listen to the butler's tranquil sayings. "Been a while since it last saw the sun, maybe it's like a plant: when you let it locked in the dark, it rots! Can ya imagine?!"

"I can't and I won't.", Ed denied categorically. "It's gross and scientifically impossible. My leg is _fine,_ it will need rehabilitation, no... magic spell to come back to life."

"What if it became limp?", Stephanie took back. "It hasn't worked for a while, perhaps it..."

"Okay that's enough, both of you.", Bruce intervened.

It was not 'enough' until they decided so, that is to say when Ed left the Manor with Bruce driving him to the hospital. They insisted to come; while he pretended to be fine, Eddie was stressed enough, he preferred not having to deal with their anything but supportive remarks. Alfred is more skilled to be reassuring, the butler stayed with the children in the mansion.

"Early rehabilitation is the most important.", Bruce stated calmly as he perceived the boy's uneasiness; the two of them exited the hospital and were in his car on the road back to the house. "I'll take care of your complete physical schedule to be certain you won't suffer complications. You won't find a better teacher, believe me."

"... Thank you."

A strange feeling of exhaustion crashed through his entire body, making him feel light-headed.

Indeed, cutting off the plaster was by no means painful. When Edward took a few steps, following the doctor's directives of keeping his leg as straight as possible, it hurt a little. Turned out he'll keep crutches for at least the incoming days, and it will take _weeks_ of him walking with a cane.

"That you need rehab doesn't mean you quit being Robin during this period.", the driver pledged. "I consider the rehadaptation schedule part of your training."

Bruce paused then made an attempt at humor:

"I didn't plan on... casting you out."

Eddie narrowed his light green eyes.

"Was that a word game with 'cast'?"

"Was it good?"

"... Not really."

"Then it was not.", Bruce concluded in a deadpan manner and Edward laughed.

_________

Plaster or not, Ed maintained: he won't _fly._ He was resolute to participate to more intense training now he began rehabilitation, his good will coupled to his young age could only give birth to promising results. Yet he was not, and had neither the capacity nor the desire to become an athlete, so even less an acrobat. Bruce assured it's no problem, he'll keep an eye on him during hand-to-hand combats and had no intention to give him a grapple hook, not yet at least. Too dangerous.

"What about a jetpack?", Eddie reflectioned while doing his first exercices to persuade his left leg the time has come for it to step back into the world of the livings without sending him unwanted flashs of pain when he moved. "I could have a backpack dotted with a propulsion system. Or skates used as thrusters, as well as gauntlets having the function of propellants. They would serve both to fly and to shoot magnetic impulses. This would be more practical than pretending to be a spider hanging on the tip of its thread, it would serve for flying without the Batwing. Nice jet, by the way."

"... Thanks. As for the gauntlets and skates sending magnetic pulses? This is _sci-fi,_ Edward. And not even _necessary_ accessories! They should be triggered by an energy and a reactor that hasn't been invented yet. A jetpack is... potentially feasible. For now though, you won't have to worry about this; you'll take my hand if there's flying required."

"I keep my reactor idea. But fine for being a baby koala who hugs you if you jump. Although frankly... this is not the part of the job I am keen on experimenting. I'm a cat, I want to solve cases and get challenged intellectually, show my superiority and immeasurable genius to everyone while clawing the braindead humans around who are too dumb to keep up with me; not... play flying ninja bird in the sky."

"All in good times.", Bruce smiled. "I bet you'll love 'flying ninja bird in the sky' too. Worry not, I won't put your safety in danger doing so, we'll find adapted solutions."

"How dedicated."

Eddie's fifth time dressing up occurred late in the evening the day before his 16th birthday: he met Jim Gordon whom called Batman to show him urgent files.

"So you're the new kid.", the policeman greeted the Dynamic Duo who stepped –sneaked in from behind– in his office.

"And you look even more like a tired, overstressed wreck than you do when answering questions on TV."

Albeit kinda surprised by this first contact, Gordon didn't comment, he rather introduced the affair:

"I have something to show you. You won't like it at all."

"I add this to the list.", Bruce accepted.

"Is he going to...?"

"He is Robin.", the Bat confirmed, he put a hand on the sidekick's shoulder covered by the yellow cape. "He participates to the investigations."

Jim nodded. He didn't need more approval, he deemed normal he checked to be sure.

"Alright."

He fished a document to place it on the desk.

"I take a look first.", Edward requested. "Give me an interesting case to solve."

"You are the... 'detective type', hu?"

The ginger boy offered him a smug grin. The forever-circulating-scarily-quick-in-Gotham gossips are right: this child is _different_ from Batman's first bird. 

"No wonder you search for detectives, given the police's pitiful qualifications.", he jested. "No offense to you and your mustache, but it's the truth. I'm here to excel at the detective position, with Batman as my assistant. I coach him, he's making progresses."

He smirked then clarified for the Commissioner:

"The big guy would be so lost without me, luckily I'm here to do the job for him. Now enough mysteries, let's open this file."

Jim turned to Bruce while Robin leafed through the document like he nurtured the aspiration to phrase his own detailed analysis before showing it to the Bat. Sincerely _amused_ by his demeanor plus focused expression, the policeman held back a smile and whispered:

"Where did you find that one?"

Batman sighed.

"Long story."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin cuts to the chase: he is the very best. Time to see what others think of this statement.

"Harleen Frances Quinzel.", Edward watched the photo on the first page of the file he rapidly browsed through.

"You heard about her?"

"No Commiss'," he jeered, sarcastic, "I just read her name."

The 'file' was an informative presentation, not an actual case. Nothing to solve, but _elements_ to be aware of in order to get ready for incoming troubles.

"Did that already occur?"

The two adults shook their heads no.

"Never.", Batman spoke for them both. "There are no antecedents. At most some therapists got more interested than others in the rogues, that was it. We _have_ psychiatrists among the group of psychopaths, although Crane never worked at Arkham; either ways it's when a _teacher_ that he became a villain, not while practicing."

"Crane is not a psychopath.", Eddie rectified. "You can't call every rogue 'psychopath' like you put them in the same bag: that would mean there is no difference between the famous ones Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Bane... the losers like Cluemaster, Killer Moth, Kite Man and Cie, and the... Joker kind."

Gordon arched an eyebrow behind his thick glasses. Definitely special, this new Robin.

"Admittedly.", Bruce brushed the meddling aside. "It's a first in Arkham asylum's history to have a talented psychiatrist abandoning her job to free the _Joker_ of all villains and disappear with him."

Silence lasted over a full minute.

"Joker and Quinzel vanished yesterday night.", Jim specified afterwards. "No news from then."

"What happened to her, in your opinion?"

Ed preferred to be the one who discloses answers instead of asking questions. Being new in the job, it's normal he adjusts, he hasn't met rogues so far.

Part of Batman's training implied knowing elementary informations concerning each; Edward did more than memorizing the basic tool worksheets Bruce gave him, he insisted to have access to their complete files, he logged everything there is to know about them. He had the ideal detective brain: he _never forgets a thing_ he read, saw or heard, he stored it in his internal harddrive, the _structured part_ of his mind where he archived the practical knowledge.

The Bat had been impressed, he revealed Dick never even bothered to remember some family names of villains as long as they don't belong to the main Gallery. Edward retorted no one will beat him on the intellectual level. Bruce believed him.

There nonetheless, he couldn't surmise Harleen Quinzel's fate after she ran away with her patient.

"She is presumably dead.", Gordon stated, an audible regret in his tone. "Joker is no team player, he made duos or trios with B or C-listers a few times, and he has business relations with mobsters and the main rogues. Yet contrary to villains who collaborate together for schemes, this is _not_ an habit shared by the clown. I bet he is too unpredictable to be a team partner, or to... take a sidekick in."

"This seems to be his intention, though.", Ed pointed out, fishing a photo.

A painting on the wall in Quinzel's office at Arkham, it overhung five dead bodies: psychiatrists, a guard and the security headman given their attires. A terrifying red smiling face drawn with blood on top of which has been written with a marker pen:

**"Warm greetings from Joker and Harley Quinn. See you soon. XOXO"**

And bunch of bleeding hearts everywhere around the large letters.

"Joker regularly leaves messages on crime scenes or... wherever he goes.", Batman underlined. "These are either directly aimed to me or more generally to Gotham. He counts on the fact I'll _see_ them on the scene, on TV or via pictures in police records. Even indirectly, they _are_ aimed to me.", he repeated in a low, threatening voice.

"You have something else?"

"A tape recording.", Gordon confirmed. "It's the sole thing we found, they left it on her desk. All other tapes, videos or notes Quinzel took during her weeks working at the asylum vanished, she took the proofs with her or destroyed them. Except for this one."

"Translation.", Robin indicated. "She wanted the police and Batman to listen to this."

"I like you.", Gordon nodded in approval.

Eddie smiled a bit.

Peculiar to think he pondered over maniacs with Bruce's oldest ally minus Alfred. Jim Gordon was there, side by side with the Knight before Richard Grayson. He stands next to the vigilantes without wearing a mask, he will forever be one of the persons Bruce trusted most in the world.

It's... weird, to attest of this after everything he heard from Junior about how much his birther sucked. James didn't lie on this: he is _not over_ his daddy _and_ mommy issues. He is always extremely bitter when speaking of his father whom, according to him: never understood him, blamed him for not being the model son he wanted, accused him of his divorce and of every single thing that went wrong in his life and his job like his son had a part of responsibility in each aspect.

Subsequent to such a fierce portrait, Ed forecasted he'd feel awkward around the policeman.

Yet... it's to Nashton that Junior related his personal take on his problems with his family, not to Edward Nygma. So even less to Robin.

Robin had nothing against the Commissioner, he _just met him._ Right now, he listened attentively to the short tape when Gordon activated a microphone. Curiously, these retro devices remain used by the GCPD and the asylum, giving to the emblematic Gotham places an... 'out-of-time touch'.

They perceived two voices, the feminine one as disturbing as the other, a sorta... androgynous one. With his voice alone, it was difficult to decipher Joker's gender and _impossible_ to guess his age. He possessed something like the ghost of a burried sing-song accent and his voice played on volume: he began low then reached high notes where it was unexpected, as if he notched punctuation marks in the middle of a sentence where there was none. Anyone would startle if talking to someone who spoke softly then screamed a word or a syllable out of the blue to thereafter go back at whispering. Plus the laughters.

Quinzel's tone is hysterical while Joker's is... offbeat.

 _"The time has come for a new era."_ , they heard the clown's for now honeyed voice. _"Batsy my love, I FINALLY understand your need to take KIDS in. My sympathies to your former bird-boy, where did he GO? That little traitor who abandoned you_ [laughs] _and this sweet bat-girl, who still wears her costume. Isn't she getting A BIT old for that?_ [laughs with a distinct second, more perky laughter in the background] _. You should be proud of ME Batsy: I follow your path! I too, am going to take a LOVEly li'l sideKICK in."_

 _"Mistah J.",_ the woman cooed, sounding more like a teen than a twenty seven years old _. "I ain't gonna be no sidekick! I wanna be yar partner!"_

_"Of course, my Darling. You ARE everything a man like me DREams OF. Now... let's introdUCE you to this town. Let's show them my muse, my beautiful ally, my LOVE, my... Harley Quinn."_

The uncanny communication ended with gals of laughter and Harleen's distinctive comment of _"Oh, puddin' you flatterer~"._

"Probably the last thing she said before he killed her.", Gordon concluded.

Batman and Robin couldn't discern what to do with the confused, senseless phrases.

"Why would he?", Eddie replied, he discarded investigating the unsettling content, there was nothing to deduce from this creepy tape. "She helped him escape, won't he... return the favor by accomplishing a request of hers? He gave her a _stage name_ and presented her as his _muse_. This is not how a murderer describes his victim before finishing her off. Albeit I get why you don't bet on a long future for the doctor, given what they left in her office and how they exposed their... incoming 'partnership', we may call it like that, I _don't believe_ Joker killed or is going to kill Quinzel."

The two shared a look.

"It's my fault, I should have worried.", Bruce confessed rather than commenting the _scary_ prospect of his nemesis having a sidekick. "Joker is in the asylum for _months!_ He stayed longer than C-listers, while the escaping delay for a main rogue is around four weeks of incarceration. He is in there for _too long,_ that's why: he found a puppet in this impressionable, naive therapist."

"She is not naive.", Ed countered. "It's transparent in her file: a brilliant mind, had her doctorate with an excellent mention. Unlike what you both seem to think, I refuse to dismiss these facts to settle for the too easy version of 'he manipulated her'. She followed him _of her own free will,_ moreover she orchestrated _herself_ their escaping. It's her choice. I mean... look at this message! She killed, took the time to draw on the walls with her former colleagues' _blood_ then she ran away holding hands with the most deadly villain of the Gallery. I'm not saying she _planned_ to fall for him when she took her position at Arkham, I simply highlight that apparently it... hasn't been _too hard_ to convince her to join the other side."

"... True.", Gordon reflected. "She likely jumped on the occasion as soon as she got it, she must have been crazy already if she wanted that bad to put herself in a dangerous situation."

Edward didn't correct there is nothing 'crazy' falling in love with 'dangerous'. It's not called craziness but _attraction_ for what's new, erratic. Unique.

What does Lewis Carroll's Cheshire cat claim, again? "I am not crazy, my reality is just different than yours". The clown must have stepped in those shoes during consultations with his doctor, letting her foresee she could be so much more than a psychiatrist in a mad house and counting on her estranged from righteous penchant, these thoughts she kept bottled, knowing she'll never let them out because in society as we know it, it's impossible.

Joker must have seen she hid her true self, he... pushed her, helped her realize there are other loopholes than pretending. Eddie maintained: in this context he has been a guide who put the light on what she is, not an abuser who forced her into anything.

Harleen Quinzel made her own choices.

In a way... Jonathan did the same with him, didn't he? Except that from Jon it has never been seduction, the professor never thought nor wanted their sessions to evolve into dates _._ Eddie got it. But... he had this same influence, he used it unconsciously. At the end of the day, Edward _chose_ to become something with him, _he_ insisted for Jon to stay in his life when the doctor tried to withdraw.

Still, there is are many differences between Joker and Scarecrow.

One is a psychopath who kills and mutilates for pleasure; the other is a scientist who has been unfairly fired from his job when he finally believed he found a way to fit in the system, after he has been talked down and mistreated his entire life. No wonder he snapped. Whereas a villain too, and a scary one who caused pain in town, Crane's motives _are_ understandable. While nothing justifies the actions of the laughing criminal sporting a mane of electric green hair and wide nightmarish smile.

"She wants to be his partner.", Edward reminded. "Even if Joker doesn't keep her long around, don't you think this proposition... interests him? Let's be logical about it: it's established the rogues _have_ deranged followers in town. How many in this mass are a licensed psychiatrist who participated to gymnastic competitions, visibly doesn't hesitate to kill and is handy enough with her goal not to have _anyone_ suspecting what she scheduled?! No doubt those dead bodies there had _other plans_ for the night."

"You are right in the sense a partner may embody an... entertainment for Joker. He lives to be distracted, he must see this as a brand new game. There's a risk they reappear together, better be ready for when that arises."

"Joker having an equal by his side is the worst scenario we could face.", Jim remarked, defeatist. "We have nothing else for now, I just wanted you to know about this. We'll be attentive if any sign comes up."

As a truly invested, long-time policeman, Gordon saw _bunch_ of strange things in this city during his career. He had the intuition this was _not_ the last time they heard of Joker and Harley Quinn...

_________

Edward turned sixteen the 22 of September, first day of autumn. They spent a lovely day together, siblings and the bats. Complications occured later: Jim Gordon called Bruce in the evening.

"I take care of this.", he certified when Ed looked up to him.

"Are you kidding? You _won't_ get rid of me that easily, big guy. I'm like glue."

Albeit Batman had no interest in igniting the boy, he won't bring him for _this_ scheme.

"It's Poison Ivy."

"Fine by me! I'm ready."

Bruce wished her _name_ would have been sufficient for Eddie not to insist. Apparently he'll have to voice out loud it's out of the question...

"You are not.", he denied patiently. "You're intelligent, don't make me say it."

"Say _what?_ ", he hissed, angry all of a sudden. "That you think I am not skilled enough, you want me around for nothing more than the tranquil cases, you'll drop me for the serious part of the job?! I thought the Dynamic Duo is a _team._ "

The Bat sighed.

"I don't have time to discuss this for now. I deal with Ivy, I'll contact Batgirl if I need back-up."

"You can't..."

"I can.", he cut short Ed's protests. "You _are_ my partner, but prior that? You are my _sidekick._ So even if that's not my role to control everything you do, you _must_ respect direct orders; especially when those concern your safety. You don't have the level for the big boys, let me handle Poison Ivy. You'll come with me when I deem you made progresses. Not before."

With that he left.

"I'm not sure that's a clever idea..."

"Are you kidding?", Stephanie argued. "It's the only way! Whether you agree or not, Babs' number is in Alfred's repertory, I took a look at it once. I called her. There is basically one phone in each living room here and you can literally call _anyone_ from the Batcave.", the little girl smirked with pride. "It was no feat to do so."

"... Batman decides.", Eddie balanced his sister's sayings. "Furthermore it's not like I legit _require_ to meet Poison Ivy or another of the main villains. I want to be Robin, not to get hurt for nothing. If Bruce is persuaded I'll end up injuried, perhaps I should eat humble pie and... stay here."

"I disagree. By doing so he implies you're not good enough, and I hate that he dares to _think_ that!"

Edward's smile displayed tenderness.

"It's always heartwarming to hear your high opinion of me.", he granted her fondly. "Do not worry, don't take it as an affront from Batman either. It displeases me too he reacted like this, but... I can go for it."

"You can't and you won't.", she rejected, chin in the air. "Now quick, to the Batcave! Babs won't be long to arrive."

Bruce was in the living room when he got Gordon's call, Ed and him debriefed in the adjacent corridor. Steph spied their exchange, she lost no time contacting Barbara the _minute_ it became evident Batman won't take Robin with him on this mission.

Eddie tagged along with her to the secret elevator, getting it was no use to contest.

"You said it's an emergency?!", Batgirl descended from her motorcycle (Batcycle?).

She went straight to the Cave after she received a distress cue from Wayne Manor.

Gotham is a giant place: an attack, even led by a main rogue, goes unnoticed when living in a different part of town. Babs was not aware of Poison Ivy's action. Over the phone, Stephanie had sounded alarming on purpose as if the mansion was attacked. Not losing an instant, Barbara dressed with her work outfit and raced to the property.

"It is one!", Stephie warranted. "Just... not the kind you expected. There, let me summarize for you: you must drive Robin because Batman is an old killjoy!"

The redheaded woman frowned in a menacing manner.

"You... faked being in danger for that I quit what I was doing while it's a puerile dispute?!"

Stephanie offered her a smug smile. Before the teenager could justify, she unveiled:

"I'm the one who called, it wasn't Eddie's idea. So there, blame me for defending my brother. I assume!"

"We'll talk about the issues of tricking people with false emergencies later.", Ed reckoned, amused whilst knowing he needed to tell her a word about this. "For now... Well done."

They shared a bright smile.

"I did my job.", Steph affirmed in her boastful intonation. "Your turn to play heroes, kids! Bats' plans for the night were to stay alone, enjoying all the fun without sharing. Spoiler alert: he won't."

Satisfied of her effect and theatrical in her casual behaviors, she went back to the elevator to exit the Batcave. Babs arched an eyebrow and Edward smiled. Steph looked and acted like him more and more every day. He felt so proud.

Ed kept in mind that as for her, Batgirl didn't say anything about him having been passed the mantle. In fact, today was the first time they saw each other since he became Robin. Bruce told her, plus the Batman-has-a-new-bird scoop is widely spread in town, she would have made the link between Robin and Edward even if he Bat hadn't shared the information with her.

"Your girl wants me to take you for a ride while Bruce didn't.", she recapitulated, her cold blue eyes judging him severly. "I'm here, I guess I can stay additional _minutes._ Go ahead, give me one reason to oblige you."

"Batman refused I come with him.", Eddie attended the attitude initiated by his little sister, now determined to assert his claim.

"Why would I accept?"

"Because he is not the boss of you."

Barbara scanned him with her merciless gaze.

"You realize this won't work on me, right? I have nothing to prove to Bruce, I'm around for long enough not to play that petty game of 'merit' anymore. I don't have obligations towards you, it's not my problem you already try to disobey his orders."

Edward pouted.

"It's my birthday.", he attempted to open negotiations.

"It's almost mine too. I'm born the 23 of September."

"Oh, that's great!", Ed noted like a cheerful child. "See, we _must_ support each other: we are gingers born at one day of difference both skilled with a computer."

"... I was born ten years before you, we are not the same type of 'gingers' and you are better, with a computer. Your 'supportive because alike' argument is invalid."

Funny that she referred to their not equivalent kind. Her hair, along with her father and her brother's (Eddie attested of _all three_ having the same hair color and wearing glasses, although Babs often kept her contact lenses) is darker than his, _red_ instead of his light orange color.

"It could be an one-on-one.", he decided, happy with these parallels. "If you give me a hand tonight, I'll show you valuable gimmicks for hacking."

"I _don't need help._ I am more skilled than Bruce with a computer."

"And I am more skilled than you.", he retorted. "Want to bridge some gaps?"

This time she considered the option.

"You move with crutches.", she pointed out then. "What use could _you_ be on the field?"

"I walk! I don't wear my plaster anymore! Crutches are no more than a 'just in case aid'. Please. Let me prove Bruce I'm still here when things get serious. That's the _point_ of this all Dynamic Duo thing! If it was just for ordinary cases, Batman wouldn't need a Robin. If he doesn't bring me along when he could the most use back-up, no need for him to take me in at all."

"... I understand.", she conceded after an hesitation. "I was eighteen and a half when I suited my costume up for the first time. It took _weeks_ for Batman to admit I do an 'acceptable job', it's only _after_ I proved him I'm able that he accepted me, gave me an upgraded garb and took me seriously. At the time, I had Robin to back me up. Now that our roles are somehow reversed, I suppose it's... legitimate, I impersonate a vigilante who assists you as you prove your worth."

Eddie held his breath. This lovely investment was unexpected, coming from a woman he spoke with at sparse occasions, who hasn't been anything but rude towards him and his siblings from the moment they met.

"Alright.", she agreed to Ed who, although he hoped she'll help him, didn't speculate she would do _that much._ "Put your uniform on. I'll show you why Batgirl and Robin _are_ a duo of their own."

"Thank you.", Eddie commended not long after, his crutches secured thanks to the magnets.

He put his arms around Batgirl's waist as they raced on her bat-motorcycle.

"Don't thank me. I don't approve every of Batman's choices, yet they _concern_ me. The Bat having a new Robin means I'm involved with him, too."

"Glad to hear that! We could make matching tee-shirts, like for a club. You would wear yours?"

"No."

"It would be cool!"

"No."

"Can we call our partnership... the 'Nerdy Gingers Solidarity'?"

"No."

"You'll think about it?"

" _No._ "

"We have good chemistry.", he concluded, then laughed when she sighed.

Batgirl and Robin were in for a ride.

"I handled it."

"You disobeyed a direct order."

"I _handled it._ If I listened to you, things could have gone sour. Don't lie, you _didn't get_ this elemental physics law: plants are responsive to magnetism."

"I'm Vicki Vale.", a redhead (dark orange for her color, and yup, another ginger in the band!) appeared out of nowhere in the GCPD, a microphone in her hand and a cameraman behind her whom looked like he would kill to be left alone. "Gotham News. The Dynamic Duo and Batgirl have something to say?"

Batman and Batgirl growled a stern:

"No."

The same time as Robin answered:

"Certainly! What a delicate attention, querying enlightenments from us!"

His eldests shot him their traditional glares while the journalist, surprised to be talked to in a _polite tone_ and offered a _smile_ by a hero, remarked for the camera:

"The new Robin seems more comely than the others."

"I am a very charming person.", Edward bragged. "Who values knowledge. To me, it's normal the citizens in this dear town get responses to their questions. When these presuppose asking vigilantes, we must comply while respecting the boundaries of not endangering anyone by revealing informations. Safety first, transparency on what is useful and fascinating close second."

Bruce knew Ed's first time in live action will be some sort of show, he hoped this could have been _delayed._ Turned out it's for tonight, so he set up intransigent _rules:_

"Robin may clarify how we warded off Ivy's plan. That's it."

"First mistake from my esteemed colleague.", Eddie grinned, his conceited demeanor causing him to feel too pleased with himself. "He hints we found out the bottom of this affair together, while _I solved_ the riddle on my own, Batman and Batgirl barely helped me finish the job."

"Are you saying you're the brain and they're the muscles?"

"Not always.", he dithered with a snarky –insufferable in Bruce's belief– smirk. "I am far too modest to purport I did all the job, those two are great detectives as well. Be that as it may... That's accurately what happened here, I took care of the brainy part."

The bats grumbled, unamused, what reinforced the teenager's showman determination. Vicki found a jackpot: after years of obtaining nothing but short comments, bat-glares and displeased grunts from the vigilantes whenever she arrived with her micro and camera, here comes the Second Robin who is eager to _talk!_ This was Christmas already.

"Only the scientific branch.", Batman repeated, his jaw clenched. "Robin, you _stick to that,_ you don't say _anything else._ These infos will be revealed to the public anyway, as ever when we get explanations on a rogue's powers."

Ed stepped in the role of the teacher who gives lessons: he _knows_ while others are _ignorant fools._

"Power is an erroneous term.", he illustrated consequently. "Let's talk physics. Miss Vale, were you a heedful student in science courses?"

Unambiguous for Vicki: she _had_ to get an exclusive interview with this boy, the sooner the better.

"I confess," the pundit reporter faced the camera to answer, "my memories of physics date a little. Would you remind our viewers and myself?"

"With pleasure.", Robin pledged with a courtesy that irritated Batman and Batgirl more than they already were. "There: if you select appropriate frequences, you can enable plants' expansion, specially when, like here, the organisms are filled with doping substances, they _mutated._ I don't pretend I deduced every components the doctor Isley injects in her creations to make them react as they do, if someone figured it out we would have _known._ "

Eddie and Vicki shared a complicit laugh like this was some sort of joke. In the background, Bruce resisted the urge to facepalm.

"What I know for sure," he continued, "is a dimension of how she controls their growth spurt: she has recourse to an expert, advanced mastering on magnetism. To do so she needed a place to locate the generator that diffuses her frequence."

He got to the point that interested them to apprehend her abilities:

"If some frequences increase, others _lower_ her 'power' on plants. Everyone in this city assumed it's magic while there's nothing like it: stop disrespecting a brilliant scientist. Pamela Isley is no hybrid, dryad, elf or whatever appellations some people contend. She is an impressive microbiologist fitted with a forward-looking approach. The reason why the gossip says she 'controls plants with her mind'? That's just because she obviously _experimented on herself,_ she injected her veins with serums and pheromones. It's no magic, it's science."

Edward talked about it like he held the keys and mastered the situation earlier, what... frankly, _wasn't the case._ The result hasn't been immediate and it's not entirely thanks to his deductions that Poison Ivy's scheme has been thwarted. It made quantity of damages, as whenever Isley struck companies, there a tires factory.

She never got caught during infiltrations when she attacked individuals in labs to steal products or take revenge on a doctor. Being discreet was not her aim there, the opposite: she made an _impressive demonstration,_ as she traditionally does at each new season.

Whilst Batman fought from front, after a moment studying, Eddie got what caused some motions from the plants that destroyed the factory's machines and randomly attacked the Bat. He was excellent at solving puzzles after all, he spotted too many missing pieces: why the plants seem untiring, what allows Ivy's control over the mutations, what energy is used to maintain the interactions...?

He often analyzed things as machines: animals, plants, humans... everything can be reduced to forces and internal gears to comprehend what triggers reactions. A bit like a doctor who sees muscles, organs, veins and bones under the skin when they treat a patient's body part. He simply applied this convenient method: there must be a source signal located proximate to the scene. What took longer has been to determine _where_ said machine is. Once he did, Batgirl and him teamed up to get there, afterwhat she ensured his 'security' as he cracked the codes of the equipment Ivy put underground in the factory's basements.

"It's the first time we see something like this.", Barbara articulated, stunned in front of the generator.

"Believe me, it's probably _not_ the first time Ivy utilizes a frequency inverter. I infer she makes sure the proof disappears when she is arrested. Notwithstanding this, these mechanisms must have been used repeatedly for her massive schemes."

That would explain why so many aggressive plants defended this customized reactor.

He may figured out one of Pamela's secrets, Edward won't lie: he was clueless as for her other tricks. At present he had responses for the giant vines Batman fought in the factory, he must focus on reducing their strength. The rest will be for ulterior investigations.

Batgirl and him had been efficacious with this underground mission. Eddie worked on the machine to regulate the magnetic frequences, he also fought against alien-like mutations alongside with his partner of the moment. If Bruce sustained he wasn't ready after this, he'll yell at him for hours.

Ed was too confident when he found the trick: manipulating frequences revealed itself to be _much more complicated_ than he predicted or let Vicki Vale glimpse. Batgirl and him managed, they are the ones to congratulate as for how significantly the damages have been limited. They got back up then, he fired with, therefore, adapted pulses after he formated his magnetic phaser, the bigger one, taking account of what he has done with Isley's generator.

Physics. What a wonderful realm, and a marvel when you know how to exploit its endless possibilities.

"That's enough for tonight, Vale.", Bruce interrupted after Ed's stereotyped science-versus-magic refutation.

"Alright.", the journalist concurred. "I had more than I ever got from you."

It wasn't long before the cameraman left, his bored expression drifting to 'fuck this I'm out, I'll crash down in bed and _sleep_ at last'.

"Just because."

"Your card?", Eddie took the rigid paper in his gloved green hand. "I must disappoint you Miss Vale, I am not interested in dating."

She laughed.

"Let's say it's _in case._ I love to talk, you visibly do too, and you are _polite_ on top of being incredibly intriguing. Wanna know? You are my favorite Batfamily member."

He frowned mildly under his domino mask.

"Batfamily is the name we gave to he bats and previous bird in the gossip.", Vicki clarified. "It's applicable to you too, now. I'm enchanted to meet you, Robin."

"So am I.", he mirrored, then shook her hand in a professional manner when she initiated the gesture.

He stowed the card in a yellow pocket of his utility belt, where he kept his for now unused batarangs.

Vicki left the GCPD. She was delighted, and resolute to show up even more frequently to schemes where she could get photos, comments or _interviews_ of the Boy Wonder. A charismatic Robin who likes to bluster and knows humor, this personality trait is a _novelty_ coming from someone in the Batfam. He could become the darling of the public, she was determined to do what it takes to reach this purpose.

"What a charming lady.", Edward defined, grinning when the adults muttered.

"Victoria Vale is a pain.", Barbara disapproved. "Way more than any other journalists, she appears sometimes _during_ attacks to take the best shots."

"Hence she is a woman invested in her career who puts herself in danger to gather quality work. I can't see anything reprehensible in her line of conduct."

This was teasing from him, his eldests got it effortlessly, they didn't insist on the Vale subject. The three of them were in the GCPD H.Q. with Gordon; two detectives Ed learned are called Bullock and Montoya drove Ivy to Arkham.

"Something you forgot about the concept of a team," the Bat resumed their you-disobeyed-a-direct-order debate, "is that I need to trust you."

"Oh, dear.", Eddie scoffed. "You want to trust me? I don't even trust _myself._ "

Jim Gordon laughed.

"It's fine, partner.", the Commissioner comforted Batman. "The boy did a _very_ good job. Now kid, you like doughnuts? Harvey leaves a box full of doughnuts in the common fridge every two days, next to his lunch and his _personal pastries box_. The 'for everyone' one is made to pick in. Beers are also at free disposal but don't ask for one, I won't propose alcohol to a teen. If you want, everything is at a reasonable price in the drinks dispensers over there, you can use the coins I leave in a bowl on the desk of my office, it's made for this usage: I know you guys don't usually carry money on your equipment, so this is for when you urgently need a soda can. It's an emergency I am able to anticipate."

Edward blinked.

"It's an habit of his.", Babs communicated while Jim walked to the fridge in the common room to grab the pastries; she remained amused even after years, when talking about her dad from her Batgirl position. "As Batman's _official_ partner, the Commissioner considers Robin his protégé too. You'll be given dounughts, ice tea, asked how you're doing in class, if you keep time for yourself while you balance the vigilante and civilian life, questions about your well-being in general without it ever getting intrusive. He is just... nice."

"Batgirl, do you want raspberry or chocolate?", he called from the fridge. "I know these are your favorites, Bullock left both!"

"Raspberry will be perfect."

"... Looks like he acts the same with you.", Eddie mocked.

"He does. I was older than Robin... nothing changed on that point, so it's not to the same extent, but... yes, he does."

She followed her father to his office, Gordon carrying the white box like some treasure. Robin turned to Bruce, he closed their disagreement in a soft yet firm tone:

"Bats, I won't apologize. You gave me an order, I disobeyed and I did one Hell of a good job on the field thanks to Batgirl who teamed up with me. I am no secondary pawn, I am a chessman: I can be your sidekick, but I won't be your soldier. Either you get there is a _difference_ between those two roles and you accept it, or we don't have anything to tell each other anymore. If Birdie the First let you do the thinking for him without questioning your decisions, I am not made of this _material,_ and I won't ever try to be."

Neither will Jason and Stephanie, are the unspoken words what floated in the ambient air.

The three of them were no good soldiers.

They were skilled, determined persons who can observe rules to achieve a goal, while keeping their independence and strong temper along with neat _authority issues,_ particularly from Edward. They won't be his impeccable little boys and girl ready to do everything he asks.

Bruce loved them for that.

"It's exactly what I wish.", he murmured, much to Ed's surprise. "I don't want an acolyte who fights without doubting. Your predecessor was like that for years until it ended a disaster between him and I. I won't make the same mistakes again. I am no captain, you are no soldier. I consider you my equal, you are right to diverge from my choices and make your own. But Robin? In situations of action, I need to rely on you."

"I understand. You... can do that, 'rely'. It's... a fitting term."

Batman granted him a sincere smile.

"Now let's get those doughnuts, I'm starving."

"Gordon is going to..."

"After a mission, sometimes we meet on the roof of the GCPD from where he lights up the Batsignal, he brings hamburgers and fries; or, when it's early morning, coffee, tea and croissants. He is not just an ally, he is a friend."

Such a lovely little family., Edward thought as Jim invited them for a late night snack in his office.

Family, he realized then.

He was _so_ happy Steph, Jay and him counted amongst its members.

_________

"You know that doctor you mentioned once, Harleen Quinzel.", Edward began, uncomfortable. "Your former... favorite student."

It may wasn't clever to reveal this, he deemed Jonathan has the _right_ to be aware.

"Well... it's rumored she left Arkham asylum last week, with the Joker. She intends to become... a sort of sidekick of his. I suppose the information has been censored by the police since they said nothing about it via the medias. I don't know if the story is true, I... listened to murmurs."

God, that reeked 'suspicious'. Yet this didn't seem odd to Jon, who hummed:

"I heard it four days ago. Rumors spread fast among civilians, they run _faster_ in the Underworld."

His gaze softened.

"How kind of you to be delicate with this while wanting to let me know. I appreciate."

"... You're welcome.", he tried not to let his relief too apparent at the misinterpretation as for _why_ he felt awkward.

"It's unprecedented.", Jon echoed Batman and Gordon's words. "It never happened before that a psychiatrist working at the asylum became a... potential rogue."

"So you think she really joined him? Like... that they are going to reappear as a duo?"

Scarecrow shrugged.

"The Joker is an individual I _despise_ for he has no discernment. I won't allege I am a saint, nevertheless me and my close colleagues like Isley, we have _standards._ Among those, we don't experiment on children. If youngsters end up gassed during schemes, it's never on purpose, I avoid it as much as I can. When I have interactions with teenagers, it's either because they work in the business or fulfill... jobs, for which they get paid. I try not to have innocent victims among kids during plans. You'll think it's laughable, and that having standards that small doesn't count, whereas it's one of the things I live for. I was a teacher, although I taught to university students it doesn't change a thing to me: children must stay unharmed."

"It's not laughable at all.", Eddie assured with a sweet smile. "On the contrary, it's... respectable."

"Since you were at bringing news.", Jon said then, in a better mood than Ed expected after talking of his ex-pupil who became nuts with the worst possible choice of maniac. "Batman's new Robin!"

Edward froze.

"Photos of the boy circulated in the Underworld before his in live appearance after Poison Ivy's latest scheme.", Jon pursued, not noticing his sudden nervousness. "It's a first to have a _talkative_ Gotham vigilante, willing to answer questions for TV. He should get used to hungry vultures, the bats and now the _birds,_ plural, are constantly harassed by paparazzi."

Edward relaxed completely.

"I saw this reporting!"

It would have been _strange_ he hasn't heard of the Second Robin while it's a loved topic of discussion. Journalists battle to be the first who will get an exhaustive interview after his presentation a few days ago post-Isley's scheme; reporters in Gotham City invariably fight like that, even _more_ when it comes to Batman's acquaintances.

"I like his style."

"Of course you do.", Jonathan sneered. "He is a smart, arrogant boy who proved to be highly qualified in science and reactive on the field. I would have been _astonished_ he doesn't become your _role model._ "

What to utter not to sound weird... Impossible to decipher if Jon insinuated deductions or not.

"Before these news, I saw the photos Black Spider showed proudly. As if that enthralled anyone.", the professor went on, his tone and facial expression unreadable. "Now that we heard him speak, we are... or at least _I am_ curious, I admit. He demonstrated he is an intelligent kid."

"Let me guess, you plan to introduce him to your trends in psychoanalysis?"

"It will be far more interesting than with the previous one and Batgirl. If anything, I wished Batman would have taken this Robin in sooner."

Edward stored the compliment.

"Another redhead among the bats, as Copperhead underlined.", he added. "To show you the level of some of my colleagues: they selected this feature instead of commenting the fact he solved one of Pamela's secrets."

"You think she is... mad at him for that?"

"I know her. Without a doubt, Robin is on her _black list_ for that. He must be prudent next time he sees her."

Good to know...

The two of them were in Jon's hidehout.

The doctor played a 'birthday routine'. He indicated the cake is from a bakery, Ed thanked him not to have tried cooking. He had been both bewildered and touched Jon wanted to participate to a custom as mundane as a birthday. They were a couple of days post-Ivy's attack, during an afternoon while the kids are at school.

They discussed the news until Jonathan concluded it's time: without more ceremony, he put an object in Edward's hands, who clutched the green squared box mechanically, smaller than a rubik's cube.

"What is this?"

"And you call yourself a genius? It's a _birthday_ _present._ "

The teenager stared wide-eyed.

"Jon, I..."

"You can throw it in the trash on your way back. Or you can keep it. It's not a toy: do not use it unless in case of extreme emergency."

Now Eddie was slightly _scared_ about what lurked in this cube.

"I experimented on you."

If that was Scarecrow's explanation to what he put in the box, this was not reassuring in the _least._

"Not as many times as I desired, but enough to initiate a process: your resistance to fear toxin is superior to others'. The active molecules of my product don't behave like when you catch a disease: someone who gets gassed twice doesn't develop antibodies, that's why the toxin is effective on people who received it multiple times. What I injected you with is not only toxin, there's also a formula acting as counterpoison. I didn't finish, it stayed at experimental phase. If you are gassed, you will hallucinate in a _limited_ measure."

"... What if you fulfill it? We stopped this experience when I got my leg broken. We could... resume where you left it."

"You would agree to play guinea pig afresh?"

"If I propose, it means I agree."

The professor frowned.

"It _won't_ make you numb to fear, anxiety or nightmares. It will just curb your responsiveness to my toxin."

"I know."

"... I'll take your demand into consideration. Again, being immune would only protect you against me. While this? You can use it on anyone."

Edward's fingers were shaking when he opened the present, thereupon he discovered what is placed on the velvet green cushion that lined the bottom of the box.

"Needless to say, I'll give you product to refill it.", he specified; Eddie couldn't believe what his gaze landed on. "I assume you can't keep flasks of fear juice at your place, for... security precautions."

"Yes, I... would prefer not having supplies at home."

He was so... excited yet scared.

"This apartment.", Jon signaled. "Is private. Not a shared hideout, you won't meet anyone else than me here. If it's discovered by the police, like it happens from time to time, I'll send you a message to tell you not to come back. Worry not, news circulate faster than Flash in this town, I'll know it quickly if the place has been compromised."

Edward nodded quietly.

"Would it work with... cartridges? Y'know, like chips filled with toxin one could fire with a gun. Once the chips collide with someone, a needle pierces the skin to inject the victim. Though that might be complicated to elaborate, so how about... the chips open when they collide and spread a small cloud of toxin? I prefer the needle version, but it implies aiming parts of the body in place of others, while it's more simple to shoot somewhere rather than on precise targets."

Jonathan blinked.

"A fear toxin loaded gun would be... efficient.", he approved, actually impressed. "The samples in this flat are at disposal, you can borrow some to make it fit these strange... chips you think about. In the mean time? This is more of a last resort defense than an 'attack tool'. I had Winslow Schott work on the mechanism conception."

"Toyman?"

"He's getting tired of Metropolis, he is, I quote 'in vacations at Gotham' for... months, now. He takes purchase orders and doesn't ask questions. I had in mind what I wanted as well as its design, but I am not an engineer, I had to make sure this couldn't be activated or opened by accident. Schott builts robots and microcircuits, it's a guarantee this won't backfire on you. For sure, he doesn't know what it is for, I took care of the filling and I'll explain to you how to use it. It's very simple, and _safe._ Keep it in a pocket or around your neck under your shirt, the material of the chain is made to be comfortable on purpose. Unlike a ring or a bracelet, a necklace won't raise suspicions."

Eddie cautiously lifted the jewel up: an oval locket crimped of a golden-brown amber circled with golden metal and a thin, smooth chain.

Golden-brown because an amber is ideal to conceal the yellow toxin trapped inside the locket.

"It's very nice.", he whispered. "Even if someone sees it, no one will guess what's in the stone. I don't worry over someone finding out what it is, I just... don't know _how_ I am going to justify hanging out with such a pretty necklace."

Jonathan smiled.

"Tell your boyfriend is a man of taste."

Edward blushed.

"You didn't tell you have a boyfriend, right?"

"... No. And I even less told... who."

He paused then underscored:

"You... realize this is the first time we pronounce this word?"

"Indeed.", Jon stated in a neutral intonation. "It shouldn't surprise you though, it's an established fact we are in a relationship."

"... You consider we are in a relationship?! Like... for real?! As two adults who have a... a..."

"Relationship.", he repeated, emotionless. "And you turned sixteen merely _days_ ago, you aren't an adult. However, in regards to what we... started together, you _are_ my boyfriend."

Jonathan declared all of this so naturally, almost like those were boring, evident facts. It was... puzzling.

"Are you okay?", he asked when Ed didn't respond or moved for over thirty seconds, a clear panic shining in his light green eyes. "I am a psychiatrist, if you want advises to fight rising anxiety, you are with the _right_ person."

Eddie grasped the opportunity, he looked at Jon with despair and said:

"Doctor Crane? I think I need therapy to evacuate the stress."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of birds, bats and cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys! Even if in the end, it takes a little longer than planned, this fic will be fully completed over the incoming month. Still have a few chapters to go, I'd say... 3 or 4, depending on how I conclude the story (what I haven't figured out yet either XD).  
> Enjoy! <3

The first step is the hardest. You hesitate, you wobble, you wish you hadn't ventured into such perilous purpose. You glance backward, you wonder what would have happened if you stayed still, if you didn't listen to the urge that commanded you to _do something,_ only to _abandon you_ as soon as it blossomed when you finally took action, leaving you empty, disoriented and incapable to remember _how_ or _when_ you got coaxed this could be a good idea. You regret, your stomach is in knots and you hold your breath.

Then... someone answers, they open the door after you rang the bell and waited, less than a minute that for you felt like days.

He shouldn't be there. No way Bruce and Alfred would welcome him warmly. His former mentors will more likely ask him to walk out of here, they'd treat him as a quitter who didn't have the elementary decency to...

Dick Grayson didn't have more time to fear how bad things might turn, he found himself pulled into a tight hug subsequent to the butler's initial shock upon seeing his son standing behind the door.

Neither him nor Bruce were demonstrative persons when it comes to display affection, even with their ward. They hugged, just _not_ many times. So there, having Alfred not knowing what to say and expressing his emotions by an embrace in place of words was... everything Dick needed to feel at home.

And to feel even more _guilty_ he left for so long, too.

_________

Things change when one is away, sometimes they take an... extraordinarily unexpected turn.

Bruce was out this Saturday, Dick appreciated being alone in the Manor with Alfred. 'Alone'... until a little girl bursted in, whilst the butler left their living room to get a phone call in the adjacent office. Stephanie arrived from the gymnasium where Eddie, Jay and her trained... or let's say, _had a lot of fun,_ spent most of the time _laughing._

Bruce was busy at Wayne Enterprises, the weather of these last days of September remains pleasant, they had the afternoon free to do whatever they wanted, so they played in the large equipped sports room. Edward performed his rehabilitation exercices with the same zeal as he engaged in investigations.

They were at it for a moment, Steph abandoned them to grab a bottle of water and bring it back to the gym when she came across an unexpected visitor in the living room by which she quickly crossed the place for the nearest access to the kitchen.

Their blue gazes met, both surprised to meet an unknown face.

Dick stared. He didn't know Bruce opened babysitting services...

"Who are you?", he articulated slowly, watching the blonde whom judged him with narrowed eyes.

"Who are _you?",_ she mirrored the question.

"... I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

Stephanie kept on eying him defiantly, daring him to retort. The stranger seemed _taken aback_ to see someone here. At last he collected pieces of composure to state:

"I live here."

"No, I live here.", Steph rectified, categorical. "I would have known if a tasteless hippie squatted this house."

Alfred reappeared to see his ward at a loss in front of the little girl whom crossed her arms on her chest.

"Master Richard.", the British man intervened, he anticipated the fun that might ensue. "Let me introduce Miss Stephanie Brown, who lodges here for the past months."

"You're Grayson?", Stephie frowned. "I thought you'd be pretty. You don't look pretty."

"... What?!"

"Must be the haircut. It gives you a strange retro touch, _not_ in a classy kind of way. Oh well.", she shrugged, not letting him the opportunity to defend himself. "Don't stay motionless like a turnip, come and say hi! I go back to the gymnasium, you should join so that you'll meet everyone!"

She turned around with youngsters' typical childish enthusiasm then ran toward the Northern side of the property. Dick blinked a few times. She wasn't in view anymore when he addressed Alfred a quizzical glance along with formulating the inquiry:

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"It was _delicate_ to warn you of the recent novelties while you were away.", the butler dithered, his tone screaming _dry wit._ "However, now that you're here and if you insist: Master Bruce invited three children to settle down in the Manor."

"When?!"

"Batman has been visiting at their place for weeks prior their moving to our humble residence.", Alfred answered calmly, he experienced a peculiar form of victory as he guessed the confusion boiling under the boy's skull. "They live here since the end of May."

"... And I learn about that only now?!"

"You are _coming back_ only now.", the British man replied in a casual yet sardonic voice. "I discover you grew a mullet. Looks like everyone gets their fair share of surprises."

The dark-haired man shook his head, appalled. His mentors are secretive weirdos who cherish mysteries and have a quirky sense of humor. On this point, it's _reassuring_ to attest some things never change.

He'll measure _what_ changed in this, for the rest, familiar environment.

Stephanie had hurried to relate to Jay and Ed the intruder's visit: a not-so-stranger-they-heard-about-a-lot-even-if-they-never-met-him arrived in the mansion. Advised by Alfred, he concurred to reached the gym. Before he initiated a simple 'hello', he was greeted immediately by Jason shouting:

"I imagined you taller!"

How sympathetic.

Dick was aware he had no lessons to give about not keeping his family abreast of news, nevertheless to him inviting two children and a teenager to share their home life is an information his legal guardians _should have_ shared with him, even without digging into details. Or Barbara. Why hadn't Babs told him Bruce hosted street kids?!

He shut the thought before he associated this lack of communication with betrayal.

Lying by omission is a form of treatcheous act. Whereas a reduced one in this context, it's hurtful when coming from people he _trusts._ What is more displeasing and reinforces his feeling is that... he did, plus _maintained_ until he disclosed the truth, the same.

Dick spoke at sparse occasions to Babs over the past months while they used to see each other daily. He _hasn't_ mentioned a notable evolution: Koriand'r and him went from colleagues to romantic partners.

While knowing it won't last forever, part of him somehow wished to keep it a secret from her.

To distract himself from these thoughts, he didn't highlight the rude comment, he rather asked:

"What are you guys' names?"

"None of yar business."

Alright... different approach required. As he searched what to say next, Dick found himself staring at the boy's mismatched eyes, what was neither clever nor particularly respectful. The deep blue one and a more opalescent one, of a cyan blue shade.

He expected the reunion with Gotham City to be weird, not... that kind of weird.

"Alfred spoiled my name.", Steph pouted. "I'm sure he's gonna deliver yours too."

"It's no real spoiler.", Edward comforted her.

The nineteen years old man who looked at them gave the impression to be _lost_ and in need of a guidance to focus on something. He took pity in him.

"Edward Nygma.", he introduced himself consequently. "This is my brother Jason Todd, and you already met my sister Stephanie."

He had no reason not to behave nicely.

"Richard Grayson.", the older one concluded, glad things were exposed in a formal, accessible manner. "People call me Dick."

"People are cruel sometimes.", Ed retorted, his polite intonation didn't leave but his _attitude_ veered to caustic irony within the minute. "Usually though, I don't present myself via the insulting nicknames I've been attributed by bullies."

"No, it's... it's my name.", he stammered, not accustomed to this reaction. "I chose it."

"You chose ta call yarself 'Dick'.", Jason repeated, perplexed. "What's wrong with you?"

This time he furrowed his brows.

"You're a kid. Why are you..."

"I'm a kid if ya _squint._ I learned language in the streets.", he grinned as a self-explanatory proof. "I know stuff."

"Unfortunately."

They shared an amused glance. That Ed tried to limitate curses and bad words from Jason, for his own good first, won't chance the fact the child _knew_ them. He heard his father when he was a toddler and... everyone talking like that around him when he became a street kid, after his dad more or less _threw him out_ when his mother disappeared.

Even without possessing an extended range of hurtful words in one's vocabulary, no need to come from a suburb to associate 'dick' with 'jerk'. At the minimum.

"Dick is short for Richard.", their eldest clarified in an attempt to establish some semblance of normality.

" _How_ is 'Dick' short for Richard?!", the girl jested. "It's like I say 'Jess' is short for Stephanie."

The three laughed; Dick had... no idea how to react. Edward reckoned they made fun of him enough for now, thus he sent a helping hand:

"What are you doing here?"

"I... needed to see Bruce and Alfred.", the other stated, pleased to attest the mockery session appeared closed. "And other persons who live in town, dear friends of mine. As well as... Gotham itself, I suppose."

"We know about Bruce bein' Batman and ya being da former Robin.", Jason announced.

They didn't discuss precedently _how_ they'll deal with Grayson's presence when the ward would show up at the Manor. Now that he _did,_ it seemed easier not to pretend.

"You know?!"

"About Barbara Gordon being Batgirl, too.", Steph completed, the two boys nodded in agreement.

"Alright...", Dick hesitated. "I... was not expecting this."

"You'll even less expect the rest.", she smirked mischievously.

"There's more?!"

"There's _much_ more.", Jay teased in a knowing tone. "We'll keep a li'l mystery though, otherwise it's not funny."

He turned to Edward and added:

"Right Eddie? Let's not reveal da full picture just yet."

"I agree.", he smiled.

He may wasn't waiting for Grayson's visit this end of September, his kids and him _would have met_ the original bird sooner or later if living with the bats. Still, it will be a must-see to witness Birdie the First's reaction to Batman's Robin. Maybe he heard the news, or he chose not to care about what happens in Gotham anymore and avoided any contact with the city's recent evolutions.

As the three will find out, he freshly came back from a weeks-long mission in outerspace with his colleagues from the Titans. A group comprised of him, Starfire, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl has been cut from Earth's communications over a month. With his expedition coupled to his previous detachment from the town and its inhabitants, he hadn't heard about the Dynamic Duo. As his close friends made him note while they were together in space, he _must_ restore links with his family before it's too late. Donna Troy insisted more than the others, his teammates ended up encouraging him doing a stay at Gotham when they'll return home.

All in all, he rejoiced he listened to them. Sure thing nonetheless, he'll have one Hell of a shock when he'll realize for Robin.

"I prefer leaving you to it."

He wasn't sure this is his most brilliant idea: when Bruce headed home after his business meeting, Edward decided to let the bats deal with their 'potential reunion crisis' together.

"It's a family matter.", he justified. "It doesn't concern Jay, Steph and I."

Bruce put a hand on his shoulder, as if he seeked for support and mentally prepared himself for his meeting with his son.

"Good luck.", Ed whispered eventually, he offered the Bat a gentle smile. "You'll see. Everything will go just fine."

He didn't know enough about their relation to predict if the moment will be mildly uncomfortable, heavily emotional or smooth without complications. What he foresaw is that it could be... hard for Bruce, even if he failed to precisely isolate why.

"Thank you."

They parted ways, Eddie crossed his fingers for things not to go sour. Poor little stressed Bat...

Ed didn't have to explain the low-profile strategy, his siblings understood effortlessly. The three settled for Edward's bedroom to spend the evening together while the bats and the bird reunited, better wait tomorrow to ask Bruce how things evolved between them.

"I don't like him.", Stephanie declared.

They nested in the armchairs in the 'living room' space of the suite next to the way-too-large-for-one-person-or-even-for-five bed. The dinner conversation revolved around what could be discussed among the bats, until Steph bluntly shared her opinion on Grayson.

"Me neither.", Jason emphasized. "He seems dumb."

"You should see this as an advantage: you'd feel less lonely if there's another dummy around.", his sister remarked playfully.

Jaybird stuck out his tongue at her.

Edward smiled.

"I don't like him much either.", he conceded. "It's no more than a _first impression,_ highly influenced by what we deduced about Grayson and how we interpreted his departure.", he analyzed. "Living with Bruce and Alfred, hearing them evoke their son who left them, we translated it's _his_ fault _they_ feel bad, it's logical we can't be considerate towards him."

The younger ones pondered over this truthful fact.

"I am not saying we should befriend him.", Ed continued.

He was a resentful person by nature, coming alongside with his paranoia, although he... worked on his trust issues. He had no interest in taking up Richard's cause, he simply wanted his siblings not to get unnecessarily angry. Especially if the Wayne ward planned on staying in Gotham for a bit.

Albeit they retained their house in the Narrows, they emptied it from their personal items. Truth be told, they weren't sure why they kept the place. To Eddie, telling Bruce he should stop paying the monthly rent would be the official step into going from 'good friends hosted by the bats' to 'half-adopted family members'.

As long as he conserved James' house, he had a way out. The day he returns his keys to his landlord, he'll wholeheartedly _accept_ to formalize their partnership at another level.

And he wasn't ready.

"Just that...", he resumed about Grayson, casting those worrisome thoughts aside. "We are _guests_ invited at his _legal guardians'._ From what we understood, he has his own apartment at Bludhäven, that doesn't change the fact this place is _his,_ we don't... live here."

"We do!", Jason countered, then let out before he reflectioned over what he was about to phrase: "Not because Bruce didn't adopt us means we aren't family."

Edward didn't respond. An existing part of him felt the childish urge to _reject_ this claim, to remind _they_ are family, the _three of them_ and that though nice and an enjoyable company, Bruce and Alfred are _friends._

Yet... he didn't restate it. He failed to select what to say, so instead of arguing he ended the debate when he hugged his two little suns. Since the plaster has been removed, they effectuated this gesture more often, to "catch up the lost time" as Stephanie underlined. They played while he wore the cast too, of course, always staying cautious not to make a wrong move. They must _remain_ careful, however they felt like it was good to have their brother back. He'll keep his crutches some additional days, better be safe than sorry, no need to rush the healing process, before switching to a cane.

"Okay for Richard: it's his house.", Stephanie clinched, later in the evening. "But it became our home."

_________

It wasn't determined how long Dick will stay. The main portion of his time he went out in town, he solely showed up in the _evening,_ sometimes long after dinner. Bruce was tensed, torn between the joy to see his son and the discomfort of not knowing how to behave.

Ed may tried to broach the topic, Bruce refused to talk about it in the house or during patrol. That is to say, he refused _unequivocally._

Almost a week passed, Dick learned about Batman having a Robin. If he didn't link this Robin with him he must be _very_ stupid, a possibility Eddie didn't exclude.

After eight days of having the young adult around, they met in the _Batcave._ Since it rained these first days of October, the siblings didn't enjoy the outside space, they descended in the cave for the afternoon; Dick got down about an hour later, surprised to see them there.

"I have a question.", Edward smirked.

"Go ahead."

He was slightly uncomfortable with the three kids, so he jumped on the occasion if they attempted a bonding.

Steph and Jay addressed him with a knowing look. When Eddie smiled like that it meant this was gonna be fun. Their prediction saw itself confirmed, for he fulfilled:

"Is that why you left your family for so long? To have a fully grown mullet when you'll return?"

The younger ones laughed. Dick smiled a bit.

"The mullet is the 'adult' version of me.", he replied: taking it as an amusing remark rather than an accusation is the best reaction. "I wanted to try something _new_ after I always kept my hair short. Donna loves it, she upholds mullets are back at being trendy, she persuaded Wally and I to give it a try. I like it, I even... sort of built my style around it."

"You built a style around a mullet?", Stephie jeered. "You're even more dumb than you look."

Even Dick chuckled. He had recourse to jokes daily in the civilian life or as a vigilante when with the Titans. He rarely demonstrated this side of him as the Knight's sidekick, Bruce disallowed he talks to journalists in a too _opened manner._

The restriction didn't alter his temper, he went back to joking as soon as Batman wasn't watching. Those kids seem... distracting. He should try getting closer to them. Dick Grayson is the kind of person one cannot _not appreciate,_ even if, as the younger ones described, he is "a little stupid, that's probably not his fault". A qualification that made him laugh, the teasing stayed friendly.

It's normal to laugh with someone who practice self-mockery while hardly ever taking offense.

The tomorrow day, Dick in his fresh hero outfit came across Edward suiting up his uniform in the Batcave, before he went on patrol with Bruce. He was brushing his orange hair, then tied it with expert movements. He hadn't secured the domino mask on his eyes yet.

Eddie grinned when the guy went down, this would be neat for him to realize by being _faced_ with the reality. Grayson blinked, as if he couldn't accept the sight. He pointed to the yellow, green and red attire. His gaze slid to Bruce, he sported the expression of someone who saw an alien dancing polka then leaving the ground in their spaceship.

"... What is he wearing?"

The Bat didn't get to explain, Edward adjusted his mask with a smug smirk and instantly bragged:

"Do you like it? The version is upgraded.", he showed himself off. "Frankly speaking?"

He patted the large black round patch printed on his chest above the heart, where the golden 'R' shined.

"I wear this better than you."

Bruce shook his head.

"This is no competition.", the Knight denied while his son felt at a loss and his... how to label E. Nygma? his acolyte? sidekick who lives with him whom he non-officially adopted? friend? turned around with pride. "I asked Edward if the position interested him, he... accepted."

"It didn't happen like that. Bats threw the costume at my face, said 'put it on or die' after he harassed me for _weeks_ to dress my _ten years old_ and _six years old_ children with the mantle 'cause he longed to put them in danger fighting crime by his side."

Dick stared some more.

"It _didn't happen like that._ ", Bruce opposed to preserve his dignity.

"I often exaggerate.", Edward confessed with a wry smile, then mouthed without pronouncing the words: "It _did_ happen like that."

Grayson wasn't quite sure _how_ he'd organize his thoughts to get over the oddity. A mature reaction from him would be not to get mad at the unsettling element; after all, he stepped out of the run by himself almost a full year ago. It's not like Bruce hurried to give the costume to someone else the day he left Gotham.

"I hope the symbol will bring you luck.", he wished Edward sincerely. "Wait, are these... pouches for _guns_ on your sides?!", he noticed, eying the yellow leather holders on his flanks.

His utility belt contained two yellow pockets on the front, then two small ones on top of those... weird additional yellow shapes.

"Yup.", Ed boasted. "I use guns. Hush, don't repeat it: under the pretext they don't fire bullets, I have the big guy's approval to carry those with me."

Bruce didn't restrain a deep sigh.

"These are... Robin's adapted non-lethal weapons.", he relativized. "They look and act like guns, but they... are _not_ guns."

"Alright.", Dick smiled more broadly, getting this boy must have dynamited _a lot_ of Bruce's habits. "Things... changed, down there."

"You have no idea.", Edward grinned.

Dick intended to lodge around two weeks in Gotham before going back to Bludhäven or the Titan tower. May he could... stay further? Things might be diverting in the city.

"It's a beginning.", he pushed the teasing. "After this you'll switch to a flashy brand new suit."

"I have no intention to follow you. I am myself, I don't try to copy your run."

"That's honorable.", he approved.

"Furthermore, I won't abandon the Robin uniform to wear a stripteaser spandex garb. Look at your indecent outfit. I can see _everything._ "

As to reinforce his point, Ed scanned him over with his eyes.

"You're not forced to watch."

"You're not forced to be naked under your skintight bodysuit.", he retorted. "Given how it leaves nothing to the imagination, I assume you forgot to put underpants on."

This time he laughed; while, listening to this, Batman wished he was _anywhere else._

"I have a perfect ass.", Dick played along with a wink. "People must stare."

"They certainly do."

Bruce arched an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?", he whispered, confused as Hell whilst Dick reached the Batmobile, he wanted to join for patrol with Bruce tonight; and as fate decided, he will deal with the presence of his mentor's current kid too.

"I behold your son's butt.", Ed confided in a 'we're member of a conspiracy' tone of voice. "I may be fabulously ahead of everyone in matter of intellect, I am a _teenager._ Developing hormones and stuff."

"... Why did I ask."

Eddie chuckled. Bruce didn't add anything, it amused him. Even if... he would have preferred if Dick's post-Robin identity didn't imply a glittery uniform and a... striking retro haircut.

'Nightwing' could have been called 'Disco-blue-and-yellow-stripper', that would fit the bodysuit better.

"Get out.", Ed blamed, bringing Bruce onto the present: Discowing sat on the passenger seat of the Batmobile. " _I am_ Robin, you are the _guest_ we _allowed_ to come with us. You go on the back, I get the front."

"No way!"

As they quarreled over to who belongs the front, Bruce began to regret Dick came along. The Dark Knight closed the dispute by making both Robin _and_ Nightwing sit on the backseat of his car.

_________

Despite Bruce's insistence, Edward stayed at 'No grapple hook'.

"I am in no physical condition to play spider-boy dancing at the tip of its thread."

"You know you'll _have_ to come to it at some point, right?"

"I know I'll have to shave one day: I won't tolerate having a beard or mustache growing on the lower part of my face. As long as it doesn't concern me, I _don't think_ about it. Same goes for your grapple hook fad."

Bruce shook his head fondly.

"You _are_ a special kid."

"Thank you."

This being said... it's _without_ a grapple hook that Robin arrived at Batgirl's location after an intervention handled by the Dynamic Duo plus her and... Nightwing, whom joined at the end of this confrontation against Clayface.

Bruce firmly refused Ed collects samples of Basil Karlo's skin.

"It's for science!", the teen protested in the GCPD, not seeing anything wrong with peeling a few bands of mud off Clayface's body to study its components in a laboratory.

"I answer _no_ to science.", Bruce lectured him, what amused everyone, even more when Robin retorted:

"Wow, so you are against progresses?! It's thanks to people like _you_ that things don't evolve in society, you Neanderthal."

It wasn't long before Batgirl left the scene, afterwhat Robin asked Batman to drop by with her. The Knight quickly flew with him, then went back on the ground to finish business matter with the police. Barbara looked up when he landed next to her, Bruce descended once more to the H.Q. She addressed him a brief nod; he put his elbows on the concrete rail circling the flat rooftop.

"Let me guess." he went straight to the point as he handed her over a goblet of tea he brought from the hot drinks dispenser at the GCPD. "You find it weird?"

Barbara held back a bitter laugh.

"Having my ex-boyfriend / ex-partner whom disappeared from my life return dressed like a disco globe who thinks of staying in my town? Why would I find it weird?!"

Eddie giggled, she mumbled. Whereas it appeased her to have company, this boy... wouldn't have been her pop-up choice.

"How could you understand anyway?", she launched eventually. "What would you know about this attachment for a person?"

"... Perhaps I am in love, too.", he hinted, a strange undertone in the confession. "And it's... complicated."

Barbara huffed, her limited patience snapping.

" _What_ does a teenage crush have to do with me?!"

"Isn't Grayson a teenage crush? On both ends. You are practically _childhood friends._ "

"... It shouldn't annoy me. I have a little brother. His name is James, like my father.", she mentioned without transition, her hands clutched the paper cup.

Acting surprised would be far from clever: Bruce knows he has contacts with Junior, even if he never, as far as Eddie knew, investigated. So he couldn't pretend he discovered the information, he stuck to the 'Junior is a friend' explanation, he _won't_ enter into details about their strange relation.

"Why are you referring to him?"

"Dick was like that at first.", she admitted, her throat tightened suddenly. "Given our age gap..."

"You're merely a few years older than him.", he cut off. "It's not called 'age gap'."

"It is. Seven years is meaningful when you're a teenager or a young adult, that's what we were when we met."

If she thought of seven years as a lot, Eddie wouldn't like to hear her point about him crushing on a man twenty-one years older than him...

"That's how I considered him.", she pursued, not noticing his inner troubles. "As the sibling I never had."

"... What about James then?"

Ed didn't aim to defend Junior, but... listening to this, he got that perhaps his landlord / sometimes friend using dubious consent as distraction _hadn't_ exaggerated how his family rejected him for being different.

Barbara shrugged.

"James is a freak.", she spat. "As a boy he was... bizarre. Not because he is intelligent, just because he is a _complete psycho,_ this is evident since kindergarten. It felt wrong when he played, he nurtured objectives, thoughts and general behaviors that gave the chills to adults and made his comrades cry. He was sixteen last time I saw him, now he reached... twenty three. I don't miss him, he spent most time at my mother and step-father's either ways. Even if he is younger than James, I assigned this status to Dick. He was... the little brother I would love to have."

She smiled.

Edward didn't counter. He had no energy or willingness to assist Junior in this setting, he totally _believed_ Babs: given how fucked up the guy is as an adult, he must have been the kind of psychotic kid nobody wanted to walk near to at school, no one bothered, too disturbing to talk to or to be approached.

"He was my brother, my partner, my best friend. That's what we were for a long time, before..."

"... you fell in love.", Eddie completed delicately.

"We are each other's first romantic relationship. But we are _friends_ before being a couple, I shouldn't... be spiteful. I should welcome him instead of feeling awkward. I am not mad over the breakup and I am not jealous of Starfire. I wish them to be happy together."

"The thing with the alien won't last.", Bruce declared in a low tone as he landed on their roof.

"We'll see.", Barbara shrugged. "I don't care and I am not his guardian, Dick is a grown boy who can make his own choices. Not my problem he has a girlfriend, I am just angry he left for a year giving limited news. That's why I feel like that, there is no... underlying reason."

"On this point, he left all of us.", Batman confirmed.

Babs nodded.

"Not an issue though. I don't know if he wants to settle in Gotham or if he passes by; I'm glad he's back, even for a short time. I must stay at being 'glad'."

The bats shared a look of mutual understanding. Edward broke the sentiment:

"Seriously? None of you is gonna point out the mullet? Steph, Jay and I are the only ones who see this as an _affront_ against common sense?!"

Batman smiled and Batgirl jeered:

"You can talk, with your high bud."

"That's called class! Not my fault I am a fashion icon."

It wasn't long before Barbara fired of her grapple hook and left the Dynamic Duo for the night.

"This roof is inhabited, I see.", Edward noted.

Shortly after Batgirl, a woman dressed in black leather, wearing heavy yellow goggles incorporated to her costume landed on the place.

"It's an information exchange.", Batman assured, addressing the rogue a sharp nod. "We were supposed to meet."

"Cool.", Robin commented, not the slightest scared. "Is that how you fellow creatures of the night keep your relationship alive? By meeting for secret dates on rooftops once in a blue moon to share clues about what is trendy in the Underworld? How romantic."

Batman grumbled, Catwoman laughed.

"Pretty much.", she validated in a velvet voice. "Don't let this act fool you: when we trade informations we are at peace, like for a truce. When we meet during schemes however? I have no mercy for Batsy and his kids. I'll have none for you."

"I'm aware.", he printed the menace in the 'alert danger' section of his brain.

Selina Kyle passed a small envelope to Bruce.

"Little birds sing.", she murmured, a chilling tab audible in this warning. "Their favorite song lately narrates the story of a purple clown and his red queen setting up something big. I don't know what or when. I am in a _hurry_ to meet the new girl of the Gallery, she seems _delicious._ "

Disturbing innuendos aside, those exchanges are visibly a proper thing between them, they take it seriously.

The interaction didn't last, Bruce made the envelope disappear in his pockets; Selina turned back towards him.

"It has been nice meeting you in person, kitten."

"Technically.", Eddie countered mockingly, then turned over like a diva under the spotlights. "I am supposed to be dressed as a bird."

"I got that.", the rogue smiled, a sight reminiscient of a predator enjoying to play with its prey. "But I have the instinct of a feline, I know _where_ to look and _what_ to look at when figuring someone out. Batsy may put feathers on your fur, it won't fool someone like me."

"Well I always claimed to be a cat.", he announced with pride. "After all, I am superior enough to crave my place on the podium."

Selina purred a pleased:

"I like him."

The statement wasn't up to debate, Catwoman waved of her gloved hands finished by metal claws.

"See you, kitten."

"We will.", Edward answered, almost as a _promise._

She vanished, swallowed by the night.

"I get why there's something between you and her.", Eddie joked once they were again just the two of them. "A bat is basically a flying rat, no wonder the cat wants to eat this meal for lunch."

What to respond to this unsubtle teasing...

"We have an emergency line.", Bruce told him. "Batgirl knows it but never used it, Robin had recourse to it once. It's part of Catwoman and I's... agreements. We _can_ contact each other, and help one another. I'll give you the reference."

"How thoughtful.", he scoffed.

"Selina likes to play.", the Knight completed, sheepish he counted someone like her in his interactions. "Notwithstanding our fights during attacks or plans, at the moments she embodies the role of an ally, she _really_ is one."

"Except when she claws you or tries to kill you."

"... Yes, except when she does that."

Edward smiled. The Kyle subject sounded like an endless source of potential teasing, he intended to use it without moderation. As long as Bruce never learnt about him and Scarecrow, he had self-approval given to make fun of him about Catwoman.

"Regardless her nature, I trust her to ask her for help or when she delivers informations. Every indication needs payment, we do favors to each other in exchange. The agreement concerns my allies as well, you are Robin so you benefit of it too. Even if, I won't lie, I would prefer you keep the 'Catwoman card' as a last resort."

"I have my own last resort.", he corrected quietly, the fear toxin replenished necklace secured in a small yellow pocket of his utility belt on top of his phaser holster. "Besides, I am not sure I want to owe Selina Kyle one in a system of _favors._ Nothing personal, that is probably you creeps' gimmick to get in each other's bodysuit, but she is not my type. Even if, clearly, she likes me."

Bruce glared at him.

"This kind of humor has..."

"... nothing to do in the mouth of someone my age?", Eddie surmised. "This is Gotham. Kids grow up fast down here."

He concluded by a wink, what... doesn't have the same effect when wearing a domino mask than it does with the face uncovered.

Bruce sighed. Not that he _discovered it,_ still he was convinced he won't get used to some of Edward's habits.

"It's fine.", Ed pledged, well aware Bruce set this up for safety. "I'll memorize her 'emergency line', it is reassuring to know I can call the Cat if some day I need urgent back-up to save you."

"I was not thinking of saving..."

"I know, I know. It's hard to confront your feelings. Worry not, big guy, someone will be there to rescue your vampire face, it's legitimate this someone is me. I'll simply get some help to carry you: you weigh enough to crush me if I try to make you move when you're unconcious. I _appreciate_ you rely on me to play the savior and hero you need."

"... I don't know how to take any of that.", he finished, not tempted by pushing the teasing, then offered his arm to avoid continuing on a slippery slope. "Come in, let's get down."

Edward smiled.

"No offense.", he whispered as he hugged the Bat (a gesture which had been very weird at first, he got used to it though; he'll see later if he gets a grapple hook, for now the prospect of flying alone was far too scary for him to envisage). "Your lady is nice and stuff but... she is _too creepy_ for my taste."

They laughed before Bruce fired of his grapple hook, to jump from the rather small building with a fluid motion. Once on the street, they reached the Batmobile to head back home.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In for Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reply "They look and act like guns, but they... are not guns" in chapter 25 was actually from a comment. The prank scene, aka the first of this chapter is also an idea by the great Sigmatimelord, who suggested it when commenting on the previous chapter. This being just so funny, I adopted it and made it a scene there.  
> Enjoy! <3

From now on, Jaybird had an objective. An ultimate goal he must get devoted to achieve. If he succedeed, it would be _justice,_ him punishing a crime that shouldn't be tolerated in this house.

He put the prospect into practice during an afternoon Eddie spent working on his soon-to-be-finished cane, an upgraded version. Jason needed some entertainment, he found the perfect victim to distract himself. His aim was simple in theory, yet will require a meticulous preparation and a plan of action.

"Steph, I need you on this.", he declared solemnly.

She knew at his tone it was going to be _fun._

"It's about Grayson. We must do something."

Stephanie smirked.

"Then we have a mission.", she purported, victorious.

They elaborated a scheme.

Dick decided he'll stay during October month: even if he spent the days out with friends, he lodged at the Manor. He gave them no choice, there are rules concerning decency one needs to observe, which Nightwing transgressed. They have to _intervene._

"Hey, the hippie!", Stephanie pulled Dick's long tee-shirt when she met him in a corridor. "Can you come in? We need your help!"

"Hu... sure. But you know, I am not a 'hippie'..."

"Whatever you say. You'll explain that to the judge."

The young man smiled, no use to protest. He followed her, willing to provide assistance in whatever task the kids tried to fulfill; he was by no means able to anticipate the incoming disaster. He saw a problem emerging however, when they arrived in the living room where Jason waited.

The boy lighted up candles on the wooden floor, he sat on the middle of this dangerous circle of burning lights. Noticeably, the kids found the mansion's 'Halloween storage room'; they organized a cliché demonic summoning by spreading plastic decorations such as spiders, tombstones and various typical items Dick used to affection bringing out of their closet for the end of October.

Right now, none of this presaged a positive outlet. Where is Nygma when his kids need to be _watched over?!_

"Glad you came.", Jay began in a low intonation, to give himself a menacing allure.

In spite of his efforts, he looked and sounded _adorable._ Dick refrained a laugh.

"A sin has been committed in da't house.", the ceremony master of the moment pursued. "To repair this dreadful act, we must sacrifice what offended da gods to cool their wrath."

Alright... better play along since he had _no idea_ where the child was going with this.

"If a sacrifice is requested to save us all, we must comply. Care to... tell me what is it?", he inquired consequently.

Before he saw it coming, the two screamed: "Your hairdo!" as they jumped toward him.

The scene lasted less than two minutes. The kids may benefit of Batman's training over the past months, Dick is at _years_ of vigilantism on the field. He didn't struggle to push them down. Rapidly enough, he held one brat by the collar in each hand, what allowed him to remark, appalled:

"You guys are crazy."

"That's not very nice of you to say that.", Stephanie decried.

She attempted to free herself from his grip. Jay and her ended up laughing when Dick let out, aghast:

"That's _not very nice of you_ to attack me with a scissor!"

Barely a thin strand of black hair fell on the ground, the kids swore they didn't want to do it for real, that the chopping is _accidental._ Their intervention could have worked if it wasn't for... the fact Nightwing is a trained vigilante who fights crime and has been _Batman's_ sidekick.

The anecdote was more humorous than anything.

Still... Dick concurred to be more _cautious_ at home, not to provoke another battle against the mullet.

"It looks like a question mark."

Edward smiled upon hearing Grayson's perceptive comment. Whereas the acrobat could have been mad at the children for their anti-mullet strike action, soon the all thing evolved into a big joke.

They buried the hatchet the tomorrow day. Ed made them promise not to set up something risky like that again. After all, on the same position he _wouldn't tolerate_ someone trimmed his hair for fun. The two assured they were playing, it's because Dick moved too fastly that a lock got cut. They wanted to make a show, not to go through with it.

"Nevermind.", Eddie insisted, softly but firmly.

He had no intention to project his own memories or to share those. Be that as it may, having his (at the time not long, more 'ordinary-looking' hair) cut, leaving less than one centimeter of length everywhere on his skull counted among his earliest traumas. His childhood bullies left scars, some branded on his skin to this day. As for the episode when they found him outside during a hot summer day and got 'distracted' in a new manner, by portraying nightmarish hairdressers? That... made him cry for _longer_ than any of the marks he got from them or beatings from his dad.

Even a _completely different_ setting, he won't let his siblings think of this as a recreation.

"Non-consensual physical deterioration is not a game.", he lectured them. "Even if that ugly mullet deserves a condemnation."

The four smiled, Dick assured:

"Don't worry, kids. It made me laugh too, we're _not_ at war. You won't find your hair on your pillows one morning."

"The idea of ya sneakin' in mah bedroom at night with a scissor is so fucking creepy."

"Language, Jason."

Dick arched an eyebrow at Ed's prompt reply.

"He is talking about getting assaulted in his sleep by someone armed with a scissor and you correct his language?!"

"Yes.", the ginger ascertained, unmoved. "Not to add the 'someone' referred to there is no other than _you,_ I don't see why I should get worried."

"See?", Jay chuckled. "Sometimes ya have a _weird_ sense of priorities Eddie, everybody thinks da't."

The kids apologized: they grumbled a half-articulated 'sorry', that was more than Dick thought he'll receive.

"Honestly?", Nightwing reminded once more. "I love pranks, that one was _funny._ "

Thereupon, as the over-demonstrative person he is, he scooped them up, imitating some monster kidnapping children. A vision that got relativized by their sheer laughters. Edward stared at the older one with clenched fists. He forced himself to evacuate the defensive instinct: Stephanie and Jason are _not in danger._ Still, he disliked the familiarity Richard seemed taken for granted.

Eddie didn't voice his caveat, he let his narrowed eyes convey the warning of 'I am _judging_ your every moves, Grayson'.

"Thanks, Captain obvious.", Edward joked lightly, presently in the Batcave with Nightwing; he showed his completed work, precisely 'looking like a question mark'. "It's... kind of the point, only not making this 'official'. The question mark is a subtext, while the Robin symbol is a main element."

"If you say so."

The dark green long object's design was truly elegant. The golden 'R' drew immediately the attention, printed on a round spot where is figured the, here enlarged, dot of the punctuation mark. On the top, the curve of the question mark forms the hilt of the practical widget.

His cane, the _vigilantism version,_ filled with multiple incorporated gadgets. He won't wear the same in public: no yellow R for evident secret identity issues.

Proud of the result, Robin was now impatient to use it on the field.

_________

"We must take a break, you and I."

These are the _opposite_ of words someone longs to hear from their romantic partner.

"Why?", Eddie asked, the interrogation coming out in a weaker tone than he predicted. "Do you..."

"Halloween.", Jonathan interrupted, this reassured the teenager. "My plan may be almost ready, I have to finalize details for the demonstration itself."

Edward read the rogues' files, the 31 of October is THE night of the Scarecrow, the moment of his most impressive solo plan, much more than any of his schemes over the rest of the year.

"Or you could... go trick or treat, eat candies, scare people whilst enjoying the fact this date gives you an actual excuse to dress in a straw-filled burlap costume.", Eddie suggested innocently.

Jonathan smiled slightly.

"I'll settle for my _own_ version of trick or treat."

Ed hoped this won't give birth to severe harm... and blamed himself internally that he worried over _Jon,_ not over anything else. Who cares about the damages he causes in town? Eddie just wished he won't face complications or get hurt.

"Alright... I won't see you before next month, then?"

"I don't want to be diverted. Everything is in working order, this is simply my method of operation: I banish distractions over the week prior my... interventions."

"I understand.", he teased in place of underlying he _didn't like much_ being called nothing more than a 'distraction'. "You have the stress of the performance."

The professor pushed up his squared glasses on his nose.

"You don't?", he retorted, laconic.

"No I don't.", Eddie smirked. "I am _born_ to make the greatest show of all."

"I'm hosting a celebration the 31. I managed to fend off an Halloween gala at the Manor three years straight, I won't escape it this time."

Stephanie giggled.

"Aren't galas supposed to be _cool stuff_ in your world of rich people?"

"Not for me.", Bruce shook his head no. "I never appreciated mundane events. As for them, my parents... loved those.", he added after a hesitation, gazing at the portrait of Thomas and Martha Wayne hung on the wall facing them. "On this point like on many, I am nothing like them."

"Is it a bad thing?", Stephie inferred, her blond eyebrows frowned. "You said that like it is a bad thing."

Bruce smiled a bit.

"It's not. I don't... think it is. Every time I engage in these activities, I attest how _apart_ I am from my parents. Sometimes I feel like the sole thing we have in common is our last name."

"Not to mention, that _castle_ of a house, way too much money and the _empire_ you inherited from them."

Bruce's smile increased.

"You're right, let's _not mention_ that."

"Will we go to a gala some day?", she required as the Bat archived papers on his desk.

The vigilante returned an interrogative gaze.

"Why would you want to? These 'parties' are utterly _boring,_ especially for children. There's not much to do except for listening to tame conversations."

"It's not for the party. It's... you know, to... show we exist."

She chewed the inside of her cheek. Albeit she usually knew exactly what to say, there she... failed to put her sensations into words.

"I am not talking of the future or anything.", she picked a suitable approach. "Wouldn't a gala be convenient nonetheless to introduce us to... people? When I think of it, it felt strange, and _wrong_ that Dick didn't know about my bros and I. It's like we are... a _secret_ you and Alfred keep hidden here. I... don't like much this feeling. I wished you weren't afraid to let some persons in the confidence."

No need to develop further, Bruce understood. Truth be told, he _shared_ this 'feeling'. He didn't like being secretive in this context. Even if he brought Edward to his work place twice, he never presented him, Jason or Stephanie to anyone. Nobody asked questions amongst the rare individuals who saw their boss walking to his office with a redheaded teen who had a leg in plaster the days he visited.

Outside this? Barbara, Jenna Duffy in a different measure and more recently Dick knew about them living in the Manor.

It was... nearly _illegal_ from him, to host minors over the past months without officializing their status.

"It's not that I am afraid, it's that I don't want to rush things.", he confessed patiently. "Although I strive to, I can't do anything regarding your legal standing. When I will, in addition to _if_ I will do it, I keep the demand of inviting you to a gala, Miss."

"Baby steps... we're progressing though!", she triumphed.

"We are.", Bruce approved with delicacy. "I don't know what will happen next, but I _promise you_ I will always support your side."

"Your definition of 'support' begins by abandoning us for Halloween."

"Believe me, I would have _much preferred_ trick-or-treating with you three instead of arranging a boring party surrounded by dull people wearing fake smiles I am obliged to call 'friends' for the etiquette."

"That will be for next time!"

Stephanie was coaxed her brothers and her could have fun in one of those events. For example by... breaking the habits, like they traditionally do. Plus Ed would enjoy being the center of attention. She was pleased with how his Robin experience boosted his confidence, this showed up in the every day life.

Alfred couldn't pass the occasion to show their Halloween photo book, furnished with Dick's 31 of October celebrations from his adoption as the Wayne ward.

"Of course ya were a vampire!", Jason giggled, watching a family picture.

Bruce sighed; he didn't contest or pretended he had been compelled to dress up: they had a lot of fun this year. Twelve years old Dick dressed as a werewolf, Alfred as a witch and him as a vampire.

The butler answered to their questions as they enthusiastically leafed through the glossy papers of the album.

"This looks really nice.", Edward reckoned, studying the photos as he would when searching clues in an investigation. "I like where you went the first years.", he clarified, going back to the anterior pages of the book. "The neighborhood is pretty."

"It's a residential district."

Eddie memorized the place Alfred indicated.

He loved Halloween too, only the Narrows are not the most adequate portion of town to celebrate Samhain night or... any other notable date in the calendar. Notwithstanding this, annual events _are_ organized in town, like in the parks when the weather is clement, at their favorite library, or elsewhere in shopping malls. Thus during the afternoon, they stopped by where activities are proposed, in homemade, cheap but sleek, costumes.

These are a sympathetic alternative for children to benefit of the commercial Halloween ambiance while being safely _back home_ when the evening arrives.

This year they _don't have_ to head to their house, via public transports moreover. May they could... give a try to the tradition. Alfred will drive them to the Manor once they'll call him after their evening out. It could work.

"It seems an appropriate location to go trick or treat.", he determined accordingly.

The kids shared a jubilant smile.

"Ya mean we can do da real thing?", Jason deduced, excited.

"The full _Halloween_ thing?"

"Seems accurate. Bruce and Alfred have their boring gala to which we aren't invited, so... we could do this."

"It's not that you are not invited.", the billionaire denied once again.

Three skeptical pairs of eyes turned to him.

"It's that... I can't have you hanging out at a party while you haven't been presented to anyone. What are we going to say, when someone will ask _why_ and under _what rights_ I host here children not related to me... not even related to _each other._ In case Vicki Vale comes forth, what she does practically every time Bruce Wayne arranges an event, let's not put ourselves in a tricky situation."

A truthful remark Jason deflected thanks to a spiritual comment:

"Dat's so odd when you talk of yarself using the third person by saying 'Bruce Wayne' or 'Batman'."

"I... don't do that often."

Both the siblings and Alfred corrected in alignment:

"You do."

Bruce muttered, the others laughed. Yes, Alfred chuckled too: from the butler it came out as an held back, almost inexistant noise. No question, everyone was amused.

"Nope!", Jenna jeered.

She joined Ed, Steph and Jay at the Manor for the afternoon and currently listened to them evoking animatedly Halloween. Needless to say, she _disagreed_ with their version of the night's purpose and the guidance to follow in order to make the greater use of this celebration.

"Let me explain life to you, folks.", she affirmed. "Nowadays, Halloween is the occasion for girls to be naughty seductresses in sexy outfits and for boys to show their badass, dominant male side."

Edward frowned.

"Isn't Halloween more of the _official day_ for cosplay?"

The kids nodded vigorously to back-up this theory.

"For geeks, perhaps.", Jenna mocked, refraining another chuckle. "The divergence is I was talking about _cool people._ Furthermore you can 'cosplay' in a sexy or badass manner."

"Geeks are cool!", he refuted this ungrounded accusation. "I swear. We are... sometimes."

"Some of them for sure, since you're their king, Eddie."

"Approved!", Jaybird vindicated the qualification. "Ya're such a nerd, Ginger."

"So many compliments you all are making.", he put a hand on his heart with a fakely touched expression. "I feel rewarded at my fair value."

They laughed.

"We are sort of geeks too.", Stephanie reflectioned for Jason and her. "We... basically like everything you do, besides some strange computer programs."

"Not sort of.", Ed rectified. "You _are_ definitely geeks too. As an established data, it proves geeks are cool.", he finished as if he disclosed an immutable maxim.

This caused the others to ponder over it before each concluded there is no point to deny the dictum.

_________

"Or I could get a Batman costume?", Stephanie submitted.

Edward giggled when Bruce stared in a reproving manner.

"I don't want any of you to disguise as Robin, it's _not_ to have you become Batman."

The kids laughed.

"Ya worry for nothin'.", Jason dithered. "Practically everybody in Gotham goes dressed as Justice League members."

"I went to the mall as Superman last year.", Steph complemented, all proud of herself.

The Bat smiled a bit.

"Call me paranoid if you want."

"We do.", the two younger ones confirmed instantly.

"... No bat-themed outfits to hang out in town.", Bruce maintained. "Elementary precautions. I don't see why not for other Jutice League members, though I'd favor you... separate thematics. If one of you goes as a hero, I would like the others to pick another character."

"How about we go as Power Rangers?", Jason fished an idea that would suit everyone.

They... indeed went as Power Rangers the d-day.

Bruce didn't skimp on quality for the attires. By the way, with the hood down, the costumes are actually _more_ protective of their identities than Robin and Batgirl's uniforms. They adapted the shape of the masks, to let their hair free via a hole on the back of the head. The fabric doesn't cover their full face: a large band forming a visor of some sort was freed from fabric, it uncovered the eyes, eyebrows and middle of the forehead before the hood began; below the eyes, the top of the cheeks was visible, the mask covered the lower part of the face from then.

"I love Gotham.", Eddie whispered, eying the crowded neighborhood turned into a dedicated celebration moment.

He doesn't have the comparison with other cities except for his birth town, yet to him it's _clear_ Batman's place is... special.

Like for Halloween: _everyone_ plays the game.

They went in a large quarter comprised of clean, neat houses, where Dick celebrated his first Halloweens in town with his legal guardians. Aka the perfect place for children to go trick or treat.

"You remember you _can_ change your mind if you decide to come by at Garfield's party, right?", Jenna taunted.

Edward smiled.

"No offense, I am not tempted by getting drunk at a teenagers' party. It's... not my world."

"Your world is lovely.", she assured with a gentle expression.

They shared a smile... what was just weird with their disguises on.

Jenna couldn't believe she got convinced to wear a blue and white bodysuit to go _trick or treat_ as a Power Ranger with her best friend's little brother and sister the end of afternoon. Now that they were at it, she conceded... it's recreational. Either ways the kids' tour won't last all night, she'll join Garfield Lynns' district for his heated party later on.

"How come da't lady gave ya more sweets than to me?!", Jason frowned once they compared their pumpkin-shaped round bags after knocking on the first door of their candy hunt.

"Because I am cuter than you.", Steph replied casually.

"Pfff, we don't _recognize_ ya with da't costume! How could you be cuter?"

"It's a gift."

They continued their trip, getting distracted with the various animations. What a lovely place.

It was all fun and games, Jay and Steph played with costumed kids here and there, like in the haunted house installed in the park at the center of this well-to-do district. Garden in which mostly the four of them setted up pranks to scare people off; that contributed to the satisfying aspect of the excursion.

It was all fun and games until... someone _else_ decided to expose their peculiar interpretation of the Halloween celebration.

Edward tried not to wonder over what Jonathan will be up to. The doctor asked him via messages a few days ago (while pretending he needed to be left alone...) where his kiddos and him will spend the night; Ed didn't lie, he texted the neighborhood address.

Jon answered it's fine, he won't have to worry about a thing there. He wished him a happy Halloween, the communication ended like this.

Ed tossed the apprehension aside to enjoy full-time his end of afternoon followed by the evening with the children plus Jenna. They were in a safe, cheerful neighborhood inhabited by upper middle class families. Not a place a rogue would target for a plan.

Not the case yet...

Of course, there is _one_ rogue no one could guess where will strike, what his next move will be.

It's easy to cause a mess out of a simple situation.

Edward detected a disturbance in the Force the _instant_ he spotted two persons with their disguises soaked in blood. Although an ordinary sight during a Halloween night, something _didn't_ _match._

The couple –evidently a couple given their line of conduct– clutched each other's arm as they walked. They laughed together, being apparently the _demonstrative type_ filled with overflowing, childish joy. They distributed sweets to children, from a large bag stained with dark red liquid like their garbs.

They gave candies, ostensibly joked with kids according to the laughters that punctated their small talks with youngsters. Nothing unusual, on the contrary: objectively speaking, they embodied a nice animation.

"Hello li'l ones!", the woman called, the two walked closer to them.

Edward already heard this voice. Circulation _froze_ in his veins.

"You're so classy!", Stephanie complimented. "You are the Red Queen?!"

"The one an' only.", the blonde woman boasted. "I just led an 'off with your head!' session, dat's why... y'know, _blood._ ", she warranted along with a wink, pointing to the blots on her black and red gown.

Not an useful clarification. Customarily people don't justify why there's false hemoblogin on their fancy dress the Halloween night, it's... a standard policy.

Red Queen gave a handful of candies to Steph and Jason.

"For now, kids only.", the man, dressed as Pennywise the dancing clown, specified. "Babysitters later."

"We are not babysitters.", Jenna objected. "We..."

"Have a good Halloween night.", Edward cut, mindful to disguise his voice two tabs lower than normal, to avoid making his tone recognizeable.

Taking this as closure, the two pursued their distribution.

Probably sensing he was being watched, Pennywise turned to shot them one last glance while they walked away.

He met Ed's gaze riveted on them.

His black eyes shined, his smile... widened. A short instant, his yellowish grin seemed too big for a human's. Too... frightening, nothing to do with his disguise. Then the fraction of second passed, his lips covered of bright red lipstick fell back into a, although scary, more ordinary smile. He looked away, focused on giving candies to a Batman who must be around Stephanie's age.

Eddie spied on his interaction with this kid. The clown scooped him up, laughing; the queen gave a double dose of candies to the happy child.

A shiver ran down Edward's spine. His stomach constricted, a burden materialized in his throat, sucking the breath out of his lungs.

Calm down, he ordered himself. He blinked, commanded his body to vent the unwanted stress.

"I'll be there in a minute, wait for me.", he informed his companions.

"Sure."

"I watch over!", Stephie claimed, what made the two others laugh.

Edward won't go far, just enough for them not to see what he was doing. He took his phone out of his pocket, half-hidden at the left of an opulent house.

"Hey Babs.", he greeted, more anxious than he should, making sure he had his siblings and Jenna in view. "Are you busy?"

" _Kinda, yes._ ", Batgirl answered, unamused. " _I am with my dad and his friends, can't you handle a night on your own?!_ "

"I... would like to have my costume."

" _Why?_ "

No need to prevaricate, she got he spoke of his vigilante attire.

"I have a bad feeling, I..."

" _Ed. I am_ not _coming over because of a 'bad feeling'._ "

He pouted.

"I don't want to bother Bruce and Alfred for what is maybe no more than a paranoid reaction."

" _While bothering_ me _is fine?_ "

"But in case it's more than a gut sensation?", he went on, not taking her jest into consideration. "I want to... be prepared."

Barbara sighed.

" _I can't._ ", she repeated. " _Outside an emergency, I won't leave my father tonight. Text me your address._ ", she proposed nevertheless. " _I'll ask Dick to bring your stuff._ "

She ended the exchange, Ed quickly sent her a message with his location.

He could note that whatever plan Jonathan will launch hasn't started yet. It's 7 p.m.: children celebration of Halloween takes place in the _early part of the night,_ before the fun for teens and growns-up begins.

"Ya okay?", Jason queried when he returned, seeing his troubled facial expression.

Eddie nodded quietly.

"I could go for more candies.", he responded with a smile. "My pumpkin bag isn't as heavy as I want it to be."

They resumed their trick-or-treating tour in a relaxed atmosphere.

Over the following couple of minutes, Edward searched for the bizarre duo again. He couldn't spot them anywhere: the neighborhood is extended and crowded, normal not to find them at first sight.

Then... the little Batman Pennywise hugged earlier –Eddie was sure it's the same, despite bat-costumes being numerous– ran toward them... and literally bumped into Jason.

"Watch it!", Jay growled, pushing the kid away in an instinctive defensive movement.

The blue-eyed child looked up, his plastic mask with pointy ears tied by a rubber band on the back of his head, striking in his black hair.

"... Sorry.", he apologized sheepishly. "This place is too big... I can't find my babysitter.", he told them, miserable.

"What does they look like?", Ed offered a helping hand to the timid boy. "Perhaps we saw their disguise."

"She is dressed as Wonder Woman. Don't worry.", he addressed them a shy smile. "I'll find her."

With that he... ran off. Without a doubt, that one is kind of a weird kid.

"Fuck!", Jason cursed less than one minute after he disappeared.

"Jay...", Edward blamed.

"Nope, it's justified!", the younger one pledged. "Look: da't little shit with his stupid bat-face stole my candies!"

Stephanie and Jenna bursted out laughing. Eddie smiled.

"I... understand your anger.", he agreed, truly amused. "But you must... control its release."

The bat-boy calculated his move: the angle in which he collided with Jason was compatible with making candies fall from Jay's pumpkin bag to the red bucket he carried for his own trick-or-treating.

"I am so _freakin'_ angry.", he grumbled, staring at the inside of his bag where the quantity of sweets dwindled.

The three others laughed upon seeing his outraged –rather comical– expression. They apportioned Jason's stock with some of their already collected candies. Afterthought, this encounter with the thief is a diverting anecdote that gave them a reason to stay longer, they were in for another round of hunting sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the IT movies (the films from 2017 and 2019) last week. And I loved these way too much, for multiple reasons... called Eddie Kaspbrak, though not only. Okay I admit, *mainly* for Eddie. I started writing a bit about it... but I must focus on finishing this fic first.  
> So... even if I initially didn't foresee having a Pennywise in this story, since I recently discovered this universe I found a suitable way to incorporate references. It's Halloween there, the disguise of a murderous clown in Gotham City fits the ambiance after all ;)  
> Also yes, the Batman-costumed kid is gonna show up again and yup, every cameos are by existing characters, so he is one as well.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll Float Too.

"You can't possibly be serious.", the teacher dismissed in his curt, exasperated voice typical of when a student shows up at the beginning of the course with the lamest excuse on Earth to 'justify' why they can't hand over their essay on time. "Tell me you're joking."

" _Do I sound like I'm joking?",_ the younger man retorted on the phone.

Jon anticipated his legitimate angry reaction. He needed to calm down. He eyed his goons, he was about to launch his Halloween scheme when he got a call he took in private.

This communication arrived with the _worst_ timing.

" _Look, Crane.",_ the troublemaker went on in an insufferable honeyed tone. _"I have no interest whatsoever in helping your relationship; to cultivate positive links with the main rogues however is a clever move any influent businessman like me has in mind in our line of work. So there. I_ inform you _of the facts to fulfill my part of the contract."_

Jonathan never gave much thought about the younger Gordon of the family. He talked to him here and there like practically everyone in the network, he got more invested when he asked him to save a house for Edward and his non-officially adopted siblings in his social residence at the Narrows, which he heard about during a conversation with Victor Fries by the way.

He couldn't remember why from science they drifted to such mundane topic.

"Ask one of your minions to make him leave."

" _Impossible._ ", Junior denied. " _The one who alerted me is fourteen, she won't be of any use; she left the place within the minute when she witnessed something involving blood splashing all over. It matches with the location your boy spends his evening at, that's why I report it to you. Do not worry, I don't care much what you're gonna do. I am a simple informer, I don't take the decisions."_

Scarecrow clenched his fists.

It's ridiculous., he blamed himself. Ridiculous and _not_ your problem!

"Ask him to leave."

" _I will._ ", Junior agreed. " _Yet... he won't be_ able _to._ "

"What?!"

" _My minion left the place in extremis. As for him, I can't certify your plaything will benefit of this luck. He is... late. Entering the quarter remains easy, but escaping? Seems compromised. You know how the Prince of Crime is when he sets up a show: he_ doesn't like much _his audience flees._ "

"Gordon. Make him..."

" _I'll send a message. If you truly want to conserve your experiment safe though, I'd suggest you keep an eye on him by yourself. Take this as a_ friendly _advise, professor Crane._ "

Jonathan's teeth grated together. He wanted to wrap his hands around that bastard's neck and choke him to death. In place of this satisfying prospect, he responded:

"Thanks for the information. Text him an explicit warning, that will be enough to scare him off."

" _Fine by me._ "

No need to send a message to Edward if Junior was doing the same. Scarecrow brushed the issue aside. Nygma is a smart boy, he'll obey a warning. No need to worry about him or to change anything in his plans for the night.

James smiled when they hung up, sitting on his chair, an empty mug of coffee on his desk... next to three other cups. Perhaps he could go out, enjoy Halloween festivities. Although the _most_ entertaining distraction he envisioned is to keep himself abreast of what's gonna happen.

He switched to the camera system of the neighborhood, what didn't reveal anything outside joyous kids running all over the place. He wished he saw a murder involving lots of _blood,_ these sights (recurrent in Gotham) made him feel hot inside, in a deliciously twisted, _horny_ manner. He couldn't guess what he'll see, one thing sure he'll keep staring at his computer screens all night to detect the slightest pleasurable scene. Maybe he'll sleep, too. Later. When he'll have had a good time and ran out of coffee. When he will pass out at last, exhausted, falling on his keyboard.

Those were the moments he slept the best. It's evident for years that going to bed, even when tired, is pointless: he never sleeps until he is a complete wreck.

James chuckled as he imagined psychiatrits' diagnosis of his disastrous mental and physical state. Just for this, it would be fun to spend a month at Arkham if he got caught one day.

Aside from his questionable definition of 'fun', he recognized he _wasn't sure_ Ed is in direct danger. Nonetheless... it's funnier to let the God of Fear picture his... what, boyfriend? experiment? recreation that took more space than it was supposed to in his mind and heart? Junior opted for this third solution. It was diverting to let him glimpse Edward could die if he doesn't intervene. If he does, that will prove Scarecrow cares about the little redhead more than he should.

If so... that was an important information James would love to store in his mental archives, it could be useful in near future.

Time to see how _distracting_ this night will turn out to be.

Edward's old phone delivered the habitual noise of 'pay attention to me human, you received a message'. From... James Jr.? What could that maniac want during the Halloween evening?

The communication went straight to the point:

_Leave._  
_Now._  
_You must get out of here._

_Why?_ , Ed texted back while the kids, Jenna and him walked toward another front door decorated with cotton imitating a spider web.

 _Do as I tell you.,_ the answer arrived promptly. _Your spooky guardian angel pays me to watch over, this should be motivating enough for you to obey._

_Are you here?!_

_Of course not. O_ _nly a minion who informed me of what she observed a few minutes ago._  
_You chose a wrong place to hang out with your little family._ _  
_ _Now get out._

Edward wanted to call it a night after the encounter with the strange couple earlier, he stayed because his siblings were having fun; as for his 'alert: danger' impression? It's no more than a stupid reaction provoked by his constant paranoia and general distrust towards adults.

Given this warning however? He should... do as he was told.

"I'm tired.", he deterred therefore as a self-explanatory reason. "What do you say, we had fun didn't we? We can..."

"Please, Eddie!"

Stephanie and him offered him big pleading kitten eyes.

"We _won't_ stay all night."

"We are on holidays!", Steph argued. "Even if we go to bed late tonight, we'll compensate by sleeping longer tomorrow morning!"

"Da, we'll begin our homeworks!"

The autumn holidays began a few days ago; neither Jay nor Steph opened their notebooks, too involved in the 'Halloween ambiance' to focus on courses. Edward agreed, they'll have one week and a half post-31 of October to learn their school lessons. He naturally remained as invested as before, he did their homeworks with them most of the time; when he didn't he made sure they completed the tasks and understood the documents.

"How can you say 'no' to those adorable chicks?", Jenna mocked, what at the same time amused and irritated them: they are not 'adorable', thank you very much.

Right now though, it's the act they played.

"Like this. Steph, Jason, I'm calling Alfred to tell him we're done, we'll just stay the additional time for him to pick us up."

"One last activity! It's da first time we do a real trick o' treat Halloween celebration!"

"I call Alfred. Choose an activity in the mean time, we'll do it as we wait for him."

Ignoring the younger ones' protests about what they qualified an 'unfair abuse of power', Ed turned to the teen:

"Jenna, you go to your friend's party. Don't stay in this neighborhood."

She arched an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Alfred will give you the ride to this Lynns' district if you want."

"I..."

"He'll do that."

He was about to press the butler's name on his phone contact list when a hand emerged out of the blue.

"It's fine!", Dick laughed as he _screamed._

Edward shot him a batglare.

"Having fun, sneaking on people?!", he hissed furiously.

"Heya Dickie!", Jay grinned. "There's one super cool haunted house in the park up there! Comin' with us as he take another tour?"

"We don't..."

"You said it Eddie.", Stephie smirked mischievously. "We can choose another activity."

"... This one, only if Dick agrees."

"I'm in.", the Wayne ward asserted. "Dick Grayson.", he introduced himself with his big smile, like he is the star of an advertisement for a famous brand of toothpaste.

"Jenna Duffy.", she complemented, the blush on her cheeks half-visible given the shape of her mask. "What a pleasant surprise."

 _We're done.,_ he wrote, both angry and reassured thanks to Nightwing's presence. _Can you pick up Steph, Jason and Jenna? I need to look into something, can't have them worrying._

"Leave it be.", Dick recommended, he took hold of Edward's wrist before he sent the text.

Ed restrained the jolt. Bruce and Alfred are the contrary of tactile persons, he got used to the hand on his shoulder or small gestures like those. With Dick it... diverged. He had a hard time getting accustomed to this man who communicates more with his hands than with his mouth. Eddie couldn't even oppose he doesn't like being touched: he loves hugs and is tactile with his siblings; he never noticed inconveniences with Jenna either, he had no problem standing close.

Although he often acted like a child... Grayson is an _adult._ Here lies the difference.

An adult taller, stronger than him. Ed doesn't especially appreciate being touched by adults. Matter of principles.

Though the feeling is dissimilar with Jonathan, he spent more time _shivering_ of discomfort under his touch, like when he was younger and couldn't accept skin-to-skin contacts in this context with older men or women. He kept signs of recoil at bay into the action, he wished these instincts disappeared by now. He worked on overcoming their manifestations.

"Why?", he shot the vigilante a murderous glare.

"Because I am here.", he responded in a soothing tone of voice. "Let's enjoy!"

"Dick, I..."

"Come on! I wanna go trick or treat too! I loved this place during Halloween, I'm glad to come back here with you guys!"

Edward closed his eyes one second to search for a miraculous _patience._

"Thanks!", Jason rejoiced.

"We'll show you around the block!", Stephie emphasized. 

Mental note: he must tell a word to Richard about backing his kids' side against him. Not a mean intent from him... that's what he _did_ nevertheless.

Ed eyed the screen of his phone.

If something happened whilst he didn't leave because Grayson wanted to play, he won't forgive himself.

He quickly approximated: from the moment his message will arrive, the butler will have to find an excuse to skip Bruce's so-called boring party. Depending on the traffic, he had around thirty minutes to arrive at the entry of the quarter. It will be easier if the children agreed to shorten the haunted house's visit.

They'll resume the trick-or-treating, he'll add up time for the haunted house as a second activity. This won't change anything to the timing, he could wait to arrive at the attraction instead of sending his message now.

Edward had other problems in mind when Jason and Steph took hold of both Dick's hands.

"Is he your boyfriend?", Jenna whispered quietly as they followed the _three_ children.

"What?! No!", Ed rejected, disgusted; he lowered his tone to erase any erroneous suspicion: " _Definitely_ not. I have class! Look at _him._ "

Jenna smiled while Dick jumped with the kids, he tried to steal candies from their round pumpkin bags.

"Cool then.", she shamelessly watched him over. "Is he straight? Or at least... into girls?"

Edward refrained the urge to facepalm.

"Straight and with a girlfriend.", he got rid of her hopes. "Furthermore trust me, you can do better."

She stuck out her tongue at him. Tongue which colored in blue after the latest candies she ate. Edward smiled.

It was no more than a bad impression after all. A bad impression intensified by James' warning. Yet... Nightwing is there; in about half an hour or so, his children and his friend will leave the neighborhood.

Time then for Robin to launch an investigation.

_________

By no means a surprise, at the gala he hosted Bruce was _bored_ out of his mind.

He wasn't worried despite tonight being Halloween: Nightwing patrolled in case Crane elects _again_ the night to be a show time of his. Anyway Bruce didn't plan on making the 'festivities' last, as soon as he was done with the Wayne formalities, Batman will fly in the streets. They kept in touch.

No sign of perturbation, at present he multiplied small talks with his guests whom laughed at the silliest jokes. Bruce was convinced any "knock knock - who's there?" banality would set them up for another wave of laughter. So predictable, puerile, craving for the upper class playboy to take a 'liking' on them.

Bruce regretted Harvey didn't join, when his friend is around he has someone _smart_ to address. Tonight, mister lawyer chose a _date_ over him.

"If you pretend 'cause you don't want to see me, I will _know it,_ Harv.", Batman had joked over the phone in his practiced 'rich boy intonation'.

 _"I thought you'd appreciate I follow your lead!",_ he laughed. _"I take the night out: no case, no work, no concerns, enjoying the evening in a nice company."_

"Does the nice company have a name?"

 _"Gilda.",_ he revealed with a pride that amused Bruce, even if something like... a minuscule slice of never admitted _jealousy_ pinched his heart. _"I met her at the Gotham Art Gallery last week, she is... wonderful. We talked over the phone since then, this Halloween will be the first time we see each other for a proper... date."_

"You sound like a teenager on his way to his first movie night with his crush.", the external playboy version of him caricatured. "Relax, everything will go just fine."

_"I hope so. For my sake! I won't find another woman like her, if it keeps going next step I'll introduce my fiancée to my best friend."_

"Calm down Romeo, it's when thinking too soon of the future that you risk to destroy it.", he jeered, a sorrowful undertone he didn't manage to wipe off transpired from his insinuation. "It will be a pleasure meeting your new girlfriend, Harv."

When their exchange ended, Bruce felt bad he didn't say anything about Jason, Stephanie and Edward. Whereas he saw Harvey regularly when going out, his friend never met the kids. As Batman and Robin, no case they worked on implied teaming-up with the district attorney, so Ed hasn't spoken to him either via this way.

If he were to let the children enter his life officially, a first turning point would be to present his _best friend._ Wouldn't that be... the normal thing to do?

At the reception hall in the middle of his gala, Bruce held back a sigh. Harvey Dent is the type for whom work goes first. The kind of _hero_ who digs to the bottom of an affair, never letting anything distract him from achieving his goal: bringing justice. He puts himself in danger every day, gets his hands dirty, exposes his face and name to the Underworld. He doesn't hide in the shadows, he dives in the fight without wearing an armor to protect his identity.

You are the hero I will never be, Harv., Bruce congratulated wholeheartedly in his head as he emptied another flute of his expensive champagne served at the reception. The White Knight who deserves to win and to taste true happiness.

"Lost in thoughts?"

He turned to a known redhead, wearing an emerald and golden dress. Whenever she shows up at events, Vicki Vale invariably makes herself look _like one of them._

Like an upper-class lady, dressed with glamorous fabrics, jewels, impeccably applied makeup. Her attire of tonight must have cost two months of her salary as a journalist at Gotham News. Not to mention, she indisputably spent an hour in her bathroom to tie her dark orange hair in such a complex hairstyle.

"Miss Vale.", Bruce wore his fake billionaire mask, he warmly acknowledged her presence. "I assumed not many people would answer because of Halloween, yet this reception is a success."

"Who would decline an evening at Wayne Manor? Your newly acquired children couldn't join?"

There we go...

The Bat readied for another round of Miss-know-it-all theatrical performance. No wonder Edward and her got along instantly. Bruce could even visualize them related...

"Dick is in town lately, he spends Halloween with friends of his. My boy has so many acquaintances!", he exclaimed in his candid enthusiastic attitude.

"I wasn't referring to Dick Grayson. May we... talk in private?"

"No need for that. I have no secrets.", he declared, then elegantly furnished Victoria's hand with a glass of wine.

"What a dangerous promise to mirror to a girl like me.", she practically _purred,_ this time Bruce swore Eddie and Vicki belong to the same specie.

She showed him photographs she undoubtly took herself. Alfred with the kids; Bruce with Edward; him at Jason and Stephanie's school and him with the three of them during one of the sparse occasions they went out in town together.

Batman severely locked his instinctive _ire._

"A little more and I'd say you follow me.", he joked, internally he was _not smiling._ "I'm aware I am attractive, but harassment is illegal."

Vicki made the pictures disappear in her purse. Not gonna lie, Bruce _spotted her_ wearing _disguises._ Notwithstanding this, what was he supposed to do? He did _nothing wrong._

"Who are those children?", she queried. "Friends of the family?"

Technically speaking, she couldn't guess they live at his mansion.

"Friends. Almost family."

"Which means?"

She doesn't have a microphone, the Bat would have noticed if she recorded. He could tell her. He may didn't know _when_ this will be effective, he was wholly _determined_ to go through with it.

"The adoption procedure hasn't begun.", he disclosed accordingly.

Perhaps these were hollow words, perhaps they'd turn out truthful. He'll have to wait and see.

"You intend on adopting three more wards?"

"I intend on giving them the _choice._ That's why I didn't throw them in the tabloids' claws, that's also why they _won't show up_ tonight: they are having fun for Halloween like children should, not worrying about a thing and _not_ being pressured into anything."

She tried with a handful of other questions, Vicki didn't obtain complementary informations. When she got it was in vain, she moved to a couple the gossip talked about lately: Mr and Mrs Blum. She'd write her own documented article narrating the recent problems with their young adult son Moe, involved in a drug dealing network if the rumor was to be trusted.

Both Bruce and Vicki wished Harvey Dent came tonight. The journalist confessed: she liked _dearly_ influencing the 'more than a bromance' hearsay between the two.

Bruce hoped the kids were having more fun than him.

'Fun' might be... a slippery concept to define, specially _harder_ under the current circumstances.

They walked in the direction of the park; as Edward was about to send his message to Alfred once and for all... the little Batman from earlier ran into them, knocking off Ed's phone that fell on the grass.

"You have to _stop_ with this habit.", the ginger lectured him.

Jay initiated a ranting process for his stolen candies. Ed lifted up his tamagotchi-looking device he slowly put in the tiny sling bag he carried, dicreet on his green and white Power Ranger bodysuit. Something unmistakable arose from the child.

Fear.

Jonathan is right, it... smells. Like a spicy, subtile note with a mesmerizing power, radiating from the little boy. Ignoring Jason's babbling, Edward knelt in front of him.

Dilated pupils. Wheezing breath. Fast heartbeat. Trembling legs. Blood on the side of his bat-costume. Not his, splashed from _someone else's body._ Was Dick blind? How could he assume this is 'for the aesthetic'?!

"Jaybird, calm down please.", he demanded, eying the stranger closely.

Detecting a change of ambiance, Jason frowned, he cancelled his speech.

"What's da matter, Ed?"

" _You_ tell me.", his big brother addressed the boy whose lips parted and quivered as if he was about to cry. "Look at me."

The kid's aquamarine blue eyes hesitantly met Eddie's light green gaze.

"My name is Edward. I have no interest in accusing you or making you feel bad. I just want to help. Where does this blood come from? Why are you... afraid?"

"That's called fake hemoglobin on a Halloween disguise.", Grayson laughed above them, proving he _is_ blind. "You're the one who's scary there, Eddie."

Warning glare from him.

"What's your name?", he took back thereafter.

The kid focused not to cry; after a full minute during which his chin trembled, he answered with teary eyes:

"Ti-Timothy Drake. Tim."

"Nice to meet you, Tim. How old are you?"

"I'm f-five."

That's enough for the introduction part, Ed could get to the subject. It would be irrelevant to ask him for an oral testimony, he seemed far too shaken to relate a detailed description. Too young to apprehend what he witnessed. Methodically, as a good detective, Edward selected practical questions.

"Did you see something?"

The boy wobbled.

"Where?"

Direct inquiries. Timothy pointed to his left.

"Can you show me?"

"N-no. I want to g-g-go home."

"Where is your babysitter?", he redirected. "Did you find her?"

That was the trigger to make him weep.

"It's okay.", Edward comforted. "You're strong. Don't cry."

The transparent link would be that the blood on his costume belongs to the Wonder Woman cosplayer who watched over him during the night. Before he tempted another approach, Tim shouted:

"There's a m-monster in the se-sewers!"

"How weird durin' Halloween.", Jason jeered.

"No, I sw-swear. A r-real monster!"

He cried some more, took off his Batman plastic mask, showing marks on his cheekbones and around the eyes. 

Edward gave him a tissue then ruffled his black hair. He stood back up, turned to Dick whom wasn't sure anymore what to think or say.

"Can you take Stephanie, Jason and Jenna? I will..."

"No way!", Steph countered. "We're coming with you!"

The others nodded vigorously.

"Go and see.", Dick proposed as he gave him his backpack. "We'll follow you in a minute."

God, that was the worst excuse of your-Robin-costume-is-in-my-bag-find-somewhere-to-change-and-show-up-dressed. With how oblivious he behaved, it's a mystery Grayson kept his secret life... a _secret_ for _nine years._

He brought his Robin cane, the recognizeable top of it hidden under a cloth, he secured the stick on the side of his backpack, like bystanders do with their ski poles. Ed could switch from the elegant but standard cane (a present from Alfred) he walked with since he abandoned his crutches in favor of the item. While he'll feel more at ease with his widgets, he... couldn't bring himself to separate from the group, with the risk something happened.

They heard the screams before the laughters.

They jumped out of their skin when a piercing yelp shrilled, followed by a gunshot; their heads snapped toward the origin of the noise.

This is Gotham, villains perform their acts the _colorful_ manner. Without them being able to identify where these came from, red balloons floaded in the alleys... they gradually _exploded,_ spreading the latest version of Joker's trademark laughing gas that infected bystanders.

"What is... this?", Stephanie asked in a weak tone.

They took their eyes out of the scene.

"Where is Tim?"

The little boy vanished, certainly running off, scared by the ambient confusion. Jason and Steph returned a frightened glance.

"In the park.", Edward commanded.

They were standing at the entry of the garden.

"Come on!", he hurried them.

There were fewer people here: the public lights only cover the haunted house attraction, the rest of the garden fell into darkness. Mechanically, they crouched beside a boxwood hedge.

"It will take you less than one minute.", Dick insisted.

He replaced his amused state by a serious mode. Edward took his phaser out of the backpack, his electromagnetic gun and his vigilante cane with rapid movements.

"Ed...", Steph highlighted. "What are you..."

"No time for discretion."

He put his gun in Jenna's hands, the phaser in Jay's.

"One minute."

Not waiting for more, he took a few steps into darkness to take out his Power Ranger garb in a fluid gesture; he lost no time to suit up the tunic, pants, cape and boots then securing the domino mask on his eyes.

He looped the yellow utility belt as he knelt back next to them, less than twenty seconds later. Dick took back the bag that now contained his Halloween disguise, he threaded both straps for it not to hamper his movements.

"I need to get a better view on what's happening.", Eddie stated; everyone, Jenna included, found the interaction unsettlingly ordinary.

"Shoul' we go back?", Jason whispered.

"Not 'we'."

"You don't have a choice!", Steph retorted, scared, but determined. "We're coming with you."

"It's safer for you not to separate.", Dick supplemented.

"I hate you all.", Robin commented with affection, what made the younger ones smile.

Still, staying there they _won't progress._

"It's the Joker, we saw him earlier.", he informed his companions. "I wasn't sure, now there's no room for doubt: he dressed as Pennywise, his partner as the Red Queen."

"I'll help outside.", Grayson proceeded. "Joker hires henchmen when he sets up a plan, they must be at the origin of these balloons. You guys stay together."

"Dick..."

"You'll be safer and more useful if you _investigate_ instead of getting in the potential chaos up there."

Joker has recourse to men and women who provoke quite a _mess,_ even if given the place he chose? The point won't be to create a diversion but to keep the neighborhood _isolated_ from the rest of the city. That's how he operates in 85% of his plans. Dick attested of this, Joker was already there when he became Robin after all; although he didn't see him into action yet, Edward studied the methods and case files. He arrived effortlessly to the same conclusion: as paradoxical as it may seem, it's _closer_ to the source of the attack that it's the _less dangerous,_ Joker being alone at the center.

Albeit this doesn't imply it's safe next to the clown, regarding objective security getting closer to where Joker hides _is_ wiser than being in the line of sight of insane people he hires to keep his audience in the area he proclaimed for his demonstration. Not that many persons are killed during his schemes, the point of a public is to keep it alive. The crazy followers cause _more damages_ than the clown.

Having these data in mind, to begin an investigation with Stephanie, Jason and Jenna _is_ best to keep them safe rather than letting them out on their own or going back in the 'ballooned' district.

"Don't leave me alone.", he requested nevertheless, just for Dick to hear. "Not for me but to ensure their safety."

"Safety needs to be ensured for many people around here."

"Who cares about many _strangers?!_ Stay with us!"

Dick smiled slightly.

"We care about strangers too, in our business.", he whispered, no judgement in his expression, he simply reminded the conditions like he would for a child who forgets decorum rules. "There's no reason for the two of us to stick together while our presence is required at multiple places."

"I am not you! I am not even able to..."

"You'll handle it. I make the calls.", he added, no need to specify what that meant. "I send you back-up and I come to you as soon as I can. I must curb the damages up there."

Nightwing was patrolling tonight, he necessarily kept his bodysuit under his civilian clothes.

And... he was right.

Not that Edward would admit.

"Learn how to trust.", the older one finished patiently.

He took a widget out of his backpack.

"I don't use..."

"I know."

He offered him a complicit wink.

"Believe me though, a grapple hook is _far more useful_ than a gun when dealing with hostages situations. In Joker's plans? I can't remember a single time I haven't needed one."

It's not one more gadget that will make a difference in his skills.

"Jason and Stephanie are..."

"... children who've been trained by the Bat for months. Your friend seems more than competent to give you a hand too. You're not going alone and you're not going with people who need to be watched over constantly. Let's do our job, partner. See you in a bit."

Dick is the leader of the Teen Titans, who recently changed their appellation to 'Titans' as they became adults. Until now Edward didn't get how _this dude,_ always joking and smiling like an idiot, can take important decisions, plan missions, give _orders_ to a group in tensed situations.

Tonight... there it is. He got it. Grayson is the reassuring type. Exposing facts like a duty, not an overwhelming task to achieve. With him it's... how it is supposed to be. No more, no less than the normal thing to do.

Nightwing will defend civilians. He counted on: Batman to join Robin and maybe Batgirl to back him up against the henchmen, plus on Robin to _find out,_ not to arrest, to _identify_ the center of this scheme.

All things considered... Edward had the easy part. He won't enter into confrontations as long as Batman didn't show up. The easy part. The safer part.

He could do it.

"If I save your life, you'd keep the secret for me?"

"I would.", Jenna confirmed. "If I die, then it doesn't matter I know you are Robin, right?"

"Exactly."

The four of them smiled, everyone strangely... energetic. They must all have a peculiar sense of morality, since what they understood is 'we're going on an adventure!' instead of 'people are potentially dying as we speak'.

That's why you don't want Jason and Stephanie to become vigilantes., a perspicacious voice sang in Ed's brain. They _crave_ for action. And just like you, they _don't have_ the rightful priorities.

"The haunted house.", Edward unveiled automatically before they even started to look for clues. "This garden is at the middle of the district, the haunted house is an element that wasn't there last year! Remember, posters are pinned at the entry of the quarter, saying how proud they were to organize a tour attraction for the first time!"

"You... pay attention to details.", Jenna outlined.

"He's a detective!", Stephanie grinned. "He always remembers _everything,_ it's odd sometimes."

"I love dis.", Jason smirked as well. "We're gonna fight for real!"

"No you don't 'love' any of this.", Edward corrected categorically while his own excitement blossomed at the prospect of leading a case. "Promise me you won't do anything dangerous. Or... not more dangerous than it is already."

Jay and Steph shared a look.

"Promise."

"We're wearin' superheroes costumes!", Jaybird bragged then, unable to stay serious. "Dat's so cool to get along."

Thus Robin, escorted by a purple, a red and a blue Power Rangers, advanced into the darkening night to reach a haunted house attraction turned into the H.Q. of the Clown Prince of Crime and his Red Queen.

They walked in the tour earlier. The rooms are filled with plastic Halloween decorations and recorded background 'chilling' noises.

It was not scary.

Right now however? Not... the same feeling. They expected to see people; they met none as they crossed the first room. Nothing more than the jumpscare fluorescent ghost in the second room.

Gotta be honest: they screamed at the sight.

"We are such losers.", Jason judged once the four reclaimed a normal heartbeat.

"Precisely.", Jenna applauded the reference.

Edward ordered himself to self-impose three or four violent slaps later, for not leaving the neighborhood when he had his _legit_ gut feeling about the laughing duo.

The next room is a 'jungle', that is to say a large corridor covered of moss, exotic plants and a thick fog that raised up to the knees in the moist atmosphere saturated with humidity. The only lights come from ultraviolet lamps, classic items in a greenhouse.

"Hey Losers.", a neat voice made them startle, coming from everywhere and nowhere. "Come and play a game?"

"Dat's creepy.", Jason commented flatly.

Truthful analysis.

"I want to PLAY a GAme!", the voice morphed into its characteristic disturbing intonation Pennywise hid earlier when talking to children outside. "Why DOn't you WANT to play with the clown?!"

A child's cry echoed.

"He is not here.", Edward parsed, turning over in the room. "It's the..."

There, pinpointed!

"Speakers!"

He aimed one with his cane, shot it. The device, meant to let out typical noises of a jungle in the night, animal grunts and stressful music, sizzled, it stopped diffusing.

"Then... where is he?", Steph asked.

None were... scared. Or well, they were just as scared as him, but they wanted to go through with it.

What have you done, Eddie? You blamed Batman for wanting to put them in danger, now you bring them into a _trap_ led by the scariest Rogues Gallery member of all times?!

"He... impersonates a role.", he recalled, in an attempt to toss aside unwanted self-destructive accusations. "The costume, the makeup, the staging..."

"You mean he... got into the character?", Jenna proposed. "The clown he dresses as. You haven't watched IT?"

"No."

I am the brother / parent / best friend of two children., he completed in his head. I don't watch or ready horror stories.

"That's not my thing, I barely heard about it."

"No problem, I'm gonna be the geek!", she distracted herself from the fear with humor. "Super quick presentation: it's about a shapeshifter monster who makes you hallucinate your worst fears and eats children. His favorite appearance, the one he uses all the time is a _clown._ The Losers Club are the group of chaotic dumbasses living in his town who fight against him."

"Do the chaotic dumbasses survive?", Stephie pointed an interesting question.

"Who TALked about surVIVAL?"

This time everyone was... So. Damn. Scared.

The fog which covered the floor thickened. The diffusers have been modified.

"To the next room. Now!"

Edward pushed Stephanie and Jason in front of him to urgently leave the corridor. He half-expected to be stopped in mid-course... They passed the plants to enter in the following scene.

Jenna let out a muffled scream.

"Dat's bad news?"

"It's... a reference.", she dithered. "Didn't worry me earlier, but now? It's... hair-raising."

They arrived in a gallery of mirrors designed like a labyrinth.

"We already crossed this attraction.", Edward highlighted, to reassure them and himself. "Six rooms out of nine look like an actual haunted house. The three others are the jungle, this glass maze one and..."

"The pit.", Stephanie recalled. "It wasn't even a scary room!"

"Yet it makes perfect sense.", Jenna developed as they advanced, Eddie first, in the narrow accesses of the labyrinth. "The clown, the... creature in IT, lives in the sewers."

"I can't see Joker setting up something in the sewers.", Edward discarded. "That doesn't fit."

Killer Croc lives in the sewers, he is currently out of Arkham., he didn't voice out loud, no need to worry them further. Waylon Jones... eats people, indeed. Asking him to play a part in this scheme could have been astute to fit the Pennywise persona, as well as a diversion centering the police's concern on the sewers while he waits for Batman in the haunted house.

"Where is your DADDY?", the chilling voice intervened, mildly... disappointed. "Where is BATsy?"

"Busy with real villains.", Robin retorted; he failed to locate the camera system of the maze. "Those who don't get diverted by an immature trick-or-treating in an Halloween attraction for five years old."

That made the other laugh, a screeching sound intensified by the loudspeakers.

"Be my guest. Tell ME how immature you find the rest."

This was a menace.

"What do we do?", Jason looked up, unsure.

"We go to the room of the pit.", Edward decided. "Batman is on his way."

He had launched the emergency signal with his exact geolocalisation from his cane, Bruce and Barbara received it. As for Dick, he hasn't reappeared because he's busy up there. Or _down there,_ if he got in a fight with Croc in the sewers.

Robin disconnected during the rest of the (relatively short) travel toward the shaft.

These gimmicks were getting on his nerves.

More than that, his body _shook with rage,_ reinforced by the adrenaline.

Who do you think you are, clown, to ruin a Halloween night by freaking everybody out in a neighborhood full of families with young children?! It's _not_ your place!

They were about to enter the room with the pit.

"It's gonna be alright."

"You betcha, brother.", Stephanie chuckled, to what Jason appended:

"We're havin' so much fun."

It's legitimate Bruce trains them to become Robins in a not-so-distant future. _You_ raised them., Ed inferred upon taking note of their unconventional demeanor. It's _your fault_ they jump into danger with a smile on their faces and have zero survival instinct.

"Nothing will happen to you."

The room changed from their initial visit. It previously represented an access to Hell or something akin to this mythology. Now, the shape of the pit plainly _disappeared,_ replaced by a hole that opened to another level, way larger than the antecedent wellbore.

"If I knew my first trick-o'-treat night will be so great...", Jay eyed the stairs that descend from the gaping hole.

Eddie smiled a bit.

"Batman will save the night.", he repeated, to give himself some needed courage.

"We don't need Batman.", Stephanie replied. "We can handle this on our own."

"Yes!", Jason supported. "We are da Power Rangers and ya're Robin. We're a cool team!"

"I'm in.", Jenna validated as well.

The four of them may were a little crazy... all the best people are. And at least they were together.

"We don't separate. Unless I do something stupid that would get me killed, an eventuality I don't exclude. If I do, you _run_ toward the main entry without trying to assist me."

Because he obtained no response, Ed relaunched:

"If I tell you to run, to get out, you _do that._ No matter what, you _obey._ If I get in troubles you _leave me._ I'll be more efficient if I know you're safe than if I worry over you. Okay?!"

"... Okay.", they concurred reluctantly.

"Good."

Robin turned back to the hole in the ground. They took the first steps in.

"Even if dat's scary, it's still fun.", Jason commented.

They nodded to manifest their approval.

_________

"Don't let me put them in this situation ever again.", the teenager murmured, looking at Stephanie and Jason who participated to the general post-villain scheme medical checking when the ambulances arrived and hospital staff took care of the witnesses.

His siblings didn't suffer, they enjoyed to participate. Yet... he should never have brought them in the first place.

"I can't promise you that.", the Bat denied in a low, concerned voice.

"... Of course you can't."

Edward tilted his head down, sheepish.

"Robin?"

Confused, Batman rubbed the back of his cowl –a _weird sight_ let's face it–.

"What was... Scarecrow doing down there?"

"He must have heard about Joker's plan.", Eddie suggested, not even trying to erase the fond note in his voice. "He probably disagreed with this category of show, killing children is not doctor Crane's thing after all. Plus Joker and Quinzel spoiled his plans for the evening: they stole the Halloween night to set up a _mess_ going far beyond Crane's standards. That gives him a valid reason to be angry, don't you think?"

Bruce blinked.

"I suppose you're right..."

Something told him there was _so much more_ there, he'll have to engage in an ulterior investigation.

"I'm worried about him.", Ed indicated a little boy with a movement of the chin.

His parents had arrived, the kid cried as the three hugged together.

"Timothy shouldn't have... lived this experience."

"Knowing attacks traumatize innocents is the hard part of the job. Go check on him if you want.", Bruce encouraged.

As he did, the kid instantly turned to him and hugged his legs before Ed said anything. Tim almost died, his parents were... crying too.

"Thank you for saving our son.", the mother let out a faint whimper after she introduced their family.

"I wasn't alone in this. I've been... helped."

Edward knelt in front of the boy for the second time tonight.

"You have been very brave, mister Drake.", he saluted along with a heartwarming smile. "I am sorry you had to go through such a thing, but you... handled it _like a boss._ "

He wasn't sure why or if it was _the_ thing to do... Ed found himself giving a batarang to the child, whose blue eyes opened wide as saucers.

"To complete your disguise, little Batman."

Tim seized the metal weapon as if his gaze never landed on anything as impressive.

"Take this as a thank you for assisting me tonight."

"Oh... th-thank you Robin!", he exclaimed then _hugged him,_ no more tears rolling down his cheeks, they substituted in favor of a luminous smile.

Edward had to politely decline _money_ from the Drake couple.

"I swear Batman and I are not looking for a... compensation in exchange of doing our job."

His interaction with the family ended when he went back to Jim Gordon's side to brief the policeman.

Eddie reported a coaxing half-lie to summarize what happened: Joker used an ancient underground space he rehabilited... for it to be a replica of how he imagined the Batcave.

"You like the place?", he introduced when he saw Robin, his three Power Rangers acolytes remained hidden like he asked them after he quickly determined the most fitting line of conduct to adopt. "So that BATsy will feel at HOME!"

It had been a highly disruptive view. This room had nothing to do with the Batcave, starting by the _much smaller_ dimensions. Be that as it may... it's _disturbing_ to think of the clown's thoroughness as he set up a decor for a 'special Halloween party' as he renamed it.

There weren't many options: Joker's hostages are children, among those their Batman-disguised fellow. Harleen Quinzel stood by his side, he monitored the outside part of their plan via the control screens at the center of the underground room.

When they cautiously arrived at first, the four of them lurked at the bottom of the stairs to spy on the scene: Pennywise laughed, his speech directed at one specific kid.

"I don't get it...", he crooned lovingly, what would give the _chills_ to anybody. " _Why_ did your parents let you DRESS like that?!"

His laughter redoubled, he positioned a barber's silver razor –why did he also need a Sweeney Todd allusion, wasn't the Clown of Derry enough for one night?!– under Tim's thorat in one graceful movement, like he was _dancing._

"They assumed BATMAN would be your lucky emblem? You should know, little Georgie of mine...", Pennywise grinned, his smile too large for a human being. "That this symbol brings PAIN and SADNESS to those who wear it! Maybe it will even bring them... death."

No alternative: Robin fired in the rogue's direction with his cane-gadget.

"Keep your hands away from him."

Taking interest in the intriguing visitor, Joker tossed the child like he would with a rag doll. Benefitting from the moment of uncertainty, Tim ran to... hide behind him.

Not the best spot, but Edward couldn't tell him not to clench his leg while the kid was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Welcome in my humble Cave.", Joker bowed down, what provoqued Red Queen's strident laughter.

That's when he introduced the place as a party for Bats.

"Batman won't like the invitation.", Ed affirmed, his tone neutral, he must control the fear that set his body on _fire._ "You see, he participates to _classy_ events with the League. He doesn't enjoy cheap equivalents for toddlers."

"Teasing, teasING.", the jester giggled. "What else does this PRETTY mouth of yours do?"

Joker's tongue caressed his yellowish teeth, he behaved like a... giant snake.

"Why won't you come over to find out?"

This time though, Robin jostled Tim to the other side. This boy's survival instinct appeared dramatically low: he wouldn't have moved otherwise.

Nope, Ed had _no intention_ to get in a hand-to-hand combat against Joker and Harley Quinn. He will _distract them_ to give his companions a shot to free their hostages. He clicked on a button of his cane that opened the compartment letting out a dense purple fog.

"This TRICK is MINE!", Joker objected, vexed.

Edward didn't answer. His domino mask allowed him a nocturnal vision, he activated a modification of his, the thermal imager.

"Predator gave me the idea.", he boasted for Bruce when he incorporated this microcircuit, one week prior Halloween. "He sees with x-rays, also via heat signature to detect alive creatures. Convenient if you fight in a dense mist."

"If Predator says so..."

Bruce may didn't know what else to say about the reference, he approved the clever addition to the options of the masks.

Edward grabbed Tim's wrist.

"I... needed to s-s-see. I need to... k-know...", the child dried new tears when he saw him emerging in the eggplant haze. "I... wan-wanted more and..."

"It's alright.", Edward cut his unintelligible plea by a gentle whisper; he must guide them both toward the sort of cage where the rogues kept hostages, likely to pressure Bruce into 'playing a game'. "Put back this Batman mask on.", he offered the boy a warm smile. "Joker lied: the symbol is no bad luck. In fact, being Batman is... a superpower. Do you trust me?"

Timothy nodded, he secured the plastic mask that loosely hanged around his neck on the upper part of his face.

"Much better. Are you ready, Batman, to help me fight the Joker and Harley Quinn?"

"I-I am! I re-really am...", Tim smiled back. "Th-Thank you, Robin."

This kid is a tough one. Already smiling while he risked to get killed by a murderous clown disguised as a _monster clown_ in a Batcave-replica, after he saw his babysitter likely attacked and partly eaten by Killer Croc in the sewers.

"I won't put you in danger.", he pledged. "Come with me, stay close but don't..."

He pushed Tim aside again, shot an electric pulse... that collided with the villain, saving his skull from the impact of her disproportionate hammer. Edward retreated, more afraid than ever.

"Since when is Joker a child abducter?", he teased her to cover the fright, while knowing how dangerous that might be. "I read his files, it's the _first time_ he targets exclusively children as hostages for a scheme! He must feel _insecure_ if he needs to impress you like that for your first plan."

"Mistah J is FREE!", she chanted, moving _too rapidly,_ with _too much_ strength and agility.

Ed shot impulses from his cane; that didn't quite make an effect, she moved too fast for him to be precise.

I need henchmen or henchwomen. Even if I am not a bad shooter I _can't_ keep up with an acrobat, a ninja... or anyone fitted with over-skilled martial arts technics!

"New entry in the algorithm.", he went on with the provocation. "Let's warn the dictionary 'free' means 'foolish', doctor Quinzel redefined the term."

Red Queen stopped, she looked at him with a murderous glare.

"Do not call me that."

Touché!, Eddie triumphed.

"Call you what?", he pushed forward, the white eyes of his domino mask narrowing slightly in mock curiosity. "Doctor Quinzel? Harleen Quinzel? Honey, that's your _name._ "

Her hammer raised along with a shriek, she hurried toward him... Robin activated Dick's grapple hook, he propelled himself up.

God that was... awesome.

This is the unique word Edward had in mind when he fired of Nightwing's widget that allowed him to 'fly', have Harley Quinn miss her target and roll on the floor where she badly bumped her head, caught in her thrust.

Except that... He was at his beginnings.

Instead of a graceful landing like the other bats master, Eddie let go of the grapple too soon (it remained hung from the spot on the ceiling where it clipped). He... landed on Joker.

Literally.

The clown turned over in shock while Robin, covering his face to limit the damages, had the surprise to see the violence of his crash with the ground _lessened_ when he... collided with the rogue, making the Prince of Crime fall on his back on the floor.

"Hu... thanks, sir.", he looked down at a baffled Joker. "Who knew Pennywise is an appropriate mattress?"

After what he hurried to stand up on his feet.

He needed his cane... which landed closer to the villain, whom, still on the floor, engaged in a long hysterical laughter, even more amused when they both saw the grapple hook miserably falling on the floor between them.

"That's SOMETHING!", the clown exulted. "What a GREAT joke Batsy made with you! You are a scared li'l lame duck who DOESN'T KNOW how to fly!"

"I would like to see you try! It's not as easy as it looks like."

Naturally, this ignited another round of laughters.

"The joke's on you.", Edward conveyed a cocky confidence to hide his absolute _terror_ in this instant. "Riddle me this: I am so drown into my own, vicious version of a distorted reality I don't live in anything but a warped world in which I am the queen of lies. What am I?"

Pennywise tilted his head to the side.

"You ask riddles? How SWEET. I _like_ you, Birdie-boy!"

Followed by another laugh. 'Perversion'. That's all the clown inspired.

Ed would have preferred he stayed focused on him. Pointless goal: Joker made a rapid move on his right to grab his cane. He stood back to fulfill, his smile wider than ever as he threw the cane away while taking out the silver razor he almost slid Tim's throat with:

"Doesn't mean you can cut to IT!"

... Chaos continued with a loud _bang!_ when something hit Joker on the back of his head before he threw the blade.

The fog thickened, way more than it was alleged to. Edward saw the heat signature of someone much taller standing behind Joker, he recoiled... and _fell_ as his left foot stepped in a cranny of the irregular ground.

He _could_ walk without a cane, but this was not recommended at this state of his rehab. If he rushed the healing, he risked to keep unwanted pains in his leg for longer than if he strictly followed the weekly schedule. That doesn't explain _why_ he is so clumsy sometimes, like right now: he fell on his ass while he nearly got killed twice and needed to reach his siblings' location.

He may didn't die he was doing something closer to a _disaster_ than to a good job there.

"Batman?!", Robin called with hope.

"Not quite."

"...", is Edward's sole remark when a spidery hand covered of a fingerless glove roughly grabbed him by the collar to put him back on his feet.

"Shut up.", Jonathan Crane commanded, in full Scarecrow costume, his burlap mask on and his oversized scythe in hands. "And _hurry up._ Joker won't remain unconscious more than _minutes,_ he won't wait for you to get out."

"Wh... why are you..."

"It's _my_ night.", the doctor growled with a striking hatred, he looked... terrifying. "The clown stole MY Halloween night! Now hurry!", he screamed to a petrified Robin. "Get the kids and _leave!"_

He didn't wait for Scarecrow to reiterate his orders.

The mist should have dissipated. Crane must have spread some himself, Ed's gadget alone wouldn't have survived that long. The eggplant cloud didn't replenish the room. Eddie went out of it, grabbed Tim's hand who waited on the side.

"What ha-happened?!", the boy panted. "You... I saw the mo-movement with the-the grapple hook a-and..."

"Short version: I handled it."

Better for his reputation if nobody saw his cartoonish landing on Joker.

Also you _don't have_ your cane anymore, genius. Only batarangs you don't know how to use.

As to prove this point, his left leg hurt when he reached the second floor.

"What happened?!", Stephanie hurried toward him.

"Nobody died."

"How come there is da't much fog?", Jason whispered as they reunited in front of the cage where his sister, Jenna and him freed the kids but couldn't bring themselves to get down in the main room, too scared to cross the purple cloud filled with laughters and precedent fighting noises.

"It... shouldn't have.", Ed bit his lip. "I let out the reserve I had in my cane... which is still somewhere down there. The rest is... Scarecrow's doing."

They opened wide eyes.

"Long story.", Edward brushed off the issue. "He's on our side in this."

He turned to the hostages, a group of seven children, one girl and six boys from eight to fourteen years old for the older one.

"We must leave this place."

"I... I'm scared.", one of them murmured weakly.

He had a split lip and dried blood on the side of his face.

"Well that makes two of us.", Eddie answered. "I am fucking _terrified._ "

"Language, Robin.", Jason corrected instinctively.

They eyed each other. A short moment, Ed Steph and Jay were suddenly invaded by the urge to _burst out laughing._

"I want this to be taken into consideration in Jonathan Crane's file.", Eddie concluded at present time for Gordon and Bruce. "He intervened while I freed the hostages by spreading fear toxin on the goons Joker hired, who were waiting for Batman."

"Of course. It's rare, but when a rogue does a good action or helps doing one? That's added to their profile."

"I still think it's strange I didn't spot Scarecrow.", the Bat pointed out a missing piece of this peculiar puzzle.

"I still think it's strange Harley Quinn _knocked you out._ ", Ed repeated in a deadpan manner. "Yet don't count on me to back you up on this: she totally mastered the combat."

"I got gassed by fear toxin.", Batman sighed while Jim chuckled at the Dynamic Duo's childish teasing. "It's the exclusive reason she had the upper hand at the beginning."

"Whatever you say.", Robin smiled, what made the Bat grumble.

This was the closest to the truth Edward could offer them... and offer Jason and Stephanie.

Saying that Scarecrow showed up during the confusion before Batman made his arrival, as for him by _breaking the ceiling_ instead of following the haunted house path. Turns out this room is located under an actual ancient pit at the center of the park, they didn't notice during the evening.

Saying that the Bat got gassed before he had the opportunity to apprehend the situation.

Jenna and Jason shot of his non-lethal guns he gave them on the henchmen, whom nobody identified until they showed up out of nowhere. They were presumed to _wait_ for the Bat; with the vigilante absent so far, they settled for keeping the hostages from escaping. Edward believed Stephanie saw the hint, although the _second_ a puff of yellow toxin materialized as if by coincidence after the threw a batarang (his toxin-filled amber necklace discretely coiled around the bat-shuriken), he yelled for them to cover their mouth and nose and run in the opposite direction, making it clear he recognized Scarecrow's trademark.

Jon hasn't been the one who fear-gassed the five henchmen.

That's when Batman crashed the ceiling on top of _this_ part of the room... he consequently got gassed by _Edward's_ fear toxin. The Bat barely had the time to catch himself up as the toxin struck him. Harleen's red hammer hit his back in a too powerful blow.

"You three. Get the children out.", Ed ordered. "I'm giving Batman a hand. No protests! I need you on this before I blow up the place. So you go up and you _don't come back._ Go ahead!"

Nothing blew up for sure. He merely needed to motivate them enough as they urged toward the entry of the room.

In the end... they _handled it._ Bruce didn't even see the trick, Ed retrieved his batarang and now _empty_ toxin locket without him noticing.

"No trace of Jonathan Crane outside.", Gordon finished.

Eddie shrugged.

"It's Halloween.", he smiled. "I guess the good doctor vanished in the night not long after Batman exploded the ceiling. He had plenty of occasions to leave without being seen, everyone wears costumes tonight. He probably mixed in the crowd to escape the neighborhood."

"In all likelihood."

As predicted, Nightwing, Batgirl and the police fought the henchmen and Killer Croc (definitely involved) in the time being. When Dick and Barbara appeared in the room later, the fog dissipated.

Edward somehow realized what playing hero implied. A little bit.

"The Joker.", he had confirmed when they arrested the two. "And his new partner Harley Quinn, former member of the Arkham staff body, the doctor Harleen Quinzel."

Perplexed, Jim Gordon passed a hand in his dark red hair. Joker blew a kiss in Batman and Robin's direction.

"Pleasure MEETING YOU, Little Bird who doesn't fly. Batsy my love, Happy Halloween!"

The rest got cut quickly in comparison to the scheme itself. Joker and Harley seemed disturbingly pleased with themselves, they cooed like two lovebirds entertained by their first date, formulating the 'blessed moments' of their plan.

Turns out everybody will learn about Robin being the first of the bats-and-birds nest unable to use a grapple hook. Bruce insisted enough, this time Ed a _real_ reason to require Batman includes this aspect of his training in their schedule.

"I don't know the number of victims.", he reported to Gordon afterwards. "Those from Killer Croc, the henchmen outside... maybe more if the set up requested experimental guinea pigs."

"As ever, there would have been much more if you guys didn't intervene.", the Commissioner punctuated.

Edward glanced at Jay and Steph whom sat nearby. It won't raise suspicions: it's normal vigilantes check on people, so even more on kids waiting for their parents or family to pick them up.

Jenna hugged him earlier before she left, unwilling to stay in the quarter once it was over, she had enough emotions for a while.

"How are you?", he inquired, not acting like a sibling would, forcing a 'standard' barrier.

They understood, the two nodded as he sat next to them.

"We're waiting for our... butler.", Stephie said. "Can you stay with us?"

"Of course, Miss."

Even if no one paid attention to them, a thin official label won't hurt.

"You shouldn't have witnessed what happened tonight.", he let out, both the sidekick and the brother talking.

Steph took his hand, from her right Jason leaned closer.

"It's not your fault we were there."

"But it's thanks ta ya and the others things didn't go sour."

"Thanks to _us._ ", he rectified gently.

"The chaotic dumbasses are a functioning team!", Stephanie concluded.

They shared a smile.

They followed the movements around, among those the Drake family finally entering their fancy car. When their vehicle left the scene, Steph uttered:

"You think Tim will be okay?"

"... No.", Edward responded after a hesitation. "No, I... don't really think so."

They shivered.

This night will stay branded unto their memory.

_________

"Hey, Robin?", Nightwing called, much later, in the dead of night whilst they were both in Wayne Manor before going to bed enjoy a well-deserved break.

Stephanie and Jason settled for Edward's bedroom. Even tougher than the rest, they have been too scared today to stay alone over the incoming hours. Same goes for Ed, he intended to keep them close and always know _exactly_ where they are for the next _weeks._

"Yup?", Eddie looked up to the disco acrobat.

"Just wanted to tell you, about tonight..."

Dick smiled broadly. He expressed his sentiment of _pride_ via a supportive claim:

"Nice work, you did.", he shared his sincere opinion on him. "You're gonna go far, kid."


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter closes... only to open a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! :)  
> I wanna tell a HUGE thank you for your support on this story! <3  
> Here also comes a special thanks to the great Sigmatimelord, for your wonderful feedbacks that turned into real conversations. Love you buddy, I hope we'll pursue our interactions in other fics ;)  
> Thanks as well to Rainydogco, for your ever-lasting, bright enthusiasm. To Keira_Paimaster, your investment in my works amazes me, I am so happy we met that way. And to StorytellerD2020, who actively followed at the beginning with adorable, motivating remarks.  
> Edit: I send a dedicated thank you to PearlBear: you discovered this fic a bit over a month after I finished it, still you took the time to write lovely comments as you progressed in the read. Therefore, thanks for your dedication.  
> Thank you to everyone else who left a kudo or a comment, or both, on this work: you are AWESOME <3 
> 
> PS: This epilogue turned out... fluffier than intended.

"I'm gonna say I dumped you."

Edward arched an eyebrow.

"Why would _you_ be the one who broke up?"

"Simple: it's cooler to be the 'dumper', not the dumped."

Eddie shook his head.

They were on the same page: their fake dating contrivance stopped being coaxing a _while ago._ Jenna's parents didn't mind, her brothers outlined the two are the _slowest_ teenagers ever. In so many weeks, they didn't kiss?! Something fishy is going on with their story.

The easiest, most coherent remedy is to disclose they aren't a couple anymore for a while; unpretentiously, they didn't _announce it_ right away.

"Why would one of us ditch the other?", Edward asked nonetheless, sitting on Jenna's bed in her room.

"Generally, that's how it works to end a relationship."

"We are _teens._ The concept of a 'serious relationship' doesn't mean much at our ages."

"Says the guy who is in love with someone."

"... It's different."

"Sure it is.", she winked and he smiled.

'Robin' didn't mean 'problem'. Ed has been kinda worried initially... but a promise is a promise, she had no intention to break it.

"You are my best friend.", she revealed gently when he conjured up the issue, anxious. "I _had_ a great Halloween celebration too! I don't mind your... activities. I won't mention those unless you want to talk about an aspect of your job or, better, if you need me! I would _love_ to help. Outside this, I have no reason to refer to your identity ever again, with anyone."

An acutely reassuring tirade. Even _more_ comforting has been Dick, a rather preoccupied Edward interrogated him a few days ago:

"How many persons knew your secret? When you were Robin and... nowadays?"

"It's _awaited_ people discover your name, especially amongst friends.", the older one soothed his distress. "Many are aware about me, most of them _became_ amateur vigilantes for a short period after they found out; a few remain heroes who moved to other cities. Here as Robin, I bonded with some of my close friends who presently live at Blüdhaven. They knew for me as Batman's sidekick, they naturally know for the Nightwing follow-up."

"I must say this _is_ reassuring.", Eddie admitted.

"Don't worry.", he stretched casually. "Now hurry to the gym!", he expressed his habitual vibrant enthusiasm. "Gotta teach you one or two useful tricks with a grapple hook."

They laughed then walked to the gymnasium on the Northern side of the property. Edward, Stephanie and Jason enjoyed a pleasant spell with Dick who improvised himself the funniest coach ever.

"How about...", Ed concluded at present time in Jenna's bedroom. "We just say we like each other better as friends? Let's indicate we thought it was romantic attraction at first; soon enough we realized it's strong friendship instead, we didn't figure out how to bring it to others after we 'got together' therefore 'too fast'."

"I like that.", she considered her options. "I have an important request though."

"I'm listening."

"Do _not_ make your coming out right now, otherwise my brothers will tease me forever about how my first boyfriend broke up with me because it's _whilst dating me_ he realized he is gay."

Indeed, this would be an humorous turnaround.

"I had no intention to come out in the incoming weeks.", he certified. "I have other imminent concerns in mind."

They shared a smile.

"And.", she stood up from her desk chair. "There is something else you _must_ do."

She proudly grabbed a set of two DVDs she put in his hands.

"Jenna, I..."

"You have absolutely _no choice._ Save a rainy evening over the holidays, we are in for a movie night watching IT."

They chuckled.

"Okay... We'll do that."

Joker wasn't expressly 'popular' among the villains. An euphemism not to say _nobody liked him._

So it's to the general surprise the Underworld heard rumors, increasingly significant lately, starring a psychiatrist of the Mad House who turned rogue when escaping with the clown and becoming his _partner._

Not that most Rogues Gallery members had lessons to give about 'poor life choices', _this_ particular one, even by their standards, could be called craziness.

The breaking news went from weighty hearsay to achieved reality once the duo concretized their plan.

Pamela Isley's instinctive reaction has been "Jonny's gonna hate they stole the spotlight during his night". Albeit no rule applies, some days in the calendar are _the_ showtime for rogues. No main villain sets up a plan the first day of Spring, this date is _hers,_ it's this exact feeling too for Halloween and Crane.

As for the C-listers or lower-ranked fellows, nobody cares when they attack: when both them and a main rogue choose the same day, the nest of bats automatically selects the most dangerous threat.

The 'murderous lovebirds' arrived at Arkham one day ago. Ivy was already _sick_ of having to tolerate them.

Constantly sniggering, the woman clutching his arm and the clown bragging openly, like a spoiled brat who exposes the latest overpriced, trendy toy he got for Christmas in an attempt to make everyone jealous. Their loud, childish demonstration rapidly became a _more intense source of fury_ than any other element in the asylum.

She never appreciated Joker.

The jester was there a bit before her. Among the main current rogues, except for Penguin whose status was more of a mobster's than strictly a costumed freak, Poison Ivy counts in the origins of the main group minus the Prince of Crime.

As for his new-found teammate? Ugh, she properly hated both of them. If that Harleen was stupid enough to claim the role of a partner for the clown, she deserved a portion of this aversion tinted with disgust. One thing certain for Pamela: she won't _ever_ like this girl by any means whatsoever. Right?

Luckily her escape timing arrives during a breach over the incoming 24 hours, she won't bear the view of Joker and Harley Quinn much longer.

"You... your scheme. Why didn't you..."

Edward's hands wobbled nervously on his sides, he had no clue how to adequately bring it out.

He couldn't pick an approach among the lines of 'why didn't you go through with your Scarecrow plan the Halloween night?', 'why attacking Joker to save Robin?'... last but not least: 'since how long have you been knowing I am Robin?!'

Did Jonathan even know?

Anyone would attest that yes, he does. Be that as it may, the professor didn't _confirm it_ when Ed and him met the next week. He introduced by: "Due to external complications, I couldn't perform the 31 at night. Since the scheme itself is ready, I save it for later".

He'll launch his action for his birthday, the 16 of November. He warned Eddie today is their last interaction before this maturity date, as per usual if he got caught he'll get back in the streets under a month after his incarceration.

"I cancelled it.", he affirmed in answer to Ed's non formulated inquiry. "You didn't give me the choice, James told me according to his minions you elected the same place as Joker and Quinzel for their duo plan."

A warmth he couldn't quite explain or control bloomed in Edward's heart, it invaded his senses.

They won't corroborate.

They won't voice out loud what they knew, suspected or nurtured doubts about. Jon will release his attack two weeks post-Halloween, he let the shenanigans of this strange as Hell night fade, like the morning mist does as the sun rose. They somehow put an opaque veil on this event: it exists, they won't forget it or consider it never happened whereas they _evict it_ from their short-term memory.

"Thank you."

Before he thought it through, Eddie completed his gratitude by a delicate murmur:

"I love you."

He flushed, _the_ words crossed the barrier of his lips.

Jonathan stared a full minute, his cold blue eyes analyzed him behind his squared glasses. He looked like a bird of prey busy dissecting a dead mouse to rummage a better access to the interesting parts of its bushmeat anatomy. Edward felt more and more _uncomfortable_ under the merciless gaze. He was about to relaunch, lie it was 'just a joke' or articulate an entreaty for Scarecrow to 'forget about it', when Jon spoke lastly:

"You... shouldn't. You don't 'love me', not really.", his voice conveyed tenderness, paradoxical considering his piercing glance and statue-like, emotionless facial expression. "But thank you for believing it."

Not giving him an opportunity to add anything, he took hold of a toxin-filled capsule out of a cupboard nearby.

"This is the purpose of this... date.", he specified. "You might need to refill your reserve. For the rest, I am in a pre-scheme phase, I do not have time for you."

In this instant, any argument he'll convene will be declared 'invalid' by the good doctor, thence Edward didn't ask for more.

"Good luck for your attack.", he complied in an attempt to restore a friendly goodbye before he left the flat.

"Please, do not _worry_ about me.", the former psychiatrist snorted. "I have _experience._ "

"... If you say so."

Eddie took two steps in his direction, stood up on his tiptoes and grabbed a flap of Jon's shirt to pull him down for a kiss.

He winked at the doctor whose expression considerably softened.

"I'll send you pumpkin cookies at Arkham."

They both laughed.

No need for further ceremony: if he got caught, Jonathan will spend between two and four weeks at most in the asylum, this stays the average measuring. They'll see each other again during December either ways.

There is no rush. Ed has the time to convince Jon he loves him... as well as to explore the _implications_ of this, until now never felt for him, feeling.

It will always be appropriate _later,_ to evaluate whether it's nothing but a wicked form of shared fascination towards one another or if there is... more.

And then, _only then,_ only if there _is_ more, will they think about calling it 'love'.

_________

"I need to know something."

Those were not words he was pleased to receive from Bruce...

Stephanie and Jason engaged in an obstacle race the Bat organized on their demand in the park circling the mansion.

"I know a _lot_ of things.", Eddie responded smugly. "In theory, you are right to consult me."

They shared a smile.

"Am I the one who broke your leg?", Bruce didn't beat around the bush. "You reported you had an unfortunate encounter with a car... the dates match with Cluemaster's scheme in the museum, that got him arrested. Were you in there?"

Edward nodded quietly.

He fibbed on numerous topics, he could tell the truth about this.

"I was on the inside bridge above the scene, you exploded it with your bomb-batarangs. I may rename these 'batabombs'. Way more hazardous than a bullet-loaded gun, while I'm at it."

The Bat didn't comment the mild provocation featured in the second part of the redhead's review.

"I am not judging.", he reminded in a collected tone. "I just... wanted to be sure. Sorry for your leg."

"It's healed.", he shrugged. "Moreover, I grew accustomed to carry a cane, I'll probably keep the habit at least in my vigilante attire."

You broke my leg and I fear-gassed you., he fleshed out internally. We're even.

"To prove I am not resentful."

Eddie fetched a rectangular laminated card from his purse. Batman looked down at the... identity card.

"My name.", he presented shyly. "Technically, my _father's._ My parents weren't married, my mother kept her maiden surname. I... inherited of my dad's, I'll change it as soon as I can. Legally speaking, E. Nygma never existed."

This was not a surprise, his appellation appeared like a _stage name_ from their meeting. Still... it felt _weird_ to see the correct informations on this identity paper Ed updated when he was thirteen, with a... different last name written on it.

"I see your name is misspelled there.", Bruce declared, he _glared_ at the card. "I don't know any Edward 'Nashton'."

Eddie smiled.

"You'll keep your surnames. Dick conserved his, there is no reason for you three not to do the same. But I will make sure to have yours edited into Nygma."

When did, from unspoken blatancy, this become an incoming _reality?_

Probably less than fourty eight hours after Joker and Harley Quinn's scheme.

The five of them were in a living room, Jason had asked bluntly:

"Are ya gonna adopt us or what?"

Bruce and Alfred shared a glance.

"This is... an eventuality we must discuss together.", the Bat dithered prudently. "It's not a decision you can take on the spur of the moment."

"It's been a quite _long_ moment.", Stephie jeered, sarcastic. "We live here with you for over five months!"

Fair.

"Does Dick... have an opinion on this?", Edward assayed a loophole: he failed to pinpoint any other reason to refuse.

"He does.", Alfred guaranteed. "He is _enchanted._ "

Nightwing consolidated this stance later on:

"Wait...", the acrobat furrowed his brows, confused. "You mean it's _not decided yet?!_ You guys _hesitate_ while everybody considers you family?!"

The kids plus this-nineteen-years-old-man-who-behaves-like-a-child engaged in a petty bickering that ended in laughters.

Why would they shout it from the rooftops? They _approved,_ furthermore nothing modified the established fact Edward is the younger ones' parent before Bruce. The sole... novelty, will be the switch to making it official.

Legal.

They were all winners in this scenario.

"Thank you, Bruce.", Robin supplemented currently. "Truly. For... everything."

Then he... hugged the Bat, cuddling and purring like a cat pleased their human did a good job. Batman returned the embrace, he let out a soft whisper:

"Thank you for letting me in."

'Letting in' also meant returning a clean house emptied from their personal items. It's a rightful, expected continuation. His now ex-landlord accepted it without complications.

"We're still friends?", Junior queried as he stored the keys.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"I suppose, yes. Just not the _other side_ of our interactions. These are over. As for the James Gordon who came over at times, plays with my kids and is an amiable company? I keep that James."

"Can't have one without the other.", the older redhead joked. "But I get the feeling. I want to keep in touch, it may be convenient for both of us to preserve a polite relation."

"Polite relation.", Eddie quoted firmly. "Based on mutual respect."

"We seal the deal by a kiss?"

"... What _didn't you understand_ in what I exposed?!"

"I implore you...", Junior requested along with an insufferable smile. "I am _so_ in love with you."

Edward glared at him.

"You realize how _unconvincing_ that parody of a confession sounds?"

They... pressed their lips together regardless.

Ed waited for James' tongue to force the entrance past his teeth with his habitual possessive, dominant demeanor, for his hands to painfully tug on his scalp... He held himself back, the contact stayed gentle. Surprisingly sweet. Almost... loving.

"... Nice last kiss.", Eddie blushed slightly when they parted.

"Who said it was the last?", James offered him a predatory grin, what caused Ed's mild flustered feelings to sink. "See you, Eddie-baby.", he relaxed. "Have a good day!"

"To you too..."

He felt light, as if a burden has been taken off of his shoulders when he left Junior's place. Nonetheless he had the deep conviction he _wasn't done_ with the younger Gordon.

_________

"It's like in a relationship.", Edward mocked as they kept themselves abreast of the procedure. "You need to meet the parents."

"And like in a relationship.", Stephanie complemented. "It's not a pleasant experience."

"Everything will be alright.", Alfred assured. "Remember to be _diplomatic,_ master Bruce, not to let anger dictate your moves."

"I have no reason to be angry. The opposite: I will behave sympathetic, we won't face difficulties."

Alfred's legitimate worry is grounded, this got demonstrated when Eddie and Bruce arrived at a known residence. The teenager insisted for that Bruce came alone with him, his siblings were disappointed but they didn't object. They never went to Ed's father's place, he _never_ mentioned their existence to the man.

His birther doesn't deserve to know about them, this is a rule Edward undertook, he had no intention to break it.

"Wayne... _Bruce Wayne?!_ Billionaire. Bruce. Wayne?!"

This has been his father's initial shock. In addition to the support it provided, Batman's presence ensured nothing wrong could happen.

The man had to sit down.

Bruce eyed the surroundings.

The cramped living room was dirty, neglected. An intense scent of cheap alcohol replenished the ambient air; given the empty bottles on the kitchen countertop, the intake must be _permanent._

Finally his dad acknowledged what it implies:

"Wait... you want to steal my son?!"

Ed kept quiet during most of the dialogue. He warned him he won't be... comfortable, so the Bat didn't worry over his unusual silence.

However he took note of precisely how... different, the ginger acted around his birther. Even in his appearance: he arched his spine, stooped, looked down as to make his already relatively short and thin frame seem smaller. He resembled an intimidated toddler who prays not to be spotted not to get hurt although no dispute bursted, his dad stopped raising his voice when he understood the benefits of not having to care or provide for his offspring. Not that he ever did much, after this he legally won't have to do _anything_ anymore.

"Why do you want that?", he spat defiantly. "What could interest someone like _you_ in... him?!"

"Clearly, we don't share the same relation with Edward.", Bruce vindicated in a dry tone.

Eddie didn't react at the hand on his shoulder, but he instantly felt ten times _better_ thanks to the gesture.

His father frowned.

"He's doing you... favors, that's why?"

He scanned Edward right in the eyes, what made the teen tremble. He hated himself for being so weak, so frightened.

You fought against the Joker, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy!, an infuriated voice screamed in his head. How come a pathetic nobody like that braindead alcoholic scares you?!

The answer is evident, childhood trauma doesn't give in that easily. Nevertheless... this despicable human doesn't deserve his fear. He _should_ overcome it!

"I guess you're winner too.", his father concluded with a sadistic expression. "He always looked pretty'n stuff. _Appealing,_ to anyone who crosses paths with him. A shame he can't offer the same services as a girl, even if he'd beg to be treated like one. I bet if you aren't too regarding, the sweet face and young body compensate. Doesn't necessarily make you a faggot, Mr Wayne."

It stopped with one blow.

A single one.

In that moment it's not Bruce who intervened, but Batman. Blood streamed from the man's mouth as he was pushed backwards under the violence of the head-on collision.

"Bruce!", Edward yelled, hysterical, he _won't let him_ make a mistake that could give birth to a lawsuit. "Leave it be!", he exclaimed consequently, he gripped one muscular arm whilst the vigilante was about to strike again. "Leave it be!", he repeated, panting. "He... he isn't worth it."

The Bat unconstricted, glaring at the man who fell on the floor.

"If you insult or hurt him _one more time,_ by _any_ mean, you won't cope with something as meaningless as a broken tooth.", he threatened in a low, menacing tone. "Now, Nashton, we are going to settle for a deal: if you do as you're told to fulfill the proceeding, you won't have to endorse responsibilities over your son."

Laboriously, his father stood back up, failing to hide the –unforseeable for him– fright the taller man inspired him.

"We'll... do that.", he wiped the blood from his chin with his sleeve.

That didn't do much: dark red liquid trickled, it stained his old pullover. He eyed suspiciously the duo, but didn't provoke another incident that would get him a punch.

Shared custody doesn't mean he won't see him, at least he officially _won't have to._

"We'll complete the procedure over the incoming week."

Thus Bruce ended this stormy discussion.

"The miracle is _how_ a man like that raised a boy like you.", he uttered once they were both in his car.

"He didn't 'raise' me.", Edward denied. "Not more than my mother. I raised myself _in spite_ of them, not thanks to or with them."

The Bat nodded.

"Do you... want to go out?", he inquired then. "Have a snack at the Waffle House? They make delicious hot chocolates."

"I... just want to go home.", the teen declined hesitantly. "Besides, no hot chocolate competes with mine."

They almost arrived at the Manor when he said:

"Thank you for coming with me."

"My pleasure. You'll let me know if you want Batman to pay your father a visit, give him a better taste of his own medicine."

Edward smiled.

"I thought you were a _good guy._ Not supposed to beat people up out of vengeance."

"That I am 'not supposed to' doesn't mean I don't do it when it's needed. Justice is harsh at times."

"I appreciate the submission, but... no thanks. Don't waste punches on him, he doesn't deserve your attention. I must say though, that blow has been incredibly satisfying. I've been wanting to see that for sixteen years, it... feels nice."

They laughed.

Next step was hot chocolate for everyone.

"I am sorry I hurt you."

Eddie addressed the blond man a faint smile.

"... It's not to me you should apologize."

Arthur Brown turned to his daughter who clenched Edward's hand. Steph was not scared, rather... awkward. Been a while since she last walked in this house, the place seemed alien to her.

Her mother didn't say a word, she signed every paper Bruce tabled. All the while without acknowledging her or sharing her thoughts. Arthur didn't oppose either, he didn't even show up (he escaped Arkham, he wasn't alleged to get involved in a judicial proceeding for shared custody).

Ed _insisted_ for that Crystal communicated with her daughter during today's reunion. He proposed her husband joins too, that would be... a normal move. With no one else than Stephanie and Edward, he didn't risk a police intervention.

Arthur looked down to the little girl. She took centimeters from last time they saw each other, didn't she?

"We are not bad guys.", he let out in place of an apology. "We... care about you, Stephie."

"I know."

She was not despondent, she didn't expect more from them.

They _concurred._ No protests, no delays... while remaining her parents of course, they'll let her under someone else's entire responsibility.

"This is not a goodbye.", she inferred thereafter once they were done for today.

She won't exclude her birthers from her life, this has never been the goal. While being... _far_ from model parents, in their way they want what's best for her. Reason why they let her go, they won't try to keep her caged.

Before their meeting with the bats, the day Edward turned eighteen he intended to officialize their status anyway, to become Steph and Jason's legal guardian. Art and Crystal knew it while they never openly discussed it, they agreed to this future. As fate decided, this happens two years earlier than anticipated, under divergent circumstances. They agreed all the same.

Stephanie felt better when they left the house.

"I'm glad we don't... cut ties with my parents.", she confessed later this day. "Not that your dad needs to stay in the picture."

She never met Edward's father, never went to the house he lived at from his arrival to Gotham. Jason and her knew he checked on his old man periodically, that was it.

Although he'll pursue sparse visits, things drastically change from now on.

"So am I.", Ed approved. "Even if they don't grab the opportunity now, I am convinced one day Art and Crystal will want to get a second chance with you. To restore, if not a 'family bond', at least a cordial entente. I am pleased they haven't thrown away this possibility."

"One day.", Steph echoed. "Even if right now... I admit I don't care much, not to say _not at all,_ about them."

"That's legit."

They may don't hold a grudge against the Brown couple, they were... not their problem.

Family comes first.

Jason doesn't have parents. This is a deed he grinned with pride when Alfred broached the topic.

"I am too cool for genetics."

"This sentence had never been voiced before.", the butler remarked, surprised by the peculiar phrasing.

"Sure, Jay.", Eddie smiled. "You are 'too cool' for many things."

"For da whole damn world."

Before Ed got to revise, he rectified:

"I meant... for da whole _dear_ world."

This made them laugh.

Truth is, Jaybird _has_ a father... the man is nowhere to be found, even with police records' help. His mother definitely moved from Gotham a long time ago.

"Dunno why she left.", he notified Bruce, they got into the thematic to be able to itemize accurately the procedure for him.

"Was she in troubles?"

Jason shrugged.

"She was a junkie. Kinda like Steph's mom, not to da't extreme. She worked."

"What was she doing?"

"Hell if I know! Da't was on the black market, some... illegal medicine practices."

Edward stayed evasive:

"I met her, talked to her a few times. I am not aware of why she abandoned him.", he briefed Bruce, they evoked the subject in private. "Jason already lived as a street kid, he went back to his parents' house once in a blue moon. One day, his mother vanished; mere weeks later, so did his father."

"I can't believe you haven't investigated."

"I barely turned fourteen.", Ed retorted, unamused. "Living in a house with two kids, desperately trying to provide for them without having them worrying! But yes, I... investigated.", he conceded. "I don't know what happened."

They stayed at this, Bruce couldn't tell whether that was a lie or a half-truth.

It didn't take long afterwards to finish the papers.

"I don't even have to get closure from anyone.", the dark-haired child boasted. "I got da lucky part. Now it's the _cool part_ for everyone! We're ready to open a new chapter of da book, with the whole family."

Who cares that blood failed him? None of the people he cares about are blood related either! Yet there. They are family together.

The other smiled. Edward didn't say anything, he shared the feeling after all. Nothing will alter his bond with Stephanie and Jason, they had space in their lives and their hearts for Bruce and Alfred. For the others, too.

The five of them enjoyed time at Wayne Manor.

Home at last.

_________

"Gotham will miss you.", Barbara jeered.

"I won't be gone for too long."

"You aren't allowed to.", Stephie brought her Captain line of conduct. "You _must_ come back soon."

Dick stayed a higher extended duration than he predicted, he earned three foster brothers and sister on the way. That's for the _unexpected,_ totally _lovely_ aspect.

"I will.", he pledged wholeheartedly. "I have good reasons to return! Also... you would _miss me_ if I left, right Eddie?"

"Humpf.", Edward summarized his feelings towards this assumption. "You keep telling yourself that."

He didn't escape a 'Grayson trademark bone-crushing hug'. _Again._ He hissed, more for the show than anything, what inoculated a few giggles.

Nightwing hinted he'll present them to his friends from the Titans, what rejoiced Jay and Steph. Anyway it won't be for tomorrow.

"When we'll get our costumes, ya will introduce us ta your heroes buddies!"

This amused everyone, except for Ed who gave Jay a played reproving look. This is his children's newest goal, it begun under a week after the Halloween attack. His little brother suggested:

"We shoul' sew superheroes uniforms!"

"What have I said about the sidekick position?", Eddie replied with the sentiment not to be ever listened.

"Da, there are other disguises than Robin!"

"I started as an independent.", Batgirl backed him up. "I still am."

"Whose side are you on?!"

"I have no obligation to be on yours. I didn't validate the 'Nerdy Gingers Solidarity', remember?"

This was not a row, more like... teasing based on a true purpose. Hence instead of arguing, this made them laugh.

"We could begin as independents too, with our own names and costumes.", Stephanie joined the idea. "We'll be Robin as a second mantle."

Edward sighed, they elaborated plans about an hypothetical vigilante persona they'd suit up before the _just as hypothetical_ continuation of them becoming the Bat's acolyte.

Batgirl and Nightwing encouraged them too much for Robin's liking.

Even if Ed complained about the two adults, they non-officially recognized themselves as big sister and brother. Albeit rude at times, Babs softened in their presence, she accepted them in her life.

Bruce wasn't there when Dick left Gotham at the end of the Halloween holidays. His ward assured they'd... do things the right way. They will call, he'll save occasions to drive to town regularly.

Everyone was pleased with the arrangement.

Whereas she didn't obtain an exclusive interview yet (it is not for lack of trying...), Vicki Vale had a juicy theme to fuel the Gotham gossip's discussions: the fresh addition to Bruce Wayne's family.

No surprise, Edward handled with ease the mediatic aspect. For secret identity matter though, he observed Bruce's advise not to put on a show. At least... not the _same_ sort of show as when in his sidekick role. Eddie saved the theatrical behaviors for Robin.

In his bedroom... because this indeed became _his_ space, Edward Nygma smiled.

They redid a bit of decoration: photographs appeared, in the siblings' rooms, in the living rooms they use the most often. Pictures Ed kept for a while, those were in their house in the Narrows. But also new ones, featuring Bruce and Alfred. Dick and Barbara, too.

All his life, he assembled pictures on a crooked wall. Pulling them together: the perfect image of Stephanie and Jason as clean, impeccably groomed pupils who go to a private school. He built a facade so that no one guessed their social rank, no one bothered them or suspected anything about their past. He constructed this shell for himself too, never disclosed how he won money outside a part-time job at Gotham General to cover their every expenses. He didn't reveal much about his backstory except for the fact he doesn't get along with his father and mother, whom as for her voluntarily stepped out of his life when he was a child. He... hasn't told anyone about Jonathan. He kept neat picture frames like a shiny armor around him to hide the dirty walls and lies beneath the surface.

These pictures never would be straight, he maintained his world in line until something would fall and break. He _knew_ this shield was doomed to rupture one day, the construction would fissure and collapse.

He wasn't done with the lies and shams; his family and him had a long way to go. Notwithstanding this, Edward felt like... nothing could _break_ anymore. Not like he feared it would, this anguish was no longer alive in his mind. 

Their foundations became stable.

Strange, a little bit. Unclear, on some dimensions. But real.

Solid.

Jason, Steph and him were in to take a new major step. So were Bruce and Alfred. Things were going great, they did since they entered Batman's life.

Talking about this encounter...

Eddie smirked. There is _one thing_ Jaybird initiated on his own that has never been rounded off.

Sure thing the three of them will make themselves a _pleasure_ to fix it.

When Bruce descended in the Batcave to check on his computer screens after an exhausting day forced to play dumb rich playboy _and_ Wayne Enterprises CEO, he noticed the siblings finalized a task started months ago.

They removed the Batmobile's tires.

He discerned a white sheet of paper pined on the metallic front door of the car thanks to a magnet. Written on it he read:

"To complete how it all began, we couldn't leave this unfinished.  
With love,  
Your kids.  
PS: You can't say we didn't warn you. You knew what you got yourself into when dealing with us."

The note was signed by three question marks: red, green and purple.

Bruce chuckled.

He attested it, cohabitation with those three little hurricanes is... special. You are never bored. Beyond the comical aspect, his heart warmed up to the thought he acquired their _trust._ Edward set up boundaries, he maintained he is responsible for Stephanie and Jason before him. This being said, all of them have faith in Batman.

Almost as much as he has faith in them.

The Manor... alongside their routine, to Alfred and him, recovered laughs, a _fun_ that missed between these walls for many years. Both lately and before. They enjoyed every minute raising Dick. Adopting an eleven years old acrobat is not the same however, than taking care of two extremely energetic children and a genius teenager.

The house was full of... life.

Bruce couldn't remember times he felt that happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are here now my dear: you read the full story, hence I conclude you enjoyed the ride... or were curious enough to find out how it continues. ^^
> 
> Since I received positive feedbacks, I decided a few chapters ago to turn this story into a series. Pictures on a Crooked Wall is therefore the first book of this series, I'll begin the second one next month. Who's excited to follow those three kids through their evolutions as they grow up? ;)  
> Next piece will take place shortly after the end of this final chapter. Starring the same main characters, plus new recurrent ones, like Selina and Harvey Dent who will step in for an actual role. By the way: if you have requests for next parts, feel free to let me know! I admit, I am thrilled to get in a multiple-works series centering on those babies.
> 
> I love you guys!!  
> Thanks again for your delightful support, kudos and comments are what give life to a fanfiction.  
> See you around! <3


End file.
